It's Not Enough
by BaileeBlair20
Summary: On the eve or Tris's 21st birthday, she spends the night with the one who's been haunting her dreams... EricXTris
1. Chapter 1

Tris stood in the fluorescent lights of her bathroom applying the dark makeup to her eyes. In the other room, Christina and Lynn were gabbing excitedly. It was Tris's 21st birthday, and because she had also recently got promoted into leadership Dauntless was throwing her a big party in the pit. She was nearly finished; she stood in front of the mirror looking over her work feeling a mix of emotions.

She had filled out more since her initiate days nearly four years ago. In her black tank top she started developing curves that were never obvious in her old abnegation clothes. Her short black leather skirt showed more skin than she ever dared to. She knew her father especially would be thoroughly disappointed. The dark makeup accentuated her womanly face as her newly long blonde hair fell into her face. She had cut all her hair off in the past in wanting a change she just never got around to cutting it again.

Tris was beginning to feel like she was losing herself in a sense. She still felt like she wasn't entirely Abnegation or Dauntless. Her upbringing was like a hard habit to break, she wanted more out of life. After life in Dauntless for the last four years, things were actually beginning to become mundane again like in Abnegation. That idea scared her; she wanted to be thrilled like how she felt the first time jumped off that train in her transfer days.

It wasn't helping that her relationship with Four was going terribly stale. Tris didn't want to admit it to herself, but things with Four were getting boring. It seemed as if in the last four years they had fallen into an all familiar routine that seemed more like a friendship instead of relationship. In the darkest part of her mind, she wanted to ask more from Four in the bedroom. The sex was beginning to become mundane; Tris wasn't attracted to Four in the same way. However Tris was too embarrassed and probably too 'Abnegation' to ask for more, she wasn't even sure what she wanted. Tris assumed that Four was too 'Abnegation' as well. Their upbringing was a hard habit to break. It especially didn't help that a certain now co-worker with eye brow piercings and stunning blue eyed gaze was haunting her dreams fulfilling her darkest desires that would make her father have a heart attack…

"Tris!" Christina called breaking Tris out of her brooding.

Tris exited the bathroom, satisfied with her look to find Christina and Lynn sitting on Chris's bed with assorted make up everywhere. Once they finished their training and moved into actual jobs, Tris, Four, Christina and her now boyfriend Will all ended up moving in together into a two bedroom apartment.

"Damn birthday girl! You look awesome!" Lynn said with a certain haze in her eyes. Tris was sure that she had already started drinking.

"Hell yeah," Christina cheered happily, "Four is going to flip when he sees you."

"Actually, he can't make it," Tris replied with bitter disappointment.

"What?" Christina and Lynn asked shocked.

"He's working," Tris shrugged, her and Four had already discussed it. Tris assured him that it was ok when they had found out that he couldn't get off.

"But it's your birthday!" Lynn declared.

"I know," Tris mumbled, "it is what it is though."

"Where are you gonna get your birthday sex now?" Christina smirked at her.

"Well he gets off a midnight," Tris pointed out. However she knew that when he gets off work he's always exhausted and never stays up too late after he gets back home.

"Yeah but he's just gonna pass out when he gets back here," Christina said with a bitter look on his face, "I can't believe him! It's your 21st birthday he needs to be with you!"

"Careful," Tris warned playfully, "you're Candor is showing."

"Doesn't make it less true!" Christina show back angrily.

Tris hadn't told anyone how she felt about her relationship with Four. Especially not Christina. Everyone always talked about what a great couple that her and Four was, they were the ideal couple to everyone else. But not to her. Birthdays in Abnegation were hardly ever acknowledged, at the most you got out of chores for the day and Tris sometimes always felt like it was expected that you argued against it out of selflessness. Her first few years in Dauntless, she didn't do much for her birthday and she enjoyed it. But now she wanted to have a party, she wanted to enjoy her birthday and all the attention that came with it. She was being selfish, and she was at war with herself internally for it. For that reason, she chose to forgive Four for missing her birthday hoping it would appease her some.

"Forget him!" Lynn replied getting up off the bed in her short part dress, "It's you're birthday, you just got promoted, we're going to have an awesome night!"

"Yes we are!" Christina said also forgetting about Four and getting up tossing away the makeup from her bed, "C'mon the party should be starting soon. We should do a shot first!"

"Alright!" Tris agreed, she wasn't much of a drinker but she thought that maybe if she did she'd get some of that thrill she was craving.

In the kitchen, the three girls all toasted to Tris and did a single shot of Fireball. Tris took it like a weakling; she grimaced as the cinnamon liquid burned her throat. She knew she was a totally light weight; it wouldn't take much for her to get drunk.

With a small fuzzy feeling, Tris and the others started heading down to the pit. The closer Tris got the more excited she was becoming. She was looking forward to a fun night with her friends. When she entered the pit standing on the ledge was impressed. It didn't take much motivation for Dauntless members to come out for a party. She was sure that half the people in the pit knew nothing more about her other than her name due to her recent promotion.

The pit was lightly lite with several colorful lights and pounding music playing throughout. Several people were sitting at a makeshift bar where drinks were being served. Others were standing in groups all around talking and laughing or out on the dance floor dancing closely together. Together the three girls all made their way down the railing talking excitedly. They approached a group of familiar faces.

Peter, Al, Will, Molly, Edward and several others from Tris's training group all cheered when they saw Tris. They all hugged her, telling her happy birthdays and offering her drinks. They even pulled out a large chocolate cake with Tris's name written in red frosting on it. Tris had never had a birthday cake before; she told them not to in the past. This time she took it happily, her mother was right the chocolate cake was the best. After a slice of cake and a shot with the whole group everyone went off to the dance floor.

Tris didn't really know how to dance; she felt dumb in trying to keep up with the pounding beat. However many in her group of friends weren't much better than her. They all laughed and looked like fools together. After a few hours of dancing, socializing and drinking, Tris could feel her equilibrium failing her. When a slow, mellow song came on Christina and Will and a few other distinguished couples all paired up.

Tris now felt a depressing bitterness. The alcohol was making her think unclearly. She wanted Four here with her, he couldn't get one stupid night off to be with her?

"Hey Tris," Al said getting close to her, "Do you uh- wanna dance?"

"Dance?" Tris asked hazily.

"Yeah," Al said shifting awkwardly, "I mean I know you and Four are together but I was just thinking that we could-."

"Um," Tris said grabbing her throbbing head, "not- not right… I can't…later ok Al? Promise!"

Tris started heading towards the nearest bar stool she could find before he could answer. She didn't feel so good, there was only one stool left in between two others, she quickly sat on it and put her forehead on the bar taking deep breaths praying that she wouldn't puke right now.

"C'mon stiff," said a deep melancholy voice, "it's not even midnight yet."

Tris lifted her heavy head and there he was.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asked groggily.

Eric was sitting there gripping onto a small glass with some amber liquid looking smug like usual.

"Max told me to come," Eric replied speaking over the still mellow song.

"Why?" Tris demanded feeling her head spin.

"Well since we're co-workers now Max though it'd be a good idea for me to support you in your big blow out," Eric said with an unreadable expression.

He didn't even want to come to my birthday, Tris thought to herself in secret disappointment. She couldn't let herself think like that. She kept gripping onto the bar, feeling the heat rise to her face.

Eric glanced at her, "you ok stiff?"

"It's Tris," she corrected boldly.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Eric said still observing her then turned to the bar tender, "he get her a water man."

"Yes sir," the nervous looking bar tender said and scurried off.

"So bossy," Tris giggled pushing her hand out of her face.

"Gets things done," Eric replied with a small smirk.

"Sooo," Tris with a girlish smirk at Eric. Why was she all giggly and smiling? She pinned it to the alcohol but she should stop…especially around him.

"What?" Eric asked with a bored look on his face.

Tris was waiting for him to tell her happy birthday, "Um… I don't know."

"Damn you are a light weight," Eric laughed.

She made him laugh, "only- only- like a little…bit."

"Or a lot," Eric replied sarcastically.

"Oh well," Tris said dreamily leaning on the bar. The waiter dropped a glass of water in front of her.

"Drink it," Eric ordered sipping on his drink.

"So bossy," Tris pointed out again, "ya know it's like like- I'm not like- you're initiate or anything. I'm not even under you now, I'm a leader to now."

"Just drink it or I'll make you," Eric said seriously with all looks of amusement vanish.

Tris's skin began to crawl at seeing how quickly and dark he became. This was the Eric she remembered. Cold, demanding and callous except the drinks were making her more brave than usual.

"And if I don't?" Tris asked trying to look serious but she was sure she was failing.

Eric turned he gaze back to her as he finished his drink. A shiver ran up Tris's spine, his dark menacing gaze was just as she remembered from her dreams, the look that made a dark part inside of her squirm. His strong clenched jaw line lead down into his leadership tattoos that Tris had dreams of kissing. The small bit of stubble along his jaw but his thick lips that Tris couldn't take her eyes of smirked at her.

He leaned in closer to her and barley above a whisper said, "Would you like to find out?"

Despite the loud music, Tris heard every word clearly. Now the logical part of her brain was kicking in, telling her to see past her dark desires.

"No," she mumbled back shaking her head but still unable to take her eyes off his.

Eric smirked again, breaking out into a full smile making her stomach flutter.

"Where's your boyfriend at?" Eric asked handing over his empty glass to the bar tender.

Tris glanced at the new bar tender, she had a low cut shirt exposing much of her cleavage and a seductive smile on her face as she arched her back towards Eric and refilled his glass. Tris felt a hot urge to throw her glass at her.

"Working," Tris replied glumly. What was she doing? Sitting her having drinks with…him while Four was off working.

"He can't take the night off to spend it with you?" Eric asked taking the

"He couldn't get off," Tris replied sipping more of the water.

"Jackass," Eric muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Tris asked shocked at his insult.

"Not you," Eric reassured, "him. I'd never leave my girl alone on her birthday."

Her stomach fluttered again but the alcohol was talking now, "Yeah…"

"So you agree?" Eric asked surprised, "Prince charming not up to your expectations?"

"I don't have expectations," Tris replied slowly struggling to spit it out through her haze, "He's been- like very very good to me… ya know I love him."

"Is that why you've looked miserable the last few weeks?" Eric asked now staring intently at his glass.

"What?" Tris asked shocked, "I'm not- I'm not like…miserable."

"Yes you are," Eric replied with a chuckle, "when you two first started dating you were all smiles and giggles. Now you hardly look at him when you walk around with him. What happened? Missionary got boring after three years?"

"No!" Tris yelled out feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, "we're not- we don't…I'm not, I'm not like that…"

"Really?" Eric asked twirling his glass in hand.

"That's not of your business!" Tris shot back irritated, "besides how do you know all this stuff? You've been watching me?"

Now Eric shifted in his chair and took a drink out of his glass, "so you're happy with him?"

The question posed an interesting string of thoughts to Tris. She had never told anyone about her shifting relationship with Four. She wanted to talk about it, maybe she need someone to reassure her that she was right…or wrong. She wasn't sure.

"I see," Eric replied with his trade mark smirk, "I saw that one coming from a mile away."

"What do you- you mean?" Tris asked now hiccupping.

"I knew you and number boy wouldn't last forever," Eric replied cracking his neck.

His hair was beginning to fall into his face, he looked tired, the stubble was beginning to show along his strong jawline. Tris wanted to reach out and run her hand along his leadership tattoos.

"How did you know…?" Tris asked curiously watching the way the muscles in his neck and face shifted.

"Because no matter how hard you try, you're not Abnegation anymore," Eric replied pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his vest pocket and light one up, "you keep trying to tell yourself your still abnegation at heart but I can see it in you. You're not."

"How do you know?" Tris asked her curiosity swimming.

"Switching from Abnegation to Dauntless isn't something you do on a whim," Eric replied boldly now with a dead serious look on his face, "I saw it in you when you volunteered to be the first one to jump into dauntless when we first met and when you won the capture the flag game, climbing up that ferris wheel."

Tris was enticed by his words with his deep enticing voice. It was pulling her in.

"I knew from the moment that you got with Four that he wasn't going to be enough for you," Eric continued and now leaned into Tris even closer and dropped his voice.

Tris stopped breathing at seeing Eric so close to her. His eyes were just like she dreamt; they were stunningly blue masked with passion and darkness.

"You want adventure," Eric explained slowly, "you want someone who challenges you mentally, emotionally…physically. You want it all, you're just to shy and keep telling yourself that your abnegation so you hold yourself back."

Tris still wasn't breathing; her insides were squirming in new unfamiliar ways. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling her heart beat quicken. She turned back to the water glass finishing it all swiftly.

Eric chuckled and turned back to his glass finishing it off, "I'm telling you Tris…these stale boyfriends and stale life style you keep trying to live it won't ever be enough for you."

Tris's head was starting to spin, her stomach was now lurching from nerves and nausea. She wasn't feeling so good…

"You alright stiff?" Eric asked scooting closer to me.

"Uh-huh," Tris replied but her grip on her water glass tightened.

"You sure?" Eric questioned.

Tris took a few deep breaths but could feel it coming. Standing up she weaved quickly in between the party people to a deserted part of the compound. Her head was spinning dangerously fast; he stomach was beginning to expel its contents. It was only right as she got to the empty hall near the chasm that she aggressively started to throw up. Now Tris could feel the shame and embarrassment kick up. She only barely noticed when someone behind her began grabbing her hair pulling it back for the aim of fire.

It burned coming back up as Tris successfully emptied out her stomach over the chasm. As it finally stopped, Tris stood up now feeling the full effects of the alcohol. Now she wanted to go pass out in her bed. As her vision became slightly more clear she could see Eric standing close to her with his large hand still on her back.

"You feeling a little better?" Eric asked watching her carefully.

"No," Tris replied rubbing her temple.

"C'mon I'll walk you back to your apartment," Eric offered.

"Ok…" Tris replied sleepily.

Eric kept his hand on her back as the two of them walked silently through the halls. Nothing but the sounds of their footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Tris wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure of what to say. She just spent more time wishing that he would say something, anything. Eric seemed caviler and confidant in his strides with her.

In the silence they walked past the main entrance where the door was opening up. Tris wasn't really paying too much attention as Tris and Eric walked pass them.

"Tris!" a familiar voice called out.

Tris and Eric turned around while Eric dropped his hand from Tris' back. . Tris was still feeling hazy and sick as she focused. It was Four.

"Four…?" Tris mumbled out, "What are- what are- why are you here?"

Four grimaced glancing at Eric, "I just got off work."

Tris chuckled and turned to Eric, "you said it wasn't midnight yet."

"That was an over an hour ago," Eric smirked at her.

"Wow it's really been like…that long?" Tris asked.

"How much have you had to drink?" Four muttered stepping closer to her.

"I dunno…" Tris said smiling deviously. She didn't mean to smile deviously but it just automatically broke out over her face; Eric shared the same look on his face.

"I'll take it from here Eric," Four said wrapping his arm around her neck.

Four began pulling her away as Eric nodded at Tris.

"Good night," Tris said to him before they left.

Four clenched his jaw hard.

"Good night Tris," Eric said and started walking back and then turned around, "oh…happy birthday."

"Thank you," Tris said with a genuine smile.

Four began pulling at her again, guiding her back to her apartment. The two of them also walked in silence on the way back to their apartment. Four kept glancing at her as if he wanted to say something but didn't. Upon entering the apartment, Tris and Four could already hear the commotion coming from Will and Christina's room.

Tris giggled as they walked pass. Four rolled his eyes as they entered their room and helped Tris into the bed. Tris fell into it feeling thankful that she was now out of the hazy party. Four pulled his shirt off and crawled into bed on the other side. Four pulled her into his arms.

"Hey," Four said with a warm smile.

"Hey," Tris replied feeling her eye lids getting heavier by the second.

"Here," Four said reaching into the night stand next to his side of the bed. He pulled out a small brown box and handed it to her, "I know you don't really like birthdays…but happy birthday."

Tris smiled warmly taking it from him. She could feel her heart swelling excitedly as she opened it up. Inside was a small leather bracelet with a single silver pendant. On the pendant was…the symbol for abnegation.

"I know how important your roots are," Four smiled, "they're important to me too."

"Thank you," Tris replied automatically but wasn't sure of how she felt about it. Maybe she was just too tired to appreciate it.

Four cupper her face and pulled her into a sweet, slow kiss. Tris began feeling more excited; maybe she would get her birthday sex…even if it was only missionary. However Four pulled away tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Man it was such a long night at work…I'm exhausted," Four chuckled tiredly, "Good night birthday girl, I love you."

Tris sighed looking at him, "I love you too."

Four turned off the lamp near the bed and pulled Tris closer to him as he cuddled her. A cold disappointment encased Tris, in the next room she could still hear Will and Christina. She wondered it Eric was still downstairs at the party…talking with the busty bar tender. Tris closed the small box and tossed it idly onto the floor while Eric's words rang true and clear in her ears.

" _You want adventure, you want someone who challenges you mentally, emotionally…physically. You want it all, you're just to shy and keep telling yourself that your abnegation so you hold yourself back."_


	2. Chapter 2

Tris shot up in her bed with an electrifying start. She was covered in a layer of sweat and felt an unpleasant moistness between her legs. Instinctually she closed her legs tighter, hoping the feeling would dissipate. She had another dream about him, an intense one at that. It felt like his piercings eyes seemed to follow her every move now and devour her whole in their carnal lucid dream. However, when Tris awoke, she couldn't remember the details. All she could remember were those eyes watching her and the emotions that ran through her like wildfire. She couldn't even clearly recall what occurred in her dreams, but she had a few ideas by judging the feeling between her legs.

She ran her hand through her long hair and glanced over at Four, sleeping peacefully next to her. She flopped back onto the bed sighing frustrated as the events of last night came flooding back to her. The dancing, the puking and…Eric. How the hell could she spend her night with him? She hated him, he was cruel and ruthless. He had nearly dropped her best friend into the chasm years back. Tris's frustration grew as her subconscious mind projected dreams of him. She didn't want to think about him, she loved Four. He was good to her…

All these thoughts of life getting mundane in Dauntless and Tris questioning her relationship with Four had to stop. After much brooding, Tris pinpointed her frustrations with Four on the fact that the two of them had been fighting for the last two weeks. They never really did 'make up' they just stopped fighting; it wasn't worth throwing away a whole relationship away because of it. They both understood that and let it go.

When it came down to the bottom line, Tris had finally built a worthy life for herself. She had a great man by her side, an apartment, a new good job, and the best of friends. She couldn't just shatter everything she had built over something that she was unsure was even really there. Even if Tris wanted to be with Eric, Four would never forgive her. Neither would Christina, she hated him with a fiery passion. In fact most of her friends did, she would lose everything. Which is why she decided to keep reminding herself how lucky she was to have the life she did.

After a quick shower, Tris decided to start breakfast for everyone. She was sure that Will and Christina were sleeping off a hangover. Four was usually exhausted after his shifts and would sleep all day if he could. Luckily today was Sunday, no one would be working today. Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of warm fluffy pancakes and eggs. Tris was happy to be making breakfast for her friends, guess her abnegation was still there. In fact…

Tris turned down the oven and sprinted back into their bedroom, a few rays of lights were shining through the shades of the window. Four was still sleeping while Tris silently picked up the small box lying on the floor. Leaving the room behind, she went back to the kitchen and opened the box. She pulled out the bracelet with the Abnegation pendant and slipped it on. It was a thoughtful gift, it would make Four happy to see her wearing it.

Eventually the smell of breakfast filled the whole apartment coaxing everyone out of their rooms. Will, who had terrible bed head and Christina who had nothing on except Will's big t-shirt were all smiles.

"Good morning," Tris greeted them with a smile and handed them a plate.

"Morning," Will greeted and took the plate gratefully, "Thanks."

"Yeah thanks Tris," Christina agreed taking the plate, "So how was your birthday?"

"Good," Tris replied automatically but chose to shove the memories of last night away.

"Good! I'm glad you liked it," Christina smiled happily, "I'm sorry that me and Will kinda bailed out early."

Now a sly grin spread over Christina and Will's face.

"Yeah sorry…" Will chuckled running his hand through his messy hair, "we uh…"

"It's fine," Tris replied shaking her head and grabbed a small bottle of pain killers off the top of the fridge, "I'm glad you two had a good night."

Christina and Will took the pills and started on their food.

"So what were you doing hanging out with Eric?" Christina asked with a disgusted tone.

"When?" Tris asked not even remembering last night's events in choosing to forget.

"Last night," Christina said with an accusatory tone, "after you stopped dancing and sat at the bar with that asshole."

Oh yeah… Tris suddenly remembered. She not felt as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar as she tried to think up something.

"What were you two talking about?" Will asked curiously in between bites, "He looked like he was ready to eat you."

Tris squirmed uncomfortably at that statement, "Nothing…just work stuff."

"I can't believe you two are going to be working together," Christina said bitterly.

"Well I am," Tris said boldly, "Just because I'm in leadership now doesn't mean I'm going to be friends with Eric but we're going to have to be civil."

Tris had received a lot of criticism for accepting the role in Leadership. Primarily from Christina and Four. Christina just didn't want her anywhere near Eric and didn't want her turning into a hard ass like Eric. Leadership roles in Dauntless were a not easy job, which was why most of them were assholes as Tris figured. But she wanted this, she wanted to be looked up to and be revered and serve her faction well. Four wasn't thrilled about her working with Eric either, but he knew how stressful and dangerous Leadership roles can be. That was the source of their two week fight that was never really resolved. But Tris was stubborn, and she took the job. However she couldn't help but feel as if there were things left unsaid…

"Yeah sure at work," Christina shrugged, "but it's not like you need to hang out with him outside of work."

"No one needs to hang out with him," Will replied, "the guys a douche, why would anyone want to hang out with him?"

"Seriously," Christina started to joke, "I bet that's why he spends all this time making everyone else miserable because he knows that no one here really likes him."

"That's why no one went to see him when he was in the infirmary after all the factionless gang stuff last year," Will pointed out.

"Wait really?" Tris asked surprised, "No one came to see him?"

"No," Will scoffed; he worked down in the infirmary, "why would they?"

Tris remembered those days. It had been about a year ago, she remembered everything. She was helping Tori down in the tattoo parlor, her old job, when a group of battered Dauntless leaders came running into the pit screaming and crying. The commotion drew everyone out; the news broke out through Dauntless like wildfire. Their city was having a problem with a group of Factionless gang that was spreading violence in the city. Eric and one other guy named Jackson had been shot. Jackson died a few days later; Eric woke up from his coma an hour after Jackson died.

The days that followed were rough, everyone in Dauntless mourned for Jackson down in the pit together. Whenever a Dauntless died defending the city, everyone gathered in the pit turning off all the lights and instead lit a candle. A few people would say something about the deceased Dauntless to everyone. Tris didn't know Jackson, but his candle ceremony was sad, in her years at Dauntless she had only ever been to this one Dauntless funeral. Once everyone who wanted to speak did, everyone in Dauntless all whispered the same saying that was said at every Dauntless funeral, " _the fire in our hearts burn for you as the fire in your heart extinguishes for those you protected. The flame will never fade within us as we remember how brightly yours burnt_." The ceremony ended with everyone simultaneously blowing out their candles together.

Eric was particularly cruel for the months that followed, he was ordered to take three months of bed rest. No one really saw him around much then, after that though he was irritable and snapped at nearly anyone who looked at him. Will was supposed to treat him and follow up with him but Eric just ended up screaming at Will and telling him to fuck off anytime Will tried to help him.

"It should have been him," Christina muttered darkly under her breath, "not Jackson…"

"Christina!" Tris berated her.

She couldn't believe them; they were being terribly rude, Tris felt as if she should defend him.

"What didn't you hear the rest of the story about what happened?" Christina questioned her.

"What story?" a sleepy voice came from behind them.

Tris turned to see Four coming up rubbing his head tiredly.

"About what happened when Eric and Jackson had gotten shot," Will replied.

Four rolled his eyes, "that was a long time ago."

"It was only like a year," Christina pointed out.

"It's over now," Four growled, "besides whatever you think happened is probably just another rumor."

Tris believed that, there were many different versions of what happened that night that went through Dauntless. Each was more of a tall tale then the next, Tris didn't know what to believe.

Will and Christina both grimaced while Four wrapped his arms around Tris from behind.

"Morning beautiful," Four whispered lightening his mood as he kissed her neck.

"Hey," Tris blushed leaning back into him.

"So," Will started to say in an attempt to get past the awkward silence, "how was work last night?"

"Long as hell," Four said still keeping his grip on Tris, "I just feel really bad I couldn't make it to the party last night."

Tris could see Christina holding in what she was really thinking. That was something the two of them had been working on lately. Will, Four, and Tris were all used to her loud mouth but sometimes it became too much. Tris helped her with learning to hold her tongue from time to time. This was one of those times.

The rest of the day was lazy and lethargic. The four of them had spent the day watching movies. Will and Christina curled up in the big lounge chair while Tris had Four behind her with his arms snaked over her on the couch. He would occasionally whisper sweet things into her ear or kiss her head. Tris liked it, these were the few times that she liked the simple moments.

 **Review please? :) I originally intended to make this a one shot**

 **However I love Eric / Tris**

 **I have no idea where I'm going with this story**

 **Making it up as I go along**

 **Let me know how I'm doing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mornings in Tris's apartment were always the same, the first one up, which happened to be Will today, made coffee. He usually had to be down in the infirmary pretty early to help out with various things so he usually left first. Christina had to catch the morning train out to the fence, and was always scrambling at the last minute brushing her hair and pouring a cup of coffee to go. Four got up, kissing Tris on her forehead as he went down to the gym on Mondays for a few hours before he went to work.

Usually Tris would have to be heading down to the tattoo parlor to help out with cleaning the tattoo guns and setting up all the artists' stations. She never actually did tattoos for anyone, she more or less kept the shop clean, did all the paper work, handled the money, and made sure all the glass panes with the tattoo designs on them were finger print free. You'd be surprised at how quickly those glass panes got dirty and how often in a single day Tris would clean them.

But that was all history now. Today she had to report to the leadership compound for a meeting with a few other Leaders who also got promoted. She didn't have to be there until nine, so she had a little bit more time to get ready. About thirty minutes before the meeting, Tris made her way down towards the compound. She entered down a dimly lit hallway that was typically restricted for leaders only. She had been down this way a few times before while working out things with Max to take the position but the new place still felt alien to her.

At the end of the hall were thick metal doors with a single guard standing there. As she approached him he said, "Good morning Tris, congratulations. Welcome to leadership."

"Thank you," Tris smiled politely as he opened the door for her.

The first time Tris entered the room she was in awe of it. It was a large high glassed ceiling room with multiple stair cases leading up many open levels carved into the rock walls. Most of the rooms were offices for the leaders, on the base floor off to the left was an expansive gym strictly for leaders. Off to the right was a large fenced wall and on the other side was the security system. It was dark with multiple monitors and computers. Many of the workers were in chairs talking into headsets or watching the screens intently. Dauntless had cameras all over the city and were the first responders to emergency calls that all went there. At the end of the room, there was a large stone steps and a platform that reminded Tris of the room where the choosing ceremonies took place. Except instead of five bowls representing all the factions there was only one large bowl with a roaring fire in it. That was where Leadership had all their meetings.

There were far less people but Tris recognized them as tenured Dauntless. She also noticed their tattoos, like the ones that Eric had on his neck. Everyone had them, the same ladder like tattoo but all in different places. Tris recognized this tattoo as a sign of leadership, the breaks in the tattoo represented rungs of the latter that a Dauntless had to climb to become a leader. She supposed she'd have to get one too soon, she just had to decide where.

"Tris!" Max called out to her waving her down across the large room. He was standing at the top of the stairs to the meeting venue.

Tris headed towards Max feeling an excitement growing within her. Today marks the start of her career in Dauntless as a leader. She was looking forward to it.

"Good morning Tris," Max said charismatically, "have a good birthday?"

"Oh yeah," Tris nodded, "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome," Max replied, "c'mon we're going to all have a meeting soon. I want you and all the others to sit at the bottom in the first row."

"Okay," Tris said with a nod as Max headed down the stone steps to the center.

Tris had been promoted into leadership with 9 other people. There were ten major branches of Dauntless that needed leadership: Guarding of the fence, training initiates, police force, detective and criminal investigations, First responders (who worked in the security room mostly), Infirmary work, up keeping on the Dauntless compound, Representative for the faction, manual labor of distributing goods and taking care of the young and elderly Dauntless members while everyone else worked. Each was important roles in the eyes of Dauntless, so one new leader was chosen for each branch. Tris had taken on the role of training initiates.

However in being a leader, you were expected to take on the police force whenever needed. If the dauntless in the police force were injured or there was a big emergency, the other leaders were expected to take on the role. Same went for all of them really, if any one leader couldn't complete their tasks the others were expected to help out.

Out of the nine others that had got promoted, Tris only knew one of them. Edward, he was top of her class in her training days. He was going into the police force. Sitting down all in the front row, all the other leaders all filed in and sat on the stone steps. The ten new leaders all sat down, glancing around nervously. Tris looked around secretly wondering where Eric was. She found him sitting way up in the back alone. He looked tired, must be hung over. He was just staring off into space, looking very deep in thought.

"Alright everyone good morning!" Max called out loudly.

Tris snapped her head back forward as all the murmuring died down.

"Welcome to the start of the new week," Max called out to everyone with his hands behind his back, "I've called you here for a few reasons. The main one is to officially introduce you all to your new comrades. Some of our previous Dauntless leaders have chosen to retire. While we bid them al farewell, we welcome our new Leaders into our circle…now you all know what these are."

Max held up a shiny pin with the Dauntless symbol on it. It was a black diamond and in the center of it was the Dauntless symbol. The one Max held up had his name on it under the dauntless symbol.

"These are only presented to those who are deemed worthy enough to lead us," Max began to explain, "those strong enough to hold us together and drive us forward. Each of you have proven your worth and today you will be presented your pins as your initiation into our ranks. Congratulations to all of you, and do us proud."

A few of the Dauntless all cheered and whooped excitedly. The ten people sitting in the front all blushed and smiled modestly. Tris was thrilled on the inside, she couldn't believe she was here right now.

"Take the role of guarding the fence," Max began to introduce and grabbed a pin off a small nearby table, "Macey Gibbs!"

A round of applause broke out as a girl with cherry red hair and smiling lips to match stood up. She ran up on stage happily as Max attached the pin to her tank top.

"The training of our intiates," Max called out.

Tris's stomach started doing somersaults.

"Tris Prior," Max finished.

Tris stood up blushing from all the cheers she was receiving. She wondered if Eric was cheering for her but didn't want to look up to see. She just focused on Max who beckoned to her holding out pin. Pride swelled in Tris's chest at seeing her name etched on the beautiful black diamond. Max carefully pinned it to Tris's jacket as Tris stood next to Macey who whispered her congratulations to her. Feeling brave, Tris glanced up at Eric. He was staring intently at her and when they made eye contact…Tris's stomach flipped again.

A small grin broke out over Eric's face as he gave her a small nod in approval.

"Take over for the police force Edward Mason," Max called out.

Max awarded the rest of the pins, each earning a round of applause and cheers. All the new leaders lined up on the stage together. Tris stood tall and proud next to her new fellow leaders. She had never felt as if she had belonged to something more than she has now.

When the last pin had been awarded Max moved onto other subjects.

"As all of you tenured know," Max said glancing between the ten people lined next to him and the others, "whenever we take on new leaders we always like to take a little camping trip."

Camping? Tris had never been camping before.

"It's really just a few days out in the woods near the Amity farms. While out there were do several team building exercises," Max explained between everyone, "as new and old leaders you must all learn to work together to create order….that or you guys can just drink beer in the woods all night and make fools of yourself like you always do."

That one got a few laughs and loud cheers from the crowd. Tris even noticed that Eric was smiling at that sentiment.

"Next weekend all the new leaders and a handful of the tenured leaders will all go out to the woods for three days for the team building camping trip," Max explained further, "in the meantime I expect all of you to show our new leaders the respect they deserve and help them on their journey as leaders of our faction."

That was the final round of applause as the meeting came to a close. Everyone began leaving the stone stair case as everyone returned to their respected places. Tris was due to meet up with her co-workers and go over new training tactics. There was a new group of initiates due in a few weeks.

Tris ran up the stairs looking for the proper room where she was supposed to meet. After stumbling into the wrong room and finding the Criminal Investigations team coaching their new leader Shane, they directed her to the correct room. Scurrying quickly Tris wandered into the correct room finding Eric and several others all sitting at a long table.

"You're late," Eric said giving her a menacing glare, "what? Get lost on the 5 minute walk from the venue to here?"

"Sorry," Tris said defensively, "I uh…went to the wrong room."

"What room did you go to?" one girl named Sierra asked.

"The Criminal investigations one," Tris replied standing in the doorway still.

"Ah the Sherlock holmes of Dauntless," said the head of the training program, Walter replied, "well sit down."

Tris took the only empty seat next to Eric, who rolled his eyes and looked up at Walter. Tris couldn't help but notice his eyes were dull today; he must be tired which means he'll be even more moody. Great…

"Welcome to the team Tris," Walter began.

Tris could tell Walter was one of the older Dauntless; he was covered in full tattoos all along his buff arms, but didn't have any piercings. His hair was shaved off except for the dark goatee around his mouth. Along with him there was Sierra, she was in charge of coming up with new ways to train the initiates. There were two others, Phil and Jason who were in charge of recording the initiate's progress and calculating their scores. Eric and Tris were now in charge of directly training the initiates. Before it used to be only Eric and he had chosen Four to help him out. Now Walter believed that they needed another woman on board to watch over the initiates and help out with the mental testing. Tris had done exceptionally well during her mental tests which is the main reason why she was chosen for leadership.

"Eric I want you to go over the new rules with Tris this afternoon," Walter explained and handed them both a manila folder, "these are the new procedures and schedule for training. If either of you think of anything else you believe will be beneficial to the training bring it up with me later. Eric show Tris to her new office."

"Okay," Eric replied taking the folder.

Together Eric and Tris left the small conference room. With Eric leading the way the two of them headed up stairs near the top floor. Eric was practically running, was he trying to get away from her?

"Eric, slow down," Tris stated as she ran up yet another flight of stairs.

"Keep up," Eric barked not even bothering to turn around.

"How far away is my office?" Tris asked.

"It's next to mine on the top floor in the corner," Eric replied impatiently.

"Why are we so far away?"

"Because I picked it," Eric grumbled rubbing his forehead, "I wanted my office away from everyone else."

"Why?" Tris questioned surprised.

"Shut up stiff," Eric growled, "my head is still pounding from your party on Saturday and I don't need you asking me twenty questions."

"My names Tris," Tris shot back, "how are you still hung over? My party was a few days ago."

"Just because I left you party doesn't mean I stopped drinking," Eric replied as they climbed up the final flight of stairs.

"When did you?" Tris asked breathlessly as they started headed towards the darkest back corner.

"If I must sugar coat everything," Eric said stepping into a cove that must've been his office, " _please_ stop talking."

He flopped down into his chair rubbing his eyes and used his other hand to point to an archway in the wall, "that's your office."

Tris stepped into Eric's office glancing at some of the things he had, a book shelf with a few books, hm Tris didn't know that he liked to read. He had a few pictures and newspaper clippings on a cork board near his computer but Tris didn't tempt much time to look at them. She guessed now was not the time to poke the bear so she went through the archway into her office. Hers was much like his, except the walls were bear and empty. She had an empty book case, a desk and a clean white computer sitting on top of the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean they can't concede anymore?" Tris yelled disgusted.

"Anyone who concedes is out," Eric said simply. He was starting to be a little nicer… sort of. After a cup of coffee, some pain killers and a good lunch they were both sitting in his office looking over the new training packet.

"That's stupid," Tris spat bitterly.

"Watch your mouth stiff," Eric growled at her with newly darkened eyes, "you're not going to mouth off to me or any other leader anymore."

"So bossy," Tris replied sarcastically.

Eric was practically daggering her with his eyes that sent a shiver down her back, "you want me to show you how bossy I really am?"

Tris now felt a shiver run through her whole body…she was exactly sure what Eric was asking her.

"No," she squeaked quietly feeling her voice fail her.

Tris sighed frustrated, the new rules were terrible; the training was getting more intense. Now the initiates were going to be cut from Dauntless to be factionless, they can't' concede in fights anymore and the new fear sim from Erudite was supposed to be intense. She didn't understand why there were new rules.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tris said trying to test the waters.

"No," Eric replied flipping through the papers.

"Why are there new rules?" Tris asked speaking softly.

"Did I say that you could ask?" Eric replied raising his pierced eye brow.

Tris sat there silently, folding her arms refusing to buckle under his menacing gaze. She wasn't scared of him.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I don't know why. Max made them up not me. Go ask him if you really want."

Tris knew that was out of the question. Instead her mind was swimming with some ideas she had for training the initiates.

"So I've been thinking," Tris said speaking slowly, Eric didn't both to look up at her as she spoke, "I think that when we're training them we should try something new."

"Like what?" Eric asked still looking over the training packet.

"Well…" Tris said feeling sheepish for her idea, she knew Eric wouldn't like it, "I think that we should do like…open discussions between the initiates with us."

Now Eric shot here disgusted look as if she were crazy.

"I think that we should all sit together for like..." Tris said shifting uncomfortably, "like group therapy kind of stuff."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of," Eric scoffed at her.

"Why?" Tris asked, she had been prepared for this, "I think it would help if all the initiates talked together. Talk about their fears, what works best for them, and just getting to know each other. It's like that team building thing we're doing next weekend. Also I think you and I need to sit with them as a group just to talk to them. Tell them about how we did it, how we get managed to become Dauntless."

"So we all sit there like idiots and talk about our feelings?" Eric said sarcastically, "how touching."

"I'm serious Eric," Tris growled trying to get her point across, "when I was in training I was anxious all the time and worried about how I was going to survive. If we're going to start cutting all these initiates shouldn't we do everything that we possibly can to help them make it?"

Eric sighed and looked away from Tris. She knew that he agreed with her.

"If we're meant to turn all of these people into members of Dauntless we need to tell them how," Tris continued to explain, "We need to sit down with them. Get to know them, let them know us."

"If you wanna sit around and talk about you feelings and all that other bullshit be my guest," Eric said shaking his head, "just don't expect me to show up at any of your little meetings."

"Fine," Tris rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go talk it over with Walter."

"Do whatever you want," Eric replied and tossed the packet on his desk and started working at his computer.

Tris got up and headed towards Walters Office Walter liked her idea; he thought it would be good to have an open dialogue with the initiates. He figured that if they talked it out during their physical training, maybe it would help them out in the long run during the mental training. Only there was one catch that Tris didn't like.

"I want Eric to do it too," Walter said as they sat together in his office.

"Do I have to?" Tris asked trying to be polite.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Walter asked furrowing his thick dark eye brows.

"He and I are…still getting used to each other," Tris replied keeping it simple, "besides…I can't really picture Eric talking to the initiates about…well anything really."

"Well he needs to," Walter said shaking his wrinkled face, "he had a rough year last year."

"Because of what happened to Jackson?" Tris asked and immediately regretted it by the look that shot across Walter's face.

"Yeah," Walter said briskly, "that was…a really tough time for him. Tougher than you can understand, he hasn't really been the same ever since what happened."

"I really don't think he'll open up to anyone honestly," Tris replied crossing her arms in defeat.

"Well," Walter replied shrugging, "then the least he can do is listen."

Tris sighed…she secretly wondered what was going on in Eric's head. What was he hiding that made him so cold and reserved? Despite her curiosity, Tris felt as if it wasn't her place to find out. Her thoughts went to Four, she wondered what he was doing right now.

"I want you to tell Eric that I want him to sit in on these group therapy sessions you're going to have," Walter exclaimed.

Tris groaned, Eric was going to be pissed.

"You know Tris his bark is a lot worse that his bite," Walter said chuckling at her, "He's not a bad guy…just tell him that I want to sit and listen. He doesn't have to talk."

"Okay," Tris sighed in defeat. Walter was her boss, and what he says goes.

"Thank you," Walter replied.

With that Tris got up and started heading back up the endless stairs to her office. The further back she went she noticed the colder it got. She pulled her jacket closer around herself and zipped it up. As she got back she saw Eric still sitting at his desk on his computer. She walked in and sat at the chair in front of his desk. Tris noticed that he had on a long sleeve shirt and a thick jacket as well.

"Why did you pick this office if it's so cold over here?" Tris asked trying sound nice.

"I don't mind the cold," Eric said monotone like, "I picked it because it's quiet over here."

"Oh by that way," Tris said trying to stall, "I uh…never really thanked you for helping me out on my birthday."

"Don't worry about it," Eric said with an irritated tone to his voice.

"Well still I really appreciate it," Tris said mustering a fake smile, "and I'm sorry that you had to see me puke all over everything."

"What do you want Tris?" Eric asked now looking at her with a bored expression.

Now Tris felt frozen in her place. She's going to have to tell him eventually. Swallowing the lump in her throat she began to say, "so I ran my idea past Walter and…he likes the idea. He wants to start doing it with this initiate class…but he wants both of us there."

Eric growled deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't have to talk," Tris began to explain quickly, "you just have-."

"Waste more of my time than I need to be babysitting the initiates?" Eric demanded loudly.

"Is it really going to kill you to spend an extra hour of you time sitting down and just listening to them talk?" Tris demanded getting angry, "You don't even have to talk you just need to sit there and you know what? I don't even care if you listen or not! Just be there for an hour so that our boss will stay off our backs."

"You know we wouldn't even have to do this if it weren't for you," Eric yelled back with his deep booming voice.

"I want to do this!" Tris yelled at him, "I don't care what you do okay? Show up, don't show up, it's not my job to babysit you!"

Tris got up and started to leave but another thought ran through her head before she got to her office, "And why do you even have this job? If you hate everyone so much why do you bother training initiates anyways?"

"Who said I hate everyone?" Eric asked leaning back in his chair again.

"You act like you hate everyone," Tris pointed out.

"You think you know me," Eric replied calmly, "you don't."

"Because you won't let anyone," Tris claimed, "you know what? Just forget it Eric, I'm going."

"Going where?" Eric asked

"None of your business," Tris shot back angrily.

Only problem is, Tris didn't actually have a plan of where she would go next. She was done for the day but had a meeting with Walter and the others in about an hour and a half. Her only instinct was to go through the archway into her office. She wished she had a door now. It'd feel good to be able to slam something right now. Instead she slammed down into her chair, feeling the heat of embarrassment in not really going anywhere.

"Wow," Eric called from other room, "you sure know how to make an exit stiff."

Tris growled frustrated as she got up. She really did need to slam something. In fact, that's what she should do. She got up and left climbing down all the stairs to the fancy high equipped gym reserved for leaders. She spent the next few hours pounding out on a punching back, taking out her aggressions. What the hell was his problem? Tris hated to think it but now she was starting to think that Christina and Will were right about him. He was an asshole, and yet at her birthday party he acted…different. He told her all about how she's too good for Four and helped her through her drunken night guiding her back to her apartment. Now he was all reserved and cold again, it was confusing. Maybe he was only nice to her because he was drunk which made it all the worse in Tris's eyes. Tris could see through his tough façade. He had mile high walls protecting himself, Tris wasn't sure why. He was just pushing people away and Tris couldn't care. She didn't care, if he wanted to be a jackass and be alone then so be it. Now she felt even more disgusted with herself over her mysterious dreams about him.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. At the meeting Eric and Tris hardly acknowledged each other. Once that was done, most of the leaders from all branches were don't for the day. Tris headed home in a grumpy mood, she was hungry and sore from her work out. She just wanted to be home. Eventually she made it back to find Christina and Will cuddling in front of the TV with a beer in their hands.

"Hey leader?" Christina greeted her but noticed the scowl on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Eric's a dick," I replied and pulled a beer from the fridge.

"Wow you're gonna drink on a Monday?" Will asked impressed.

Tris didn't usually just have one 'after work drink' like they did. But now it was all she wanted.

"Forget about Eric," Christina said to her, "you're home now."

The rest of the evening they spent talking about their days and Tris showing off her new Leadership pin. They were impressed with it and happy for her. The night went by lazily as they made simple sandwich dinner and turned in early. In truth, all Tris could picture was Will and Christina cuddled up in bed together falling asleep.

Tris's bed felt empty without Four, she wished that she had someone to fall asleep with. It was only nine o'clock now. Four wouldn't be back for another three hours. Loneliness and the unnerving promise of unwanted dreams consumed Tris as she laid in the dark alone in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris had never been camping, she didn't really know what to bring. So as she stood in her room, throwing everything she thought she'd need into her duffle bag. She looked up things about camping on her new computer and now had a new canteen, a compass, a whistle and various other things packed. She wanted to know exactly what it was that happened at this camp but all the older leaders refused to tell. She supposed it was either meant to be a surprise or it was really terrible. At the moment, she assumed the latter.

The last week seemed to fly by. Tris had gone through new workout techniques, paper work and developing talking points for her group therapy sessions with the initiates. Eric had primarily ignored her through the rest of the week. He still seemed bitter about being roped into having to be a part of the group therapy sessions. Together they had brief conversations where he told her how things went in during training and snapped at her basically anytime she got something wrong, or asked a question. She was used to his snarky comments now, Walter was right, his bark was worse than his bite.

That Thursday night Tris was due to meet all the other leaders bright and early tomorrow morning near the trains. Will and Christina were in the other room chatting about their day and making dinner. Tonight it was tacos. She had already said goodbye to Four this morning, he'd be at work all night. She wished she could spend more time with him before he leaves. _Oh well_ , she had said to herself. A part of her was getting used to being alone now lately but the thought still depressed her.

"Hey Tris it's ready!" Will called out to her.

Tris entered the kitchen ready for a good meal, she was starving. The aroma of taco meat and spices filled the whole apartment.

"Have either of you ever been camping before?" Tris asked as she served herself a plate.

"Nope," Christina replied sipping on her beer, "I've always wanted to. I'm jealous I can't go."

"Camping's so dangerous though," Will replied letting his inner Erudite break through, "you could get bitten by bugs, snakes, wild animals. If you're alone in the woods lost you need to know how to get out safely."

"I've got a compass and a whistle," Tris piped up but was now wondering if there were snakes and dangerous bugs where they were going.

"That's good," Will said with a concerned look, "you'll need them."

Good to know that Tris didn't waste her money in getting them.

"Yeah but now you're going to have to spend the whole weekend with the asshole," Christina pointed out taking a bite from her taco.

Tris sighed, Christina and Will now just took to referring to Eric as the asshole.

"I'll be ok," Tris shrugged and sat down next to Christina at their small table.

All through dinner, the three had the casual conversation. In the back of Tris's mind, she was hoping that there'd be some excitement at the camp. Her poisonous thoughts of being bored with life and questioning her relationship with Four were coming back. Now that she had an oversight of what training and leadership was going to be like, she started wondering if it would become dull again. She hated questioning herself and her relationship with Four. She missed him…well she missed just having someone to talk to and spend time with. With Four working all the time and he and Tris basically being on opposite schedules there was never really much time to be together. She almost started wondering what the point of being is together if they weren't together.

After dinner was done, it was only about eight o'clock. Christina and Will hugged Tris goodbye as they retreated to their room together. Tris was dreading another lonely night as she went into her room. She decided to sit in her lounge chair and read through a few of the packets Walter had given her to read over. The minutes ticked away to the point where Tris was so immersed in her reading that she jumped when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Tris smiled as she turned around to see Four standing before her smiling down to her. She jumped up and flew into his arms. He wrapped them around her tightly burying his face in her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asked still holding him.

"I begged for Andrew to give me the last few hours off tonight so I could hang out with you before you leave all weekend," Four murmured to her.

Tris pulled away but kept her arms wrapped around her neck, she could feel her heart swelling happily, "thank you…it was getting kind of lonely here without you."

"Well," Four replied taking a step towards the bed, "I'm here now."

Tris bit her lip, feeling an anticipation growing within her. Carefully Four laid her down on the bed and kissed her passionately. Keeping her arms wrapped around his neck, Tris held him close to her as her tongue danced with hers. Four was soft and gentle in his kisses all the way down her throat. He skimmed her hands under her t-shirt slowly pulling it up. Keeping his slow gentle pace he took off her bra and cupped one of her breast with his hands.

"I really miss you," Four whispered to her before he took her other breast into his mouth.

Tris moaned as she muttered, "I miss you too."

Four flicked his tongue over her nipple warmly making Tris's breath hitch in her throat as she closed her eyes. As Four moved his hands downward unbuttoning her jeans, something curious happened within Tris. She opened her eyes aware that her heart rate was slowing down again. She stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom knowing what was to come and felt…indifferent about it. It wasn't that she didn't want him to continue but…she didn't know. She couldn't quiet place her thoughts or feelings…she just didn't care if he continued or stopped right now.

However Four kept going, slipping off her pants and panties together.

"You're so beautiful Tris…" Four said with a warm gleam in his eyes as he started unbuckling her pants.

Tris smiled up at him, unsure of what to say really as she laid there waiting. From the nearby table Four grabbed a condom from the night stand. Pulling himself out from his boxers, he slipped it on himself and hovered over Tris looking down at her.

"I love you," Four said with a curious tone to his voice. It almost sounded like a question.

"I love you too," Tris replied simply as Four leaned in closer to her and slipped in her slowly.

He kept his pace slow and steady. Tris still enjoyed it as he cradled her head easing in and out of her. Tris closed her eyes again, letting the sensation take over her, she was getting sleepy. She figured she'd be falling asleep soon. As Tris pulled her legs up a little more Four sunk in deeper into her than usually. He groaned in satisfaction and stayed in place relishing the feeling of her. He started to pick up his pace a little bit still going deeper. Only now Tris was getting more tired.

Through Four's ragged breathing he quickly got out, "Tris…I'm gonna cum."

His words sent a shiver up her spin, she liked knowing that she can satisfy him and within a few more minutes Four's whole body shuddered above hers. Tris gripped onto him tighter enjoying watching the effect she had over him. Resting his head on her chest, Four breathed heavily as her started to soften within her. Four chuckled as he looked up in her eyes again. He rested his hands on her face cupping her cheek looking deeply into her eyes.

"You're amazing…" Four whispered to her and kissed her forehead, "So…did you…?"

"Yeah," Tris quickly replied tasting the lie on her tongue. She didn't' want to hurt his feelings so naturally she lied, "You're amazing too…thank you so much for taking the night off with me."

"Of course," Four said softly kissing her before he pulled himself out of her.

Tris squirmed at the feeling and closed the gap between her legs taking a deep breath. In that moment a disturbing thought ran through her mind that the moment that Eric popped up in her mind she immediately grimaced and shoved the thought away.

"What's wrong?" Four asked noticing her face, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh no," Tris lied again, "I'm ok…just really tired is all."

"Close your eyes baby," Four murmured as he disposed of the condom in a nearby waste bin, "you got a…big day tomorrow."

He stated that last part remorse like.

"What?" Tris asked him.

"Nothing," Four sighed as she threw off his jeans but left his boxer on.

"No tell me," Tris questioned him, "do you not want me to go…?"

Tris wasn't sure why she was asking him this, in all honesty she didn't really care if he did or not.

"Well," Four shrugged laying down next to her, "I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of you spending the next few days away from me…or that you're going to be with Eric all weekend."

"What's Eric got to do with this?" Tris asked him. Why does Eric always seem to come up?

"Nothing if he doesn't screw with you," Four said defensively, "I don't want him treating you like crap."

"He's not that bad," Tris said rolling her eyes.

"Now you're defending him?" Four questioned surprised, "All you do when you get home from work is talk about what an asshole he is."

Tris realized that was true…all she did do was talk about him after work. Guess that would explain why he keeps coming up.

"I'll be fine," Tris retorted with. She wasn't worried.

"If he steps out of line you tell me," Four growled seriously.

"I will," Tris sighed annoyed.

"I'm serious," Four pressed wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I said ok!" Tris said a little loudly as she turned over facing away from him. In that moment she felt a little bad about snapping at Four, but she was tired of thinking and talking about Eric.

She decided this camping trip can't come any sooner. Some time away from the apartment and work may just be what she needs. Within a few minutes she easily felt asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

By mid-morning Tris could only stare out the windows at all the beautiful colors that passed by. They had driven nearly forty miles away from the Amity farms. They drove into a canyon with two large mountains on either side of them. The cooling air of autumn had made all these leaves on the trees change to the most spectacular colors Tris had ever seen. They were all orange, red and yellow with the dark wood contrasting stunningly. Tris had no idea that was outside of the walls, she had never really seen a mountain before, the high rock peaks seemed to be calling to her. She wondered if she could climb up there. She was used to climbing up the buildings in the city, she never climbed up a mountain before.

She sat next to Sierra on the bus driving through the mountains. Eric and Phil were in the next row up talking about all the games that they played at the camp. Tug-o-war, capture the flag, paintball and a few other Tris didn't know. Tris started to get to know Sierra more, she was a dauntless born and was top of her training class from seven years ago. When Tris ran her idea of group therapy sessions by she loved the idea. Surrounding all of them were numerous of all the other leaders all talking and laughing excitedly. Max, Walter and all the head of the nine branches were up in front of the bus. Even they all seemed to loosen up and relax with one another. It felt good to be out of the city. Tris wondered if any of the other factions did stuff like this together.

When the road turned to nothing more than a dirt path, they pulled into a clearing with a few large wooden cabins around. Tris looked at it in awe; she had never seen a house made fully of wood. As everyone all clamored off the bus, the under compartments were opened and everyone's bag was pulled out. Near the center of the clearing was the largest wooden building with a green roof. It had large glass windows and inside Tris could see rows of tables. That must be the cafeteria. Next to it were smaller wooden buildings that looked like mostly recreational buildings. Off to the right was another dirt road that had a prefect tunnel of autumn trees. The dirt path was mostly concealed with fallen leaves. All along the path were smaller wooden cabins and each had a small fire pit dug in the ground around it.

Max stepped up a few stairs that lead to a large patio attached to the main building and spoke to all of us, "Alright everyone, grab you stuff and head to your cabins. I want everyone back here in fifteen."

With that everyone all grabbed their bag. Tris slung her duffle over her shoulder and breathed in the fresh air. It was so refreshing and the smell of the trees and leaves filled the cool air. Following Eric, Sierra, Phil and Jason who all seemed to know where they were going they headed down the leafy dirt road towards a cabin.

"Is Walter staying with us?" Tris asked as they all walked.

"Nah," Sierra shook her head, "they all stay with Max and the other heads of the branches in the master cabins."

"Dude I hear they got a full master bedroom and a private bathroom in those master suites," Jason explained.

"Too bad you'll never see it," Eric replied with a devilish grin and punched him playfully in the shoulder, "not before I do anyways."

"You wish jackass!" Jason said playfully returning the punch.

The two boys proceeded to play fight with each other the whole way up to the cabin. Tris was amused at seeing Eric being so playful. It was nice to know he could loosen up. Each cabin had a small patio with a porch swing, a few chairs out in the front of it with a make shift fire pit in front of each of them.

"Alright guys," Sierra said getting between the two of them facing Eric keeping her hands on either of their shoulders, "save it for the games."

The five of them finally made it to a cabin and went up the small stairs to the cabin. Eric pulled open the creaky screen door and let everyone else in. Tris was the last one in and she discovered that it was basically just a cabin. There were five cots with a thin mattress with a blanket and a pillow on them. There were a few shelves on the walls in between the big airy screened windows.

"So where's the bathroom at?" Tris asked throwing her bag on one of the beds.

Jason and Phil laughed while Eric smirked.

"Well Tris," Phil began to explain, "Luckily for you, you have a choice. The oak or the pine."

"What?" Tris asked confused thinking maybe that was the bathrooms name.

Eric and Jason started laughing. Tris felt a small heat gathering over her cheeks and not understanding why they were laughing. Sierra chuckled too as she took the cot next to hers.

"Sorry kid," She began to explain as she sprawled out on the bed, "all you get is a roll of toilet paper and a tree."

"Really?" Tris asked feeling her stomach drop.

"Welcome to the woods Stiff," Eric said clapping her shoulder hard as he exited the cabin. Jason followed him on the way out.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough," Sierra promised her as she dug into her bag pulling out a jacket, "You might want to put on a sweater or something. It gets pretty cold late at night around here."

"I'll be alright," Tris shrugged as she followed her out of the cabin. Autumn was definitely on its way but she felt comfortable as it was. Not to hot or cold out.

She ended up taking a seat next to Sierra on the chairs outside their cabin where the others were. Her team continued their talks of past camping trips and games they've played before meanwhile all Tris could do was look around her. The trees were thick and vibrant; Tris kept straining to look deeper and deeper into the woods. She felt as if she had just discovered a whole new territory to explore. However Will's words of bugs and animals hung over her head. That and the idea of getting lost.

After a few minutes of just relaxing, they started to head back to the main camp where everyone was gathering in the cafeteria. Within the cafeteria everyone had claimed a long wooden picnic table as their own or were standing around looking at old pictures.

"Tris, c'mere," Sierra invited walking over to a wall covered with black and white photos.

The pictures all varied from years past and events. Tris recognized a few of the Dauntless leaders in some of them.

"This is when we won the capture the flag against the police force," Sierra said pointing to one picture, "no one hardly ever beats them. We outmatched all the branches and won that year."

Tris smiled in looking at the picture, she recognized Sierra but with a few less piercings and Eric. He had the same bored expression on his face with only a small grin. The flag was draped over his shoulder.

"Eric's the one who won it, that was last year," Sierra explained.

"I beat Eric once in my training days at capture the flag," Tris pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Sierra said smiling at her, "I heard about that. Except this capture the flag isn't like training it's usually a lot more complicated."

"Why?" Tris questioned.

"Because here in the woods it's a lot easier to hide it," Sierra replied.

Tris looked back to the photos looking for anyone else she recognized, one picture shocked her. When she stumbled upon it she almost didn't believe it when she saw it.

"Who's that?" Tris asked pointing to the picture that she still refused to believe.

"Oh that one," Sierra said as her face dropped a little, "that's…Eric and Jackson. In fact that picture was taken on both of their first time out here. That was a long time ago."

Eric looked totally different; he didn't even have his leadership tattoos on his neck or the piercing on his eye brow. His hair was a little longer as it fell into his face lazily. He had a mile wide smile on his face as if he was laughing when the picture was taken; he looked so young and carefree. He had his arm draped over another Jackson. Tris had forgotten what he looked like; he had a few less tattoos too. His face was much like Eric's firm and cold and yet his smile and gleam in his eyes also showed the carefree and youngness in his face. His dark hair was sticking up lazily, Tris remembered that about him. His hair was always sticking out at odd ends and falling into his face.

"What happened to him?" Tris murmured quietly.

"Jackson? Well…no one really likes to talk about it," Sierra said quietly avoiding Tris's gaze now.

Tris wasn't asking about Jackson, although now her curiosity was peaking. She meant what happened to Eric, the aurora coming from the picture was so different than the Eric Tris knew. In the picture he looked just like most of the young Dauntless men. Wild, fun loving, brave, adventurous; something within Eric had changed. What could have possibly happened that made him fall so far?

"He was killed by factionless gang right?" Tris questioned her who was still avoiding her.

"Tris…look-," Sierra started to say when their attention was brought back to the front.

"Alright everyone, welcome back to camp Dauntless!" Max yelled excitedly.

A few of the dauntless pounded on the tables and cheered excitedly as Tris and Sierra hurried over to the table with Eric and the other boys. Tris glanced at Eric, he had his back to her looking forward at Max. Now the mysterious Eric had her curiosity reeling.

"To the new leaders joining us here today," Max began to say his eyes flashing to Tris and the other new leaders, "live in the moment while you are here. Everything you do here is a lot more important than you may realize. As Dauntless we are tasked with the protection of every life within the city. However that alone is not enough. Dauntless needs a good strong foundation made of strong men and women. You are here because you have proven you worth to us and you have a drive, a drive that is within all of us to be better and do better. Not only does everyone in our city depend on us as a faction to protect them, the members within out faction depend on you. They depend on you to be a shining beacon of an example to doing what's right."

Tris felt her pride growing, she knew it was entirely anti abnegation but she had worked hard to be here. Everyone around her seemed to be sharing the same egotistical smile and nodding in agreement.

"However the only way that we can uphold that security," Max said folding his arms behind his back, "is with a strong foundation. That is the trust and dependability between all of you. It is up to all of you to be able to work together as team to create be able to lead all those beneath you. First you need to be able to get to know one another first, everyone head into the gym to the right."

Getting to know each other, Tris already knew Eric would _love_ whatever they were doing next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and great feedback**

 **I'm open for more! :D**

Eric and Tris found themselves sitting in chairs facing each other with a deck of cards in their hands. Eric was shuffling half a deck of cards in his hands looking as if he was doing everything he could to avoid Tris's eye line. Tris had the other half of the deck and was trying to mimic his movements with shuffling. As she went to shuffle them together she ended up dropping them all over the place.

As Tris was actually waiting for him to berate her, he actually grinned and said, "Haven't you ever played with a deck of cards before?"

She was surprised he wasn't yelling at her as they both bent down picking them up, "Uh no…not really. What do you do with them?"

"There's a lot of different games you can play," Eric replied still not looking at her face really, "but not any like what we're going to do with them now."

Everyone had been paired up and were sitting in chairs opposite them in the room now. Everyone was going around just talking, Tris wasn't really sure what they were supposed to be doing yet.

"What's your favorite game to play?" Tris asked looking over the cards.

"Strip poker," Eric grinned cheekily.

"Strip poker…?" Tris asked her eyes widening, "Like where you…?"

"Take off an article of clothing every time you lose? Yeah," Eric said now not having any problem looking at her face.

His eyes were really blue today, more than usual. He looked relaxed and calm, it reminded Tris that she hadn't had a dream about him in a while.

"So…what do we do now?" Tris asked trying to change the subject.

"Well we each draw a card without look at it," Eric said turning them over to the back side, "for hearts we have to tell a story from our childhood, Spade is teen years, clubs young adult and as for diamonds…"

Hearts? Spade? Clubs? Tris had no idea what he was talking about; they were never allowed to play games in Abnegation. She had never really played a card game before.

"Don't worry," Eric assured her, "I'll walk you through it."

"What about diamonds?" Tris asked realizing her never answered her.

A smirk spread across his face when she asked that made her stomach flutter.

"How bout I tell you when we get there?" Eric asked.

Tris had a feeling she was playing with fire by the look in Eric's eyes…but she wanted to play so she agreed. Eric told her to go first.

She pulled out a card unsure of what it was and showed it to Eric.

"Spade," Eric replied, "story from your wild crazy teenage days?"

Tris chuckled; she couldn't really think of any…well just one, it wasn't really a story though. She glanced at Eric; he still had the fire in his eyes. Should she really tell him what she was thinking about?

"Well," Tris said swallowing a lump in her throat, "in Abnegation any kind of physical contact is prohibited. We were always told to wait until marriage but I remember walking around town always seeing other people mainly Dauntless doing everything but abstaining from physical contact really."

"And?" Eric asked curiously.

"Well…" Tris said feeling the heat rush to her face, "when I was fifteen me and the boy I lived next to…well we both kind of."

"Fucked?" Eric asked with an amused look on his face.

"No!" Tris said loudly feeling the heat rush even faster to her cheeks, "We just… really got to second base I guess."

"Was he any good at it?" he asked with wicked grin.

Tris squirmed in her seat, "not really…"

"Figures," Eric said with the still amused look but shook his head.

"You're turn," Tris said trying to get past the moment.

Eric picked out a card from the deck and showed it to her, "hearts…uh childhood alright well one time when I was 7 I put a string of fire crackers in my teachers desk that would light when she opened it."

"Why would you do that?" Tris demanded trying not to laugh.

"Hey she's the one who said she wanted to finish off the year with a bang," Eric mused.

Now Tris couldn't help but laugh, she knew she shouldn't but she did. As she pulled out another card she pulled what Eric called a club.

"Young adult days," Tris said thinking it over, now she really didn't have any good stories, "uh I don't know…I feel like I haven't really had any good stories. I'm still pretty young I guess."

"So even though you transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless and you can't think of one interesting story since then?" Eric questioned.

"None that you would be interested in," Tris shrugged honestly.

"What makes you so sure?" Eric asked raising his eyebrow rings.

What was he playing at, she couldn't tell, "What do you want to know?"

Eric looked away from a moment as if deep in thought. I could see his eyes flare up before he finally shrugged and said, "I don't know…just tell me anything."

"Ok," Tris said trying to think of something, "I kissed Christina on a dare once."

"Really?" Eric asked as the flare in his eyes light up again.

"Yeah," Tris said feeling as if she was blushing again. She had kissed her on a dare once, Will didn't mind but Four did…

"Huh," Eric said nodding looking her over, "maybe you're not such a stiff…what'd your precious boyfriend think about it?"

Tris was hoping he wouldn't ask her that, "he was kinda mad at me for a while."

"Why?" Eric demanded with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well because I guess I basically cheated on him," Tris replied thinking it over.

"Did it feel like cheating?" Eric replied.

"No," Tris retorted, it was just a dare one drunken night. It really wasn't anything; Tris really just thought that he was mad because he was working that night, "wouldn't you be mad?"

"Hell no," Eric said shaking his head, "I mean if I get to watch my girl can do whatever she wants with another girl."

"Pervert," Tris shot back trying to hide her grin.

Eric smirked at her as she started shuffling his cards again. He pulled out another card and drew a spade.

"So what's your crazy teenage story?" Tris asked crossing her arms.

"Ok so this one time my friends and me all decided to play hooky from school and try to get into Dauntless once," Eric said with a gleam in his eye, "we were only like fifteen so it wasn't time for our choosing ceremony but a dauntless kid at school told us how to get in. So we all ditched school in the middle of the day and got on the train. Except when it came time to jump off the train I was the only one out of all my Erudite friends that did it."

"What'd you do then?" Tris asked trying to picture Eric in a navy blue suit without tattoos and piercings.

"Well I didn't really want to jump into Dauntless on my own so I ended up taking the stairs down to try to sneak out the main entrance but Max busted me," Eric said rolling his eyes.

"What'd he do?"

"Told me to come back and try again in three years," Eric stated with a slight grin.

The two of them went back and forth a few more rounds, Tris telling him about the time about when she broke her arm as a child when she tripped over her dress, when Eric had one time outsmarted his teacher in high school when the teacher had gotten his numbers mixed up in math classes, the time the Tris and Caleb attempted to make breakfast for their parents on their anniversary and just ended up burning all the food but her selfless parents ate it anyways. Tris was surprised at how much Eric was opening up to her, then again she felt as if she wasn't really telling him much. She felt as if she needed more from him.

It wasn't until Tris had drawn a diamond that things between them shifted.

"Diamond," Tris said holding it up for him to see, "so…what's diamond."

"Frankly I don't think you can handle the diamond," Eric said as his face began to sink.

"Why not?" Tris asked furrowing her eye brows.

"Because you keep denying who you really are," Eric said simply as his face got more serious.

"What do you mean?" Tris questioned.

"Well the diamond was never really decided upon when Max came up with this so me and Jason made up the diamond card," Eric began to explain, "when you draw a diamond…you have to tell me a sexual story that you've done."

Tris felt her breathing become shallow, "My…my- what?"

"That's what I mean," Eric shrugged, "you keep acting like a good little abnegation girl especially with number boy. I can't imagine you'd have anything too interesting to tell me anyways right?"

"Um," Tris said now racking her brain for something, she felt as if her mind had been scrambled.

"Am I wrong?" Eric pondered of her leaning back in his chair.

Tris sat there silently not wanting to open up her private life with Four with Eric. A part of her agreed with Eric, she didn't really have much of anything interesting to say.

"What do you mean I keep denying who I am?" Tris asked.

"It's like I told you on your birthday," Eric said to her his eyes lightening up a bit, "remember?"

Actually most of that night had been a blur. All she really remembered was puking with Eric and her walking her back…he had her hand on her lower back the whole time too.

Eric laughed now, "Ah you kids just don't know how to handle your liquor."

"So what did you tell me?" Tris asked hungrily.

"Too bad you can't remember," Eric said simply, "that ones on you."

"Just tell me," Tris urged.

"No," Eric said stubbornly, "when you prove me wrong I'll tell you."

"How do I prove you wrong?" Tris asked her getting irritated by him.

"Figure it out," Eric said putting his hands behind his head relaxing.

Tris rolled her eyes and sighed frustrated. She had a right to know what he had said to her that night, she hated that she could remember. All she could remember was feeling intimidated by him, that wasn't new, but something else. The same feeling she felt after she woke up from her dreams. But she just couldn't remember.

"Are you going to pull a card?" Tris asked with a little more edge than she meant to.

"I suppose," Eric said rolling his eyes like her and pulled out a card. He smirked before he showed it to Tris, "diamond."

Tris rolled her eyes again and shook her head. She couldn't exactly say why everything Eric was doing now irritated her…it just was.

"My favorite place to fuck a girl is when she's bent over a pool table," Eric said simply as his voice was dripping with musk.

This only seemed to annoy Tris even more, "that's not really a story."

"You can't handle my stories," Eric replied now almost sharing the same look as Tris of irritation, "besides I wouldn't tell you them anyways."

"Why?" Tris asked clenching her jaw.

"You're not my type," Eric said his voice dropping to a more dangerous level, "I like a woman that knows what she wants."

Tris had never felt quiet so insulted, but she knew it was illogical to get mad at Eric's words. What did she care if Eric thought she was plain? Tris glanced around the room. Everyone else was still playing the game talking back and forth and drawing cards.

As if right on que Max, who was walking in and out of the partners called out, "alright everyone switch partners!"

Thank god, Tris thought as she quickly stood up and walked away from Eric.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is what happens when a one shot becomes a fanfic**

 **Not entirely sure where I'm going with the story :/**

 **I will say I've read plenty of Eris Lemons here but I want more**

 **I want raw emotion between these two characters**

 **but I have no idea what I'm really doing with this story**

 **Please review, open to ideas :D**

The next morning everyone was all on a run along a hiking trail in the woods. Tris loved every second of it, they went through various tree tunnels and rock formations to climb up. Tris loved all the breath taking colors and the scent of the autumn trees. They were all heading up to the top of a hill where they were meeting Max for a new challenge. Tris wasn't sure what it was for, either way she was excited.

"So what's next?" Tris asked curiously asked Sierra as the two of them walked up the hill. They were nearly at the top.

"They have a bunch of different games all around in the woods," Sierra said breathing heavily, "This one's a lot of fun."

"What is it?" Tris questioned.

"You'll see," Sierra said with a small grin.

As the large group of leaders made it to the top of the hill, they came to a large clearing. There was knee high yellowing grass for a large field with an expansion of colorful trees and hills surrounding them. Tris felt like she was standing on top of a beautiful world, across the clearing Max and a few of the other branch leaders were standing waiting for us. Walter and and the rest of the branch leaders were standing on the other side.

"Welcome to the mine field," Walter said as everyone approached him, "in order to pass this challenge the objective is simple. Cross the field."

"That's it?" Macey the new Fence leader asked.

"There is a catch," Walter explained and pulled out a bandana, "you and your partner must cross the field together but one of you will be blindfolded. There are traps throughout the field, your partner must guide you across by telling you where to go."

Tris's brow furrowed, she didn't much like the idea of not being able to see where she was going. She figured if she had Sierra she'd be alright. The boys would probably lead her into a hole their amusement.

"Each branch leader will assign partners," Walter explained as he approached us, "alright Phil and Jason, Sierra the Fence leaders have an odd number go pair up with one of them and Eric and Tris."

Tris silently groaned, now she knew she'd fall into a trap. Eric looked contempt at this. Walter handed him a grey blindfold as moved onto the others to distribute blindfolds.

"Alright you first," Eric said holding up the blindfold.

"Why do I gotta go first?" Tris asked irritated.

"Because I'm bossy," Eric replied with a playful but devious smirk, "remember?"

"Fine," Tris said rolling her eyes at him and turned around.

Eric took a step closer to her, Tris could hear his breathing become shallow as he sighed deeply at placing the blindfold over her eyes. The darkness made Tris become anxious and nervous, Eric chuckled behind her.

"What?" Tris asked out loud trying to focus on what other sense she had.

"Nothing," Eric's deep voice murmured behind her, "c'mon we gotta go to the starting line."

Tris felt his strong hands placed gently on her hips as he turned her around. Now she was practically waiting for the ground to give out from under her. She took small steps as Eric let her go and stepped forward.

"C'mon there's no traps here," Eric voice called out in front of her, "we're not there yet."

Tris took a deep breath and kept walking and felt herself collide into Eric's large strong frame. He chuckled again.

"You're at the line you know," he stated.

Tris could feel her breath near her shoulder; she must be close to him.

"Alright everyone," Walter's voice called from off to the left, "you're time starts now."

"You go first," Eric expressed, "I'll walk next to you."

"Alright," Tris murmured as she took an apprehensive step forward. She could feel the tall grass brushing up against around her knees, Eric wouldn't be able to see any of the traps unless he were right next to them. They really did have to work together. She took a few small steps forwards clenching her first nervously. She wondered what kind of traps there were.

"You know if you're going to take baby steps it's going to take all day," Eric said to the right of her, "I'll tell you if you get close to a mine."

"Will you?" Tris questioned him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Eric asked with a serious edge to his voice.

Now that all Tris could register was his voice it brought back dark memories of her dreams. Except all she could remember what hear it, she couldn't remember what he was saying.

"I figured you'd let me wander into a mine just to laugh at me," Tris replied still carefully placing one foot directly in front of the other.

She stepped on what she guessed was a large rock and ended up slipping on it. She drew in a sharp breath and raised her arms to balance herself. She felt her arm collide with Eric next to her as he placed his strong hand around her small wrist.

"Easy stiff!" Eric said gripping her wrist, "I'll tell you when we're near a mine."

Tris regained her composure and took a deep breath. Now thinking about it she almost wanted to laugh at herself, here she was stumbling over a rock and panicking when she had mastered her fear landscapes. Still…she assumed Eric would be no help.

"So you're really not going to walk me into a mine?" Tris asked cautiously.

"Stop," Eric said to her calmly, "take three steps left."

Tris did as he said and took three steps left and placed her foot forward a little bit and felt the ground slope downward.

"Little more left," Eric instructed poking her with one of her fingers on her waist pushing her left.

Tris followed his instructions and the ground seemed to level out again.

"Alright you're good," Eric said to her with a hint of approval in his voice as the two continued.

It was a curious thing, Tris suddenly felt as if the space between her and Eric was shifting. The words the came next from Eric hinted as to why.

"So," Eric said with an awkward tone, "you really think that'd I'd lead you to a trap?"

His tone was strange, as if he was almost disappointed. Tris kinda felt guilty now.

"Well," Tris said walking slowly focusing on his voice, "I don't know…"

"I know you and me don't really get along that much," Eric said mechanically, "but the whole point of this exercise is build trust. If there was ever actually anything serious happening where you depended on me…I'd always save you."

Tris's breath hitched mid-throat and her spine tickled. She didn't really know what to say other than, "So…do you trust me?"

"Like I said stiff," Eric said, Tris could hear his wall go back up in a fraction of a second within his voice, "it's a trust ' _building_ ' exercise."

Tris huffed, he was so confusing. He had these moments that felt real and then these moments that feel like a lie. Like he's purposefully shutting off the human part of him to keep up this façade. Tris wanted to see past it…put part of her was scared of what she'd find.

"Right," Eric said with his deep commanding voice.

Tris was feeling a little more confidant in herself, she took a wider step to the right.

"Here?" Tris asked stopping.

"Keep going right until I tell you to stop," Eric replied.

Tris stepped more to the right waiting for his command.

"Now go forward," Eric said from behind her.

Tris did as commanded and step forwards with a bit of a wider pace, "are we almost there?"

"Not really," Eric replied bored like.

Tris continued moving forwards slowly, she had a feeling like Eric wasn't paying attention now. For the next few minutes there was no real conversation, Tris listened to Eric guidance. She stumbled a few times only for Eric to sigh besides her and reassure her that it was just a branch or a rock she was tripping over.

There was now further conversation when Eric has finally announced that she had made it to the other side of the clearing. The ground became more level and stable as Tris pulled off her blindfold eagerly. Max was nearby and gave Tris thumbs up approvingly. Tris glanced around her, a few of the partners were already on their way back to the other side while a few of them were still stumbling around in the field. A few had fallen in and their partner was attempting to pull them out but it was hard to see past all of the tall grass.

"Alright," Tris said holding out the blindfold to Eric, "your turn."

Eric grimaced at the blindfold as he seemed to tense.

"Look," Tris said trying to be reasonable, "you didn't let me fall…so I won't let you."

"It's not you leading me into a hole I'm worried about," Eric replied still regarding the blindfold with content, "It's more of that you won't see it or recognize the traps."

"Do you want me to go first?" Tris asked swallowing her pride, "I'll lead you."

"How?" Eric demanded.

Tris had an idea in mind…but should she really do it? Was it even really that big of a deal really? When she thought about it she decided it wasn't.

"Are there any rules to this game?" Tris asked him.

"Not really," Eric shrugged, "just one has to be blindfolded and one isn't."

"Put it on then," Tris insisted holding it out to him.

Eric rolled his eyes but ripped the blindfold out of her hands and tied it around his eyes, "alright…now what?"

Taking a deep breath, Tris reached out her hand towards her. When their skin touched, he recoiled against her. Maybe this wasn't the way to do it, but the mixed look on the partial part of Eric's face said otherwise. Slowly he reached his hand back forward. However Tris was losing some of her own courage. So she really only wrapped two of her fingers around one of his and lead him into the field.

With only a few fingers barley touching each other's, the two journeyed through the mine field together slowly. His footsteps were a lot bolder and more confidant that hers, maybe he did trust her more. Still his breathing was slow and deep from behind her, maybe he was nervous. Eric was very hard to read.

"I've never thought of this before," he mumbled behind her.

"Pretty ironic coming from an ex-Erudite," Tris pointed out.

"Shut up," Eric said half playful, half serious.

"Is it as bad as you thought it was?" Tris asked him not daring to look back.

She could see the traps in the field now; some were just giant holes with mud or water in them. However the tall grass concealed them well.

"No," Eric replied from behind her.

Tris swore that maybe he had slightly wrapped his one finger around hers a little more. The feeling was small and intimate, just finger touching finger. Yet Tris could feel a small spark on her fingertips.


	9. Chapter 9

The forest was eerily quiet and so calming. The leaves cascaded down gracefully coloring the ground. The sky was fading to a darker blue, the air became chilly as the breeze kissed the back of Tris's neck. This time she remembered to bring her jacket as her footsteps crunched on the dying leaves.

Tris was beginning to feel a stronger bond between everyone. Throughout their games and activities, there had been a lot of laughs and good memoires that Tris knew she would cherish. They were all great team building games. For some of activities, they had switched up all the teams and ended up with leaders from other branches. The most amusing game was when they had to figure out a way to get nine people to stand on a small three by three foot crate. Being the smallest, Tris ended up in the middle of it all while everyone laughed and tried to figure out how to get onto the box together. However now the day was winding down to an end, the group was finishing up with a scavenger hunt. This time Sierra was her partner.

The two walked quietly through the forest, Sierra holding a list of things to find and Tris was a brown bag to carry everything. There were some questions burning in Tris that she wanted to ask Sierra. She figured now would be the best time to ask, she just couldn't find the words.

"So what's next?" Tris started off with. Not what she intended her question to be.

"A crescent moon shaped rock," Sierra said looking at the list, "we'll probably find this over by the river."

"There's a river here?" Tris asked surprised.

"Yeah," Sierra smiled, "c'mon it's over here."

"So do they do same games every year here?" Tris continued to ask still trying to think about how to word what was really on her mind.

They each had a walkie talkie on their hip, it was getting dark and cold. Max would call them back soon and whoever had the most of the things on the list would win.

"Most of them yeah," Sierra explained, "they think up a few new ones every year. But they mostly stay the same. I think the real reason why they do all this though is just to remind us how important it is that we all stay a team and work together."

This was heading more in the direction Tris wanted now.

"I never pictured Dauntless like this honestly," Tris said speaking form the heart, "I remember watching the Dauntless as a kid wanting to be just like them. I never thought it would feel like this."

"I love that," Sierra said as her light green eyes light up, "everyone just thinks that we're all crazy and reckless but it's so much more than that. We're a family we have such an important job to do. Max is right too…if anyone us weren't on the same page or we all fell apart everything else would fall apart with us. That's why they bring us out here…to remind us."

Tris sighed and felt her heart warm at her words. She was so happy that she had made it into leadership now, "Can I ask you something?"

Sierra glanced down at the list and sighed but finally nodded. She knew what was coming.

Tris could hear running water, they must be getting close to the river but Tris focused on Sierra.

"What happened to Jackson?" Tris asked slowly, "What happened to Eric?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Sierra asked with a bitter tone.

"I want the truth," Tris implored.

"You're one of the few who do," Sierra said shaking her head, "so many people just want to throw out accusations and assume the worst."

"What really happened?" Tris asked.

"Look," Sierra said as they rounded around a large tree and came to a large river, "back a few years ago…things with the factionless gang were bad. There were murders and rapes and kidnappings going on almost every single day. They just got worse and worse until all of the police force and all the leaders were called out to take back control. Me, Eric, Jackson, Phil, Walter all of us went out on the streets. Sometimes we'd be on patrol or searching all day, every day."

Tris listened intently trying to picture it all. She remembered the days when all of the police force and the leaders had just disappeared from Dauntless. A few stayed behind to keep the compound in order, they were told to not ask questions and that they were just away working. No one in Dauntless thought much of it.

"Max didn't want to report anything that was going on," Sierra continued shoving her hands into her pockets with a saddened look on her face, "we had to keep everything a secret so that Erudite wouldn't be filling out those stupid reports on our movements. They were always so nosy and wanted to have a good story for their papers. So we kept everything as secret as we could. But one night…something bad happened, the word got out that there was a gang war on the streets between us and the Factionless."

Tris remembered reading a large report about it in the paper, word had broken out that there was a war in the streets. Everyone in the town was talking about it, suddenly no one would be out on the streets alone or after dark. The city easily turned into a ghost town.

"Where were you when all this was happening?" Tris asked.

"We moved around a lot," Sierra confirmed, "We had managed to stay a step ahead of Factionless most of the time. But once the story had gotten to Erudite there were people sticking their noses where they should have been. Then when there was a report released that told everyone exactly where we had built a makeshift compound to hide until we were ready for an assault. Except the factionless found us first."

Tris furrowed her brow; she didn't know that it was all supposed to be a secret. She had been reading those same reports the same day. And all that time, Sierra, Jackson…Eric they had all been risking their lives fighting a war in the shadows.

"We were unprepared and way outnumbered," Sierra said her face darkening drastically, "we never thought they would find us…but they did. It was a gruesome fight, a lot of us were hurt. But we all head better protective gear and guns to fight them. There was so much gun fire and screaming going on, we had managed to take out a lot of the factionless easily…but the weird thing was that after a while they all just left."

"They left?" Tris asked horrified, "What do you mean?"

"It was like they all just stopped firing at us and just abandoned us," Sierra muttered, "we thought that we had scared them off that they were retreating. Once we really looked around and did a head count…we realized that Eric and Jackson were gone too."

"Gone?" Tris questioned, "Gone where?"

"We assumed that the Factionless had taken them hostage," Sierra said kicking a rock into the river avoiding Tris's gaze, "we ended up just searching the city like crazy. Now with the word out, everyone in the city was on edge. Now we were too, but we couldn't let everyone in the city know that they had managed to take one of us hostage. So we just searched the city like crazy, but we couldn't find them were three whole days."

"Then what?" Tris asked as Sierra stayed quiet for a moment.

"We found them," Sierra said watching the river run, "they were lying in an ally. They had both been shot several times. I remember that day…the sun was just rising as we found them. We were exhausted, and hungry and so emotionally drained. We just picked up Eric and Jackson and took them back to Dauntless...and now here we are."

Tris sighed, letting it all sink in. She had no idea things was that terrible.

"What happened during those three days that they had them?" Tris asked breathlessly.

"I don't know…" Sierra said quietly looking up at Tris, "the only man alive that knows what happened during those three days has never told anyone. Eric hasn't been the same since…it had to be bad. I don't think he'll ever tell anyone what happened."

"I don't get it," Tris brought up after a few quiet minutes, "how did they find you?"

"That's the thing of it," Sierra said darkly, "what's the worse rumor that you heard about what happened?"

Tris shifted in her place uncomfortably. She had heard a lot of outrageous rumors, she couldn't believe them. She refused to.

"Say it," Sierra demanded.

"I heard that…" Tris said slowly, "That…Eric told Erudite where you guys were…and that he killed Jackson."

Sierra nodded with a dark gaze, "That's why no one likes to talk about it."

"It can't be true," Tris said feeling a lump in her throat build.

"Of course it's not," Sierra agreed with her, "Eric may be a hard ass but he's no traitor. But everyone started slandering him and asking why the Factionless took him and Jackson away. Someone had to tell them where we were but it wasn't them. It wasn't either of them…but now ones been able to figure out how or why everything happened the way it did. Finally…Max got tired of everyone talking, remember when he called everyone into a meeting?"

"Yes," Tris said solemnly.

A few months after Eric and the rest of Dauntless had returned, Max had pulled everyone into the pit and demanded that everyone stop spreading rumors. He told them now was not a good time for everyone to be talking about it and that the threat of the Factionless wasn't over yet. He ordered for everyone to keep their mouth shut. The tension in the room was thick that day, even though there were over a thousand dauntless members all gathered in the pit you could easily hear a pin drop as Max's strong voice boomed over everything. Tris had heard that Max went to Erudite and talked with Jeanine as well, since then there were no more reports of the Factionless and Dauntless war. Time had passed, Eric had healed and soon enough everyone just sort of forgot life went on.

"Why have the factionless gangs stopped since then?" Tris questioned curiously.

"I don't know," Sierra said with a worried look on her face, "that's what makes it all ever weirder. There were a few incidents here and there of the Factionless but not like before. They just seemed to stop…"

"I feel bad for him…" Tris murmured to herself.

"So do I," Sierra agreed, "I wish he would let someone in. Him and Jackson were always really close…I feel like he's a lot more hurt than he lets on."

Tris suddenly felt as if she was in way over her head now. However she had to remind herself she had no reason to feel that way. Eric was just her co-worker.

"Look," Sierra said pressingly, "don't say anything about this ok? Eric refuses to talk about it to anyone except Max really and that's only behind closed doors. He'll just blow up on you if you try…don't tell anyone about this ok?"

"I won't," Tris promised, "I swear."

"Good," Sierra said whole heartedly, "C'mon let's get back, it's getting dark."


	10. Chapter 10

Tris needed a drink, she wanted a drink. After everything she had gone over with Sierra in the woods she suddenly had a lot rolling around in her mind. Sierra agreed with her sentiment of wanting a drink. She had brought a bottle of Tequila Rose which was delicious and pink. The more shots the two girls did sitting on their cots in their small cabin the better Tris had felt. All the information of the last hour had sort of slipped away to the back of her mind. The two sat there giggling and telling more fun stories.

Also in the back of her mind was the sentiment that she knew Four would disapprove of her drinking. She kind of missed him and wondered what he was doing right now. Actually he was probably just working. A little while as Tris and Sierra were sitting on the cots laughing, Phil pulled back the screen door.

"Hey," he said with a drink in his hand, "c'mon let's go! Eric is kicking Steve's ass in blackjack right now!"

"No way!" Sierra said jumping up, "No one ever beats Steve!"

"I know!" Phil screamed happily, he was drunk, "come on! You too Tris!"

Tris giggled as she jumped out of the bed feeling the fuzzy warm feeling in her head. She followed Sierra and Phil out the door and down the steps. The feeling in the night air felt different, it was light and carefree. As Tris followed through the night they headed down a few cabins to another one. This cabin was bigger than theirs, she knew she was in the police forces' cabin, they had a lot of leaders. The room was smoky and dimly lit with about fifteen people total inside. Everyone was in high spirits as they were gathered around a big wooden table.

Tris followed Sierra and Phil to the back of the cabin to the table. Everyone was watching hungrily. Eric was on one end with a small grin on his face; one of the older leaders of the police force, Steve, was at the other with his usual natural grimace. Jason and a few others were sitting around the table; Jason had the deck of cards faced down in front of him. Eric and Steve were the only ones with card in their hands, Eric had three and Steve had four cards in their hands and in the center of the table was a pile of money.

"So what's it going to be Walt?" Eric asked him.

"You tell me," Steve asked him and put his four cards on the table.

Tris counted them, a four, a queen, a five and a two.

Eric put his down as well, a queen, a six and a five, "push…ready for another round old man?"

"What are they playing?" Tris asked Sierra.

"It's called Blackjack," Sierra explained as Phil handed over two beers and she passed it along to Tris, "basically you just need to get to 21."

Sierra went on explaining the game about how you get to 21 and what the different face cards meant. Tris had never really played a card game before, it looked pretty easy and Sierra and Tris stood by watching a few more round go through. Tris couldn't help but notice the playful look in Eric's eye and everything that Sierra had told her before came creeping back to her. Tris wanted to know what happened to him and at the same time…didn't. However now wasn't really the time for that…or ever.

After watching a few rounds, everyone seemed to take a break for bathroom, cigarettes and needing to move. Eric stayed seated shuffling the cards again. A few of boys mentioned that they didn't want to play anymore; Jason was one of those guys. Without thinking much of it Tris took his seat.

"Stiff?" Eric said surprised but with a playful look in his eye, "what are you doing?"

"I want to play," Tris said eagerly.

"You can't play," Eric said to her.

"Why not?" Tris questioned.

"You don't even know how," Eric said a little more annoyed.

"Hey it's fine," Steve said drunkenly, "we'll show the kid. Deal her in."

Eric seemed defeated in it but still had that determined competitive look in his eyes. Steve was dealing now and handed Tris, Eric and a few other players' cards. Tris played close attention as they went through a few rounds; she ended up showing her cards to Steve who talked her through it until she had a good understanding of how to play. She rarely won; she typically didn't get enough or got too much. They played a few rounds, Tris going through a few more beers and feeling her buzz coming on strong.

"Hey stiff," Eric said glancing at her, "want to make this game a little more interesting?"

"How?" Tris asked after a hiccup.

"Let's play a round just you and me," Eric said challenging her, "we'll use it for your dare."

"What dare?" Tris questioned while everyone around her looked excited.

"Oh shit!" said of one of the leaders, Willy, "I almost forgot about that. We need to think up something for Edward too."

Edward was sitting at the table playing the cards too. He looked just as lost as Tris did.

"What dare?" Edward asked glancing at Tris.

"Well my young friend," Eric said sipping his drink, "we have a little tradition here at camp that whenever any new dauntless comes to camp they have to do dare."

"What kind of a dare?" Edward questioned.

"Someone from your branch has to come up with it," Eric retorted and then looked to Tris, "and I've thought up the prefect one for Tris."

"I'll do it," Tris said feeling bold.

"I haven't even told you what it is yet," Eric said with a grin.

"I don't care," Tris said downing her drink quickly, "I'll do it."

Eric chuckled, and the way that he was smiling at her wickedly made a shiver run up her spine.

"Alright stiff," Eric said talking the cards, he was dealer now, "Just you and me this time."

"So what's my dare?" Tris asked.

"I thought you said you were down for anything?" Eric mused.

"I am," Tris said squirming in her seat, "but what is it?"

"We play a round of cards," Eric said handing her two cards face down, "and loser has to go jump into the pool near the leadership cabins."

Some of the people around them gasped surprised.

"The branch leaders get a pool?" one person asked.

"It's going to be freezing," Tris pointed out to Eric.

"The pools heated," Eric replied with a playful smirk, "Max told me."

The look on his face seemed familiar to Tris, and suddenly in that instant something he had said to her on her birthday came flooding back to Tris.

" _I knew from the moment that you got with Four that he wasn't going to be enough for you," Eric continued and now leaned into Tris even closer and dropped his voice._

"We're not even allowed to go into the branch leadership area," Sierra stated sipping her drink but looked very amused by it all.

"That's why it's dare Si-Si," Eric said as if it were common sense

"I'll do it," Tris said simply, she knew she'd probably get in trouble if she got caught.

"But if you lose," Eric continued speaking slowly, "you have to jump in naked."

Tris felt her eyes widen as some of the people around her smirked or laughed happily. Was Tris really going to go jump into the river naked with all these people watching her? Could she…? Fuck it, Tris thought. Maybe she could win.

"And if you lose?" Tris asked.

"I'll jump in naked," Eric said simply.

"Ok," Tris said with a shaky voice.

Eric glanced down at his cards and Tris did the same. She had an eight and a seven, not the best cards. She wasn't sure if she should hit or stay, but Eric waited for her answer. Tris started to feel the nerves in her stomach ache as the tension in the room became entirely focused on her. She was nervous about losing but she couldn't get out of this bet with them. A part of her didn't want to, but another part really didn't want to undress in front of all them either. There was also the chance that the Branch Leaders would catch them if she did it.

"Today stiff," Eric demanded with his hands on top of the deck of cards.

"Um," Tris said thinking it over, "hit me…"

Eric lifted a card and handed it to her…five. She had twenty; a small glimmer of hope filled her as she thought that now she might win. She tried to keep a blank face as hard as she could at the idea of catching Eric off guard.

Eric drew another card for himself and looked contempt. Tris was sure he wasn't happy with his cards.

"So Stiff," Eric said to her with a blank expression, "what's it going to be?"

Tris laid her cards out on the table feeling confidant, "Twenty."

Eric sighed and shook his head, "Damn…you're good stiff."

Tris felt her heart swelled.

"But you're just not good enough stiff," Eric said as he placed his cards on the table, "time for a dip stiff."

Laying his cards out on the table, he had two eights and a five. Nearly the same hand as Tris's. Now she suddenly felt as if she had just deflated. However now all Tris wanted to do was get it over with…

So as Tris, Eric and the others snuck over towards the branch leaders' areas, it was decided that only Tris and one other person should go in. Initially Tris wanted it to be Sierra, but since it was Eric's bet it was decided to be him. Tris felt nervous; did she really want to do this? Did she have much of a choice? Then again, Tris was sure that she wasn't going to be the first girl that Eric had ever seen. Everyone else had to do a dare. Sierra told her that he dare was to ask Walter what is favorite sex position was in front of everyone, and she did it. Just get it over with…

The rest of the group all decided that it was time to come up with Edwards' dare so they all went off to think up something.

"C'mon we gotta climb over the wall," Eric said as they stood next to a six foot tall wall that lead to the pool.

"Can't we just go through the gate over there?" Tris asked.

"Not if you don't want to get caught," Eric said as he stood up on a nearby boulder and grabbed onto the top of the wall, "c'mon."

With a quaky stomach, Tris followed Eric up on top of them boulder and over the wall. Eric had walked over to the edge of the large rectangular pool. It was quiet and calm, glowing with a light blue fluorescent light. The windows to what Tris assumed was the branch leaders quarters were dark. They must all be asleep or out somewhere else. All Tris could do was pray that they weren't awake or that they would be caught.

Eric stood by the pool looking into it with his back to Tris. She jumped quietly down the wall and entered into the cool yard. Tris could feel a tension growing in her, but a strange feeling developed in her stomach as well.

"Are you sure its heated?" Tris asked standing next to Eric now.

"Yeah," Eric assured, "feel it if you want…or just jump in."

"Will you turn around for a second then?" Tris asked trying to hide the hint of desperation.

Eric glanced up at her; his eyes glowed even more brilliantly in the blue florescence. His face looked softer and more reasonable.

"Are you actually going to do it?" Eric questioned her.

"Yeah," Tris nodded, "Just…turn around."

Eric nodded and turned his back to her again towards the wall. Wanting to be quick about it, Tris unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor. The cold air evaded her arms, sending Goosebumps over them. She grabbed for her dark t-shirt and pulled it over tossing it on top of her jacket. Eric stayed silent behind her, she idle wondered if he would really not turn to look at her. However she knew that Eric would want to humiliate her or take advantage of his dare over her. Still she supposed if she jumped into the pool it would be better, harder for him to really see her. So she quickly slid out of her bra, kicked off her boots, and pulled down her underwear and pants in one quick motion.

Her heart was pounding in her throat. She thought of Walter or Max possibly in one of those dark windows and seeing her. She slid into the pool silently, Eric was right. It was warm like a giant bathtub. It brought some relief to her cold skin. She started to swim to the other side of the pool and gripped onto the wall. Once she reached the other side she turned around to see Eric standing on the edge of the pool looking at her with a small grin.

"I must say I'm impressed," Eric said standing there with is hands in his pockets glancing at her under the water, "and proud."

"Proud?" Tris said wrapping her arms around her shoulders shyly.

"That you actually did it," Eric said glancing down at her clothes next to him, "you're starting to seem less and less like Abnegation more every day."

"I'm not abnegation," Tris said sternly, "and I'm not a stiff either."

"So then prove it," Eric said shrugging simply.

"How?" Tris said rolling her eyes.

"You just have to want it," Eric said as he lifted his shirt off. Tris's breath hitched at seeing his perfectly chiseled chest.

"I remember what you told me at my birthday now," Tris said lowering her arms.

"Oh yeah?" Eric replied, "What part?"

"That you think I'm not good enough for Four," Tris said raising her eyebrow.

"No I said that he's not good enough for you," Eric said grabbing for his belt.

Tris could feel her heart beat quicken rapidly. She tried to advert her gaze and yet at the same time she couldn't.

"You could do so much better," Eric said his voice seeping into Tris like honey, "if you would only ask for it…"

" _I like a woman that knows what she wants," Eric's words again came seeping into Tris's mind._

The water was warm and making her feel fuzzy and tired. The number of drinks and shots she had earlier didn't help much either. Tris leaned back against the pool wall, trying to relax under Eric's gaze. The curious thing was that she didn't really feel the need to hide from him…much. The look in his glowing blue eyes made her want to squirm and stay all at once.

"Are you going to get in too?" Tris asked unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah," Eric said with an egotistical smile, "but you don't have to turn around."

Tris rolled her eyes and tried not to smile awkwardly, "are you always this cocky?"

"Only when I know what I can do," Eric said grabbing for the button of his jeans.

"So what about you then?" Tris asked unsure of how else to word what she really meant.

"What about me?" Eric asked as he slipped off his jeans leaving on his dark boxers.

"Where's your girlfriend at?" Tris questioned still hovering at the edge of the pool.

"Last I saw her she was on my couch with other guys dick in her mouth," Eric said bitterly and grabbed for the hem of his boxers.

Tris quickly looked away as he slid his boxers away. the next thing knew Tris could hear the sound of Eric jumping into the water. Tris looked back up, he was still submerged under the water with all his clothes lying next to his. Eric just kept floating under the water and Tris started to wonder if he was going to come back up or not. When he finally came back up, he shook out his hair letting the water scatter.

"When was that?" Tris asked him referring to his ex-girlfriend.

"I dunno," Eric grumbled, "maybe like two and a half years ago."

So that was before what happened with Jackson and the factionless. Tris wanted to ask but Sierra's warning burdened her mind.

"Since then you've never…?" Tris asked slowly.

"Why do you care?" Eric asked her curiously.

"I dunno," Tris shrugged copying him, "why do you keep insisting that I could do better than Four?"

"Because it's the truth," Eric said calmly, "I know you're bored with him. Isn't being with him like being in Abnegation all over again?"

Tris knew there was a truth in that, it was at that moment that she realized that through this whole weekend she only thought of Four once. She felt guilty for it.

"So don't you ever get lonely or anything?" Tris further questioned.

"No," Eric replied quickly.

Suddenly a light came on from one of the windows. Tris' felt her heart sink at a substantial rate, the farthest window away became illuminated.

"Shit, we gotta go," Eric whispered desperately. He quickly jumped out of the pool, once again Tris looked away feeling like she ought to while Eric jumped out. Now all Tris wanted to do was run. Quickly and quietly Tris swam back to the edge glancing up at Eric as if asking him to turn away from her.

"Here," Eric whispered, "you can take my shirt should cover most of you."

Eric pulled on his pants quickly and grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed for the wall keeping his eyes away from her. Tris jumped out of the pool and threw on Eric's shirt quickly, now she was freezing cold but the shirt covered most of her. She could hear some people talking from inside the cabin and moving around. Another window came on, as Tris headed over to the wall near Eric.

"C'mon I'll lift you up," Eric said quietly to her holding out his hands.

Without thinking much of it, only that she wanted to get away, Tris put her hands on his shoulders. Luckily Eric was strong and easily picked her up enough so that she could grab onto the top of the wall easy. Tris pulled herself over and fell onto the other side. Eric quickly jumped over the wall cat like landing next to her. From the other side Tris could hear a few people talking.

"This is the best part about camp," one voice said, "the heated pool in the fall is the best."

"Hell yeah," said another male voice, "hopefully those damn kids have stayed out it."

Tris wasn't sure whether to be horrified or laugh, they already knew we'd be here.

The two of them continued their idle talk; Tris didn't even notice that Eric had been hovering over her with his hand on the small of her back trying to keep her quiet. However Tris knew that this shirt wasn't nearly covering her enough for her comfort.

"Use my shirt to dry yourself off," Eric whispered in her ear, "your clothes are right here."

A quick shiver ran through her spine quickly at feeling his hot breath in her ear. Eric placed the rest of her clothes on the boulder nearby while Eric sat in front of her. He never once looked at her…the secret part of Tris almost wished that he would.

"Don't turn around," Tris said angrily.

"I won't Tris," Eric sighed irritated, "just hurry and get dressed so we can go back."

Tris looked at him surprised, "you called me Tris…"

Eric glanced over her shoulder at her but quickly turned away and cleared her throat, "Uh yeah well…you told me yourself. You're not a stiff."


	11. Chapter 11

"Tris…Tris!" a voice said quietly in her ear, "dude you gotta come check this out!"

Tris opened her eyes sleepily; she blinked a few times to let things become clear. Phil was standing over her poking her in her arm with a mile wide smile on her face.

"Huh?" Tris asked groggily.

"Come here!" he said waving a hand towards the door, "Come look at this!"

"Alright…give me a sec," Tris said rolling over, the air was cold she didn't want to get out of her warm blanket. The sky was just barley beginning to shed light, it must be early morning. Next to her there was a bottle of water and a few pain killers which she needed from her headache.

"Aw c'mon!" Phil said walking to the end of her cot and quickly ripped her blanket off of her.

Tris squealed as the cold air invaded her. She clung to herself and tried to look mad but really ended up laughing.

"Come check this out!" Phil said practically bouncing in place, "or next time I come in here it'll be with a bucket of cold water!"

With that Phil ran out of the cabin letting the screen door slam behind him. Tris sat up in the bed drinking the water and taking the pills. She looked around the cabin; all the other cots were empty. However from outside of the cabin she could hear laughing and people talking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sierra's voice rang out, "you boys better go up there and get those down because I sure as hell am not!"

The memoires of last night came creeping back to Tris. Actually she didn't remember exactly what happened last night after they jumped over the fence. She remembered wearing Eric's shirt only now she had on her own pajamas. How did she get back to bed and how did she end up in her own clothes?

Still her initial question was what was going on outside, that one was easier to answer over all of them. Grabbing her jacket she tossed it on and went to the screen door. When she got outside, she rubbed her eyes almost not believing what she saw.

It seemed as if the infamous pranks of the dauntless head reared its ugly head as it seemed like all the bras of all the women at camp were now hanging in the trees. Bras of nearly all color and size swayed in the morning breeze hanging about everyone. Nearly everyone was standing outside laughing and looking up. All the girls had their arms wrapped defensively around their chests and were looking either really mad or laughing with the guys. Eric, Phil and Jason were amongst them all high fiving and laughing at each other picking out their favorite ones hanging from the trees.

Tris looked around and realized she was victim to the prank as well; two of hers a simply white one and pink one were hanging from the tree in front of their cabin. She started to blush furiously at realizing that Eric and all the guys at the camp had seen it but she knew that there'd be no way any of the guys could pinpoint those ones to being hers.

"Dude," Jason said with his arm strung around Phil and Eric, "I love the dares here!"

"This was all a part of your stupid dares?" Sierra yelled furiously, "I just bought that bra! You guys go get it!"

"Hey it wasn't us," Eric said unable to hide his boyish grin, "but I commend the son of a bitch that did it."

Tris's eyes immediately went to the cabin across from theirs, the police force. Edward was standing there with a victorious look on his face. A deep chuckle developed in Tris's chest until she was cracking up. She knew she should be mad, she partially was but she couldn't stop laughing once she did.

"See?" Eric said coming up the steps and standing next to Tris, "Even the stiff think it's funny?"

"Yeah, wait until you come to camp every year and this becomes an everyday thing," Sierra said rolling her eyes and went back into the cabin.

"Hey no ones going to be mad at you for not wearing a bra or anything today," Phil said following her into the cabin.

"Fuck you Phil!" Sierra yelled back.

This only made Tris laugh harder, even though she knew she probably shouldn't.

"Nice to see you wake up on the bright side," Eric said grinning next to her, "did you take those pills?"

"You left those out?" Tris asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Eric replied, "I figured you'd be hung over when you woke up."

"Thank you," Tris said sincerely, "so what happened last night…I don't really remember."

"Well you passed out after we jumped over the fence," Eric explained to her, "I took you back here."

"And the clothes…?" Tris said slowly indicating towards her pajamas.

"Well…" Eric said now with a little bit of color evading over his cheeks, "I didn't want you to be cold or anything…and when Ed came around on his panty raid I made sure that you had at least one to hold onto."

"Really?" Tris asked impressed with him but now felt embarrassed at realizing Eric saw her.

"C'mon don't be like that, it's not like you're the unappealing woman I've ever seen," Eric reassured her, "c'mon let's get ready for breakfast."

Eric was being nice…and he was all nervous about it. It was kind of cute, Tris thought. She had never really seen him so thoughtful and sweet. It now started to feel like they were actually friends and now Tris felt as if she needed to treasure that friendship. She was brought back to all the horrible things that Christina and Will said about him all the time. Now she felt as if she needed to defend him. He was a good guy…

Today was the last day of camp, Tris was sad. Tomorrow early morning they would be heading back towards the city and it was back to reality and the new initiates were due to arrive in a few days' time. She wasn't ready to go, she truly felt as if she had made true friendships and bonds, not just with Eric but with everyone really. All through breakfast her and her team all talked about how the whole camping trip was and all the greatest moments. Sierra and the others were thoroughly impressed with Tris for stripping in front of Eric and skinny dipping. Tris just blushed and shrugged, unsure of what to say really. The boys all gave each other knowing glances which Tris chose to ignore.

After breakfast they were all heading up another peak where there was a zip line that was going to take them to their next game. Tris held back wanting to be in the back of everyone. She wondered if Eric would follow her, and he did and held back while everyone began marching where Max lead. Tris's mind was reeling, now that she had built somewhat of a foundation with Eric, she wondered if he would open up to her. She knew that Sierra had warned her not to pry…but maybe just maybe he would. If anything Eric could at least tell her what Jackson was like.

Tris walked slowly, letting the others develop some space between them, Eric generally stayed by her side staying a few feet ahead of her. She had the nerve now, she just had to do it.

"So," Tris said stepping up closer to him glancing up at the trees.

Eric looked over at her curiously, "So…"

"So Sierra tells me that first time that you and Jackson ever won capture the flag the two of you won it," Tris said treading carefully.

Eric tensed next to her and clenched his jaw, his walls were climbing, "Yup."

Tris saw the wall ascending, all she could do was pray he'd let her over them, "do you miss him?"

"Yup," Eric replied swiftly.

"Was capture the flag his favorite too?"

"Yup."

Tris sighed, this was getting her nowhere, "you know I think I'm starting to get why we do this camping trip."

Eric's body grew tenser at her words, he was looking down at the ground with a hard gaze. He didn't gel his hair today, it fell lazily into his face.

"I just want to say," Tris said slowly, "Thank you…for being nice to me."

"Mm-hm," Eric said nonchalantly.

"Will you tell me about him?" Tris questioned softly, "What was he like when you two were-,"

"Look just don't ok?" Eric said forcefully shaking his head at her, "It was a long time ago."

"Well I want to know," Tris said desperately.

"Why don't you just ask your fucking friends," Eric growled at her, "they'll tell you stories about me."

"Those are all just rumors," Tris replied glancing at the group ahead of them, no one really noticed them talking, "I want the truth…I want to hear it from you."

"'Why?" Eric said stopping and turning to her, his eyes were positively icy cold, "Hoping that I'll just become an open book for you and distract you from your boring love life with number boy?"

"No!" Tris expressed, "I was just thinking that we were-,"

"Look I was drunk you were drunk," Eric said shaking his head, "that's it…alright?"

"So what the only time we're friends is when we're drinking?" Tris asserted.

"Well now that we're working together it's going to be a pain in the ass if we're just fighting all the time," Eric expressed keeping his hard menacing gaze on her, "we just need to be civil."

"What if I want to be your friend?" Tris challenged him crossing her arms.

"Why would you want to be friends with me?" Eric chuckled bitterly, "you have friends and if I'm right they could tell you everything about me that you want to know."

"They don't know you," Tris pointed out.

"And you do?" Eric replied raising his pierced eye brow at her.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Tris questioned, "I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Well don't," Eric said and started walking away from her, "you don't need me as a friend."

"Maybe I don't," Tris called out to him as he walked away from her, "but… I think you could use a friend."

That made Eric stop in his place as he scoffed at her and shook his head.

"Jackson was you're best friend wasn't he?" Tris asked playing with fire.

"Shut up!" Eric screamed at her.

That made Tris jump, the group was far ahead of them now but she was sure they had heard him now.

"You don't know me!" Eric continued, "You don't need to know me! God is this what it's going to be like when you drag me to those stupid therapy sessions with the initiates?"

"You don't need to talk," Tris said stepping closer to him, "you just need to listen!"

"Great so I can listen to the initiates whine about how bitterly unfair their lives are and how it's too hard to be like us," Eric mused sarcastically, "great!"

"I don't get you," Tris said calmly shrugging her shoulders, "you're all nice to me one moment and then the next you're just closed off and cold why is it so hard to just let someone in?"

"Because I don't need to let anyone in," Eric growled at her, "I'm fucking fine."

"Clearly," Tris said crossing her arms.

"Just drop it ok?" Eric said and turned away walking away quickly.

A deep disappointment grew in Tris, it suddenly felt like it was like taking two steps forward and one step backwards. She now realized how much work it would be to actually be friends with Eric. A part of her thought it wasn't worth the effort to be his friend, she had Four and her friends after all. Eric was right, she didn't need all his drama in her life. She was just disappointed.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is what happens when you turn a one shot into a story**

 **No clue where I'm really going with this -_-**

Tris stood at the bottom of the pit near the net. She remembered the first time that she had to plunge through the hole in the ceiling into the net and how exhilarating it had felt. Things sure have changed since then. Since returning from the camping trip, Tris already wished she could go back. Her return home was quiet, Christina and Will made her dinner, Four was working but greeted her sweetly when she woke up the next few days were packed, just lots of work as her and Eric waited for the new initiates to arrive. She and Eric had barely spoken since they got back, however Tris was fine with it.

Eric was up on top of the roof waiting to show them in. Tris noticed he acted different from being in Dauntless versus being out in the woods. Out in the woods he's more relaxed and care free. Here, his walls are a mile high, Tris was exhausted by it. She pushed out all delusions of the two of them being friends from her mind. Another thing that was filtering through her mind was the serious temptation to break up with Four. The most conflicted she became within the more she questioned why they were staying together as much as the counter question arose of why they should break up.

Within a few minutes of waiting, the first person came plunging down into the hole. Tris recognized him, Dauntless born. Tris pulled the net down helping the boy in. Followed by fourteen more people, four Erudite, six Dauntless born, three candor and one Abnegation. Tris recognized the abnegation girl, she was the last one to jump.

"Amber?" Tris asked surprised as she pulled the net down.

The young girl, Amber, with her light brown hair pulled into a bun looked at Tris with a scared expression. Amber was about five or six years younger than Tris; she remembered babysitting her as a child when her parents had volunteer work to do. Tris wasn't surprised she switched to Dauntless, she remembered Amber as being mischievous as a child, always being loud and ill-mannered throughout her youth.

"Beatrice?" Amber asked surprised to see her, "Oh…I forgot you transferred Dauntless."

Tris smiled warmly at her, feeling her Abnegation roots shine through, "Welcome to Dauntless, it's just Tris now by the way."

Amber awkwardly fell out of the net as Tris helped steady her.

"This is so awesome!" Amber said looking around taking it all in.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised at all that you're here," Tris laughed with her, "Did you talk to your parents about switching here?"

"Yeah they were super pissed," Amber said rolling her eyes, "I don't fucking care! I've never felt as free as I do now."

Tris was shocked at her foul language and the way she started to rip off her jacket and at the same time she wasn't. She remembered this about Amber, her parents always had trouble controlling her and she was always in some sort of trouble with Abnegation. Still, she at least assumed that some of her Abnegation roots would be there.

"Alright everyone," Tris called out to all the initiates, "transfers come with me, all the Dauntless born will be training with Sierra."

Sierra was standing nearby talking with all the Dauntless born. Tris took all the initiates giving them a tour of the compound and showing them their new living quarters. They were the same ones Tris stayed in before, nothing had changed much. I grabbed a nearby box which held all new clothes for the initiates.

"Everyone put these on, we're going to take all your old clothes and burn them," Tris instructed them.

Amber was the first one to start taking off her clothes, the other were apprehensive about it. Tris left them behind and headed up the stairs. Eric was waiting at the top of the steps leaning on a nearby boulder.

"Only one abnegation this year," Eric said to her, trying to make small talk.

"I know her," Tris replied nodding, "I think Amber will fit in just fine here."

"What about the rest of them? What do you think?" Eric questioned her.

Eric was talking to her, not only that asking for her opinion. Tris knew they needed to be civil, so she had to try, "I think we'll all be fine. I really think that the group therapy with help….are you going to come tonight?"

Eric rolled her eyes and stood there watching Tris for a moment. His deep blue eyes were burning a hole in Tris's face but she waited patiently.

"Fine…" he grumbled after a while, "just don't expect me to talk much."

"Thank you," Tris said trying to sound sincere.

Eric nodded solemnly as the group came charging up the stairs. Amber was in the front practically bouncing in her steps. They all looked so young and weak.

 _Did my training class really look like this when we started?_ Tris wondered observing them. She could only hope that she would be able to help them all. Now was her time to impress her superiors and prove what she could do as a leader. She wanted to start now.

"Alright everyone I want all of you to introduce yourself," Tris started to explain to them, "tell us where you transferred from and why you choose dauntless."

They all looked around skeptically at each other, Eric looked impatient and uninterested.

Amber stepped forwards first, "Hey I'm Amber, I just transferred here from Abnegation and I joined Dauntless because I'm tired of being selfless."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Eric's strong voice suddenly came closely to her ear.

Tris jumped at seeing Tris so closely to her, she turned her head and he was right there. Tris could hear him breathing.

"Hey I'm Isaac I transferred from Erudite," said another boy stepping forward, "and I came to Dauntless because that's what I got on my aptitude test."

Everyone went down the line introducing themselves and generally giving each the same answers as to why they came to Dauntless. They all came for adventure, to have fun, to be free. Tris was concerned, after spending a whole weekend talking about what it meant to be Dauntless they were all missing the point. However that's what she and Eric were here for. Once they had gone through everyone they all headed towards the gym.

"Start running," Eric barked out walking forward.

"Where?" Isaac asked.

"Run," Eric barked out again.

"Just do a few laps around the gym guys," Tris guided them as they took off.

"Come give me a hand Tris," Eric demanded heading towards the closet.

 _He called me Tris_ , she thought as she followed him. In the closet were various training machines, punching bags, guns, knives everything they'd need. The room was dark and damp, Eric maneuvered through the things with Tris following.

"You miss camp?" Eric asked her keeping her back to him.

"Yeah," Tris replied simply looking over the stuff, she tried to keep her mind off the fact that she was alone with Eric right now, "you?"

"Yeah," Eric replied caviler, "kinda miss not having to gel my hair every day."

Tris chuckled, it was hard to picture Eric gelling his hair or doing anything high maintenance really.

Without thinking much Tris automatically blurted out, "I like your hair."

Eric's eyes snapped up to meet hers and asked, "Really?"

Tris shrugged suddenly regretting her words. Eric smirked attempting to hide the grin on his face. Tris quickly looked away at seeing his smile; she hated to admit the feeling of butterflies at seeing him smile like that. She refused to admit it.

"Here take these," Eric said handing her some equipment while he picked up larger heavier stuff, "we'll start showing them some of the drills."

Once the initiates had run a few laps, Eric called them all around the mat. Eric stepped up onto the mat and indicated for me to follow. I stepped up on the mat looking down at them all.

"Listen up," Eric's strong voice boomed over everyone, "we're going to show you a few defensive moves. They're pretty basic then you're going to run them with a partner… Tris come here."

The tone of his voice seemed daunting to Tris. The way that his voice sounded when he said _come here_ ; Tris tried to ignore it as she stepped closer to him. When she got closer Eric grabber her wrist twisting it behind her back, he grabbed onto her other arm holding it in place. Tris felt her breath hitch in place in feeling Eric's breathe on her neck.

"When someone's coming at you," Eric began to instruct, "grab for their wrists, twist their arm and hold it behind their backs like this."

Eric continued to show them a bunch of different maneuvers holding Tris in place. The proximity to him was daunting, everything about Eric was daunting. His voice, the way his muscles moved when he'd hold her down, the cold controlling blueness of his eyes. He was like this forbidden fruit that Tris refused to enjoy, he was like the untouchable guy that a girl like Tris could never have. Even then Tris knew all the costs of being with him. He had baggage and wanted everyone to believe that he was this hardened insensitive Dauntless. Tris believed that part, his handsomeness was only skin deep. Tris needed more. If only every time Eric grappled her there was a way to stop the squirming in her stomach.

Once Eric was done wrestling her, they divided the initiates into partners and started them on the same drills. Eric and Tris went in-between them giving them advice and guidance on how to stand and to grapple. Amber was paired with Jackie, a girl from Candor.

"Widen your stance," Tris instructed to Jackie, "Like this."

"So who's he?" Amber asked glancing over her shoulder with a gleam in her eye at Eric.

"He's just another leader," Tris shrugged not looking over at him.

"He totally likes you," Jackie blurted out looking at him too, "he hasn't stopped looking at you."

"When you throw your punches," Tris said quickly, "put your whole body into it, swing you arm."

Amber glanced over at Eric again, Tris refused to look, "she's right Tris…but hey if you don't like him I wouldn't mind-,"

"You're too young!" Tris replied a little loudly, "you're just a kid."

"So?" Amber shrugged with a familiar mischievous grin, "I've seen a lot of older guys with younger girls before."

"Eric's complicated," Tris said simply, "don't even bother…besides you got bigger things to worry about right now."

"I can't wait to get a boyfriend," Amber said with a large grin, "they'd never let us really date in Abnegation before."

"Yeah well keep working Juliet," Tris instructed walking away annoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric had very cut throat like informed the initiates that there was the possibility that they were going to get cut if they didn't make it. That struck a chord with most of them; some of them asked why that was. Eric had already belittled them for asking, questioning them that if they didn't think they'd make it they might was well just leave now. Tris rolled her eyes at him in that moment; he was such a drama king, trying to look tough in front of them. So that night when they had their group therapy session, Tris made it a point to discuss more about Dauntless. Tris, being unsatisfied with their initial answers, gave them a new reason to want to be in Dauntless.

The group all sat in a circle together, with Eric and Tris directly across for each other with Amber sitting eagerly at her side.

"When you guys were younger," Tris started to say to the mostly silent group, "and you saw the dauntless running around and climbing up on the buildings…what did you think of them?"

Of course Amber was the first to answer, "I thought they all looked so hot and awesome in all their piercings and tattoos."

A couple of the girls all chuckled with her while the guys nodded.

"Well believe it or not there's a lot more to us than just tattoos and piercings," Tris said trying to hide her own girlish grin (in all reality, Tris agreed with her on that one), "why do you think that the dauntless climb up the buildings and act so reckless?"

A couple of them sat there, unsure of how to answer.

"Because they can?" one girl asked.

"Because they were taught to be brave," Tris responded smiling at the girl, "they learned to be brave. Everyone generally has different reasons for being brave; you have to find your own inner strength and reason."

The group all still looked shy and unsure of what to say, Eric sat there picking at his nails more than likely not listening. Tris was still determined to make this work.

"You guys can climb up all the buildings or jump off all the trains you want," Tris encouraged them, "but I want you guys to remember something important… the real reason why we're here is to protect everyone else. Whether the threat is here inside the walls or outside them, everyone depends on us to keep them safe."

Some of the boys in the group looked bored. Tris glanced at Eric; he still looked uninterested so Tris had no contempt at bringing this up.

"Who here has been affected by the factionless gang around town?" Tris asked looking around the group.

A few of them raised their hands with a darkened look, Eric shot her a look of pure venom however Tris was sure the anger wasn't entirely directed at her.

"How did it make you feel when they affected you or someone you loved?" Tris asked calmly.

"Angry," one boy said.

"Scared," said another girl.

"Vengeful," Eric said, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone looked up at him shocked at hearing him speak.

"That's part of the reason why we're here," Tris said looking over at Eric, "we're here to prevent you from feeling that way. Think about your parents, your brothers, your sisters, if someone in the factionless gang were going after them, wouldn't you do anything you can to stop them?"

"Of course," one boy said, the others nodded in agreement.

"We live, fight, and breath every day for them," Tris said pointing in a general direction of the city, "we make sacrifices to help those that no one else will. Being in Dauntless isn't an easy job but that's why Eric and I are here. We're going to teach you how to survive, how to be strong, brave and confidant enough to help protect others from them. All you have to do is push yourselves to be the best that you can be. If you can't be, then everyone out there who depends on us is vulnerable and not only that but you'll be a danger to yourself."

"Including Eric?" a girl, that Tris recognized as an ex-Candor.

"Yes, even Eric he's not so bad," Tris said rolling her eyes, maybe she could inspire a new generation. She didn't want them to be hateful like Christina and Will. In fact, she had a stream of thoughts running through her mind that she felt she had to put out there. Regardless of whether or not she and Eric were friends, she sincerely believed that making these initiates understand was more important.

"In fact," Tris said speaking slowly and was not avoiding Tris's eyes, "Eric he's…quite frankly he's a pain in the ass."

A few didn't even dare chuckle; they kept shifter their eyes between Eric an Tris. Eric was looking at Tris with a mix of disgust and curiosity on his face.

"He's had first had experience in dealing with the factionless," Tris went on to say, "he's one of the bravest leaders in Dauntless I know…if anyone can turn you into true hearted Dauntless it's him. Just do what he says and you guys will be fine."

Eric shifted uncomfortably, as if unsure on how to take Tris's compliment and yet had no problem smirking at her when she impulsively complimented his hair. He looked down towards the floor as if deep in thought. The initiates seemed to regard Tris and Eric with curiosity and wonder.

"Alright guys," Tris said standing up, "go get some sleep. We continue training bright and early tomorrow morning."

Everyone got up muttering their good nights to each other while they all headed down the stairs and Tris and Eric headed back towards the leadership compound. They walked in a somewhat comfortable silence.

"See?" Tris said filling the silence, "Was that so bad?"

"I think you're babying them too much still," Eric replied calmly.

"I think I got through to them," Tris responded confidently, "I wanted them to change their answers about why those chose dauntless."

Eric nodded slightly as they headed through the iron doors to the main room. They climbed up all the stairs to the dark back corner of Eric and Tris's office. They each had a report to fill out about the initiates before they could turn in. They each sat in their respected offices, after about 10 minutes of or nothing more than pen scratching on paper; Eric's voice rang out through the archway.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Eric questioned.

"About your hair or your leadership skills?" Tris mused with a small smirk.

"My hair obviously," Eric replied, Tris could almost hear his equally small smirk in his voice.

"Obviously," Tris contorted filling out her last report.

Another few minutes of silence passed, Tris finished her reports…but she could feel the tension in the air. Eric was talking to her…maybe he just needed time.

"That girl Amber," Eric brought up, "Do you know her?"

Why was he asking about her?

"Yeah," Tris said with a strong tone, "long time ago, I'm not surprised that she turned out Dauntless. Why?"

"She reminds me of you when you first came here," Eric explained, "only a little less…"

"Bold?" Tris threw out there, curious as to what he'd say about her.

"I was going to say reckless," Eric replied with an edge to his voice, "she seems a little too wild and crazy. She'll be one of the Dauntless that dies in some kind of accident."

That wasn't' uncommon in Dauntless, only difference is that when someone dies from an accident they don't get a candle ceremony. Only Dauntless who die in battle get the candle ceremony.

"How does she remind you of me?" Tris asked curiously.

"When you first came here you were just so…" Eric spoke softly, "eager, excitable, bold but in a different way. Like you wanted to prove to everyone that a stiff could be one of us and you just did whatever you wanted all the time… although I could have done without your smart mouth."

"I think you liked it," Tris said her voice dripping with attitude.

Eric chuckled, "Maybe…"

"I never thought of myself as being like Amber," Tris blurted out, and regretted it once it was out there, "maybe she's a lot bolder than I ever was…"

The thought was unpleasant on Tris's tongue.

"I wouldn't say bolder," Eric said still speaking with a soft tone, "just different, you're more controlled than she is…I'm telling you Tris, that girls gonna end up being a slut or dying in some kind of accident."

"Eric!" Tris scoffed, "That's mean!"

"Have you met me?" Eric replied smugly, "I'm telling you Tris, I see girls like here all the time come through here."

"I think she likes you," Tris blurted out and regretted it once she said it.

Eric scoffed, "proves my point but she's just a baby. Not my type."

"So what is?" Tris questioned feeling bold. It was easier to talk to Eric when it wasn't face to face.

"I told you," Eric said his voice softening, "I like a woman that knows what she wants."

"That's it?" Tris asked curious.

"That's it," Eric said with a playful tone, "doesn't take much to please me I guess."

"What a whore," Tris said with an equal amount of playfulness.

Eric laughed….sending butterflies through Tris's stomach. She had to stop thinking or…feeling that that she supposed. She couldn't…just couldn't. Except…why couldn't she?

 _Oh yeah, Four._

Another several minutes of silence passed through, Tris was almost done with her reports. Tris could sense a shift in the air.

"So," Eric muttered quietly, "you really did mean it then…?"

Tris knew what he was asking about, "Yeah."

"I wonder if the initiates have heard all the rumors about me," Eric muttered almost as if he didn't want Tris to hear him.

"Even if they have," Tris began to say, "it doesn't matter. It's in the past, before their time."

"What do your friends say about me?" Eric asked.

Tris leaned back in her chair; the only glow came from a small lamp on her table. She yawned, she was getting tired, "Why do you care what my friends think about you?"

Again, nothing but silence from Eric's office.

"Do the rumors really bother you that much?" Tris asked sincerely.

"No…" Eric sighed with a sad tone in his voice, "Only when people start to believe them."

More silence, Tris's eyes were getting heavier. She needed to go back to her apartment. She turned off her desk lamp, gathered up her things and went out onto the metal walkway.

Tris glanced over at him; he had his feet propped up on his desk, leaning back looking up at the ceiling. His blue eyes looked more hazy and sad now…he must really be sad. Only every time Tris tried to help, he pushed away. It wasn't her place to help him.

"I'm going to go," Tris murmured.

"You know…" Eric said speaking lowly, "I guess…it was a good idea."

Tris's eyes widened at his words, she never thought she'd hear him say that.

Eric now glanced over at her, his eyes was just as tired as hers, "For them…not me."

Tris sighed and crossed her arms, "it could be…if you wanted…"

"No," Eric replied quickly now sitting up straight up in his desk, "not for me…but you did well today Tris. Nice job."

"Thank you," Tris nodded with a sincere smile, "Good night Eric."

"Good night stiff, try to not let Four wear you out to much tonight," Eric said with a small playful grin, as if telling her she was joking.

Tris tried to hide her grin as she flipped him off and headed down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Curve Ball?**

 **Opinion?**

 **Review?**

A few days later, Tris had finally gotten her leadership tattoos. She got the ladder like tattoos, matching to Eric's, starting from her hips up her waist ending just below where her bra was. It hurt like a bitch on her ribs, but surprisingly enough she didn't cry. But she was sore as hell all throughout the day. During lunch in their office, when she had told Eric about it, he demanded she show him.

"Why do you need to see them?" Tris questioned unsure of whether or not she wanted to show him that much skin.

"You do know I've pretty much already seen you naked right?" Eric said with a playful grin.

Tris shook her head in disbelief but knew he was right.

"Fine," Tris sighed and lifted up her shirt, the cool air was a slight relief on her skin. The skin around her new bold black tattoo was red and radiating pain. There was a slight curve to the ladder inwards around her waist that seemed to add more definition and curves to her figure. Tori really knew what she was doing when she placed it on her body. Tris was happy with it.

"I like it," Eric nodded in approval scanning over her skin, "It's sexy."

Tris quickly pulled down her shirt, feeling her cheeks go pink and returned her focus back to her sub. Sierra had taken all the initiates up to the rooftops to work with guns so Eric and Tris had a few hours to themselves. Tris took the time to look through her emails, there was one from Four.

 _ **Hey, I took the night off work. Want to talk to you, Will and Christina will be over at Lynns'. –4** _

Strange, Four hardly ever emailed Tris or took time off work really. She wrote him back.

 ** _Ok, everything alright? -T_**

 _ **Talk Later. -4** _

Tris's heart began to sink, this was new. Now a tension and guilt started forming with in Tris. What could Four possibly want to talk about? The more Tris thought about it the more her imagination ran wild. She glanced at the clock, it was only noon. The initiates were due back at 1:30 and training didn't end until five. Dammit, there was also an hour of group therapy after training. Tris wouldn't even really be home until 6:30 at this point.

The hours dragged on painfully slow, they started having the initiates fight with one another. Impatience and dread was putting Tris on edge. Her mind began racking every possibility of what Four would want to talk about with her. Was he mad at her? Or did he really just take the night off to be with her. Was he going to…purpose to her? She had once heard Four and Will talking about purposing once before. At the time they both had said they were happy with her and Christina. This only had the dread grow steadily, was she ready to be engaged?

When Amber and Jessica were fighting with each other, Amber had managed to get her down and delivered a good hard kick to her ribs.

"Get up!" Tris yelled annoyed at Jessica.

Jessica coughed briskly and tried to pull herself but just ended up stumbling over herself and falling again. Amber stood above her, looking at Tris at what to do next."

"Well?" Tris asked loudly.

Amber kicked her one more time, knocking her out cold. This didn't help Tris's inner turmoil, she felt guilty for pushing Amber. She was taking out her frustrations on the initiates, typically she left that Eric. She walked away from the fight, needing to take a breather.

"You alright?" Eric asked as she passed him as he was watching some of the boys in the ring.

"Yup," Tris said sarcastically and kept walking.

Tris got a drink of water, ran around the gym trying blow off steam for a little bit. Eric and the initiates all glanced at her curiously, it wasn't like Tris to be closed off and distracted. Eric seemed to glance at her more than anyone else. Tris couldn't even muster a thought about him right now, she had enough issues with Four in her mind. Once everyone was done with their sparring, Eric called everyone, including Tris over.

"Alright," Eric called out to them, "everyone go get cleaned up, meet up in the circle in 10 minutes."

The circle is what they had begun calling their group therapy sessions. Everyone began moving.

"Um actually," Tris called out to them as they all stopped, "I actually need to go home tonight…do you guys wanna put it off until tomorrow?"

Eric looked surprised. The initiates all just nodded and continued walking away. Tris began walking briskly back towards the leadership compound.

"Getting tired of hearing about their hard knock lives?" Eric asked following her.

"Not now Eric," Tris growled annoyed.

"What's with you?" Eric asked now sharing Tris's same irritated look.

"Nothing," Tris spat back.

"Bullshit," Eric mused her impatiently, "what is it?"

Tris sighed but kept walking, "I don't know…"

"Is it Christina or something?" he continued to question.

"No," Tris replied briskly, "not her…"

"Four?" Eric asked with an unamused look.

Now Tris bowed her head down.

"Look," Eric said talking slowly, "I'll be at apartment…it's a few floors up from yours, 714. Jason's going to come over tonight to hang out, you can come too if you need to."

Now Eric was inviting her over to his place? Tris didn't even think twice about that one; obviously not, especially if Four was planning on purposing to her. Still the anxiety in Tris seemed to only peak at the idea of going over to Eric's'. First she had to figure out what was going on.

She had made it to her office, grabbed what she needed. Eric sat in his office solemnly watching Tris out of the corner of his eyes. She left quickly back towards the apartments with her mind racing with possibilities. She wasn't sure what Four could be mad about…it had to be, well something positive like him purposing. Back years ago when they had first gotten together, Tris had fantasized of the day Four would get down on one knee for her. If he would have asked her when she was 18, it would have been an instant yes. Now, years later, even the mere idea of it terrified Tris. She wasn't ready for this…

With each step closer to the apartment, Tris's breathing got slower. She entered into her apartment, it was eerily silent as Four sat on the couch waiting for her. Four and Christina must be gone already. The expression on his face was unreadable; he just looked at her contemplative.

"Hey," Tris said breathlessly, "So…Chris and Will are gone?"

"Yeah," Four nodded, "I told them I wanted to talk to you and asked them to take off for the night."

"What's up?" Tris asked trying to seem casual as she folded her arms.

"Come sit with me," Four said indicating to the space next to him.

 _Here we go_ , Tris thought to herself. She obliged moving slowly taking the seat next to him as his arm strung around the back of the couch around her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tris asked slowly.

"Well," Four said shifting in his place, "how are things going with Eric?"

"Fine," Tris shrugged, "the group therapy sessions have been going really good. I feel like they're really benefiting them."

"That's good," Four nodded in agreement. He was stalling, he always did this, "How's Eric treating them?"

"Oh he's like the loving supportive father they never had," Tris said sarcastically.

"Alright I get your point," Four said with a fake chuckle.

They sat there together as Four started to rub Tris's shoulder with his knuckles. Tris took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

"How was the camping trip?" Four questioned, "We haven't really had much time to talk since you came home."

"It was incredible," Tris said agreeing to his stalling of the real issue, whatever it was, "all the activities were really fun, it was a real bonding moment."

"With Eric?" Four asked raising his eyebrow.

Tris's eyebrows furrowed, "With everyone…why do you keep bringing him up?"

"Well I've just been hearing…things," Four explained treading carefully, "about what happened at camp."

"What kind of things?" Tris asked suddenly feelings her heart pick up again, "Who told you?"

"I've just head things about what you did while you were there," Four replied.

"Who told you?" Tris repeated. She was going to hunt down whoever talked.

"I don't know everyone talks you know that," Four assured her.

Tris rolled her eyes, now she knew she wasn't going to be getting a ring. Part of her was satisfied with that notion but now just irritated that Four was bringing this up.

"What did you hear?" Tris questioned.

"I mean I don't really believe it or anything," Four said shrugging, "but I heard that you and him… were like playing strip poker or something?"

"It wasn't exactly like that," Tris replied simply.

"What?" Four said a little more seriously, "What was it like then?"

"It was just a dare," Tris started to explain, "you see every time a new leader goes to camp they have to do a dare-,"

"I know about the stupid dares that they do at camp Tris!" Four yelled at her now taking his arm out from behind her.

"Ok sorry!" Tris yelled back defensively, "I figured that you wouldn't know since you turned down leadership-,"

"I turned down leadership because I didn't want to be like Eric," Four blasted back to her, "being in leaderships dangerous!"

"Ok do not bring that back up," Tris warned seriously, "I'm not rehashing the leadership argument with you! I wanted this and I did it! You know what I don't regret anything either, I love this job and I had a great time at camp!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure you did!" Four said jumping off the couch, "I've heard all about what happened at camp!"

"Oh yeah because everything they talk about in the halls is all truth right?" Tris shot back standing up now.

"I heard that you and Eric went skinny dipping in the leadership pool," Four said with a stern look on his face.

Tris stood there with her arms cross, she wasn't going to deny it. However she wasn't particularly proud of it either. But when she questioned why she was ashamed of it, she couldn't really give a solid answer other than she didn't want Four to know about it. Camp stayed at camp…

Four looked disgusted, "oh my god! You actually did it?"

"It was just a stupid dare Four!" Tris said throwing up her arms, "All the new leaders have to do one!"

"And then Eric took the liberty of hanging all you panties from the trees outside your cabin right?" Four accused.

"Actually that was Edward," Tris pointed out calmly, "That was his dare."

"That's so immature and disrespectful," Four opinionated.

"I thought it was kind of funny," Tris shrugged quietly.

"How can you think that's funny?" Four questioned.

"Four it was just bras? All girls wear them," Tris said irritated not really seeing the big deal of it, it was just a joke.

"Yeah well I don't really appreciate my girlfriend's undergarments hanging from the tree for everyone to see," Four said crossing his arms again.

"Well good thing they're mine and not yours," Tris explained, "you're freaking out about nothing."

"Nothing?" Four roared at her, "You took off all you clothes in front of that asshole and jumped into a pool with him! Did anything else happen?"

"No!" Tris roared back, "Four nothing else happened! I would never do that to you or anyone! It was just a stupid dare, and I made Eric turn around when-,"

"Oh right because Eric is such an upstanding guy right?" Four yelled back now pacing anxiously.

"He is not that bad ok?" Tris said feeling tired of everyone ragging on him.

"Of course you'd defend him," Four pointed out, "don't you remember how much of a dick he was to you back when you were training?"

"That was four years ago!" Tris screamed at him, "You, Christina and Will just need to get over it already!"

"Just tell me the truth," Four said calmly, "Did anything happen between you two at camp?"

"No Four," Tris said briskly, "nothing happened! We jumped in the pool, I made him look away while I was getting undressed and redressed, we went to our separate beds that's it!"

Four stood there huffing and looking at her with dark eyes.

"Look you either trust me or you don't," Tris explained, "you tell me the truth."

"I just don't understand what happened to you," Four said shaking his head in defeat, "when I first met you, you were just so…different. You were -,"

"A stiff?" Tris demanded, "Hate to break it to you Four, we're not in Abnegation anymore! So you can stop crying over your abusive daddy now and you can stop treating me like some shy goody-goody little Abnegation girl; ok?!"

Tris could tell that one struck him hard, Tris regretted bringing up his father…but it was the truth. He backed away, taking deep breaths. Probably trying to blink away some tears in his eyes, the guilt was beginning to fill Tris like the plague. Maybe she went too far.

"I think…" Four started to say slowly in between breaths.

Was he going to break up with her….?

Was Tris prepared to be broken up with him?

"I think we should take a break…" Four replied now avoiding her eye sight, "I uh-, I'll…I'll go stay with a friend for a few weeks or something."

"Fine," Tris said refusing to offer to leave first; she refused to let her Abnegation show now even if she felt guilty.

Four walked towards the bedroom but stopped halfway, "So that's it…? You're not even going to try to stop me?"

"I think we need some space Four," Tris agreed with him, "I just want to focus on…well being a leader right now I suppose."

"Fine," Four muttered as the tears started to fall down his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Tris could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Her breath was short and rapid, her stomach felt as if it was going to drop out of her. She kept pacing around the now empty apartment, Four had just packed a bag and left. She didn't ask where he planned on going. Maybe she should have. She had to get out of here, Christina and Will might be back soon. They'll be all over her asking what happened and she wasn't even sure what did just happen.

Did she just get dumped? No, they were taking a break… Still Tris had never been dumped or taken a break before. Was Four going to start seeing other girls? Should she see other people? Were they allowed to or were they still technically together? Were they supposed to still talk and send emails to each other or ignore each other? It was hard to picture like without Four in it, they had been together for as long as she'd been Dauntless she realized. Now she felt alone… she was alone now. What the hell had she just done? She had just screwed herself over, everything she had built destroyed by a bunch of gossip vultures.

She wanted someone to talk to about this, but it obviously couldn't be Christina or Will. The only other person she could think of to talk about this with that wouldn't tell anyone else was…Eric.

He did invite her over there, was it even appropriate to go over there right now? Still her heart was pounding dangerously fast, she could feel her finger tips tingling unpleasantly, and she felt sick. She didn't want to be alone. She would just go over there for a half hour then come home and go to bed hopefully before Christina and Will got home. She threw on her jacket, wiped some stray tears from her face and locked the door behind as she went upstairs. She practically sprinted up the steps with an unnatural amount of energy. She found the door, 714.

She knocked on it quickly, and paced slightly in front of the door. Eric opened it almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked upon seeing her. He was in nothing more than a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, his hair fell lazily into his face again. The smell of musky body wash enveloped Tris; he must've just taken a shower. It reminded Tris of how he looked up at camp.

"Nothing," Tris automatically blurted out, but her voice was shaky.

"Bullshit," Eric said but stepped aside signaling for her to come in.

Eric's apartment was a lot nicer that Tris's, more furnished and modern. The kitchen, dining room, and living room all seemed to be one big open area with a wall of now night time windows overlooking the darkened city. The whole room was filled with the sound of loud gun bangs and fires. Tris looked over at Jason, who was sprawled out on the couch playing some sort of violent shooter game on a large TV.

"Hey Tris," he called out with the controller in hand concentrating fiercely.

"Hi…Jason," Tris said walking awkwardly in standing near the kitchen island.

Eric wandered over to the stainless steel fridge grabbing a beer out of the fridge, Here, it'll help."

Tris nodded quickly, still breathing only so much. Eric grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the top of the fridge and poured some into a small glass. Tris took the beer bottle taking a few large gulps, she hated the taste of beer but she wanted one now.

"So what happened?" Eric asked sipping is standing opposite her from the kitchen counter.

"Um…" Tris said taking a deep breath, "I think that…Four he just…"

"Yes?" Eric asked with his typical impatient tone.

Tris needed him to be nice right now, however she glanced over her shoulder at Jason.

"Don't worry," Eric reassured her, "he just got that game, he's not listening. Trust me."

Tris sighed and said, "he was…. He was supposed to purpose."

Eric's body seemed to stiffen at Tris's words; he put down his glass clenching his jaw, "did he?"

"No," Tris said shaking her head as a few lone tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't' fully understand why she was crying.

"Did you want him to?" Eric asked lowly over the sound of a barrage of bullets from the TV and Jason cheering happily.

"No!" Tris replied quickly, "no, no, no…I just didn't, I thought that we were- I thought he was going to…"

"Going to what?" Eric pressed, "What happened? Did he break up with you?"

A confusing tidal wave of emotions crashed over Tris, she wasn't sure how to handle them all so she squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to hold it in and taking deep breaths.

"Whoa wait Tris I'm- shit…" Eric said unsure of how to help, "I'm sorry, I didn't think that he'd…"

"I don't know what happened," Tris muttered.

"What did he say?" Eric asked.

"He- he," Tris said in between breaths, "he wants to take a break."

"Oh," Eric said picking up his beer and taking a swig.

"Oh?" Tris said irritated, "That's it?"

"Well it's not like you guys broke up or anything," Eric said in between drinks.

"Then why do I feel like I'm going to be sick?" Tris asked sitting down on one of the bar stools and placing her head in her hands.

"Because you've never 'taken a break' with your first boyfriend before," Eric explained, "Just wait until you actually break up."

Tris swallowed a lump in her throat, "You…you really think we'll break up for good?"

"Trust me," Eric pressed, "taking a break is like the appetizer to a break up."

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" Tris questioned, "Do I still talk to him? Do I still see him or-,"

"No," Eric said quickly, "don't talk to him, don't see him, don't even think about him. Just give yourself some space and be done with it."

"That still doesn't really explain why I don't feel good," Tris replied placing a hand gently on her stomach.

"It's the adrenaline and nerves," Eric said rolling his eyes, "it'll pass. Just sit down, drink your beer and relax."

The rest of the night was spent lounging on Eric's couch, watching the two of them play the shooting video game. They tried to give it to Tris to try only for her to fail miserably. Even sitting there, she couldn't focus, actually everything was starting to sink in. So 'taking a break' was just the appetizer to breaking up huh? Tris tried to picture her life without Four, she hated to think of herself as being dependent on Four but he's been with her basically since day one of Dauntless. Where was he going to live? Or would she be the one to move out? What if Four found another girl….a better girl than her? Now it felt like everything Tris had built had been destroyed in a matter of minutes. What about Will and Christina, who's side were they going to be on?

However when Tris analyzed the root of the problem in Four's eyes, she began wondering if she regretted it. Not really, she had a great time at camp. Although losing a card game to Eric and skinny dipping into a pool probably wasn't her brightest moment, did she really regret it? Tris was sure that Eric had probably 'seen' more beautiful girls than her before. What difference did it make? So what exactly was different now? Tris was beginning to understand it, she was changing. She was becoming less and less like abnegation while Four stayed the same. The two of them were just growing apart. However some of her abnegation roots but still be there because the fact that Four brought up all the rumors against Eric and slandering him was getting old. Eric was not that bad…

But what caused this change within her? Time? Boredom? Lack of sparks? She glanced over at Eric, lounged out on the opposite end of the couch. He returned her glance and let his face curve up into a small grin.

"I should go," Tris murmured getting up. The clock on the wall indicated that it was almost midnight. She had stayed too long.

"I'll walk you home," Eric said getting up and following her, "hey I'll be right back Jay."

"Alright," Jason called out from the lounge chair still killing off the zombies, "hang in there Tris, Four's a prick anyways."

Great, now everyone was going to bash on Four. Still, Tris got up and headed for the door with Eric behind her. The halls were mostly silent as she and Eric headed down the stairs towards her apartment. She was beginning to feel better but her mind still was running a mile a minute. All she could think about was how guilty she felt.

"You going to be ok?" Eric asked her as they crept down the stairs.

"I don't know," Tris shrugged, "I feel bad."

"Why?" Eric questioned.

"I said some mean things to Four," Tris confessed, "I think he's really mad at me."

"He'll get over it," Eric said placing his hand on her back comfortingly, "he's a big boy."

"Do you think it is my fault?" Tris questioned out loud, not meant directly for Eric.

"No," Eric replied anyways, "I already told you, I saw this coming from a mile away."

"How?" Tris demanded frustrated falling against the wall. She knew deep down in her heart that this was true, she just didn't understand why, "How did you know if it's so obvious when I didn't?"

"Well," Eric said leaning up against the opposite wall, "because you and Four are too much alike. Why did you come to Dauntless?"

"To be free," Tris replied mechanically, "because I don't fit in with Abnegation anymore."

"Exactly," Eric shrugged, "Four still treats you like an Abnegation kid when deep down I know you want someone who…"

Eric seemed to start avoiding her eyes now, he looked deep in thought. Tris was curious.

"Someone who….what?" Tris asked crossing her legs and rested her head against the back wall.

Eric smirked at her and took a single step closer to her, "someone who's not afraid to hurt you."

"I don't want anyone to hurt me," Tris expressed truthfully.

"Yeah but you don't really want someone that you can easily walk all over either," Eric replied speaking softly, "Four was just your doormat and you got bored. You're just scared of if it now because you've gotten comfortable with your lifestyle, now you want more which means change."

"What if he's not the problem?" Tris pointed out, "What if it's me?"

"Ah c'mon," Eric said with a now irritated look on his face, "don't let Four trick you into that insecurity bullshit. It's not you, trust me."

Tris sighed, suddenly feeling out of breath. Being here at midnight in an empty hallway with Eric reminded her hauntingly of her dreams.

Eric took another step closer to her, "besides you're a lot tougher than you think. I know you could give some of the guys here in Dauntless a run for their money. You just need someone who challenges you, makes you think differently, feel differently. Not someone who's going to bend over backwards to your every whim."

The heart in Tris's chest was beginning to quicken, Eric took another step closer to her. Tris pressed her back further into the wall, trying to further the distance between them. However now wasn't the time for cowardice, Tris decided.

"Someone like….you?" Tris asked slowly, realizing she was playing with fire.

Eric's smirk only grew as he took a finally step closer and placed his arms on either side of her essentially trapping her against the wall, "I told you…I like a woman that knows what she wants."

Tris's heat was pounding in her drying throat, with him being so close Tris noticed the bit of stubble growing across his strong jaw line and the burning glow in his eyes. She had never been this close to him without him grappling her in front of a bunch of initiates. She suddenly felt naked under his penetrating stare until she realized that she actually was at one point.

"Eric…" Tris said breathlessly trying to think of something to say.

Eric sighed deeply, Tris could feel his breath on her face, he glanced her up and down sending a quick shiver down her spine before he muttered, "Fuck it."

Before Tris really had time to process what he had said, Eric's fast hand grabbed for her wrists pulling them over her head and pinning her wrists high up. Eric's mouth claimed Tris's eagerly and desperately. Tris's mind seemed to scramble at realizing what was happening, her skin seemed to become icy cold and hot all at once making her hyper sensitive to Eric's strong frame pinned against hers, her spine was tickling with sensation while her heart seemed to stop all together. Eric's mouth demanded entrance into hers, as a natural reaction Tris's tongue met his in a daring embrace. In another natural reaction Tris tried to pull her arms down around his neck, Eric's grip on her wrists only tightened holding them in place against the wall. This only seemed to have an even more profound effect on Tris's heart rate.

He tasted just like her dreams; a mix of a taste she couldn't describe and mixed with his whiskey seemed to make Tris's heart run even wilder. His teeth grazed over her bottom lip before he finally pulled away. Tris stood there opening her eyes wide with…confusion. He still had her hands pinned above her head, but had a smile that only made her stomach flip even more. She suddenly felt as if she had ran a mile and not she became acutely aware of a pooling wetness between her legs which she kept clenched together as tightly as she could.

"What-," Tris said breathlessly, her mind and mouth refused to work together to conform on coherent thought but she kept talking, "What are you…why did-,"

"Just giving you a little taste," Eric whispered leaning back into her lips and placed a delicate soft kiss on her lips.

His were unnaturally soft and warm, this soft gently kiss seemed so out of place compared to what he just did to her. The first kiss was desperate and needing; this one seemed more sweet and romantic. Eric pulled away but stayed close to her, Tris kept her eyes shut wanting to absorbed as much sensation as she could.

"Don't let Four ruin you," he whispered against her lips, "he's not worth what you are."

Finally letting go of her wrists, he took a step back. Tris opened her eyes, he was still smiling at her with the same dark smirk that only made her squirm more. His lips were swollen as he licked them as if trying to hold onto the taste of her.

"Good night," Eric said before taking a few steps away.

"Night," Tris sighed before running down the hall to her apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah this story is getting fun :)**

 **Thank you for all of my amazing readers and the reviews :)**

 **I'm open to more!**

The more times Tris ran her fingers over her lips, the more frustrated she became. She wanted him to do that again, but she literally just broke up with Four yesterday. Well, they were taking a break not broken up…yet. However the inner emotionally conflict within Tris was nothing compared the fire that Eric had started inside of her. She kept fantasizing of pinning him up against the wall next time she saw him. All she could think about was all the different…things she wanted him to do to her.

She had another dream last night, only it was more vivid. The curious thing about her dreams was that she remembered what happened, but she didn't remember how it felt. In her dreams, she was aware of what was going on but didn't feel it. So in the morning when she awoke in her bed alone with a start, she remembered Eric pinning her against the wall, slipping her leg around his waist and taking her right there but didn't remember the feeling of it. She felt cheated.

She guessed she could take care of it herself; the room was dimly light and quiet. The clock next to her bed indicated that it was 6:52 am. She had to be down to meet the initiates at 8, she had time. So pulling the covers up to her neck already feeling embarrassed at what she was going to do she slid her pajama pants off. She had never done this before that much, she never felt the need to with Four. Anytime she wanted to have sex Four was there but it felt different this time. It was like Eric had ignited this insatiable hunger within her.

So closing her eyes, wanting to feel everything, she slid her hand down her body. She could feel the small sting of her still fresh tattoo. In her mind all she pictured was how Eric would look kissing each of the rungs of her ladder tattoo up her waist. The picture in mind enticed a small moan from her and her hand hadn't even made it to her core yet. However when her fingers did make it, she only brushed over her sex. She wasn't really sure how to do it, so she just started toying with the outsides of her body soaking in the tingling it sent up her arching back. She slipped one finger inside, she was already wet, she could thank her dreams for that. She grinned uncontrollably and bit her lip, Eric had made her wet and he wasn't even really here. The thought amused her.

"Tris!" Christina's voice rang out shattering her illusion.

Tris quickly moved her hand away and pulled the cover tighter around herself. She knew that her face must be reddened but she knew that Christina would walk in any second now.

Christina knocked on the door lightly before walking in. She looked sleepy but excited as she came in.

"Hey," she greeted sitting on the end of her bed, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Tris said nodding her head, "why?"

"You look a little…flushed," Christina said eyeing her.

"Oh uh just a bad dream," Tris lied quickly.

"Oh you wanna talk about it?" Christina said trying to be polite.

"No I'm fine," Tris said sitting up a little more, "what's up?"

"You tell me!" Christina said her excitement returning, "What did Four want to talk about?"

 _Christina thinks it's something good_ , Tris thought. Tris sighed as her face fell.

"Oh no…" Christina said recognizing Tris' face, "What happened?"

"Do you think me and Four have been good together lately?" Tris questioned trying to test the waters.

"Of course," Christina expressed, "you two are adorable together, besides you're both from Abnegation, he helped you through all your mental training when we were initiates, you two are just so alike…did something happen?"

Tris found little to nothing reassuring about everything Christina had said. She felt like Abnegation and her initiate days were irrelevant, that was over four years ago. As for the being so alike thing…well a certain blue eyed, pierced eye browed minx was making her question the soundness of similarity.

"Four and I talked," Tris started to say, "and I think we both just…need some space right now so we're taking a break."

"What?" Christina demanded surprised, "Why? What happened?"

"Honestly Chris," Tris said hoping she could make her friend understand, "nothing happened. I think that's exactly it, the whole novelty of having a boyfriend has worn off. I mean when Four and I first got together everything just felt so…hot and passionate. Now every time we're together it just feels like we're just friends. We're drifting apart."

"Oh c'mon Tris," Christina pleaded, "relationships take work. You just have to work at it, you just need to step up and take responsibility. You're just not trying hard enough."

This was the part of Candor that Tris disdained, "Chris I don't think it's that simple with us."

"Yes it is," Christina implored, "you and Four both just need to take control of your relationship."

 _I don't want to_ , Tris thought to herself.

"Why is this so important to you?" Tris questioned.

"Because you two are both my friends," Christina said placing her hand on her shoulder, "I don't want to see you two get hurt."

"Well right now I think the best thing both of us can do right now it just give each other space," Tris confessed hoping that would satisfy her for now, "please don't say anything to Four about me or us right now ok? We both just need time."

"Alright," Christina agreed, "but in a few weeks you two are going to work it out."

 _I really don't want to_ , Tris thought once more. After shooing Chris out of the room, Tris hurried and got dressed. She had to be down to meet the initiates soon and she also kind of hoped she could see Eric before they met up with them. She didn't know what to expect, but the idea of seeing him again made her heart jump to her throat excitedly.

She was running late, even when she did run down to the initiate's compound. When she got down there ten minutes past eight, all the initiates were running their warm up laps. Eric was standing with his back to Tris near a table with guns all laid out. Tris jogged up to him, feeling an excitement at seeing him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"You're late," Eric said not bothering to look up at her, instead he was focusing on filling up the guns on the tables with bullets, "have trouble waking up this morning on time?"

Tris was surprised at his coldness, "No…I was just-,"

"You know what the punishment is for the initiates if they're late?" Eric asked still focusing on the bullets.

"Yeah," Tris replied slowly, "they have to run extra laps."

"So start running," Eric ordered.

"Okay," Tris said all feelings of excitement leave her, "I'm not one of your initiates; you're not even above me. You can't just order me around anymore."

Eric now glanced over at her, with his jaw clenched and his eyes a more steel like blue piercing a hole in her face.

Despite Eric's demeanor, Tris was not at all surprised at what he was doing. She was late, she didn't think that even a kiss would change his attitude towards her. But still, he couldn't just order her around like that…

"It's like you said," Eric said keeping his deathly glare, "I'm bossy."

"Not my boss," Tris shot back crossing her arms.

Eric scoffed softly and went back to his guns and bullets and muttered under his breath, "oh what I'd like to do with your smart mouth…"

Tris rolled eyes and walked away frustrated. She wasn't surprised by his actions which made it all the more irritating to her. Instead she focused on the initiates. They had more fighting and things to learn. Amber was doing well, she always had just high energy and now she had something to take it out on. Too bad it happened to be Randy's face. She went down the line showing them different tactical moves for pinning someone down and attacking. She kept glancing over at Eric every once in a while, if he was returning her glances she never caught him.

Now she was becoming confused, why would he kiss her? Was it just for the pleasure or did he mean something else. What was it to Tris? In thinking about it, she realized that maybe it was more about the pleasure than anything else. Four never made her feel that physically alive before. What if all Eric wanted was pleasure from her, even that thought wasn't entirely daunting to her. She knew Eric's walls were a mile high and sometimes she questioned if it was worth the effort to try to break them down. However it was be and colossal lie for her to say that she wasn't attracted him. He was the forbidden fruit.

When lunch had finally rolled around, the initiates were excused to the cafeteria. After that Sierra was taking them to a weapons training class. Eric and Tris were free for the next few hours, so they headed back to their office. They walked alone in silence the whole way there. He seemed to be lost in thought with a permanent grimace on his face. Tris felt a growing one sided tension between the two of them. Her mind was begging for Eric to throw her up against the walls again and make her feel alive. She suddenly felt like a raging hormonal teenager again. It reminded her of the time when her John hid in the closet at his house after school one day when they were fifteen. He really only fondled her chest under her dress in the dark, he wasn't any good at it. But at fifteen for that being her first real experience at the time it drove her wild. The only thing that stopped both of them was the raging wave of guilt that followed them both immediately afterwards. However this wasn't Abnegation and Tris was not fifteen anymore.

When they finally made it to leadership compound, they were now surrounded by all the other leaders. Now there'd be no way for Eric to do anything with all these people around. Tris sighed disappointedly as the tension between them disappeared.

"You know I felt it too," Eric murmured to her.

"Felt what?" Tris asked wanting to hear him say it.

"Not here," Eric replied simply.

A flicker of hope rose in her, but she couldn't really think of any more private place they could go really. But they did have two hours…

When they finally climbed up the numerous staircases to the back corners of their offices, now Tris was somewhat thankful that their offices were in the far back corner. All the offices around theirs were vacant just because of how far away they were from everything. Even on the opposite side of the large room, the offices over there were dark and empty too. Tris followed Eric into his office as he sat down in his chair and leaned up on his desk. Tris went by him and sat on top of his desk and began wondering if he had ever…done anything on the top of his desk.

"So," Tris said slowly, "you felt it to huh?"

"Oh yeah," Eric nodded unable to hid his small smirk, "but I'm not going to do anything about it yet."

"Why not?" Tris whined.

"Have you talked to Four?" Eric asked.

Why was he brining up him up?

"Not really," Tris replied curiously, "it's only been one day."

"Are you going to break up with him?" Eric continued to ask.

Tris' breath hitched in her throat, she already hurt him once. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to answer that question. She didn't want to hurt him, he was a good guy to her. Four wasn't like Eric…

"Well?" Eric asked again.

"It's only been a day Eric," Tris pointed out.

"So?" Eric replied, "you know you're not happy with him, why stay with him?"

"He's just-," Tris said shaking her head, she felt like Eric was not the right person to be having this conversation with but what choice did she have, "He's just been such a good guy to me…I don't want to hurt him."

"Typical Abnegation," Eric scoffed bitterly, "you're going to sacrifice your own happiness to make him happy, great."

"I don't want it to be like that," Tris replied honestly, "it's just…complicated."

"No it's not," Eric spat back, "what do you want?"

Tris was still not breathing fully, she felt as if her lungs were cut off. Eric stood up in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her on top of the desk. He leaned into her slightly and by natural reaction, Tris leaned back a little away from him. His eyes were still a dark steel blue, he towered over her that seemed to intimidate her and reignite the fire within her all at once and right now she didn't trust to act on either impulse right now. And yet Tris couldn't help but notice that he was cleaned shaved, Tris could smell the masculine body wash, it made her want to bury her face in his neck. The thought made her heart seem to stop.

"What do you want Tris?" he asked softly as his blue eyes seemed to soften just for her.

Tris took a deep breath, attempting to calm her fast beating heart, "I- I- I don't think that-,"

"Don't think that what?" Eric asked moving his hands to her hips, his thumb snaked under the bottom of her tank top softly brushing against the skin on her hips.

"I don't know if I can-," Tris said speaking in coherently as her thoughts of her tank top and his hands raced through her mind.

"You could if you wanted to," Eric confided slipping his hands down her thighs and leaned more into her.

Just like in her dreams, Eric used his strong hands to hook under her thighs wrapping her legs around his waist. With him, pulling her legs apart she could feel the obvious wetness growing between them. He leaned more into her face stopping inches from hers. It dawned on Tris that there was a large open wall next to them, if anyone happened to walk by them they would see everything. What if Walter showed up?

With one hand hooked under her thigh, stroking her slowly over her jeans Eric placed his other hand on her shoulder and pushed her flat down on the desk. He straightened up and looked her body up and down while biting his lip. Tris wanted to bite his lip.

"What are you thinking about?" Tris asked calmly.

"You don't want know," Eric said running his hand along the side of her waist.

"Yes I do," Tris assured him, desperately. Just do it, her mind begged. Why can't she just say it, was she scared?

"I'm thinking you need to go break up with your boyfriend," Eric said as a more serious expression returned to his face.

"We're not technically together right now," Tris replied shrugging.

"Technically," Eric repeated, "make it official."

"Why is it so important to you?" Tris wondered.

Eric sighed and rested both his hands on her hips again, "the truth?"

"No lie to me," Tris said rolling her eyes.

"You know what I would do to you with that smart mouth of yours if you were mine?" Eric questioned tapping his finger on the end of her nose.

"Show me," Tris challenged him with a playful smirk.

"No," Eric replied bluntly.

"Why is it some important that I break up with Four then?" Tris asked again.

"Because when I found my ex-girlfriend sucking some other dudes cock on my couch a few years ago she broke my fucking heart," Eric spat angrily now looking away from Tris.

Tris could feel a crack in her heart forming for him at hearing the way his voice sounded, "Do you still love her?"

"Not at all," Eric explained, "I thought I did for a while but then I realized that if she really gave a shit about me she wouldn't do that to me. I would never do that to a girl or another guy. I'd rather just break up with a girl and go fuck the next one right afterwards to avoid cheating."

Eric's words seemed foreboding and yet comforting to Tris. This still confused her on some level though.

"Why did you kiss me?" Tris asked.

Eric smirked and now (very disappointingly), moved away from Tris and sat down in his chair again, "because I wanted to."

Tris sat up, "that's it?"

"Do I need a better reason to?" Eric asked her, "You're beautiful, adventurous, brave, a lot more stubborn than I like but there's something about you that keeps drawing me in."

Tris couldn't stop the blush and small smile that broke out across her face.

"Either way," Eric said leaning back even farther into his chair, "I'm not touching you again until you're mine."

"What if all I want right now is…" Tris said shifting on the desk awkwardly.

"Hey if you just want to be fuck buddies that'd be even better," Eric said with a playful smirk, "but I don't share. If you're mine that means Four doesn't get you or anyone else for that matter."

"What about you?" Tris demanded, "Are you just going to break it off with me once you find someone better than me then?"

"You really think that lowly of yourself?" Eric asked with sincere concern on his face.

Now Tris looked away from him and shrugged, "I don't know."

She could hear Eric get up again and come near her. Using a few of his fingers he lifted up her face to look up at his blue eyes shining brightly.

"I already told you," Eric said speaking softly, "you aren't worth half the guys time here at Dauntless maybe not even mine…"

"Do _you_ really think that low of yourself?" Tris turned it around.

"C'mon I'm a bossy asshole," Eric said with a fake smirk, "you know that. You're friends all know that."

"I don't care what they think of you," Tris expressed.

Eric dropped his hands from Tris's face, "really?"

Tris nodded. Eric sighed looking at Tris with mixed emotions, Tris couldn't' read him but she could feel the tension growing again. She knew he could feel it too, she even thought he started to lean into her again until…

"Hey Eric, Tris!" Walters' voice called out from down the hall and appearing shortly after, "come to my office for a bit. I wanna hear how trainings going. Bring your reports."

"Yes sir," Eric said mechanically and grabbed some papers from his desk.

Tris quickly jumped off and ran to her office grabbing her reports as well. She jumped out back onto the metal walkway, her and Eric started walked together with Walter about five feet ahead of them.

"Damn could you imagine how awkward it would have been if he would have walked up with you wrapped around my like you were five minutes ago?" Eric asked with a dark smirk.

"Shh!" Tris said slapping his shoulder praying Walter wouldn't hear them.


	17. Chapter 17

Tris finally decided it was time to move out. She wasn't prepared to tell anyone about her and Eric, whatever it was. However she could imagine the sort of backlash that was to follow her when someone found out. She wasn't sure where Four had ended up, she hadn't heard from him in a few days. She supposed it was best, in fact she had barely thought about him since the decided to take a break. She chuckled at the idea that she wouldn't even know where to find him to break up with him.

Another thing that convinced her that she had to move was when Will threw a party a few days ago. All their friends all showed up, except Four. With everyone gathered there they got some music going and the drinks flowing. Tris was actually having a good time hanging out with them, she didn't realize just how much she had been working lately.

"So how's the police force going?" Tris asked as she lounged on the couch with Edward next to her.

He had gotten promoted with Tris into leadership working with the police.

"Stressful," Edward confessed taking a big swig of his beer, "it's mostly just a lot of research. They're telling me basically every minuscule even that has ever happened with the factionless gang."

"Sounds exciting," Tris said sarcastically.

"Totally," Edward said rolling his eyes, "they want me to know them inside and backwards."

"Has there been any…?" Tris asked curiously.

"No," Edward stated on a more serious note, "but that's what's making them nervous honestly. They think they're planning something. Either way be ready for a mission at the drop of hat."

That wasn't unusual in Dauntless, if any of the police force are injured or they need more help all the leaders in Dauntless are expected to assist.

"So what happened with you and Four?" Edward asked treading carefully.

"Oh we're just taking a break for now," Tris replied simply, the burn of the break was starting to wear off.

"I'm sorry," Edward replied sympathetically, "Or maybe not by judging by your face?"

Tris shrugged unsure of what to say really, "Have you spoken with Four at all?"

"Yeah I've seen him around the control room," Edward said glum like.

"Is he ok?" Tris asked now somewhat fearing the answer.

Edward just shook his head no.

The ever present guilt returned to Tris' gut but she had to shove it away. She didn't want to think about that right now. Instead, Edward and Tris let it drop and talked about more entertaining things like how Edward had to panty raid all the women leaders of Dauntless. Everyone seemed to get a kick out of it as they all gathered around Edward and Tris to hear the tale. However the main event and the real reason why Will threw a party became apparent later that evening when he called everyone's attention.

"Hey guys," Will called out silencing most of everyone in the apartment, "thanks for coming by to hang out with us. I actually really wanted to bring all of my closest friends around to tell you something."

Christina stood next to Will looking at him curiously like everyone else was. She must've not known what was going on either.

"I wanted to tell you that I am madly in love with my amazingly hot girlfriend Christina," Will said taking her hand.

All their friends cheered in response to them. At that moment Tris knew what was coming.

"And when you love someone you can't give up on them. You take the good and the bad and make it work," Will explained and glanced over at Tris.

She couldn't help but feel like that part was specifically for her.

"I wanted to make it known to everyone that I have no intention of losing her and making it work with her for as long as why live. Which is why I wanted to ask you Chris," Will said facing her fully as he got down on one knee holding out a small velvet box, "Christina will you marry me?"

All the girls in the room gasped, everyone seemed to hold their breath. Particularly Christina as tears formed in her eyes while she nodded her response unable to speak. Taking the ring out and slipping it onto her finger, the two of them kissed passionately while everyone around them cheered for them.

After that night Tris knew it was time to go, Will and Christina agreed. She wanted to get out of the apartments and find a house for the two of them. Dauntless had a small village of homes; they were more for families and the children of dauntless. No one wanted them wandering around the chasm in the compound so they had built a village, kind of like the Abnegation neighborhood but better. The houses felt homier and there were tons of parks around for the kids to play. Dauntless were huge on teaching their kids to be active and play outside.

Tris didn't need a house yet, so she sprung for a one bedroom apartment instead. Her new apartment was actually a lot nicer than the old one, she had gotten up on the same floor as Eric now, all reserved for leaders. In the big airy loft, the kitchen, living room, and dining room were all one room really. One wall was nothing but windows that looked out towards the fence and the amity farms. On the far wall was a decent sized bedroom and a large bathroom with a separate bathtub and shower.

That Saturday morning as Tris was moving all of her stuff into her place, she idly wondered what it would be like to do it in a shower. The only time her and Four ever tried she ended up slipping and hitting her head on the wall. It was an embarrassing moment and her and Four never tried again. She had left the door to her apartment open as she kept moving stuff from downstairs up. However she was in her kitchen unloading new dishes when someone walked in.

"Hey!" Amber's loud voice rang out as she ran in, "Oh this is your new place? This is so sick!"

"Amber?" Tris said shocked, "What are you doing here? This floors for leaders only, and you're not even really supposed to leave the initiates area."

"I won't tell if you won't," Amber said playfully closing the door.

Tris sighed exasperated but couldn't hide her amusement at Ambers' rebelliousness. Amber looked different; she had dyed her brown hair to Magenta color with lipstick to match and a small stud in her nose. She also now sported an intricate mandala tattoo on the front of her right shoulder. Growing up she was always kind of secretly jealous of Amber's wild nature, Tris was always to well-mannered to act out against her parents. Amber had no problem with that.

"So c'mon tell me about how you've been?" Amber demanded quickly grabbing some plates out of a box and put them into a cabinet, "What've you and Eric been up to?"

"Me and Eric?" Tris questioned her, did she know? No she couldn't how could she possibly?

"He totally wants you," Amber pointed out, "I figured that was obvious by the way he looks at you all the time when you're not looking. I even saw you giving him the same glances a few days ago. I know you want him too."

Tris sighed trying to avoid looking at her, her face was getting hot, "No I don't."

"You don't want that leaning tower of muscle and brooding hotness?" Amber asked raising her eye brow playfully.

"He's my coworker," Tris replied simply, "this jobs' really important to me and I try not to mix business with pleasure."

"Boring," Amber replied putting more things away into the black metal cabinets, "come on don't you remember that time John felt you up in the closet at his house?"

"How do you know about that?" Tris questioned.

"John told my brother and my brother told me," Amber shrugged.

"Oh yeah how is your brother anyways?" Tris asked hoping to get her off subject.

"He's in candor now," Amber replied tossing the empty box into the living room, "but imagine what'd it'd be like if Eric did that to you."

Tris closed her eyes trying to push the thought away. Now wasn't the time for that, not with Amber here.

"Well I just sort of broke up with my ex barley a week ago," Tris stated focusing on arranging her cabinets the way she wanted, "it feels kind of soon."

"I'm sorry, he sounds like a douchbag," Amber replied quickly, "Did he break up with you?"

"Yeah, kinda of," Tris shrugged, "it was a mutual thing."

"Yeah well the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," Amber said with sly grin, "that's what I did with my exboyfriend Jeremy."

"Boyfriend?" Tris questioned surprised, "When?"

"About a year ago," Amber said sitting on a bar stool, "I mean it wasn't like a formal courtship like Abnegation does it. I met him on the streets but once he got deep shit in trouble I left him."

"Was he abnegation?" Tris asked.

"No factionless," Amber chirped, "I met him on the streets when I was fifteen and he was nineteen."

"Factionless? Nineteen?" Tris asked shocked, "Did you two ever…?"

"Yeah but I was scared to so we waited a few months after we started dating," Amber explained.

"How did you even date a factionless?" Tris wondered, they were all shunned from society.

"Well I snuck out almost every night to go see him," Amber started to say, "the factionless have a lot of cool places to hang out where they do fight club and stuff. He took me all the time."

"Fight club?" Tris asked concerned. Now she was starting to see the validity of Amber's parents concern.

"You don't know about the factionless fight club?" Amber said her eyes sparkling, "it's totally underground but a lot of people in the factions know about it. Just no one talks about it, people from the factions and factionless sneak out every last Saturday of the month to go to fight club somewhere in the city. The factionless use all the money they steal and pit people against each other in fights for the pot."

Tris's eyes widen at this news, how did she never hear about this before? She learned in history back in high school that back about 30 years ago there was a sort of fight club in the streets between factionless and the factions. It quickly became outlawed and completely illegal.

"Do all the factions go to this fight club thing?" Tris asked folding her arms.

"Yeah, I saw people from all the factions there," Amber explained, "Candor, Erudite, Dauntless of course, even some from amity came. But really it seemed like it was all the slum of each faction. Can you imagine me, a fifteen year old Abnegation showing up at fight club?

Tris just thought it sounded dangerous.

"But Jeremy started getting roped in with that Factionless gang that goes around causing all the trouble so I gave him the boot once it all started," Amber said rolling her eyes, "I cried for weeks over it but then I met someone new in Candor who was an amazing kisser that helped me forget all about Jeremy."

Amber giggled girlishly sitting on her bar stool. Tris was starting to know what it felt like to be Ambers' mother. She felt obligated to help out Amber but this wild child suddenly seemed exhausting to Tris.

"Hey I heard there's some huge party down in the pit tonight, let's go together," Amber said practically bouncing in her seat.

"Ok you really can't go to that," Tris implored desperately, "those parties are for Dauntless members only and you're not even really in yet."

"So?" Amber shrugged, "I will be. And besides I'm going to go with or without you."

"Amber I can't go with you," Tris expressed, "If I take you into that party I'll get a shit storm of trouble from my boss."

"Alright party pooper," Amber said rolling her eyes, "I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss but I'm still going."

Tris looked over at her with a curious thought, "Amber…did you mom ever talk to you about contraception or birth control."

"No," Amber responded, "I've heard of them, I don't' know what they're for."

"Come with me," Tris instructed heading into her bedroom with Amber


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't be mad because these updates are so sparse :(**

 **I wrote this chapter and reread it and hated it so I rewrote it**

 **Open to more reviews always :D**

 **Thanks to all my loyal readers, you're the best and the reason why I keep writing!**

After Tris and Amber's little talk, Tris knew there would be no way of talking her out of going to the party. Still the two of them went down stairs together and got some lunch and walked around the various shops Dauntless had. Amber had convinced Tris to change up her long hair. Tris didn't realize how much it had grown out since her last cut. Tris couldn't help but admire Amber's magenta hair but she wasn't' quiet bold enough to do the whole thing so instead she got an ombre on the tips of her hair that faded from the same magenta to a royal purple.

Tris liked the change, every time she passed by a mirror and saw her new colorful hair she smiled. Too bad she had nothing planed tonight to show it off, she wasn't interested in going to the party. She had a lot in her new apartment to clean. It had obviously been empty for a while now from the amount of dust that had to be cleaned. Besides this was where she wanted to be for now, she was excited at having her own space to do what she wanted.

After she had managed to unpack all the rest of her bedroom, she pulled out her ePad, a gift from Walter when she became a leader and noticed she had one unread email.

 _Tris, you coming to the party in the pit? –Sierra_

 _Sierra, Probably not. Just finished unpacking my new apartment, don't really feel like going out. –Tris_

 _Tris, You should come! Jay, Phil and Eric are all at my place pregaming and Eric's asking about you. –Sierra_

Tris's heart seemed to skip a beat that email. She was sure that Eric wouldn't tell people that they were…together or messing around. Whatever it was

 _Sierra, what's he asking about me? – Tris_

 _T, Just if your coming or not. –Sierra p.s. are you are Eric….?_

 _Sierra, not tonight. Sorry –Tris p.s. NO_

Tris resigned her ePad back onto the coffee table and leaned back onto her couch. Her mind was swimming with various ideas running through her mind. One was wondering what Four was doing right now. She decided she didn't entirely care and instead wondered about what Eric was doing. He was at Sierra's apartment…thinking about her. Another series of unpleasant thoughts ran through her mind or Eric at the party. What if another girl tried to hook with him, like the bimbo bar tender? Tris knew there were braver girls that would throw themselves at Eric's feet within seconds. A jealous rage built in Tris's chest at the idea of Eric touching another girl.

In laying there on the couch in her quiet empty apartment it was now crashing down on Tris that she was truly alone. Now that she was alone she closed her eyes and pictured nothing but Eric, his strong hands holding onto her waist, his lips leaving a delicate trail along her neck, the smell of his cologne with her burying her face in his neck, running her hands through his hair. Tris sighed frustrated, she figured now in her loneliness it would be easy to slip down her jeans and take care of herself right now. But she didn't want it to be her hands that pleasured her. Maybe she could just go down to the party for a little bit…

So getting up, Tris headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was perfect in fading from the blonde to magenta to purple. She wondered if Eric would like it, only one way to find out. She applied some dark eye liner and mascara to her eyes along with some lip gloss. In digging through her closet she pulled out a black tube top that cut off a little bit near her navel that exposed her leadership tattoos. _Good_ , Tris thought, _let everyone see my ladder tattoo I've earned it._ She paired the black tube top with a flowing black skirt and her nicer black boots. Now her technicolor hair stood out even more brilliantly. She looked perfect.

She left her apartment and headed down the stairs slowly, decided to let Eric wait for her. with each step she took, she could feel the familiar growing tension within her and now also a new surge of energy. Despite the fact that she had been moving all day and she should be tired, she felt more awake and prepared than ever. She didn't know exactly what to expect, for all she knew Eric could still turn her away until she truly ended things with Four. Even if that was the case, Tris could just show up look good and tease him all night. Tris giggled at the thought, she was now ready for the game she was about to play.

As she got closer to the pit she heard the familiar pounding sound emanating through the halls. The tension within her seemed to grow more and more, when she finally made it to the railing overlooking the whole party it was just like her birthday. It was smoky and dimly lit with a slow repetitive beat playing. She scanned through the crowd, she found Amber out on the dance floor dancing slowly and sensually with a guy. Tris was now thankful for their talk and supplying her with protection. She could only hope that she actually used it. That was when it dawned on her…she forgot protection for herself. Hopefully Eric had something…

She found him eventually too; he was standing next to a pillar near the bar. Sierra, Jason, and Phil were there too, all standing around talking with a drink in hand. However Tris could only look at Maybe it was just the fact that it had been months since Tris felt such a strong attraction to anyone but in seeing Eric, all Tris could think of was how incredibly handsome and sexy he looked. his tight black t-shirt and leather vest curved to his chiseled muscles. He let is sandy blond hair fall into his face casually, and the stubble was back on his face coating his strong jaw line. The tattoos covering her forearms seemed to be calling to Tris when all she could think about was his arms around her. The more she looked at him the more valid what she wanted to do became. So she climbed down the stairs heading over towards all of them. When she came up behind Jason they all looked happy to see her.

"Tris!" Sierra greeted her drunkenly and hugged her, "Oh I love what you did with your hair! Super pretty."

"Thanks" Tris gushed happily glancing over at Eric.

He seemed to lean against the back pillar his eyes seemed to flash at her darkly but sensually.

"Oh you finally got your leadership tattoo," Phil noted looking down at his torso and let his eyes wander.

Eric shot him a deathly jealous glare, it made Tris smirk internally.

"That's an awesome spot for that tattoo," Sierra agreed, "Tori told me about it, she said she curved it to her figure to make it look better."

"Mmm sexy," Jason replied raising his drink to her, "good for you kid."

The fact that Jason called Tris a kid seemed to keep Eric's jealous glares at bay from him. Still, Tris could feel his eyes sending daggers his way, he was jealous... The group of them all stood around talking about various things. Tris shifted in her spot anxiously she suddenly felt as if she couldn't hold still. She kept glancing at Eric; he seemed completely calm and collected. Finally someone came up to Sierra asking her to dance while Phil and Jason were ready for another drink.

"Eric, Tris wanna do a shot?" Jason asked loudly slinging his arm over the both of them.

"Nah later bro," Eric said slapping him on the back, "Tris, come dance with me."

Jason laughed, "alright you two have fun, Phil let's do a jack Daniels shooter."

"Dude I'll be puking all night if we do that," Phil replied as the two of them walked off.

Now Tris and Eric were standing in the crowded pit with not much space between them. Tris's insecurities started to set in as she crossed her arms, now she felt like maybe she was showing too much skin.

"Come with me," Eric invited holding out his hand to her.

She took it eagerly as he quickly pulled her into him. Placing his large hand on the small of her back, he dragged her to the edge of the dance floor and placed his other hand lacing his fingers with hers. Tris snaked her other arm around his neck holding onto his shoulder. Together with only a few inches between their faces, the two of them just swayed to the slow pounding song.

A nervous knot was growing in Tris's stomach; she was now convinced that she was either showing too much skin or not enough. All the other women around her seemed so much more confidant and beautiful than her. A few of them even glanced at Eric jealously which only fueled Tris mind with doubt. Should she really be here?

"So is there a party every weekend?" Tris asked nervously trying to defuse the tension.

"Only for the adults in the compound," Eric explained lowly, "how else are we going to blow off steam with our high demand job?"

 _Sex,_ Tris thought immediately and felt herself blush at the idea but quickly responded with, "good point."

"I'm pretty sure that all the dauntless teenagers throw parties behind their parents backs in the village too," Eric pointed out.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Tris asked surprised.

Eric raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled, "you did what you're parents always told you to do huh?"

"They're good people," Tris defended sincerely; "I didn't want to disobey them."

"I'm sure they're good people," Eric shrugged and pulled her closer to him.

Now they were chest to chest, body to body. Eric's hand on the small of her back seemed to cling to her more desperately; his strong fingers traced circles around her exposed lower back.

"But, I think you would've liked growing up dauntless," Eric murmured into her ear, "the girls are raised to be strong and confidant. Makes them reckless, sexy, fun…they all do whatever they want when they want. They don't let something like someone else's wellbeing stand before their own."

"Sounds selfish," Tris replied mechanically.

"Is it such a bad thing to try to make yourself happy?" Eric pleaded her.

Tris sighed and rested her chin on the top of his shoulder, "I'm starting to wonder that myself."

"Good," Eric replied running his hand up her back and then lower down then where it was before, "because whether you want to admit it or not your selflessness is the reason why you could never be satisfied with someone like Four for long. I think you'll be a lot happier when you just learn to let go…"

Tris leaned closer into him, wanting to melt into his arms.

"what about you?" Tris started to say, "how's abandoning your moral judgment going?"

"Haven't done it yet babe," Eric smirked rubbing his fingers on the bare back of his skin, "you regretting anything yet?"

"No," Tris sighed relishing the feeling of being in his arms.

"Talk to Four yet?" Eric asked.

"I thought you said I should give him space," Tris pointed out

"Yeah but if you broke up with him you'd be free forever," Eric explained.

"Until I become yours that is," Tris replied.

Eric seemed to tense at that statement and pulled away to look at her face to face, "do I make you feel restricted?"

Tris thought about the questions but it didn't take long, "no…not at all."

"How do I make you feel?" Eric questioned.

Again, Tris had to think about the question but a single word popped into her mind quickly, "alive… what about me? How do I make you feel?"

Eric seemed to need to ponder as well; finally he smirked at said, "turned on mostly."

"That's it?" Tris asked kind of surprised.

"I though that's what you wanted," Eric said with an equally surprised look on his face, "just a fuck buddy."

Tris sighed mulling the idea over in mind. She still felt as if her heart was nowhere to be found. She thought of people like Christina, who was now a blushing bride to be. She couldn't imagine being engaged or getting married right now, she didn't really want a big love affair again right now. She had that with Four and if had just fizzled out anticlimactically. She was disappointed in it; all she could really muster right now was wanting to feel alive. Maybe a fuck buddy was all she needed right now.

The nervousness, the anxiety, the confusion and sexual tension was becoming too much for Tris. She suddenly felt far too overwhelmed and needed a minute. What, the hell was she thinking? A fuck buddy… She sighed and shook her head.

"I gotta go," Tris sighed, "I need some air."

Tris walked away from Eric before he could answer her back. Tris made her way up to the bar and quickly got a glass of water she downed it quickly and walked away. she made her way down a small flight of stairs to a dark alley near the pit. The music was picking up into a much louder faster song. Despite that being down alone in the dark alley seemed to help her only just. She still felt as if she had a horde of angry bees buzzing around within her. She just wished she could calm down as she closed her eyes.

Over the pounding music, Tris could only relish in the seclusion of the moment, she should just go back to her apartment. However in staying leaned up against the wall and the pounding of the music, she didn't notice anyone approaching her until she felt someone lips crashing down on hers.

As if someone had lit a match in a gas tank, a fire exploded in Tris. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. He forced her up against the wall, grabbing onto her wrist he lifted them up above her head gripping onto her wrists with one of his strong hands. His tongue forced it's way to meet hers desperately. Tris couldn't think straight as her body reacted like lightening. Her tongue met his in a daring duel for dominance, she was losing delightfully. With his other hand, he reached down lifting on her legs to wrap around his waist. He kept his hand on the skin of her thigh sliding up closer to her soaking womanhood. His lips left hers and instead nibbled on her neck down to her collar bone. Tris's skin was hyper sensitive, every breath down her neck and the feeling of his strong hand on her leg sent a shattering shiver up her spine.

"Tell me to stop Tris…" Eric dared her breathing hotly down her neck, he kissed her again and ran his tongue up her neck to her ear and spoke again, "tell me to stop…"

Tris let out a shaky breath, it was too much, "Don't stop."

With nothing more to be said, Eric moved his hand father up her legs stringing his fingers under her panties. His other left her wrists as he strung his other hand around the opposite side of her panties and ripped them clean off. Tris let her hands fall around his neck holding onto his strong frame for support. Tris' legs felt like lead as she shook with anticipation; Eric seemed impatient as well as he quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled himself free. Tris didn't even have a moment to think before Eric slammed into her entirely.

Tris screamed at the sweet feeling that she hadn't had in months. In fact, she had never had sex without a condom before; the skin to skin contact was entirely new to her. Luckily the music was loud enough upstairs no one would hear her scream.

"You're so fucking tight," Eric murmured gripping onto the back of her leg desperately.

Tris wrapped her leg around his waist trying to pull him in closer wanting to feel ever part of him. She could feel herself trembling around his hardened member, with every thrust it seemed as if everything plaguing her mind just faded away. She forgot about everything and just let go. She kept her eyes shut, soaking up every sensation she possibly could. If it weren't for Eric holding her leg, his other arm which snaked around her waist and her arms gripping onto his shoulders, she would fall to the floor.

The feeling of flesh on flesh was a whole new sensation to her; Four was never brave enough to go without a condom. But with the way that Eric felt inside of her she couldn't care less. However she was slightly disappointed and aroused by the feeling of his length slipping entirely out of her.

"C'mon," Eric whispered in her ear, "let's get out of here and I'll give you the full taste."


	19. Chapter 19

An overwhelming sense of calmness and total satisfaction enveloped Tris. As she laid on the black duvet in Eric's apartment, all she could do was relax at Eric's command. She was laying on his bed, breathing in the smell of Eric's cologne coating his bed with her arms resting above her head on his pillows. She had never felt as alive and at peace as she did now laying on his bed naked. It was just like falling into one of her dreams only better; now that she was actually here she could remember everything about her dreams.

Eric was down between her legs, his tongue lapped over her repeatedly. He was slow and meticulous about it, which only made Tris tremble more at each tongue. As he ran his tongue up her hot length Tris arched her back while Eric, who had his arms wrapped underneath her thighs only gripped harder, trying to keep her in place. Another orgasm wasn't far off, so far she had already came three times from him going down on her. Every time she did she moaned loudly in pleasure while Eric mimicked her. She couldn't believe how long he had been down there for, she had given up on keep track of time, Eric had ordered her to lay back an just relax. She also couldn't believe that she had come so much already. She had never experienced anything like this before.

With a quick flick on her clit, she came again loudly, squirming beneath him will Eric was there to hold her in place. He encased her fully taking in everything Tris had to offer from her orgasm as the sensation ran from the top of her spine down to her toes. When she had finally came down from her fourth orgasm Eric sat up chuckling.

"I fucking love your body," he said sitting on his knees and grabbed his hardened member and began pumping slowly, "you're so responsive."

When they had made it back to the apartment, their clothes were torn off in a flurry of movements. Eric had picked her up and dropped her down onto his bed. Within a matter of seconds he quickly ripped off her skirt and started kissing from her knee slowly down to her womanhood. He had actually gone painfully slow while Tris was begging him with his eyes to do it. But Tris soon realized why he was going slow because the slower he went the more build up there was and the better every sensation was. Tris marveled at the sight of seeing him down between her legs, the sight of it actually made her wetter. She finally got to run her fingers through his hair and gripped onto him while his tongue began its slow sweet torture.

"I can't believe how long you did that for," Tris sighed breathlessly as Eric sat up.

"I love eating a girl out," Eric chuckled at her with a sexy smirk on his face. His deep blue eyes were hauntingly bright as he stared deep into her hazel eyes, "you have the best taste of any girl I've ever had."

"Will you do that to me more often?" Tris asked dreamily.

"Whenever you want babe," Eric said with a large grin across his face as he started kissing her starting at the bottom rungs of her ladder tattoo.

In watching Eric kiss her up her tattoo, Tris realized it was just like her fantasy of him. It was all really happening.

When he finally kissed the top run of the ladder, his voice smooth as honey asked, "want a back rub?"

Tris smiled and nodded excitedly as she turned over lying on her stomach. Slowly his strong hands began kneading her shoulders loosening up all her muscles. His hands were surprisingly soft and tender to the touch and yet he was nothing like Four. He moved his hands down slowly using his thumbs to rub the muscles around her spine making her tingle.

"You know you're spending a lot of time on me," Tris pointed out, "want me to return the favor?"

"Which one?" Eric asked, Tris didn't have to look at him to know he had his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

"Both," Tris smiled, even though she was sure her oral skills weren't up to par. It was only now that it was dawning on Tris how vanilla her and Four were.

"Later babe," Eric said continuing to rub down her back meticulously, "for now you seem like you need a good fucking."

"So do it already," Tris begged, ever since their return from the party Eric had yet to put it back in here, "you're such a tease."

Eric leaned down near her ear and whispered, "but I like teasing you."

His breath on her ear made her squirm underneath him, "Why?"

"Because the more I push you the more you start letting go," Eric whispered again, "the more desperately you'll want it and the sweeter it'll feel for you. I know how to take care of my girl."

 _His girl_ , Tris giggled and arched her back into his hands and their kneading.

"I take it Four never did all this for you?" Eric questioned.

"Not as patiently as you are," Tris replied simply feeling completely relaxed at her now fully massaged back.

"I hate that," Eric said shaking his head, "all I really want to do is please a woman. If I can make her scream I know I'm doing something right. I hate guys that are just too impatient and careless."

"How very selfless of you," Tris smirked at him.

"It's not selfless," Eric replied, "it makes me happy knowing that I can please a woman. I get off on just listening to the sounds you make, the way you squirm every time I touch the back of your neck-,"

His fingers promptly traced a delicate line down her neck which made Tris's body squirm naturally underneath him, "how did you notice that?"

"I pay attention," Eric said leaning down and kissing the back of her neck making Tris's skin tingle, "everyone's got a sensitive spot, yours in the back of your neck. I like how you squirm every time I touch it."

His breath, his kiss and his tongue on the back of her neck was making her squirm uncontrollably. Eric grabbed onto her wrists and held them above her head, he pinned down her legs holding them in place while he kissed her across her upper back from one shoulder to the other and stopping at the top of her neck.

Tris couldn't hold in the moans and whimpers of pleasure. Eric seemed to smirk at every sound she made and every time she tried to move only for Eric to strengthen his grip on her keeping her still. Another part of her body was screaming from relief, she could feel how wet she was. All she could think about was him slipping back into her.

"Eric," Tris whimpered as he stopped near her ear.

"Yes?" Eric asked kissing her ear.

"Please," She whimpered again trying to lean back farther into him. She could feel his rock hard member against her back.

"What?" Eric questioned innocently, "Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it."

"I…" Tris said as another lightening shiver ran up her back, "I want you to fuck me until I scream."

Eric chuckled and moved his hands away from her wrist, however Tris still held onto his bed frame. He moved his arms down near her legs, pulling them wider apart and lifting up her behind a little bit, "yes ma'am."

In one quick movement, he was inside her again. Tris moaned loudly as he buried himself deep within her.

Eric moaned loudly too with relief, "See? This is exactly why I like taking my time. You're soaking and it feels so fucking good."

Tris giggled as he started moving in and out of her at a generous pace. With each thrust, Tris could feel every nerve in her body on end, every touch and movement felt like fire and ice on her skin. Eric's hands gripped onto her waist as he slammed into her while he was breathing heavily. Once again it was nothing but skin to skin contact. Tris couldn't believe how much better it felt without protection. She knew she was playing with fire here but for now the thought couldn't fully cross her mind before Eric slammed deeply into her again making her forget. He started picking up the pace making her scream louder and squirming beneath him only for him to tighten his grip on her pulling her closer to him.

It didn't take long for Tris to come again, her whole body spasmed from her head down to her tows and she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck Tris I'm gonna come, don't move," Eric commanded and quickly pulled out of her.

Tris could feel him coming on her back as Tris's body started to fall limp. Now she felt exhausted, Eric was breathing heavily and erratically above her. they were both covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"Hold on a sec," Eric said breathlessly and got up and went into his bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and started wiping her back clean.

Tris could only lay there in a dreamy bliss. Her body and mind felt totally at ease, she realized this is what she needed all along. She couldn't even entirely remember what it was that she was fretting about before. She was totally at peace and about to fall asleep. After Eric had tossed the towel to the floor he started rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly laying down next to her.

"You have no idea…" Tris whispered and turned to face him.

He shared the same look of satisfaction and blissfulness on his face. His perfectly gelled hair was not falling carelessly into his face. Tris couldn't help but trace her eyes along his strong jaw line, down his leadership tattoos to his perfectly toned chest. He was still huffing tiredly.

"Wanna come take a bath with me before we sleep?" Eric invited her.

Tris could only nod while Eric carefully flipped her over and picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Please don't be mad at me that this one took forever :(**

 **But now I come bearing two chapters!**

 **Thanks to all my readers! You're the best!**

"Would you rather go on a ghost hunt or a space hunt for aliens?" Tris asked laying on Eric's pillow looking over at him.

"Huh," Eric replied thinking it over, "space hunt."

"Really?" Tris asked surprised.

"definitely," Eric nodded.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" Tris asked with a small giggle.

"Hey I can fight off a living person and even an alien if I had to," Eric started to say, "but if some bitch ass ghost is coming at me how the hell am I supposed to fight that one off? Besides Erudite has looked over all the notes and studies from what the world did before the war on space exploration. The probability of there being life on another planet is substantially higher than the possibility of a ghost. There's not enough evidence to support that"

Tris giggled again, "afraid of ghosts but don't believe in them."

Tris could only chuckle at seeing Eric's erudite side peek through. The two of them had been lying on his bed naked for the last few hours just talking. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, they had slept through most of the morning, Tris woke up happily at realizing that she really was in Eric's arm and it wasn't just another one of her dreams. Tris was unusually sore that morning, from last night and when she had woken up this morning with Eric inside of her again.

"Would you rather have to take the peace serum every day or the truth serum?" Eric asked playfully.

Tris had to think that one over, she had experienced both before. The truth serum was brutal and painful if you tried to lie. But the peace serum made you higher than a kite, Tris didn't like it.

"I guess the truth serum," Tris replied trailing her fingers over Eric's muscled chest. The sheer amount of muscles this man had blew her mind, and she couldn't be happier that she got to run her hands all over him, "the peace serum always made me nauseous."

"Your life would be a lot easier with the truth serum," Eric pointed out now mimicking her by running his hand up her leg and caressing her behind.

"What do you mean?" Tris asked curiously.

"Well you'd have broken up with Four a long time ago and probably came to me a lot sooner," Eric stated still rubbing his hand gently on her behind.

Tris could feel her insides squirming again, "you're very full of yourself you know that?"

"And that's why you haven't taken you're eyes off my chest since I took my shirt off last night right?" Eric said playfully.

Tris didn't eve fully realize that she was staring at his body, she snapped her eyes embarrassed up to meet his.

"Eyes up here babe," Eric mused with a sly grin.

Tris rolled her eye at him, "would you rather do a thousand hours of Abnegation community service or have to take the truth serum in front of all of dauntless."

"Community service," Eric replied quickly as his eyes seemed to darken, "you really gotta do a thousand hours of service?"

"You have to do a thousand every six months at least," Tris shrugged, her and her family always made it over a thousand in the six months. Everyone did.

"That's ridiculous," Eric said shaking his head but turned to her with his eyes now boring.

In talking about the other factions another thought had occurred to Tris, it was actually a mix of what Amber had told her about that underground fight club between the factions and what Eric had said to her last night.

"Remember when you told me last night I would've liked growing up Dauntless? How do you know how they were raised?" Tris questioned.

"I snuck out a lot when I was a teenager," Eric said his face dropping slightly.

Tris could slowly see the playfulness slip away. She wondered how long she could keep him talking before his walls flew up again.

"And you used to come here? To the dauntless village?" Tris asked slowly..

"Yeah," Eric sighed now just staring up at the ceiling, "I did a lot of stupid things when I was younger. But I used to come to parties here all the time for parties. I was friends with a lot of Dauntless in high school."

"Can I ask you something?" Tris asked deciding to take it slowly.

Eric turned to look at her, his eyes were getting more icy, "is it really necessary?"

"It's not about you specifically," Tris tried to reassure, "have you ever heard of the Faction fight club thing?"

Now Eric's eyes became frighteningly darker, "where did you hear about that?"

"I just heard," Tris shrugged nervously.

"Who told you?" Eric demanded.

Tris now suddenly felt like she was in trouble, but she didn't want to lie, "Amber told me she went when she was younger."

Eric scoffed and shook his head, "stupid kid…"

"Hey don't be mad at her," Tris implored, "that was before she came here. We can't judge her for what she did before now."

"That girls going to get herself killed," Eric spat bitterly.

"Why?" Tris asked now feeling a weight in her chest, "What is it?"

Eric sighed and still refused to look at her, "it's usually a bunch of young people from factionless and the factions all meet up at some hidden place in the city, usually an empty warehouse or underground where the subways used to be."

"What do you do?" Tris questioned.

Eric's jaw was tensing and his eyes were growing colder, "one person from a faction and one person from factionless go into a ring and fight."

"That's it?" Tris wondered, that seemed not different from what they did here at Dauntless.

"You fight until you kill the other one," Eric stated bitterly.

Tris held her breath as a tension in the room grew.

"Have you ever…?" Tris asked after a few silent minutes.

"No," Eric stated quickly, "the faction fight club is stupid. It's made up of a bunch of stupid reckless kids that think they're tough shit."

"Do the Dauntless police do anything about it?" Tris questioned.

"They try to," Eric explained, "But the fight clubs always moving around. It's hard to track em down and to get people to talk."

"But you seem to know a lot about it," Tris observed, "maybe if you told the police force where to look they could-,"

"Talking with the factionless isn't going to make them stop Tris, action will," Eric said more forcefully, "Last time I got into all that bullshit it nearly fucking killed me. There's a reason why I try to train these piss ass kids to be strong enough to handles them so they don't end up like me."

Tris looked at him surprised, "would you really be that disappointed if they turned out like you?"

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes at her, "I didn't mean it like that…I just don't want them to think that taking on factionless is an easy job."

"Maybe if we could stop them everyone else won't have to," Tris pointed out.

"You don't know anything," Eric stated irritated, "you don't know what they're like. If you're lucky you'll never have to but this world isn't built on luck."

Trish sighed and decided to give up, she saw no point in arguing with him.. The two of them laid there in an awkward silence while Tris thought back to what Sierra had told her. They held him captive for three days…what did they do to him? Tris could tell by the look on Eric's face that his mind was swimming, Tris was mildly curious to what he was thinking about until she had to remind herself they were just fuck buddies.

Finally Eric spoke up again, "would you rather only be on top of bottom for the rest of your life?"

"Of what?" Tris asked stupidly but then realized what he was asking, "Oh… I don't know. I've never really been on top before."

"Seriously?" Eric asked shocked, "damn you and Four want some more vanilla for your vanilla."

"Shut up," Tris said feeling her embarrassment come through again, "Four and I hardly ever had time to do anything because he works so much and I'm not even that good at it."

"What being on top?" Eric asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Tris shrugged but nodded not really sure what to say.

"Well come here then," Eric said grabbing onto her small waist and pulling her onto him.

Tris ended up straddling him really but she felt shaky and wobbly too. Eric gripped onto her waist to steady her. Now in the broad daylight, with no clothes on it occurred to Tris now Eric could now fully see her, this wasn't like being in some dark club or anything. Now it was all out in the open as Eric's eyes hungrily treaded down her body. All Tris could really think about was how she was sure that he had been with other girls prettier than her or girls that at least knew what to do on top.

"Hey," Eric said as if reading her mind, "don't be embarrassed."

"But I've never really done this before," Tris said awkwardly, "I bet the other girls you've been with at least know-,"

"Stop," Eric said quickly and sat up and took her lips on his silencing her. His tongue slipped into her mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck taking in his kiss, "I'm here with you now. Don't worry about all them, there's a reason I'm not here with them now."

"I still don't know what I'm doing," Tris shrugged feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"So we practice till you get it right," Eric said with a small grin as he bit down on her bottom lip.

Tris wasn't really going to complain about that one as she felt a girlish grin break out across her face as the fire ignited down inside of her. It surprised her how quickly Eric could get her going.

"Play with it for a little bit with your hand," Eric instructed as he laid back down on the bed.

A new idea ignited in Tris's mind. She was sure she wouldn't be much better at this then being on top but she wanted to try just to see Eric's reaction. So with determination, Tris slid down, gripped onto Eric's manhood and quickly took it into her mouth.

"Fuck Tris you don't have to…" Eric started to say but got lost in his sentence as me moaned loudly.

Tris took him into her mouth; he was getting harder with each flick of her tongue. She grabbed onto the base and started pumping slowly as she sucked on him gently. Tris could feel his hands grip onto her hair tightly, that small pull on the back of her neck from her hair made her insides squirm even more. She gently ran her teeth up his length and swirled her tongue around the tip making him groan loudly as the grip on her hair tightened.

"Fuck Tris that feels so fucking good," Eric said breathlessly, "just like that…"

Tris started pumping a little faster, feeling motivated by Eric's words and his moans. She had never felt so in control before, it was turning her on seeing at how much she could please Eric. She glanced up at him while she ran her tongue around the tip. Eric had the most pleasurable look on his face while he bit his lip looking down at her. Soon enough, Eric was hard as a rock in her mouth. Tris was ready to continue until he came but with a sharp tug at her hair sending a pleasurable sting down her spine Tris looked up at Eric.

He had a rare smile on his face that Tris hardly ever saw as he said, "hop on."

With a shaky nervous breath, Tris straightened up and hovered over him.

Eric placed his hand on her sternum, "lean back a little bit…just sit down."

Slowly Tris eased herself down on him, feeling the sweet sensation encase her at feeling herself around him. She wanted to see how much she could handle and sat all the way down on him as she moaned his name loudly.

"God babe I'm so fucking deep," Eric sighed as he slapped his hand on her behind.

Tris whimpered and squirmed at him slapping her. She started rocking her hips gently against him, soaking up all the sensation. She couldn't think straight, all she could do instinctually was move her hips against him, she couldn't believe how she could feel him everywhere. Her loud moans were evidence of that.

Eric chuckled beneath her, "you have any idea how incredibly sexy you like right now?"

"Do you have any idea how fucking good this feels?" Tris replied still moving slowly.

"So you like it deep huh?" Eric said slowly.

Once Tris had found a rhythm and a balance she began moving a little faster. Eric ran his hands from her behind all the way up her back. His strong hands held onto her as if she was about to slip away at any moment. He held her like he needed her there. The more Tris thought about it the more rational being her with Eric became. Four would never hold onto her like he did, he was so formal and…stiff. Eric fucked her like he needed her.

Holding her closely, Eric flipped her over slowly keeping his eyes deep in hers. Tris had never seen a more brilliant shade of blue than the color of his eyes now. They were burning a fire in her hazel ones. He kept his lips parted breathing slowly, Tris leaned up to kiss him but he backed away quickly with a playful smirk.

"C'mon I don't get a kiss?" Tris asked as Eric now began pumping painfully slow into her.

Eric leaned down breathing down her neck, "not yet…"

He continued his slow pace and breathing down her neck making her shiver. He refused to go any faster or even kiss her. The skin beneath his lips felt like an icy hot desperation and yet he wouldn't satisfy it.

"Eric…" Tris moaned trying to lean into him.

"Yes…?" Eric asked sliding his hand hands up her thighs still moving slowly.

"I want you to go deeper," Tris said closing her eyes and leaned her head sideways. She felt silly for asking these questions, this was something that she had never said before.

"How deep?" Eric whispered now hovering above her face.

"Deep enough that-," Tris started to say.

"Open your eyes," Eric's smooth deep voice commanded, "look at me."

Tris did as she was told and opened her eyes up again to see the same brilliant blue looking back at her. His lips were turned up into his sexy, cheeky grin. He had nearly stopped moving all together and yet Tris could still feel him there just at her entrance hard as a rock.

"How deep you want it?" Eric asked raising his pierced eyebrow to her.

"I…" Tris said squirming under his gaze still feeling stupid for what she was thinking about saying, "I want you to…go so deep that you make me forget about Four and scream your name instead."

Eric chuckled and leaned down even closer to her, "Forgetting about Four is easy enough…but I think I've heard enough from you."

"Huh?" Tris asked confused.

Before Tris could even really think about how he meant, Eric quickly placed his hand over her mouth holding her forcefully and whispered into her ear, "Is this what you mean?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Eric slammed into her faster and harder than ever before. It was a good thing that he had her mouth covered she guessed otherwise Eric's neighbors would have heard her screams. The harder Eric pushed into her the harder his hand held over her mouth, and somehow it made the sensation all the more intense as he penetrated her with such for and tenacity.

"I don't want you to ever think about him again," Eric whispered desperately into her ear, "you are mine."

Tris whimpered loudly as she arched her back into him as she felt a shattering orgasm rip through her aggressively making her every nerve in her body tingle. She was gripping onto his back aggressively and ran her finger nails down his back. Eric growled and slammed into her even deeper and harder. Tris repeated the motion of scratching up his back and learned it made Eric go faster. Soon enough the two of them were so lost and deep within one another that Tris wasn't the only one screaming.

Just like before, Eric quickly pulled out of her disappointingly and quickly came all up the front of her sweaty body. His arms were shaky and he looked like he was going to collapse. Tris felt an urge in her as she grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled her to him. He did collapse on her then as she claimed his lips on her own. She kissed him passionately and slowly…however something about this kiss felt different. It wasn't like the others they had, desperate and discreet. This one felt…romantic. When the idea crossed Tris's mind she quickly pulled away from him. Tris refused to let herself have any romantic feelings for him. He looked just as shocked and confused for the moment as she did.

"I think we need to practice with you on top a few more times," Eric said in between deep breaths breaking the tension.

"Do I really need to work on it or are you just saying that so I'll come back?" Tris asked unsure of whether or not she could take offense even though she knew it was true.

"Both," Eric said now sitting up above her and looked down at the both of them covered in sweat and…other stuff, "well…you made a huge mess."

"I think that's you're mess Eric," Tris pointed out.

"Go down to the infirmary this week and ask for birth control," Eric stated as he reached for his bedside table which had a box of tissues, "then I won't have to."

"Do you ever use condoms?" Tris questioned.

"Do you want me to?" Eric said her raising his eye brow at her as he pulled out some tissues and started wiping her clean.

 _Yes and no_ , Tris thought but she didn't answer.

"Yeah me either," Eric agreed.

"I'll go get the pills," Tris sighed suddenly feeling exhausted, "if you come take a shower with me."

"I think that can be arranged," Eric smirked tossing the tissues into a nearby waste bin.


	21. Chapter 21

Monday came all too quickly the following day. She was still deliciously sore from her full weekend of exertions. She was dreading the day, suddenly the idea of training the initiates and group therapy sounded very mundane. Still, she made herself a cup of coffee, had a small breakfast and headed down stairs. As she made it down the stairs sipping on her coffee she made it to her old floor where her, Christina, Four and Will all lived. She was too groggy and sleeping to even realizing that someone was right in front of her. She ended up spilling her coffee all down the other person.

"Oh I'm so sorry-," Tris said quickly looking up, "Four."

"Hey," Four said looking down at his now drenched shirt. He seemed just as surprised to see her there.

"Four I-, I'm sorry," Tris said now feeling her mind come to a halt.

"It's fine Tris," Four said slipping down his jacket which had come coffee on it as well, "I'll just go get another shirt."

"Ok I'm really sorry," Tris said embarrassingly, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Don't worry about it," Four said with a stern look on his face, "I'm sorry you lost your coffee."

"Well guess I deserve it now," Tris shrugged awkwardly.

"Here take mine," Four said holding out his cup to her.

"No I'll be alright," Tris shook her head.

"I made it just how you like it," Four said holding out the cup to her again, "two shots of cream, you can take it. Besides I really gotta go change now. I'll just make myself another cup."

Tris sighed unsurely, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah take it," Four said sternly and blinked a few times.

Slowly Tris took the cup from him, "Thank you Four. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Four replied with a similar nod, "well I really gotta go or I'll be late but…it's nice to see you."

Tris could only nod in thanks at that sentiment. Four turned away down the hall shaking his jacket off lightly. Her interaction with Four reminded her so much of Abnegation, all formal and polite. Tris shook her head and began downing the coffee needing it desperately. When she had finally made it down to the pit she looked around. The morning rays shone through brightly, life was bustling within Dauntless without Eric. Tris scanned around again trying to find him and glanced up at the clock. It was 7:47, he was two minutes late. Tris had to go get the initiates at 8.

Just a few minutes before Tris had to go them Eric finally arrived rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You're late," Tris said trying to sound playful.

"What?" Eric spat out and yawned.

"You're late," Tris said with a sly grin, "better start running."

"Just shut up and go get the initiates," Eric replied leaning against a nearby boulder.

Tris huffed irritated, cranky Eric. Great. Tris rolled her eyes feeling Eric's contagious bad mood spreading to her. With a wrench in hand, she went down the stairs and banged it on the metal piping loudly. Most of the initiates woke with a start, shooting up in their bed.

"Everyone in the gym," Tris called out to them, "two minutes."

Back upstairs, Eric still sat on the boulder with clenched jaw and cold eyes. The initiates started making their way up the stairs groggily.

"Let's go," Eric said before everyone had even showed up and started pacing towards the gym. Tris practically had to run to keep up with him as did the initiates. When they finally arrived Eric stood up on the platform while there were still a few straggles in the back making their way in.

"Move!" Eric yelled at them, his loud voice echoing off the walls.

Now the stragglers began running towards them quickly and looked up at Eric nervously.

"Everyone start running!" Eric yelled out again, "Amber, come here!"

Tris looked up at him confused, what did he need to talk to Amber about? All the initiates seemed to hold their breath while Amber's sleepy eyes were now filled with fear. However Amber still step forward while the initiates began their laps around the gym. Amber and Tris both stood nearby Eric waiting to hear what he had to say except he turned his cold gaze to Tris quickly.

He fished into his pocket and threw his keys at her, "go get the knifes out of the closet."

Tris caught the keys hastily throwing back her own daggers with her eyes at him as he did. What the hell was his problem? Sure she didn't expect him to be all lovey dovey after the weekend they had together but she didn't expect him to be such a dick either. She kept reminding her self he was a fuck buddy, not a boyfriend, she didn't want to be in love with him. He was cold and complicated and closed off and not the kind of person she wanted to be in love with. She knew he would break her heart if she did so she kept reminding herself, sex only. For now she was fine with that but she still didn't quiet expect him to be such a jackass.

Still, it was Monday. She had to focus on the initiates not him right now. So she collected the knives and set them out on the tables near the targets they use to practice. From across the gym, the initiates had finished running their laps. Amber looked reserved and kept her gaze down to the floor solemnly. Tris wondered what Eric said to her as he strode towards her with clench fists. Tris took the keys out of her pocket and threw them back at him. He caught them a lot more gracefully that she did and slipped them into his pocket.

"Today we're learning a new weapon," Eric said striding past her to the knives, "you're gonna all stand at that red line and throw them at the targets. Land inside the body and if you don't keep throwing until you do."

Leave it up to Eric to give the simplest explanation. Tris continued on lining them all up and before she had them start throwing she showed them different ways of holding and throwing the knives. Eric stood nearby with crossed arms looking pissed. Once Tris had finally gotten them all lined up with a knife in hand she had them begin throwing. Very few of them even made them stick in the target, Tris wasn't surprised for the first few throws.

"You're pathetic!" Eric said to them all, "Throw harder at least make em stick in the board!"

A few of them moved anxiously and began throwing harder. A few made it into the board sticking cleanly. Even fewer actually made it to the target. Tris could see the flaws in most of them and made quick work to go between them to correct them. She figured the sooner they got it right the sooner Eric would leave them alone. Eric was hovering over them like a hawk and Tris kept a close eye on them.

When he stopped next to Amber, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a look of determination on her face, she threw the knife. It landed in the wooden board but no where near the target.

"Tris!" Eric called out to her, "Come here!"

Tris strode over to him determined to hold her ground. She shot him a cold blank stare, waiting to see what he wanted. Amber was next to her too, she glanced over her shoulder at her but kept throwing but getting more shaky.

"You two are good friends right?" Eric mused softly to the both of them.

Tris nodded, she guessed they were friends. Amber just kept throwing.

"Well?" Eric demanded towards Amber.

Amber stopped throwing and turned to face them slowly, "I'm better friends with her then I am you."

"Good," Eric nodded.

Tris could see the gears in his head turning what was he playing at?

"Tris," he said turning to her, "go stand in front of the target."

"Again?" Tris said putting her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

A few of the initiates seemed either shocked or impressed at Tris's words.

"Go," Eric said venomously.

Rolling her eyes again she decided to just follow his orders knowing it'd just piss him off even more. She was curious to what he was doing, why was she standing in front of the target over Amber?

"Amber," Eric said walking past her a bit and glanced between her and Tris, "pick up those knifes and throw them at your friend."

Tris felt her stomach drop; she wasn't prepared to be hit by a knife. She could tell Amber wanted to protest as her wide eyes shot between Eric and Tris. All the others seemed to be holding their breath or looking at Eric with either disgust of shock. Still Amber scrambled around picking up some knives off the ground and stood back at the red line. She just stood there nervously as Eric got out of the way and kept his dark gaze between the two girls.

"One thing you all must learn here is that orders are not optional," Eric said loudly to them all and turned back to Amber, "Go."

Amber slowly raised her hand with knife in hand; Tris took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the knife prepared to dodge if needed. Amber half hazardly threw the knife not landing anywhere near Tris. She could tell she was missing on purpose. Tris stood there stony faced as Amber threw another knife at her. This time it landed in the board about six inches away from Tris's thigh, she still refused to flinch. For whatever reason Eric was punishing both of them and Tris would bear it. With two more lazy throws that bounced off the ground Amber was out of knives.

"Alright," Eric said nodding, "good enough. Tris get out of the way, everyone keep throwing."

Tris angrily walked out of the firing range while everyone began collecting the knives on the ground to begin again. What the hell was wrong with Eric? Was he mad at her, what for? Tris decided to instead do her job and focus on the initiates, Eric did the same. The two ignored each other while they took the initiates through knife training, took them out on a run around the compound, did some weight lifting and kickboxing just in time for lunch to roll around. After lunch they would head up to the roof for more weapons training with Sierra and Jason.

When Eric had kicked them out of the gym to the cafeteria he turned to the knives putting them back into the box Tris had gotten them from. They were alone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tris demanded once they were alone, "What the hell are you trying to prove by having Amber throwing knives at me?"

"To follow orders," Eric said boldly still keeping his back to her.

"At the expense of me getting stabbed?" Tris said crossing her arms.

"I knew she wasn't going to fucking hit you," Eric said now turning angrily to her, "I wouldn't have let her if I thought she'd actually hit you. The reason why I told her to throw them at you is because of you I got my ass chewed out this morning by Max and Walter!"

"Over what?" Tris questioned.

"Because you took that stupid kid to the party over the weekend!" Eric yelled at her, "She's only 18 and she's not even supposed leave the initiates training area! She's just a kid, what the hell were you thinking bringing here there?"

"I didn't bring her there!" Tris yelled back, "I told her not to go but she said she was going to go either way!"

Eric scoffed, "Wake up Tris! You're not her fucking mom, or her sister, or her best friend! You're her leader! You knew she wasn't allowed to go to that party and you knew she was going to go anyways?!"

"I told her not to!" Tris screamed back but knew she was at fault, "I'm sorry!"

"When the hell were you talking to her about this anyways?" Eric asked.

"It was on the day of the party," Tris said quickly without thinking, "She came up to my apartment and-,"

"She came up to your fucking apartment?" Eric asked crossing his arms, "Again, she's not even allowed to leave the initiates area especially the floor for leadership! Do you realize you could get fired for having an initiate in your apartment?"

Tris felt her stomach drop at that one, "I'm sorry… I didn't invite or anything she just-,"

"You need to stop fucking babying them alright?" Eric declared, "They're not dependents anymore and you need to start treating them like adults! You babying them and doing your stupid group therapy sessions is making them all the more pathetic."

"So what, you wanna just treat them to be mindless robots?" Tris shot back at him, "The mental training starts next week and I really think they'll all do a lot better if we actually try to help them instead of just berating them like you do."

"Someone's gotta teach them how to be strong like a dauntless," Eric said throwing the last knife into a box and picking it up, "teaching them how to talk about their feelings isn't going to save them when they're in a real fight."

"Yeah and teaching them to burry everything down inside of them ignore it like you do isn't going to help them either!" Tris spoke quickly before she could think and her mouth kept running without much thought, "Is that what you want, for them to turn out like you? So that all the things raging inside of you drown you but act like you're fine to prove that you're strong?"

Eric's eyes became deathly cold as he clenched his jaw. He sighed angrily looking at her as if wanting to throw all the knives in the box at her. Tris felt like she should regret her words…ok she felt a little guilty but oddly enough not as guilty as she felt in the things she had said to Four in the past.

"Fuck you," Eric said as he picked up the boxes and stalked off to the closet with them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Review pleeeease? :)**

With her music playing loudly through her apartment, Tris stood in her bathroom brushing her hair into a ponytail. Her multicolor omber still looked good in her hair, the ends of her ponytail were still as vibrant as the day she dyed them over a week ago thanks to Erudite's new formula. She decided to go with a little bit of eyeliner too. She didn't need it, the setting sun outside was giving way to the night but she felt like adding some anyways. Tonight was the war game, capture the flag. It was just going to be her and Eric tonight with the initiates.

Her and Eric had hardly spoken in the last few days. He never bothered to show up for group therapy for the rest of the week. Tris didn't mind, they had fallen into a regular pattern of him berating the initiates harshly and her talking it out with them in group therapy. Otherwise the two had hardly acknowledged each other. She did talk with Amber; she decided she did need to be a bit more firm with her. She impressed upon her how pissed she was with her and to not do anything stupid again. Amber seemed to simmer down since then.

So far as a whole all of the initiates were doing surprisingly well. Their bodies were getting stronger and more used to the physicality of it all. Max and Walter were pleased with all the reports her and Eric had to fill. So far no one had gotten eliminated yet so they must be doing something right. Today was the last day of physical training, if the initiates made it through tonight it was onto mental training and fear sims. She was tired of all the seriousness of everything, she was ready for a fun night with the war games. In fact she had a sure fire way of how to win the game against Eric. She felt nervous about her plan but she was determined either way.

Tris hit all the lights to her apartment, threw on her jacket and headed out the door. As she climbed down the stairs she made it to her old floor and looked up. What she saw made her stop in her tracks and her seemed to skip a beat. Up leaning against the door of her old apartment…was Lauren with Four wrapped around her. Four was cupping her face gently kissing her slowly. Tris couldn't imagine that was the way her and Eric looked when the kissed. Four and Laurens' kiss looked more sensual and romantic; she had a small grin on her face as she had her hands wrapped gently around his neck.

Jealousy wasn't the first thing that came to mind it was more…indifference. Four pulled away from Lauren slightly and stroked her cheek with his thumb. It was only then that he noticed Tris standing there.

Now Tris suddenly felt like her hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry," Tris said awkwardly and quickly grabbed for her jacket and zipped it up as high as it would go and started heading down the stairs.

"Tris!" Four called out to her, "Tris, wait!"

"No really Four it's fine," Tris said still moving down the stairs really just wanting to get away.

"Wait Tris I want to talk to you," Four said still following her, "Just talk to me for a second…"

Might as well get this over with, Tris though as she stopped and turned around slowly.

"So…" Four said now finally catching her, "how you been?"

"Busy," Tris nodded to him, "can we skip the small talk Four… So you're with Lauren now?"

"It's not what you think," Four said trying to reassure her, "I was just…talking to her about you and she said that maybe I should…."

"Get under someone else to get over someone else?" Tris asked slowly.

"No," Four said shaking his head but suddenly seem to just hear what she had said, "I haven't…wait what? Have you…?"

Tris sighed, just rip the band aid off. It was almost comical to Tris at this point of how far of not caring she had come, "Look Four…if you want to be with Lauren go ahead. Really do it…because I don't want to get back with you…"

There it was finally out in the open. Four seemed to share the same look of indifference and confusion that Tris had been feeling before.

"Really?" Four asked clenching his jaw.

Tris shook her head now, "Four… you can't honestly tell me that it fells the same like when we first met can you?"

Four stood there glancing down at the floor, "No."

"Something's changed with me," Tris shrugged speaking from the heart, "maybe we both changed, but I realized the only reason why I kept staying with you to make it work is because I was scared of what life would be like without you."

"You'll never have to really be without me Tris," Four said comfortingly, "I mean I still think of you as my best friend."

"Me too," Tris replied.

"But I guess that's not enough huh?" Four said leaning up against the railing.

"Well…" Tris said leaning on the opposite railing, "if we just stay together because we're scared or feel like we have to…."

"We might miss out on…other things," Four said glancing up the stairs to where Lauren was.

"Yeah," Tris agreed quietly.

The two of them stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say really.

"Well I gotta go," Tris said standing up straight, "War games and Eric will kill me if I'm late."

"Ah the war games," Four said with a playful smirk, "have fun and be careful."

"Will do," Tris said turning the small smile and started heading down the stairs again.

"Hey Tris," Four called out before she got too far down.

"Yeah?" she said turning back to him.

"I love you," Four said stepping down towards her.

Tris understood what he meant, "I love you too."

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other but it felt different this time. Tris knew that a part of her was always going to love Four, maybe not the same as before but she did. Four was the best friend that Tris had ever had and she knew it was the same for him. She was happy with where things were now with him; at least now she can stop beating herself up over all the confusion. Now maybe Four could do the same.

Her talk with Four put her in a much better mood, now she felt like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders. She was happy with where things were with Four, now she could focus on kicking Eric's ass in the war games. So with a lighter step Tris quickly made her way down to the train, Eric was already waiting there with two large red duffel bags with the guns in them. The initiates weren't there yet.

"Hey," Eric said to her as she approached him.

That was the first time all week Eric had said hi to her. Tris could see it in his eyes he was excited for the game, he loved capture the flag. It reminded Tris of all the games they played at camp together.

"Hi," Tris chirped with a small smile.

Eric looked up at her suspiciously, seeing how unnaturally happy she seemed.

"What's up?" Eric asked slowly.

Tris smiled and looked up at him, "I caught Four making out with Lauren."

A dark fire seemed to ignite in Eric's eyes, but he was being very caviler and hard to read.

"You alright?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah," Tris chirped with a nod, "I feel good. I mean, we're done for good now but it felt good to say some things that needed to be said. I feel like a weight had just been lifted…I'm happy."

Eric nodded at her and seemed at a loss of words as he only muttered, "Good…bout' time."

The initiates all began filing in from the large doors towards the trains all dressed in their gear. The sun was really beginning to set and nearly all the sunlight was gone. Everyone all piled onto the train as it was about to leave. Once they were heading towards the fairgrounds Eric and Tris pulled the duffel bags open and pulled out the guns.

"Alright guys, the games easy," Tris said handing the guns out, "it's just a basic capture the flag. My team hides theirs, Eric hides his and we go find it. First one to capture wins."

"These are the guns we'll be using," Eric said handing more around.

"They're not real guns are they?" one boy Justin asked.

Tris knew what was coming, Eric shot a single shot into his leg sending a Nuero stim dart. Justin groaned loudly and fell back into the wall.

"They're not real bullets but they stimulate the real pain of being shot," Eric said pulling the dart out of Justin's leg, "only lasts a few minutes."

A look of determination spread across everyone face. They were getting strong and confidant, Tris liked to think that it was because of her therapy sessions. The open discussion she held really opened them up to building stronger bonds as Tris believed.

Eric went down the line picking out their teams, Tris picked Amber, Jessica, Justin and a few others she became close with. Eric of course picked all the ones who were acceding and in the top ranking. Tris wasn't too worried about the game; she had a plan in mind to distract Eric…

Soon enough they made it to the fair grounds and they teams began to disperse. As the game rules went, Eric's team entered into the fairgrounds first to give them some time to figure out where to hide their flag. Tris's team waited by the train for five whole minutes before entering the ground. It was quiet and oddly bright out, there was a fully moon illuminating the sky. Tris knew where she wanted to hide her flag. She led her team over to the Ferris wheel.

"Alright guys," Tris said and carefully hid her glowing flag in her jacket out of sight, "I'm going to go put my flag in one of the carts near the top. You guys talk about what you think we ought to do."

Making quick work of it, she climbed up the ladder quickly. Down below her team was arguing trying to come up with some sort of a plan. They needed to learn to work together so she just let them go at it. She had good memories of this ferris wheel. She remembered climbing up here with Four and how scared he was. However she didn't have time to think about that, instead she focused on climbing up the rust ladder and decided to go with the compartment on the ferris wheel that had a 21 painted on the side of it. It was the highest up compartment that could be reached with the way the bars hung. So she fearlessly kept climbing up gripping onto the bars.

She noticed something strange the higher up she got, there was some sort of a green glow emanating from the compartment. When she gripped onto the final bar and pulled herself up she was not at all surprised at what she saw.

"Aw c'mon," She said grabbing onto the railing on top of the compartment with Eric sitting inside of it looking smugly at her on the bench, "this was my idea! I wanted to hide my flag here."

Eric just shrugged keeping his smirk at her, his flag was sitting on the opposite side of the bench but hidden enough that the glow wouldn't be noticeable. _He changed his eye brow ring_ , Tris noticed in studying his smug face, his new piercing were black rings with red rubies in the middle. They looked good…

"Gotta be quicker babe," Eric said to her leaning back on the bench, "I was here first."

"This is so not fair," Tris pouted, "I climbed all the way up here-,"

"So did I," Eric shrugged and got up and slid the door open, "I just came up on the other side."

"Fine I'll go find somewhere else," Tris said and looked back down at the bars she had to climb.

"Why don't you just hide it in here?" Eric asked pointing to his flag, "where is your flag anyways?"

"Eric if we both hid em up here they'll never find them," Tris said seriously trying to keep her mind on the game which hadn't even really started yet.

"This is for them not us," Eric pointed out, "besides that's the genius of it. They'll never figure it out even if we told them. C'mere look at this."

Tris stood there hanging onto the bar unsure. She really didn't want to play the game but new ideas came drifting across her mind.

"Come here," Eric said sitting back to where he was on the bench and looked out the opposite side down with an amused look on his face.

Tris rolling her eyes, stepped into the compartment and looked out the small window. Down below was Eric's team with all their green glow sticks all standing around arguing.

"Now look at your team," Eric said with an amused tone.

Tris did as he said and looked out the window down at her team with their blue glows sticks. With a few buildings and the large ferris wheel dividing them, both of the teams looked identical. All unable to come up with a cohesive plan and instead stand around arguing together about how to find the other team.

"How long you think they'll all stand there before they do something?" Eric asked playfully.

Tris chuckled and shrugged, "all night probably."

"You never told me where you're flag was," Eric pointed out now looking her up and down curiously.

A small flame ignited in Tris as her stomach started to squirm. With a small sly grin, Tris grabbed for the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down. The blue glow of her flag filled the small compartment, but she let the jacket zip all the way down which made the flag fall to the floor. However Eric's eyes still kept to her body which revealed nothing more than a lacy red bra underneath her jacket. Eric bit his lip as the same small flame ignited in his eyes.

"No shirt? Naughty…" Eric said glancing up at her and reached out grabbing for her hips.

Tris sighed as Eric pulled her closer to him and kissed the bottom rung of her leadership tattoo. Slowly he placed small delicate kisses up the ladder and stopped just below her bra and went to the other side and kissed the opposite ladder up the length. Tris held her breath the whole time while she rested her hands on his shoulders. However there was a slight problem.

"Eric…" Tris whispered breathlessly, "we need to go back."

"What? They're fine look…" Eric said glancing out the window.

Eric's team was on the move, they all began running deeper into the fairgrounds but in the opposite direction of where Tris's team was. Tris's team started to move slightly too, they began walking down towards the pier looking lost.

"Did you ever go to the infirmary for the pill?" Eric asked looking up at her.

"Yeah," Tris reported, "I've been taking them all week now."

"Good. Then I bet you a good ten minutes of oral sex that my team finds you're team first," Eric said placing his large hands on the small of her back slowly stroking her spine.

"Ten minutes?" Tris said turning back to him surprised, "Last time I remember you went for way longer then ten minutes."

Eric smirked and reached up and took her hair out of her ponytail, "that's just because you taste fucking good."

Tris giggled and bit her lip feeling her insides getting moist.

"Ready for you second lesson?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?" Tris asked stupidly and then realized quickly what he was talking about.

Before he could answer, Tris got down and started pulling at his belt buckle and the buttons of his jeans. Eric only chuckled and slid off Tris's jacket as she pulled him free from his boxers. She was surprised at how hard he already was. She glanced up at him playfully.

"What? I've missed you," Eric said shrugging.

"If only you weren't such an asshole," Tris said rubbing her index finger around the tip.

Eric sighed pleasurably and whispered, "And if only you weren't so goddamn stubborn."

Tris rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the small as she began pumping him. He got harder at each stroke as she gripped harder pulling him off. Every time she ran her thumb over the tip he would whimper or groan happily. It hardly took anytime for him to get hard enough; he must've really missed her. Tris realized that she did too; she had just been so busy all week that she and Eric didn't even really have time to get together.

Tris stood up excitedly at wanting to feel him inside of her. As she stood up Eric leaned into her again, missing her stomach. He ran his hands up the front of her thighs making Tris wetter at feeling his strong hands on her. With nimble fingers, he unbuttoned her jeans.

"Matching lacy panties too?" Eric questioned as he started pulling off her jeans and seeing the red fabric Tris was wearing.

"What can I say?" Tris shrugged, "I thought this would be a good distraction during the game."

"Are you seducing me to try to win the game?" Eric questioned as he pulled her jeans down father.

Tris sat down on the opposite bench as Eric pulled off her boots and jeans leaving on her red panties, "Why? Is it working?"

"Fuck yeah it is," Eric said and quickly pulled Tris into his lap.

He gripped onto the back of her hear with a strong grip and pulled her face to his. Their lips and tongues collided and melted together smoothly as both Eric and Tris's mouth fought for dominance. This time Tris was winning.

"Fuck me, you're getting good," Eric whispered against her lips breathing heavily.

Tris leaned down and started mimicking him by kissing his leadership tattoos on his neck. She started at the bottom placing a hot, chaste kiss on the bottom run. She dragged her lips up his neck kissing each run slowly. Eric held onto her tights an run them up the length of her back down, gripping onto her behind roughly and back down to her thighs slowly. The night air was cold against her skin but Eric's hands were warm. Tris could feel his growing member poking her stomach. However Tris took her time kissing all the way up to his jaw line.

"So when does the lesson start?" Tris whispered into his ear and then switched to the other side and started kissing the other side of his leadership tattoo.

"I think you're doing just fine on your own," Eric said leaning back still running his hands up and down her body, "everything you do is amazing."

Tris smirked and reached down to grab onto him, Eric grabbed her thin panties and moved them over to the side. Tris started to feel her insecurities and lack of balance begin to kick in.

Eric was there to catch her, he gripped onto her hip with the other hand and held her steady, "just go straight down babe…like that."

In one swift motion Eric was inside of Tris and whispered, "God you're so wet…someone's been horny."

"I missed you too," Tris breathed out as she started rocking her hips against him and moaned in between each movement.


	23. Chapter 23

After another exhausting but delicious weekend with Eric, Tris yawned through the whole day. The next few weeks of training would be boring. No more teasing Eric or seeing him really. They had moved onto the mental training. Eric took half the initiates and Tris took the other half. For the first half of the day Eric and Tris had a crash therapy session (much to Eric's annoyance). Tris really wanted to get everyone together and explain to them what to expect in their fear sims and how to handle it. After that they moved onto testing them one by one.

As Tris sent a shaken Jessica away, Amber strode in next. Of course she ended up with her as she came in solemnly. Her magenta hair was beginning to fade its vibrancy, so was Tris's ombre.

"Hey," Tris greeted her trying to sound encouraging, "you ready?"

"No," Amber shrugged but sat down in the chair anyways.

"It's ok Amber," Tris said putting her hand on her tattooed shoulder, "just remember to breath and clear your head. You'll be ok."

Amber sighed as she laid back in the chair staring up at the ceiling.

"Did Eric say anything else to you lately?" Tris asked curiously.

"Thank god no," Amber spat and rolled her eyes, "he's such a fucking dick."

Tris remembered the days when she was an initiate saying the same thing about him. She felt like she ought to defend him but Amber's detest was rightfully there even if what she did was wrong. Her and Tris have talked it out though, Tris told her to hold back on the crazy until she got out training. She seemed to have mellowed out since Eric talked with her.

"Alright Amber," Tris said holding up a syringe over her, "be brave."

Tris injected the needle into her neck and soon enough her eyes drifted closed and the computer screens next to her came to life. Her first hallucination, she was stranded on a small rock in the middle of a stormy sea. Her hair and face soon became soaked as the dark clouds whipped the rain at her. The waves crashed onto her little rock harshly and finally Tris could see it. A huge tidal wave was coming right at her. She appeared to try to close her eyes to relax but Tris could see the pained worried expression on her face.

The wave came crashing down on her sweeping her off the small rock into the ocean. She scrambled trying to swim upwards but the water was throwing her around violently. However she found her way back to her small rock and gripped onto it dearly. When the large wave had passed she jumped out of the water taking a deep breath of air and watching the wave roll away.

Tris was impressed; she handled it well for a first timer. She ran through a few more fear landscapes, a few of them actually surprised Tris. One of them was when the fear landscape brought her back to Abnegation. Tris could feel a small tug on her heart at seeing the old Abnegation homes. It reminded her of her home. Amber was sitting in her Dauntless clothes, tattoos and piercings in the middle of the room. She looked very out of place; in front of her were two people Tris recognized. Gary and Linda, her parents, they were screaming at her.

"Why the hell would you do that to yourself?" Gary screamed at her loudly, "You look like a whore! This is what you want? To be degraded and treated like a skank?"

Tris scowled, she knew that no abnegation would talk like this. Well, they shouldn't anyways.

"You really think that any nice boy is going to like you like this?" Linda stated crossing her arms, "with your hair and face painted up like that! What happened to the nice girl I tried to raise?"

Amber sat in the chair, breathing harshly. She looked to be on the brink of tears.

"She's no daughter of ours!" Gary shouted, "our daughter would never behave like this! You wanna go out there and be dauntless and get yourself killed? Go ahead! You won't last five minutes in Dauntless! You think you're life here in Abnegation is hard? Just wait until you go there!"

Amber shook her head but seemed to be at a loss of words.

"You really think that those hooligans will have your back?" Linda started to say, "Just wait, you'll see that you never should have left us!"

"She's not one of us," Gary said more calmly with a look of pure disgust, "she's not even our daughter. Our daughter wouldn't be as big of a disappointment as she is. You're trash and you're always going to be trash!"

Amber now let the tears fall freely shaking her head at them.

"You want to know what it's like to be like them?" Gary said once again calmly.

"I'll show her…" said a low masculine voice.

In hearing that voice it made even Tris's stomach drop. Her eyes snapped up to the computer screens hungrily as she saw Eric walk out from behind Gary. In fact, Gary and Linda faded away and it was just Eric and Amber in his apartment. But it didn't look like the Eric Tris knew, the Eric on the monitor had dark cold eyes, his jaw was clenched dangerously as he approached her quickly.

"Eric! Stop!" Amber cried out trying to grab for his wrists.

However Eric was massively stronger than her as he threw her harshly down onto his bed and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head.

"What? Don't you want to be dauntless?" Eric said with nothing but malice on his face.

"Stop!" Amber cried out loudly trying to move against Eric's strong frame.

He grabbed for the bottom of her shirt and started ripping it off quickly. It became too much for Tris and Amber to watch. Ambers' heart rate was rising dangerously before Tris hit a few buttons on the computer which immediately pulled her out of the sim. Amber shot up in her chair, taking in a harsh breath of air.

"Hey!" Tris said trying to sound soft and grabbed for her shoulders, "it's ok…it's ok. Breath! Breath!"

Amber started to swallow deep breaths, and wiped away a few lone tears that fell. Slowly she started to calm down as Tris rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Your parents…." Tris said speaking lowly, "did they really talk to you like that?"

Amber nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat, "sometimes…when they found out that I was sneaking out with Jeremy every night they did. I don't think they know I ever went to fight club but they saw who I hung around with."

"They shouldn't have talked to you like that," Tris replied, "don't believe what they say."

"Were your parents mad when you switched to Dauntless?" Amber asked as she started to calm down.

Tris shrugged, "not really."

"Guess it's just my fault then," Amber said glumly and stood up.

"It's not," Tris tried to reassure, "the whole point of the faction system is to pick who you really are."

Amber laid back in the chair again and took a few more deep breaths.

Tris felt a question burning inside of her she just had to ask, "Are you really that afraid of Eric?"

That wasn't exactly the question she had in mind.

Amber just shrugged as if she didn't know the answer to the question herself.

"Amber…" Tris said trying again, "are you attracted to him…?"

"What?" Amber said disgusted, "God No! I already told you he's an asshole!"

Tris just looked upon her thinking that she thought the same thing when she was in Amber position and yet…

Amber look conflicted and sighed, "Well… I mean I would never because he's such a dick but…yeah I guess. Maybe a little…if I wasn't in training right now and in your position for example I'd sleep with him if I had the chance I guess…"

Tris turned her back to her feeling an irrational flare of jealousy as she grabbed the clipboard and started filling it out. Despite this she wasn't surprised by Ambers' response, she probably would have said the same during her training days.

"Look just don't think too much about what your parents said alright?" Tris spat out a little too harshly, "You're done you can go."

"Alright," Amber shrugged sadly and headed for the door but stopped, "Tris…"

Now Tris turned to face a worried looking Amber.

"I don't know what you and Eric are up to," Amber said speaking slowly, "I mean if your together or just messing around whatever…but just be careful ok? You might not know him as well as you think you do…"

"And you do?" Tris asked crossing her arms.

Amber shifted awkwardly, "I may have known him before I came here… I'm just saying be careful ok?"

"How do you know him?" Tris asked feeling her jealously talk.

"Fight club," Amber nodded solemnly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt like the other-,"

Amber stopped herself quickly and looked away from Tris.

"Other what?" Tris asked stepping closer to her.

"Never mind," Amber said shaking her head, "just…forget I said anything. You're smart and strong I don't need to be worried about you right?"

Tris's curiosity was running wild, she wanted to know what Amber was talking about but she knew that Eric would never tell her. Then again, maybe she should just not dig into it she might not like what she found.

"Yeah," Tris finally said to Amber, "Go…send in Justin next."


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night, Everyone was all sitting in a circle in the gym. They had all finished their fear landscapes for the day and were now in their group therapy session. Even Eric came, he sat opposite from Tris with a bored expression on his face with his arms crossed. Tris sat with Amber next to her, they were all going around the circle talking about their experiences in the fear landscapes along with Tris giving them advice on handling each situation.

Finally it was Ambers' turn, "Well…I guess my biggest fear is that I won't fit in here. That I'm not good enough."

A few of the initiates all seemed to concur.

"I know it seems challenging," Tris said trying to reassure them all, "this faction is nothing like any of the others. It's the most demanding but also the more important. The reason why you're being trained like this is to make you prepared. If you're being attacked you need to be strong and confidant enough to be able to defend others let alone yourself."

Eric was watching her intently, along with all the initiates.

"But once you get out of training it's totally different," Tris went on to explain, "Once you're in you're in. The only way we can all defend this city is with a good foundation. We're all a team here and we all need to be able to stand together otherwise we can't stand for the city. I don't want you guys to be worried about not fitting in her once you're actually in. I know they say faction before blood all the time but we are a family. You just have to get out of training."

"Will it really be different once we're out?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "once you guys are done with training you guys will all move into jobs, and apartments, and you'll have a lot more free time and me and Eric won't be here hounding you every day."

A few of them chuckled at that sentiment, even Eric smirked.

"But with that being said," Tris started to elaborate, "you do need to take this seriously. You have to be prepared for anything out there which is why the fear sims are so intense. While in the fear sims it's important to remember to just focus and breath. While you're facing any sort of fear landscape you just need to think like a dauntless would. Use your environment to you advantage, look for some kind of tool to survive, remember what you need to do which is ultimately get out alive."

"What if you can't" one boy asked.

Eric glanced at him with a dark glare in his eye.

"Can't what? Get out alive?" Tris asked.

"Let me ask you all something," Eric started to say, "Who's all of your guys' favorite person in the world?"

Eric hardly ever spoke in group therapy and if he did it was typically some snide comment or judgment. The initiates all gave typical responses, either their parents or siblings for their favorite person.

"Alright now imagine this," Eric started to explain, "picture either your mom, your dad, your little sister has a gun pointed to their head held by a factionless, or they're stuck out in the middle of the ocean, or on top of a building hanging from a wire…are you just going to give up because you're scared or because it's too hard?"

A few of them bowed their heads, a couple shook their heads no but no one spoke. Eric looked around them all with a glare in his eyes waiting for a response.

"That's what you need to be thinking about when you're in your fear landscapes," Eric said trying to talk softer, "you need to remember why you're doing this?"

"This was not how I thought Dauntless would be," Jessica muttered under her breath.

"What'd you expect?" Eric said raising his voice.

 _Here we go,_ Tris thought. Jessica never should have opened her mouth.

"Did you think we'd be playing around in the tattoo parlor or the salon all day?" Eric said glancing over at Amber with her magenta hair and newly visible tattoos, "Jumping off trains, playing war games, zip lining through the city? You really think that's what Dauntless is about?"

A few of the bolder initiates answered him verbally saying no. Others shook their head, Amber just look plain annoyed.

"You kids think that being Dauntless is all fun and games but it's more than that," Eric said loudly, "and if you can't respect that then get out. We're all here for a reason and that reason is to run you guys through your fear landscapes and teaching you how to fight. If you can't learn to control yourself…"

Eric once again glanced at Amber again.

"Then you don't belong here," Eric explained, "everyone in this city is depending on us to protect them and keep them safe. If you can't even make it through your fear landscapes you won't last 5 minutes out in the streets."

Tris rolled her eyes, he was being dramatic but most of what he was saying was true. She couldn't think of any soft words to offer them as the tension hung thick in the air.

"Well then maybe you should be teaching us how to survive instead of bitching at us all the time!" Amber said monotonous.

Everyone looked wide eyed at her, Eric scowled at her.

"Excuse me?" Eric asked crossing his arms.

"Eric," Tris said raising her eyes warningly at him.

"All you do is bitch at us," Amber said not looking at him possibly afraid, "you keep telling us that we don't understand what its like out there. How the hell are we supposed to know unless you tell us? Everyone around here tells us all about how you're some heroic leader in dauntless and yet you either can't or won't teach us how to be like you."

Tris could see in some of the initiates faces that they agreed with her. Eric had his fists and jaw clenched, he looked as if he was contemplating his next words. When his dark gaze finally felt on Tris, she glared at him, begging with her eyes for him to be nice. If the tension was thick before, it was practically concrete now.

With a clenched jaw Eric spoke, "Who said I wanted you all to be like me?"

A few of them were stunned at his words, including Amber.

"Well…" Jessica said speaking up, "isn't that what you want…?"

Tris could see the words bottled in up in Tris, he looked at her for help. However Tris indicated for him to keep talking, so he rolled his eyes at her.

"I want you guys to…I don't know be yourself or some shit like that," Eric said shifting uncomfortably, "but I also want you to take this seriously and get it right when I tell you to."

"We're not robots," Amber continued, "maybe if you would actually help us we would be able to get it right when you tell us to."

Once again all eyes fell to Eric, he was shifting in his seat awkwardly again.

"Fine…" Eric growled irritated and with much trepidation he finally said, "what do you need to know?"

This time Justin spoke up, "Well…how did you handle you're fear landscapes?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "I thought about what I'll be doing tomorrow whenever I'm in them."

Tris furrowed her brows. A few of the others look confused to.

Rolling his eyes again Eric elaborated, "look guys I've been through plenty of shit to know that every single day that you get to walk this earth if a gift. You guys have food to eat, a bed to sleep in all that shit. If you're about to be attacked or you're in a fear landscape are you just going to give up because its' too hard? Determination and perseverance is what gets you through it. Do you really want you're last moments to be something pathetic like you're too tired or weak to get up so you just let go? No, I think that if I get to wake up tomorrow morning alive that's another gift given to be and I don't intend to waste them. You focus on how you get there, it's like Tris said…"

Tris didn't even realize she was holding her breath at listening to him speak.

"Think like a dauntless would, find a way to survive so that you get another day to live," Eric said now keeping his eyes on Tris, "because once you're dead…that's all you get. No more second chances, no more running through the landscapes, you become nothing."

Tris almost forgot they were in a room with other people as she asked, "Is that what you're afraid of Eric? That you'll become nothing?"

Eric looked up at her, she could see it in his eyes as they lightened considerably. Tris suddenly felt as if she really was alone with Eric despite everyone around them watching. However Eric didn't answer her, in fact his gaze just dropped to the floor as he became lost in his own thoughts. Tris knew he wouldn't say anything in front of them.

"Alright guys," Tris said after a few more silent minutes, "I think that's enough for the night. Everyone go get some sleep."

With that being said, everyone got up. The initiates headed downstairs to their dorms while Tris and Eric headed towards the leadership compound. Eric kept his gaze down to the floor his mind still reeling every time Tris glanced up at him. The halls were empty and quiet, it was late and most of the leaders have turned in for the night by now. She wasn't really sure what drove her to do it, but Tris reached out to Eric next to her and laced her fingers between his. At first, Eric wasn't sure how to take it, he still refused to look at her but soon enough her wrapped his fingers around her and gripped onto her hand tightly.

In silence the two of them got closer to the leadership compound. The usually guards were there watching the door, Tris tried to let go of Eric's hand figuring he didn't want anyone to see them but when she tried to let go his grip on her only tightened. So hand in hand they strode into the leadership area together, it was empty and dark. Through the glass ceiling high above them you could see the sky but not the stars. It reminded Tris of the camping trip she wish they could go back.

When they finally made it up to the very back corner of their dark office, Tris leaned against Eric's desk. Eric placed his hands on her hips and lifted her onto his desk, what he did next surprised Tris. He reached up tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He looked at her with a blank expression but his eyes were positively glowing. He placed his large hand on the side of her face, slowly stroking her cheek with her thumb. Tris could feel her breath hitching in her throat, he was being oddly gentle and…sweet.

She closed her eyes as Eric leaned into her. His soft lips met her gently, nothing rushed or desperate and yet Tris could feel all the passion still. She thought that maybe it was a one sided feeling, still Eric moved his lips slowly against hers and finally ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Tris moaned slightly as she ran her hands up his chest and around her neck. She arched her back trying to get close to him. With his other arm snaking its way around her small waist, Eric leaned forward meeting her body with his. The hand cupping his face slowly traced down her neck grazing over the bare skin before her tank top. Eric finally opened his mouth demanding entrance to Tris's which she granted.

Eric now leaned forward even more pushing her down on the desk. She lifted up her legs wrapping them around his waist pulling him closer. Tris could feel Eric smirk against her lips as his tongue met Tris's. Strangely this kiss wasn't like any other they had, usually they were battling for dominance but now it just seemed as if their tongues just melting together in a mess of sensations that was making Tris wet and she was also sure she could feel Eric's erection against her through a clad of jeans.

Finally Eric's mouth left hers but she still kept her eyes shut at feeling him trail kisses down her neck, the hand on her chest moved slowly down tracing his fingers against his skin until they finally hooked under her tank top pulling it and her bra down slowly. The air was cold against Tris's nipples which were already pointed and sensitive. Eric smirked again before taking it in his mouth. The warmth was a relief to Tris as she moaned quietly at feeling his tongue gently lap over her nipple. With the other hand trailing up her body, he once again grabbed for her tank top pulling it down exposing her other breast. The same cold sensation came as his strong fingers began kneading her other nipple. Tris could feel herself becoming more soaked as his erection grew through his jeans. She arched her back into his touch as his tongue began drawing circles around her nipple.

"Eric…" Tris murmured breathlessly as she opened her eyes to look down at him.

His bright blue eyes met hers as she saw his tongue still trailing over her sensitive nipple. There was something incredibly sexy at seeing his tongue on her like that, she wanted him now. So sitting up Tris ran her hands down his chest and started pulling at his belt. Now Eric moaned quietly as Tris unbuttoned his jeans and reached down grabbing him. He was already hard as Tris pulled down his pants and boxers father pulling him free. Biting his lip, Tris could see the Eric she knew coming to the surface. The look on his face seemed to be growing lusty and desperate as he started grabbing for her pants. In a few swift movements, he pulled off her jeans down to her ankles and pulled off her boots too. He ran his hand slowly up the length or her thighs as he pulled her closer to him before he finally let himself sink into her.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning as Tris made her way to the leadership compound things felt different. It was a miserable day outside, through all the glass roofs dark clouds consumed the sky. The loud pounding of rain on the window roared all through Dauntless. It seemed to make all of Dauntless feel colder. In leadership compound she noticed things were different as well; everyone inside looked solemn and kept their conversations and heads low. Tris was unsure of why, she started to feel a tension growing in her. As she started climbing up the stairs towards her office, Walter met her at the top of the stairs.

"Tris I need you in my office," Walter said boldly and walked away boldly.

Oh no, Tris thought. Was she in trouble for sneaking around with Eric? Did someone see them last night in Eric's office? All these ideas started running through her mind quickly about how she might be getting punished or even kicked out of leadership. Now she felt sick.

Still with a strong face, Tris followed Walter towards his office. At the conference table, Sierra, Jason, Phil were already sitting. Eric was leaned up against the wall, he looked agitated. This wasn't helping Tris' nerves, was he in trouble too? All the others look concerned too.

"What's going on?" Tris asked stepping into his office.

"Training might end up being put on hold," Walter said standing over all of them.

"Why?" Tris asked sitting down next to Sierra.

"Because those pathetic scumbags are back," Eric growled still leaning on the wall, "the factionless."

Tris felt her stomach drop dramatically.

"There's not positive proof of that," Walter said trying to sound reassuring, "things with the factionless and have quiet for years. It appears that they're coming back. There's been some graffiti around town with the factionless gang symbol, three people have been reported missing in the last few days, a home in Abnegation was been broken into-,"

Tris' mind immediately went to her parents, was it their home? Eric was facing everyone else now. She noticed the way Tris' eyes widened at hearing that an Abnegation home was broken into.

"It wasn't your parents' house Tris," he stated quickly.

"Your parents are fine Tris," Walter said reassuringly, "but no one has seen any of the factionless gang. The police force that was patrolling the city at night haven't seen anything. There's just been warning signs."

"What about the graffiti? Is there any really messages from them?" Tris questioned.

"No," Walter said shaking his head, "there's been no sign of them anywhere…it's like they're invisible."

"So what are we going to do?" Eric demanded with a look that could kill.

"Well they want to take a handful of leaders with rotating shifts each night," Walter said now handing around papers to everyone, "we're going to start sending out spies all over the city. You all need to be discreet and just as invisible as they are. If you see any of them, you cannot act. You are only to watch them, see where they go and what they do."

Tris looked over the paper; they were schedules of when they were to go out on these missions. They were all going two at a time; Tris had all her shifts with Eric starting tonight. Tris' stomach was in knots, especially to see the look on Eric's face. A look of pure hatred and vengeance was strewn across his face, it intimidated Tris immensely. It was as if a raging fire was starting within Eric, one that couldn't be controlled. Tris was worried that she might get burned at his fire…or worse he will.

"Eric, Tris I want you two to go out on the first mission," Walter said look between them, "watch each other's backs and stay safe. The two of you can have the rest of the day off, I want you to go rest so you can work tonight. Meet Max down in the artillery at 7 o'clock tonight to go over some training."

Tris nodded and glanced over at Eric. It made Tris uncomfortable at seeing just how tense he was. Walter looked to Eric too.

"And remember Eric…" he said speaking slowly, "if you see anything or anyone, don't engage. We need to find out where they're hiding."

Eric scowled at these words but nodded in understanding.

"Alright, Phil and Jason go get the initiates let them know that their trainings on hold," Walter started to order, "Sierra go to the control room and look over the surveillance cameras with the others. The more eyes the better."

"Got it," Sierra said and got up to leave followed by Jason and Phil.

"You two," Walter said turning to Tris and Eric, "Be careful."

"Yes sir," Tris mumbled.

Eric started stalking down the stairs; Tris followed suit. She supposed she ought to go back to her apartment and just relax as Walter suggested. She was in for a long night. She assumed Eric would do the same but he was practically sprinting ahead of her but he was heading towards the apartments. Curiously Tris followed him as he turned to the long flight of stairs. It was the stairs that led up to the rooftops. Tris struggled to keep up with Eric, if he knew she was following him he didn't acknowledge it as he ran up the stairs. Maybe this was a bad idea…and yet Tris kept going.

Eric finally made it to the top and threw the door open violently. The pounding rain poured through the door as Eric stepped outside. Tris quietly went to the top floor and stood in the doorway watching Eric. He kept walked forwards with his back to her a finally made it to the edge leaning on it. He was breathing heavily and kept running his hands through his wet hair stressed. What he did next worried Tris, on the edge of the roof was some abandoned furniture and debris left behind by dauntless. He picked up a small wooden chair and smashed it on the ground shattering it into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Tris called out to him.

It had to be hard to hear over the rain but he noticed her now, and for the first time it seems, "What are you doing? Why are you following me?"

"Come inside," Tris called out looking to the dark clouds, "You'll get sick if you stay out there."

"Just go away Tris!" Eric yelled out and turned her back to her again and kicked another chair into the brick wall.

Tris rolled her eyes and sighed frustrated. She zipped up her jacket more and pulled her hoodie over her. She stepped out into the storm feeling the cold wet air hit her. Approaching Eric cautiously, she tried to appeal to his logical side.

"It won't do you any good to get sick or waste all you energy on trash Eric," Tris called out over the rain, "why don't you just come relax with me. We'll watch a movie or something."

"Why do you keep following me around?" Eric demanded facing her and taking a step to her, "When are you going to learn to stop sticking your nose in places where it doesn't belong?"

"Who says I don't belong?" Tris asked crossing her arms.

"What you mean with me?" Eric asked with is typical scowl, "We're just fuck buddies remember?"

"Yeah but…aren't we friends too?" Tris asked him sincerely.

Eric took a step back from her and looked up to the cloud to avoid her sight. He seemed unprepared for that question.

"I'm just trying to help Eric," Tris said with a small shrug, her face was quickly getting soaked despite her hood.

"I don't need your help," Eric said bluntly, "I'm fine."

"You keep saying that," Tris replied slowly, "look… I care about you-,"

"No you don't!" Eric yelled out taking another step to her, "You don't care about me! I'm a fucking asshole you said so yourself. We don't have any relationship outside of leadership or anywhere that I feel like fucking you ok?"

"Why is it such a bad thing that I care about you?" Tris demanded angrily, "Is it such a horrible thing that I might be worried about you since you and I are going to be going out together tonight to look for the factionless?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Eric shouted to her, "Nothing's going to happen to you alright?"

"It's not me that I'm worried about!" Tris yelled back frustrated.

Why does Eric have to make this so hard?

"Stop doing that!" Eric screamed loudly getting closer to her.

Tris's heart spiked to her throat.

"Just fucking stop ok?" Eric screamed out, "You and I are nothing! We just fuck! If your starting to get feelings for me then we can't fucking do this anymore! I'm not the man for you Tris. You fall in loves with idiot guys like Four who can give you your wedding, your house in the village and all your pretty little kids. Not me!"

"I'm not looking for love Eric!" Tris screamed back at him, "I'm just trying to be your damn friend because you clearly need one! But I can see why you don't have any real friends, you keep pushing everyone away! Get over yourself Eric; it's not a crime that someone might actually care about you!"

Eric just grimaced at her words and as he opened his mouth Tris cut him off.

"You know what forget it Eric," Tris said throwing up her hands, "stay up here and beat up chairs and catch the flu all you want. I just felt sorry for you is all."

With that being said Tris turned on her heel and walked away frustrated. She sometimes questioned why she tried so hard in this friendship when she sometimes felt as if she was getting nothing out of it. _Fuck him_ , she thought to herself. She had bigger things to worry about over Eric's drama…


	26. Chapter 26

The rain finally stopped. Now the city was ghostly quiet and dark puddles sat on the ground. The city seemed to be holding its breath as if waiting for something to happen. There were whisperings that the factionless were on the move again. Erudite reporters came snooping around Dauntless to see if there were going to be any actions taken. Max had told them off and had a long angry phone call with Jeanine telling her to keep her reporters out of dauntless. Whatever their movements were going to be they had to be secret.

Before Tris took on this mission, she took an oath upon her life. She had taken a vow to never speak a word of Dauntless to anyone. Should the worse happen, Tris was sworn to be willing to give her life for the sake of Dauntless. Tris understood what taking such an oath meant. She knew what the possibility maybe. But if she got to make a difference an save even one life she knew it'd be worth it.

Eric's mood seemed to not improve much if at all. He hadn't spoken to Tris once as they moved in the alley ways and streets nigh phantoms in the night. They had been assigned to a spot in an old abandoned building on the fourth floor. After quickly clearing the building they took their spot kneeling against a cold damp concrete wall. They were in a much more run down part of the city, the kind of place where no one in a faction would dare tread and where the factionless loved to be.

They sat in silence just observing, they each had a walkie talkie on their shoulders and a gun stung across them. If anyone saw any movement it would be reported over them. Tris knew there were surveillance cameras everywhere, from what she heard more were installed to keep eyes on everyone. She felt safer knowing that there were probably four or five pairs of eyes watching her now.

Suddenly the walkie on Eric and Tris' hip began talking, "I got a visual on two males, young probably teenagers. Erudite, heading south down an alley on 67th and grand."

Eric and Tris shared the same glance; they were on 66th and grand. If they were heading south, they were coming straight for them. Tris and Eric kept their gazes glued to the streets. What were two Erudites doing out so late? Through the darkness of an alley Tris saw them, two boys dressed in their navy blue hoodies talking loudly about people Tris had never heard of. They looked like typical teenager but out on this side of town at this time of night. They were in danger.

"I got a visual on them," Eric reported quietly in his walkie.

"Ten-four. Sending Charlie delta to the location," the walkie chimed in.

There were seventeen teams of two out on the streets tonight, each team of two had been assigned a name, Tris and Eric were Echo. The two boys just still stood there talking about the fights they'd just seen.

"Two erudite, stopped outside ally, 66th and grand, they're talking about fight club," Eric said into the walkie quietly.

"Ten-four." Said the walkie.

"Delta has visual." Reported another voice.

"Charlie has visual." Another stated.

Tris sighed, and kept her eyes peeled. She kept scanning up and down the streets trying to see if anyone else was there trying to meet up with the two boys.

"I got movement," the walkie suddenly said quietly but frantically, "four males, factionless heading north up 70thth and Yorkshire heading towards the candor residential village."

"Charlie delta stay in position," Max's voice came over the walkie, "echo, alpha, bravo, foxtrot and Kilo head to 70th street and Yorkshire. Do not be seen, do not engage until I command. Echo, alpha, I want you in the sky."

Eric and Tris quickly started running to their new destination. They knew they didn't have much time; Max wanted them to get to high ground so they could see where they would run.

"I know an empty skyscraper that overlooks the candor village," Eric said quietly as they ran, "keep up with me."

Tris and Eric made their way towards Candor village, but Eric stopped her right before they stepped into a street.

"We gotta walk past the village to get to the skyscraper," Eric whispered to her, "stay low."

Their all black dark uniforms would keep them partially hidden in the night. However it didn't escape Tris's mind that there was a danger. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she now felt as if she was being watched. She kept glancing over her shoulder before they stepped out onto the streets but didn't see anyone or anything.

Eric looked over his shoulder at her and indicated for her to follow him as they stepped out onto the streets and sprinted quietly towards the skyscraper. However it wasn't long until there were shots coming at them from the Candor village. The sounds jumped off the surrounding buildings echoing loudly. Tris wasn't hit, she wasn't sure if Eric was either.

"Run!" Eric shouted as he bolted for the nearby skyscraper.

Tris stayed close behind as Eric started talking into the walkie frantically. Max was now ordering all the teams to head to Candor and ordered open fire of the factionless if anyone saw them. Tris and Eric headed up the stairs as fast as they could. Tris could feel her heart pounding in her throat as she ran. She ended up running straight into Eric as he stopped at the top of the stairs. He immediately reached behind him grabbing onto Tris's arm. She peered around him to see why he stopped.

"Well, well, well," said a voice.

Tris saw a group of 5 men all gathered near a broken window all with a gun in their hand. They were all dirty and looked as if they'd been wearing the same clothes for months. Factionless.

"Holy shit! It's Blue Fury!" one guy said looking at Eric surprised.

All the men turned to Eric with all shocked expressions.

"Blue…?" the obvious leader of the group murmured looking at Eric awe struck.

Tris recognized him, he was Andy Hart. Tris had seen his wanted poster up around Dauntless plenty of times before.

"Put your hands up! All of you!" Eric screamed at them holding up his gun to them.

They continued to star at Eric dumbstruck, a few of them were whispering amongst each other.

"We thought you were dead," Andy said taking a step closer to him, "how the hell are you still alive?"

Tris slowly reached down to her walkie talkie and pressed the emergency button on the walkie talkie. That would call all the teams to their location.

"I said hands up! Now!" Eric screamed so loudly that even Tris jumped.

"As c'mon Blue, you're scaring your pretty friend back there," Andy said as his eyes shifted to Tris and a small twisted grin broke out over his small lips as he looked her up and down.

"Shut up!" Eric roared.

"You know…Edgars' going to be very interested to know that you're still alive," Andy seemed to purr with the same wicked grin.

Eric sighed angrily, "Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Andy said pulling out his own gun pointing it back at Eric.

Tris's heart jumped into her throat at seeing a gun being pointed at Eric.

"Maybe I should bring you to him," Andy said stepping closer, "he'd be happy as hell to see you again. I bet he'd be happy to meet you little lady friend too."

A few of the other men whistled or cat called at Tris at that sentiment, she knew at once that all of these men were drunk.

Eric clocked the gun into place, "I'm not asking you again! Raise your fucking hands!"

"Hey girl," Andy said now looking over to Tris, "you better stay away from Blue Furry here! I'm serious! Edgar is the real deal and I'd hate to see a pretty face like yours get all fucked up all because of Blue here."

"Shut the fuck up!" Eric roared loudly again, "You don't talk to her! Don't even look at her you piece of shit!"

"Hey excuse me for tryin' to warn a lady," Andy said raising his hands up, "but you mark my words, this is only the beginning…once Edgar finds out you're alive all hells going to break loose. He'll tear up the whole goddamn city to find you."

Before another word could be spoken chaos ensued, the other teams had finally arrived and were scaling the side of the sky scraper coming in through the broken windows. Everyone seemed to open fire on one another. Eric quickly shot Andy in the leg making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Max and more of the Dauntless took out the four other factionless in the room. Tris was still behind Eric with her hand gripped on her gun, ready to take a shot. Before she had the chance, she heard a loud unsuspecting bang behind her and then felt a sheering pain in her neck. Her legs gave out from under her, she fell to the floor a strong pair of arms grabbed her before her head hit the floor. Tris cried out loudly as the pain shot through her whole body. Her face quickly became moist from blood dripping all over her.

"Tris!" she could hear Eric cry out faintly.

Everything around her seemed to be fading fast and yet she was still conscience. She could feel Eric's strong hand slip her over facing forward. His strong arms wrapped around her holding her close to him. Tris could faintly still hear shots being fired; she looked over Eric's shoulder. Edward and few of the police force were shooting at whoever was behind Tris. Eric placed his large hand over Tris's neck where she had been shot. As things started to become clearer, Tris started gasping for breath, she felt as if she was drowning within herself.

"Er- Eric…," Tris said in between gasps.

"Don't fucking talk dammit!" Eric said quickly picking her up bridal style, "Just focus on breathing as much as you can. Max! We need to get her out of here."

Tris could hear Edward barking orders into his walkie talkie, "I need a medical team stat! One leader down, shot in the neck. Needs immediate medical assistance on 70th and Yorkshire!"

Tris could feel streams of blood pooling farther down her neck, her face was still wet with her blood. She could feel it running down her throat too, that was the worst. It was flowing into her lungs, she was drowning. What if she was to die right here, no don't.

 _Do what Eric said_ , Tris thought, _what am I doing tomorrow? What would I say to Eric if I had another day?_ She glanced up at his face which was looking down at her intently, he was crying… Eric was crying. He looked desperate and terrified as he ran down the stairs keeping a strong grip on her.

Soon the cool air of the night hit Tris making her shiver from the amount of moist blood on her. her jacket was soaked now, she was cold. Her hands started shaking from the chill.

"Hold on Tris," Eric said now kneeing in the streets, "the medical trucks a few streets away they're on their way now. Just hold on!"

Carefully Eric slipped one arm out of his jacket at a time while maintaining his hold on her. He wrapped the jacket around Tris, it was warm and smelled like his cologne. Tris smiled and buried his face into his over sized jacket on her. Things were starting to get fuzzy, the blackness was fading in as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Goddammit Tris! Look at me!" Eric demanded desperately cupping her face, "Open your eyes Tris! Open them!"

Following his orders, Tris struggled to open her eyes again. When she did she was met with Eric's eyes, glistening from the tears. Tris could see something else in his eyes too, unspoken words burning through them.

"Stay with me Tris…" Eric begged stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Stay with me….stay…"

The passionate desperation in his eyes couldn't be understated. Tris had never felt as…intimate with Eric as she did now it almost made her chuckle. She hardly ever made full eye contact with him,

that was intimacy on a different plane. A plane were Tris and Eric never dared to tread, not with each other. . Here they were locked in each others' gazes, It was as if his eyes were telling her that there was nothing more critically important right now than her. They were demanding her attention as they burned brilliantly blue for her. Tris could see it now… the way he was looking at her. Her heart knew it before her mind did, in fact her mind kept telling her it was a lie. But she saw it… and she knew by the look on Eric's face that his heart knew it too but not his mind…


	27. Chapter 27

Eric didn't let go of her hand for the rest of the night. He slowly stroked his thumb over her knuckles as she laid on the operating table. All the doctors kept insisting that Eric leave while they stitched up the hole in Tris's neck. She could hear him screaming at them telling them that he refused to leave and calling the doctors many colorful names. It made Tris laugh, actually everything made her laugh now. They had given her different serums from Erudite to make her numb and another one that reminded her of the peace serum. She giggled at everything.

"I have string in my neck," Tris mumbled with a giggle. The doctor was standing next to her, giving her and Eric disapproving looks as he was still giving Tris her stitches. She couldn't feel a thing.

"Yup," Eric said with a mix of amusement and worry on his face, "luckily the string will just dissolve on its own so we won't have to do this again."

"Almost done," the doctor said, "hang in there a little bit longer."

"Okie dokie," Tris said as another giggle fit washed over it.

Tris smirked at her but still looked worried.

After a few more minutes of work, the doctor was done, "alright Tris, all set. I want you to stay here for the night but you should be fine by tomorrow. The serum from Erudite accelerates the healing process so you should be completely back to normal in a few days."

"Alrighty," Tris nodded a bit her lip, trying to stop laughing. A part of her felt stupid for laughing so much but another part of her found it hilarious that she was laughing at nothing.

"When will this giggle serum shit wear off?" Eric asked looking up at the doctor.

"It'll wear off in about an twenty, thirty minutes more," the doctor replied, "but the painkillers will last. She'll need them until this time tomorrow."

With that the doctor got up, pulled the curtain around Tris's bed and left. Now Tris and Eric were alone, Tris laughed again.

"Why are you laughing?" Eric asked scooting closer to her.

She laughed again and said the only logical thought that crossed her mind, "I'm thirsty."

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Eric said promptly and got up..

"Don't leave," Tris said quickly suddenly panicking and gripped his hand harder keeping him in place.

Eric sighed and came closer to her. He leaned down closely to her face and said, "I'm just going to get you some water… I'm not going anywhere Tris."

He stayed there looking over her face for another moment and then pressed his soft lips to her forehead gently. When he finally pulled away, he walked past the small curtain. Tris could hear her footsteps through the infirmary. He came back quickly with a cup of water and a straw in it. He sat in the chair again and sat closely to Tris holding out the cup to her. Tris took the straw in her mouth and drank quickly. The water was a sweet relief to her burning throat.

Tris laid there for a few more minutes, the peace serum were really starting to wear off. Things were becoming clearer as her thoughts became more organized.

"I'm such an idiot…" Tris sighed and started to reach up to her neck.

Eric quickly grabbed her hand, "Don't…the doctors said not to touch it. You're not an idiot, why would you say that?"

"I should have known that they would be behind me," Tris said shaking her head, "I should have been watching my back."

"They came at us to quickly," Eric said trying to justify it, "all the teams were came in the front of the building, there was no way that-,"

"You're just saying all this because you feel sorry for me," Tris pointed out feeling her mood darkening, "if I hadn't just gotten shot you'd probably be screaming at me for not watching my back."

Eric clenched her jaw but tried to keep his eyes soft, she knew that he was thinking that she was right.

"All that matters is that you're ok," Eric stated grabbing onto her hand.

"I'm still an idiot," Tris murmured.

"It's not you," Eric said shaking her head, "it's those cowardly bastards. They aren't man enough to face a little defenseless girl face to face so they attack from behind."

"Little defenseless girl?" Tris questioned feeling her anger flare.

"You know what I mean," Eric said rolling his eyes.

"No I actually don't," Tris said irritated, "what do you mean?"

Eric shifted in his seat, Tris could see the anger building on his face too, "I just meant that…you don't know what they're like."

"So that makes me little? Or defenseless? You really think that I can't take care of myself?" Tris asked. She suddenly felt an overwhelming range of emotions washing over her, mostly anger.

"It's not that you can't take care of yourself," Eric said boldly to her, "it's just that those assholes had out outnumbered."

All of Tris's anger towards Eric vanished for the moment, "Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah," Eric nodded, "they're fine. A few others got shot but they're being treated like you are. But everyone's fine."

From behind the curtains, a few pairs of feet came running towards Tris. The curtain was quickly pulled back by Christina. Her and Will both looked down on her worried.

"Tris!" Christina cried out and came to Tris and gently wrapped her arms around Tris, "You look…terrible."

"Thanks," Tris said with a small sarcastic smile. It only dawned on her now how much she missed her friends.

"What happened? How are you feeling? Did they get away? Is everyone-," Christina started asking at a mile a minute.

"Slow down!" Eric demanded glaring at Christina, "She just got shot, let her breath."

Christina returned the venomous glare. Tris was irritated with Eric, she wasn't even entirely sure why she was, but she wanted to spend time alone with Christina and everyone else.

"Eric," Tris said turning to him, "do you mind giving me a minute to talk to my _friends_?"

A look of hurt spread over Eric's face but was well hidden. Tris almost felt a pang of guilt at seeing the hurt in his eyes. She regretted it now.

"I mean you look just as tired as I do," Tris said and almost reached out for his hand but stopped herself remembering they had an audience now, "go get some rest."

Eric nodded and stood up solemnly, "Alright."

With Eric gone, Christina, and Will grilled her on what had happened. Tris couldn't tell them much, she had specific orders to not reveal much. She just told them that she was shot and that Eric helped her get back to Dauntless.

"Eric? Really?" Christina asked shocked when Tris told them that he stayed at her side the whole time.

"Yeah," Tris nodded, "He's a great leader. He would have done the same for anyone else."

"Still I just figured that he'd drop you off here and go back out," Christina said rolling her eyes.

Tris felt her irritation and anger flare but she let it fold. She was so sick of hearing Christina rag on him, everyone really.

"So how's the wedding plans going?" Tris asked trying to change the subject.

Will and Christina started to beam.

"We're going to get married down in the garage, along with the courtyard," Christina started to say, "We're gonna have a bunch of red roses from Amity and a few of the leaders are helping us to set up a band to come play."

"That sounds awesome!" Tris stated happily, "the garage and the courtyard will be really pretty after dark."

"Yeah it's gonna be really nice," Will said rubbing Christina's shoulders.

"When is it anyways?" Tris questioned.

"In two months," Christina replied, "and I need you to come with me to help me find a dress."

"I don't know Chris," Tris shrugged, "I need to rest for a few days and I think I need to get back out there to help everyone out."

"I already talked to Walter about it actually," Christina said reassuringly, "he said he wants you to take the rest of the week off and I'm going to look at dresses on Friday. As my maid of honor you have to come."

Tris grinned and rolled her eyes, "alright, I'll come."

For the next twenty minutes Christina and Will went on and on about more wedding plans they had. The rented a cabin out near amity for a few days as a honeymoon and already had a huge party planned for the reception. As the sun started to rise and the new day came, Christina and Will had to head off to work. Once they were gone Tris had another visitor.

Shortly after Christina and Will left, the curtain was pulled back again by Four. He looked solemnly down at her. Tris felt her stomach begin to knot; it still felt weird to see him she supposed.

"Hey," Four greeted her and say in the chair next to her bed, "I heard you had a rough night with factionless."

"Yeah," Tris said agreeing, "but it was really me being stupid I should have known they'd sneak up behind me."

"I saw it from the control room," Four started to explain, "I tried to get on the radio to report that there was more coming your way. But we couldn't get a connection fast enough to you walkie talkie."

"Oh," was all Tris could think of to say.

"How are you feeling?" Four asked mechanically.

"Well I'm on a lot of pain killers but I can kind of feel them wearing off," Tris said and started to reach for her neck when she remembered she wasn't supposed to touch it.

Four noticed and grabbed for a the small bowl of water and a clean rag on the table near her bed, "Here…I'll help you."

Carefully Four dipped the rag into the water and gently patted down the wound. It felt strange and sensitive to Tris. The water ran down her neck making her squirm uncomfortably. Not only that but seeing Four with is stern gaze as he focused on Tris's neck reminded her of the last time Four cleaned up her wounds. Back in her training days when she was young and Four intimidated and attracted Tris all at once.

"Hold on almost got it all," Four said still gently patting her down. When he was finished and pulled back the rag was now stained red with blood.

"Thanks," Tris murmured unsure of what to say now.

"I saw the way Eric caught you too," Four said now getting tense next to her, "he rushed you down the stairs to the trucks right?"

"Yeah," Tris nodded feeling the knots tighten in her stomach.

"And he gave you his jacket," Four said eyeing her suspiciously.

"He would have done that for anyone," Tris said simply, "I was cold and just got shot."

Four shrugged next to her and sighed, "I saw the way he looked at you Tris…"

Tris turned her head away from Four, trying to keep her expression unreadable.

"So are you two…?" Four tried to ask.

"Friends," Tris said quickly, "that's all."

"Are you sure?" Four asked leaning in closer to her again, "You know…you can tell me if you want. We're friends to an I care about you. I just want you to be careful."

"I am- I mean I'm fine," Tris said as her thoughts quickly became scrambled, "I'm ok…and you know I don't think that Eric is as bad of a guy as everyone makes him out to be."

"You say that now," Four replied, "but do you really know him?"

"Do you?" Tris threw back at him.

His jaw clenched at her question.

"Tell me the truth," Tris started to probe, "do you really think that he's a bad guy?"

Four broke away from Tris and seemed to think deeply before answering, "No… he and I were close once. I don't think he's a bad guy now…but he's done some bad things in the past."

"Well we all have," Tris defended.

"Yeah but Eric's different," Four pointed out, "I'm not the one to tell you his secrets. But when it comes down to it…I just think that Eric is a good guy who bad things have happened to and it defines him whether he wants it to or not."

"Maybe he just needs a friend," Tris spoke honestly at taking in Four's words.

"Maybe…" Four replied, "but Tris…don't lose yourself in the process. If the factionless are coming back, they're going to be looking for Eric now. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be fine," Tris nodded as she stared up at the ceiling wondering what dark secrets of the past was haunting Eric.


	28. Chapter 28

**You know this one shot is turning into a really long story :P**

 **I finished the outline this is going to** **be a really long story**

 **Sorry for the long update times!**

Tris sat on the lavish small couch with Lynn and a few other of her girlfriends next to her. They were in a small boutique in town sipping on champagne and eating chocolate covered strawberries. They sat on the couch while they were waiting for Christina to come out of the dressing room. Tris had forgotten how much fun girl time was. She had been so busy lately that she didn't even remember the last time she laughed this much. The girls had spent the day around Dauntless compound and around the shopping districts in town.

"I'm so jealous of Chris," one of their friends Amanda started to say as they sat on the couch; "I've been waiting for Justin to pop the question for like a year."

"Have you guys talked about getting married?" Lynn asked.

"A little but not much," Amanda shrugged.

"What's the rush?" Tris asked honestly, "Just enjoy the time you got."

"Says the only single one here," Lynn said playfully punching Tris's arm, "You know we need to find you a new man."

All the other girls agreed.

"How about Uriah?" Amanda pointed out, "Him and his girlfriend broke up a few weeks ago."

"I don't like Uriah, he's like a brother to me," Tris replied honestly.

"Aw you got him in the friend zone!" Lynn stated.

"That's exactly where he needs to be," Tris explained as her and the others laughed.

Soon enough the dressing room door opened and Christina came out, "alright ladies, this is definitely the one."

The girls all gasped as she came out in an ivory gown with a deep V-neck cut, the back had an opening exposing her back under a layer of lace. It hugged her hips and flared out slightly at the bottom giving a very feminine look to it. Tris could feel her heart swell at seeing Christina all dressed up, she was happy for her friend. She got up and hugged her happily as the girls all talked about how much they loved the dress.

"You're going to look so amazing Chris," Tris said standing next to her looking in the mirror with her, "Will is going to flip out when he sees you in this."

"And he's going to flip out even more when he sees what I'm wearing under it too," Christina said winking at her as all the girls laughed.

With the wedding dress picked out it was time to find dresses for the bridesmaids, Christina had settled on maroon for the color scheme. Once she got out of her dress she pulled Tris with her along a row of dresses in the small shop. The other girls were a few rows away looking at other dresses.

"So how's it working with Eric now," Christina asked her, "I hardly get to see you anymore."

"I know I'm sorry I can't hang out more," Tris said honestly, "but it's been good. Training was going good…this whole thing with the factionless worries me though."

"Me too," Christina replied, "Once the weddings past I want to volunteer to help if I can."

"I don't think it's at that point yet," Tris said looking through dresses, "if we're lucky it won't get to that point."

Christina continued to look through dresses and Tris could tell she had something on her mind. She could practically hear her candor mouth itching to speak.

"So…" Christina said starting small, "Eric seemed really….attached to you back at the hospital wing."

"He was standing right next to me when I got shot," Tris said trying hard to sound casual, "he would have done the same for anyone if they had gotten shot."

"Yeah he just looked…" Christina started to try to explain.

"Different?" Tris asked after a few silent moments.

"Yeah," Christina sighed, "does he like you or something?"

"I don't think so," Tris replied honestly.

"He just looked really freaked out and protective of you," Christina said with disgust in her voice, "so unlike him."

"He's really not that bad," Tris stated feeling her irritation rise up but she was determined to not ruin Christina's wedding shopping day.

"Maybe not but still," Christina replied shaking her head and looked at Tris, "if there was anything…you would tell me right."

"What do you think of this one?" Tris asked pulling a red dress off the rack, hoping to distract her.

"To red, I want maroon," Christina replied taking it from Tris and putting it back, "but really though, would you tell me?"

Tris turned away from her and started fiddling with the other dresses, she wanted to tell her. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to about this, maybe get someone else's' opinion on Eric but she knew that Christina had such a jaded prospective on him. Everyone seemed to.

"Look Tris I know that I may be harsh sometimes," Christina started to say, "but you are my best friends an if you're happy then-,"

"Hey Chris! What do you think of this one?" Lynn asked coming up to her with a maroon dress in hand along with Amanda and all the other girls.

Christina gave her a 'we'll talk later' sort of look as she looked over the dress Lynn had.

Later that evening Tris stood in front of the mirror in her empty apartment overlooking the dress that Lynn had picked out. It ended up being prefect for Christina and looked good on everyone. It was a simply V-neck dress that stopped just above her knee. After the dresses had been picked out the girls went out to lunch and looked around town for more wedding stuff. Christina stopped asking about Eric after that.

As she stood there her mind began wandering to what she would look like in a wedding dress. Although she couldn't imagine getting married anytime soon she wondered what it'd be like to be in Christina's shoes right now. She recalled the days when she was so sure that her and Four would get married one day and secretly planned out their wedding in her mind. Now she wasn't even sure if she'd get married at all.

Things with the factionless seemed to quiet down for the time being, a few stragglers were caught and being held for questioning. From what Tris heard, they weren't divulging any information. Sierra took over the rest of Tris's shifts for the rest of that week and went out a few nights with Eric. She hadn't seen or heard from them in a few days.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was one in the morning and she wasn't sleepy. She took a paint killer once she got home from shopping and it made her end up sleeping all day. Now she was wide awake; she sat in her living room bored and lonely. The apartment was quiet, and if it weren't Tris wouldn't have heard the small knocking on her door. It was so faint that at first Tris thought she had imagined it; regardless she got up and went over to the door. When she opened it, Eric was standing there dressed in all his gear. He must've just got back from the mission, he looked tired and…was he crying again? His eyes looked a little puffy and red.

"Eric," Tris said standing in the door way, "what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Eric asked quietly, "I don't want be alone tonight."

Tris smiled small like at him and held out her arms to him. He entered the apartment and let his arms sneak around her waist and Tris wrapped her arms around his neck. Wrapped around each other, the stepping into the apartment and Eric kicked the door closed behind him. He wrapped his arms tighter around Tris. He smelled good, just like his usual musky cologne as Tris buried her face in his neck. She placed her hand on the back of his buzzed head down towards his neck. They just stayed like that in each other's arms for several minutes. It struck Tris as odd that Eric just wanted to stand there hugging her and yet…she never felt as relieved and relaxed as she did now.

When Eric pulled away from him, unwrapping his arms around her and just stood there in front of Tris. She still held onto his hands, but his face was contorted with stress and discerning. It must've been a long night for him, she felt bad for him. She looked into his deep blue eyes they looked just as sad and lonely as she felt. For a moment Tris was confused as to why he was here, if he was here for just the sex Eric would have been working on it by now. Instead he just stood there, holding Tris's hands watching her. He looked uncomfortable and tense, so Tris moved her hands up with his and grabbed for the Velcro strap on his gloves. Slowly she pulled one of them off and then the other. She traced her fingers over his callused knuckles, they were red and slightly bloodied. He just stood there contemplative watching her.

Next Tris reached up grabbing onto the zipper of his big bulky jacket and pulled it all the way down. Tris placed her hands over the black t-shirt on his chest and slipped the jacket to the floor. It fell with a loud thunk. She moved onto the belt holding his pistol, walkie talkie, smoke screens and other various items. It was just as bulky a heavy as the jacket. She pulled it off him and set it on the table nearby. With all the gear off of him, he seemed to be lightening up.

"Hang on a sec," Tris said and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a small cloth and got it wet with warm water. Moving back to Eric who was still standing in front of the door, Tris grabbed his hand again. She placed the warm damp cloth on his knuckles, gently cleaning away the blood. She did the same with his other hand an when she hand cleaned it off enough; Eric used the same callused hand to reach out to Tris. He cupped her face gently, pulling her face to look up at his. His jaw was clenched and his eyes still had the gloomy sadness in them. He slowly started tracing his thumb over her cheek gently as Tris leaned into his hand.

She was surprised by his gentleness and yet she didn't dare question it right now. She didn't want him to stop…

He leaned into her, pulling her face to his. His lips met hers but only barley; he was being soft and indecisive as it felt to Tris. So she leaned into him, trying to reassure him as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Eric moved her hands down to her hips and pulled her close to him. Tris opened her mouth to him, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He returned the favor, opening his mouth to meet hers. It was like the only other soft kiss that they shared once before. It wasn't desperate or heated; their tongues weren't battling for dominance. Instead they mouths just seemed to dance and mold together.

Eric leaned down slightly and picked Tris up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Holding onto him, Eric walked into Tris's bed room and laid her down gently onto the bed.

"Can I stay?" Eric whispered on her lips.

"Of course," Tris replied running her hand through his hair and wrapped the other one under his shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

As Eric pushed her father onto the bed, she kept her legs wrapped around him. She bunched up his shirt in her hand and pulled it off slowly. He had some bruises on his chest and shoulders. She touched then gently not wanting to hurt him. Her eyes filled with remorse for Eric at seeing him hurt. Still he leaned down kissing her softly again as he slid his hands under her shit pulling it off. He started kissing down her neck warmly as he ran his hands up her thighs grabbing onto the small pair of shorts Tris had on. He grabbed onto them and her panties down slipping them down her legs.

Eric just seemed to sit there between her legs marveling at the sight of her body. He ran his hands up her thighs slowly. He traced his thumb all along her inner thigh, all Tis could do was sigh and just relax. A familiar tension was building up in her, her womanhood was beginning to moisten as he ran his hand closer to it. However despite this, Eric could see a mix of lust in his eyes along with the sadness still. She wanted to make him happy, so he widened her legs in response as a way of inviting him. She slipped out of her bra and laid back down on her bad fully relaxed. She could see a small grin spreading across his face as his fingers were now moving painfully slow towards her. Maybe he just needed a bit of motivation…

With that in mind, Tris reached out with her own hand to her chest. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as the anticipation within herself grew. She grabbed for her own nipple playing with it between her fingers. Just in time, she could feel Eric's fingers meet the entrance of her womanhood and slowly started playing with the outer walls. Tris moaned breathily as she squirmed into her touch, biting her lip harder.

"Why do you always keep your eyes shut?" Eric questioned still running his finger gently over her.

Tris sighed as her heart seemed to be pounding in her chest, her nipples were becoming hard in her own fingers, "because…I can focus more on the feeling this way."

Tris could practically hear Eric smirk at her as he slowly slipped his middle finger into her, "Hm…someone's missed me apparently."

"And you haven't?" Tris asked as she pinched harder onto herself. Feeling Eric's fingers pumping in and out of her made her buck her hips up in response and gasp loudly. Her orgasm wasn't too far off until Eric pulled his fingers out of her. Tris opened her eyes and saw Eric unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off.

He leaned down, pumping himself a few times now mirroring Tris by biting his lip, "wanna try something new?"

"Like what?" Tris asked putting her arms above her head now.

"Wait here," Eric said as he got up and went back out into the living room in just his boxers.

When he came back he had two things in hand and held them up with a playful smirk. One was a simply grey bandana and the other was the typical steel handcuffs that came off Eric's belt. Tris felt a spark of anticipation and curiosity fills her in seeing them.

"So…what do we do with them?" Tris asked unsure of what else to say.

"C'mere," Eric said tossing the handcuffs onto the bed and holding the bandana.

Tris sat up with Eric kneeling in front of her. He wound up the bandana up.

"Close your eyes," Eric whispered to her as he wound the bandana up. The sadness in his eyes seemed to dissipate; instead a steely blue refilled them. It was the same steel blue that ignited the fire in Tris.

With her eyes closed, Eric wrapped the bandana around her eyes tying it around the back of her head. Next Tris could hear the small clang of the metal handcuffs.

"You have the key for those right?" Tris asked nervously.

Eric chuckled, "don't worry. I got them…just relax. Trust me."

"I do," Tris replied and held her wrists out to him.

The metal was cool against her skin; in fact all of her skin was becoming cold now. She seemed to only make her feel more sensitive to everything. With her hands cuffed into place, Eric moved her arms up towards the head board on her bed. Tris instinctively wrapped her hands around the bars of her headboard and swallowed the lump in her throat. Eric moved his hands to her legs, forcing them apart. He hovered over her breathing down her neck. It made Tris shiver.

"Do you usually touch yourself like that?" Eric asked against her skin. He placed a small kiss on the center of her chest.

"Sometimes," Tris replied squirming.

"Do you think about me when you do?" Eric asked moving farther down her body. He took both of her nipples in his hands. He slowly traced circles over the tips with the tips of his fingers.

"Always," Tris expressed breathily. Feeling him touch her so delicately on her nipples tickled and make her body shutter even more.

Tris could feel him breathing heavily against her skin as he moved farther down. His fingers moved away from her nipples slowly tracing over where Tris knew her leadership tattoo was. Finally Tris gasped breathlessly as Eric's tongue skimmed against her slowly, tracing all the way up and down her slowly. He kept his tongue just barley touching her but with enough pressure that drove Tris crazy. He was teasing her again as his tongue slowly and sweetly tortured her. With more applied pressure she started circling his tongue around her clit slowly.

Tris whimpered as she let go of the bars above her head. Just as quick, Eric moved away from her grabbing onto her wrists and put her arms back in place.

"Keep your arms above your head," Eric ordered, his voice seemed like honey over Tris.

Tris nodded and grabbed back onto the bars, and bite her lip.

"Now…" Eric said as he shifted back downwards, "where were we…"

Once again, Eric started slowly but hard like flicking his tongue over her clit. Tris whimpered at each touch only for it to get more intense as he slipped two of his fingers deeply into her. Tris arched her back moaning loudly. Eric skimmed his hand up the center of her body holding onto her as he now took her fully in his mouth meanwhile he pumped his fingers in an out of her meticulously.

"Eric…" Tris murmured breathing heavily.

"Yes?" Eric asked playfully.

"Are you going to make me beg?" Tris asked still arching her back.

"Maybe…" Eric replied. Now Eric was sitting over her, still pumping his fingers into her. Tris could feel his eyes burning into her and yet she couldn't see it.

"Fuck Eric," Tris muttered feeling her orgasm was at bay, "…please."

"One condition," Eric said pulling his fingers out of her and was now hovering over her again.

"What?" Tris sighed anxiously.

Eric reached up and pulled the bandana off her eyes, he placed his strong hand over her mouth and said, "keep your eyes open…look at me and tell me how this feels."

With is hand over her mouth, Eric slowly slid his hard member into her. Tris moaned loudly into his hand at feeling the sweet relief of him inside of her. She was soaking wet and her slid into her, filling her fully. He kept pumping slowly but Tris did as he asked. She kept her eyes open looking up at him. they were burning brightly blue and were dilated. He bit his lip as he slid in and out of her, and moaned happily.

"Fuck you feel so good…" Eric said and buried himself deeper into her and stayed there for a moment.

Tris could only gasp loudly and squirm. She could feel him in places that Tris didn't even think he could reach and now that he was just sitting there inside of her, Tris could do nothing but soak up the feeling of him.

"How's it feel Tris?" Eric asked with a sexy smirk on his face and yet refused to move his hand away from her mouth.

Tris could only moan louder into as he started going faster and harder on her. He buried his face into her neck and moved his hand away from her mouth to the side of her head. He was cradling her head like a baby as he started pounding her faster. Tris wrapped her legs around him trying to hold him as close to her as she could get him. Her hands still had a death grip on the bars on her head board as she screamed her way through her orgasm that seemed to rip through her body like wild fire. Eric wasn't far behind her as soon enough he was moaning loudly from his own orgasm.

The two of them breathed heavily, bother covered in sweat. Eric rested his forehead on the center of her chest. His hands held gently onto her hips. After a few minutes he sat and grabbed a small key off the bedside table. He grabbed Tris's hands and started unlocking the handcuffs. Her wrists were red from pulling on it so hard. He gently ran his thumb over them as he tossed the cuffs to the floor.

He wrapped Tris's arms around his neck and placed his forehead onto hers. With his arms wrapped around his back he held her close to him.

"Why don't you ever let people see this side of you?" Tris whispered in the dark.

Eric sighed and lay down on the bed, pulling her down with him.

"I know you care deep down," Tris continued to say.

"Because then they expect it of you," Eric replied as he turned over staring up at the ceiling.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Tris questioned and her mind drifted back to all the things that Christina had always said about Eric.

Eric remained silent next to Tris. Tris still felt contemplative, memories of the night of her twenty first birthday came back to her. She couldn't believe how far she'd come with him since then. All those sex dreams she had about him, all her secret admiration, all of the blasphemy that Christina said about him; all that felt like it was such a long time ago when in all reality it had only been about six months.

"I never believed any of the rumors," Tris said turning over on her side to face him, "all that crap that everyone was saying about you… it sickened me. I couldn't believe it."

"Why?" Eric spat at her.

Tris shrugged, "because…because even when we first met back in my training days I always knew that everything you did was for the best for us all."

"Like hanging your friend over the chasm? Was that what was best for everyone?" Eric questioned her.

"Well…looking back yes," Tris said thinking it over, "after that day, I thought long and hard about being Dauntless. I think in seeing you hang her over the chasm made me only want to try harder, to be better."

Again, Eric remained silent.

"I knew you did it because you wanted us all to succeed," Tris said moving her hand to his chest, "I know you care about us…all of us. You're the best Dauntless soldier that I know; you do what's necessary even if it's hard. Like you said, I'm just too stubborn to follow orders."

Tris hoped that last part would at least elicit a smile from Eric but it didn't.

"Sometimes being stubborn is a good thing," Eric replied simply, "you don't know how suffocating it is sometimes to have to follow orders that you don't agree with."

Tris looked at him seeing the pain hidden deep in his blue eyes, but she had to take this slowly for she knew that his walls would shoot back up soon, "I hated the way everyone was talking about you when you first came back. you were hurt protecting us…the way that all just turned on you and started throwing around all those accusations. I felt terrible when I heard that no one came to visit you in the hospital wing. I almost did but I figured that you wouldn't want to see me."

"I didn't want to see anyone anyways," Eric replied bluntly.

Tris scooted closer to him, "Do you still miss him…Jackson?"

Eric closed his eyes and sighed, Tris sat there patiently waiting for him to speak. He took his time, Tris could tell his mind was swimming but now she was willing to wait.

"You know the way you think about me, how you think I'm this perfect soldier," Eric started to whisper, "that's how I felt about Jackson. He grew up Dauntless and was a few years older than me but we were friends in high school. He was always better than me in everything really. He could run faster than me, shoot straighter, bench more than me, hell he could even out drink me on a good night."

Tris sat there surprised at Eric's words but was holding onto every one of them.

"He wasn't like me though," Eric continued, "he was always good with people. Everyone liked him, he was always funny, good with the girls, easy to talk to. He was the ideal dauntless, even Max liked him better than me, or Sierra or anyone else. He was the real hero that Dauntless needed."

"Did you go to fight club together when you were younger?" Tris wondered asking carefully.

"Yes…" Eric answered after a moment of silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tris asked rubbing her hand down his chest softly.

Now Eric turned to face her, "We're friends right?"

Tris nodded.

"I just…" Eric said turning his face back up to the ceiling, "I want you to understand…that Factionless. They're monsters. Jackson was supposed to be this unbreakable, valiant hero and the Factionless…they destroyed him."

"That's why you don't want people to see the good in you," Tris said putting the pieces together, "you don't want people to depend on you."

"I can't," Eric said his voice wavering, "because in the end I probably am a lot more like Jackson that I ever wanted to be."

"I believe in you Eric," Tris whispered scooting even closer and resting her head on his chest. She was now aware of how exhausted she felt as she yawned.

Eric rested his hand on her head and tangled his fingers into her blond locks, "close your eyes…sleep."

"So bossy," Tris murmured feeling sleep at bay. The last thing she heard was a small chuckle from Eric.


	30. Chapter 30

Tris stormed into her apartment slamming the door behind her violently. As she moved through her dark, cold apartment, she tore off her jacket and shirt in record speed throwing it to the floor. She headed directly for the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as it would go. In tearing off the remainder of her clothing, she stepping into the scalding water and rested her head against the stone walls. She was running on little too no sleep in the last 24 hours and she was sure that she was starting to get sick. It had been nothing but dark and rainy the last few days, winter was definitely on its way. She sigh frustrated as her heart pounded in her ears in thinking about the previous few hours of event.

Firstly, a group of young Amity teenagers had been abducted by the factionless. The youngest was twelve and the oldest was seventeen. Tris and many others had spent nearly all day wandering around the city and the woods near the fences searching for them with no luck. Early that evening, the Erudite village where all the families and children lived had been broken into and robbed. This sparked all kinds of criticism that Dauntless wasn't doing enough to protect the city. There were much heated debates between the factions over Dauntless, including internally. However trying to find the factionless was like trying to chase the wind. Any time that Dauntless seemed to get close they slipped away again.

Second, after Tris had returned to Dauntless after a long search for the Amity Max ordered them to go straight to the gym to keep up their stamina and to practice with the weapons to keep them sharp. It was exhausting; Tris had never pushed herself so hard before. Her body was screaming in weakened agony, her arms felt like lead and her legs felt incredibly wobbly beneath her.

Lastly, it didn't help that through all this new work for leadership, tension was running high throughout all of Dauntless. Especially with Eric; the new events with the factionless were making him more ruthless and critical. He criticized nearly everyone for any small mistake but especially Tris. He watched her every move, chastised her when she was too weak to stand on her shaky legs, and screamed at her to get up and be strong. Finally Tris snapped on him, probably not her brightest moment, but she screamed back at him.

The two of them ended up in a small dark alley screaming at each other for the last hour really. Tris was so infuriated by him, he drove her crazy sometimes. At one moment he was sweet and open with her, and then he's just critical and cold. His mood swings were giving her whiplash that sometimes she caught herself questioning if he was really worth all the emotional strife he put her through.

The heated water felt good on her skin and made the bathroom like a sauna. Her throat was sore and her nose was stuffy, she was sure she had a cold coming to her. She wasn't surprised since she had spent all day out in the rain the last few days. After her warm shower, she went into the living room turning up her heater, making a hot cup of tea and curling up in bed. She glanced at the clock near her bed. It was only 8pm; a dauntless team was out paroling the streets. She knew Eric wasn't out despite his protest but he was probably running on less sleep that she was. He wanted to be a part of every mission, but Max ordered him to go get some rest.

Sleep was not far off from Tris, she was actually sleeping quiet peacefully until a strong stomach pain shot through her. She woke with a start and an intuitional feeling, in glancing at the clock she saw it was 1:47am. With must haste, she ran into the bathroom feeling the contents of her stomach slowly rising. She made it just in time for all the vomit to exit her body. Once she was done, she felt shaky and hot and cold at the same time. She sat on the floor of the bathroom rubbing her head, cursing herself for getting sick. This was the worst possible time for that.

Her mind seemed to be trapped in a hazy fog only to be rudely awakened by a loud alarm throughout her apartment. The alarm was loud and unsettling; in fact it rang its loud call all throughout the leadership floor. It would be heard all throughout Dauntless despite that it only rang it's boisterous song throughout Leadership. Tris knew what that meant, so she quickly pulled herself to her feet, ran into her room throwing on her warmest clothes she had and ran for the front door. Near the door she had a backpack, preplaced by Max's orders. In it were things that were necessary for an emergency mission, which was exactly what this was.

The halls were filled with all the other leaders filing down towards the garage to the trucks. Their loud footsteps on the metal stairs seemed to resignate throughout the apartment complex. People from the other levels stuck their heads out their doors with the same sleep expression, curious as to all of the commotion. Tris was sure that Christina, Will and Four were among them but she didn't have time to survey. As they ran down the stairs, through the pit and into the garage Max, Walter and many of the other higher up leaders were quickly unloading guns and supplies. Tris, like everyone else, quickly ripped a gun out of their hands and jumping into a truck. Tris scanned the crowd for Eric, knowing he'd be there but couldn't find him. However someone else found her.

"Tris! Tris!" Jason called out to her jumping in the truck next to her.

"Jason, what's going on?" Tris asked as she made room for him while her truck left the large compound heading into the city.

"Down on Mason boulevard," Jason started to explain, "the factionless have broken into the Abnegation village."

Tris felt her heart drop and her adrenaline fire. She was ready to fight back; she just prayed her parents were alright as the truck speed towards Abnegation.

"Have you seen Eric?" Tris asked keeping her eyes scanning through the city.

"I thought he was with you," Jason replied looking at her worried.

"No," Tris shook her head, "I figured he went back to his apartment like Max ordered him to."

"Yeah he was supposed to but I saw him heading towards the pit after his fight with you," Jason explained.

"Oh," Tris said feeling her cheeks become red, "you heard that?"

"Tris everyone heard that," Jason said rolling his eyes playfully, "You've really done something to him huh?"

"What" Tris questioned confused.

"The two of you, are you…?" Jason asked eyeing her curiously; they were getting close to Abnegation.

"No," Tris spat out still feeling angry with Eric, "we're not."

"Hm," Jason shrugged, "Funny… I've never heard him talk about a girl the way he talks about you."

"What do you mean?" Tris questioned him.

"Hey!" the truck driver yelled at them, "You two, Focus! We intercept in two minutes!"

Gripping the guns tightly, Tris took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let any fear she had drain out of her and focus on what was right in front of her. She wondered where Eric was, she was sure he wasn't far from her. As the truck came to an abrupt halt, Tris opened her eyes again and saw an orange glow emanating from around the corner.

"Go! Go!" the truck driver started to scream as everyone jumped out.

As Tris rounded the corner, her breath hitched in her throat. Her childhood neighborhood stood before her in total chaos. A few of the simple grey square houses were engulfed in a large fire. People were running in between the streets screaming. The ground was moist and muddy from all the rainy days; in the dark it was hard to see their faces but it was easy to tell who was Abnegation and who was factionless.

"Terminate if you must!" Max yelled out as she charged into the chaos.

Tris took to Max's words, she saw a group of older men trying to take a group of children away and did as Max said and terminated them. It was taxing, Tris couldn't think to much into it, Max yelled out more orders for all of the Abnegation to get into the trucks. More Dauntless trucks that could hold much more people arrived as Dauntless directed Abnegation to them. Tris ran through the boxed homes, heading towards the one she knew used to be hers. She wanted to find her parents, however as she rounded the corner a strong fist collided with her stomach.

She felt abruptly to the ground, feeling all the wind escape her. She gasped, trying to regain her composure as the men above her laughed.

"Oh hey you," said one of the voices, "isn't that the pretty girl that Blue Furry was hanging around with a few weeks ago?"

"I don't know, let's take a closer look," said one of the voices as Tris felt someone pull on her ponytail harshly.

The string of the pull brought her to her feet, the man placed his large hands on her shoulders shoving her into the back wall. Looking up Tris recognized Andy, he was notorious in Dauntless for being wanted.

"Hey pretty lady," Andy said stepping close to her, his voice reeking of alcohol, "Where's Blue at? I've got an old friend that really needs to talk to him."

Trying to lift her legs, Tris attempted to kick Andy where it would hurt the most for him only to have his two henchmen hold her down even more.

"Ah c'mon," Andy said reaching out to touch her face, "don't be so difficult. Why you hanging around Blue anyways? Don't you know what happens to his girlfriends?"

Swirling her tongue, Tris spat in his face as hard as she could and managed to move enough to kick one of the men holding her right hand hard enough to slip out. With one hand free, that was all she needed. She spun around tangling the other man holding her left hand and kicked him hard. Swinging her arm near Andy's face, she managed to knock him to the ground. With what little time she bought herself, she pulled out cable ties from her pocket and entangled Andy's hands along with the other guy that was holding her arm down until she heard…

"Beatrice!" a shrill voice called for her.

Her head snapped up to see her mother screaming for her. Her heart dropped as she saw her mother with her hair fallen across her face, her clothes ripped and tattered.

"Beatrice! It's your cousin Shelby!" her mother cried out.

"Tris wait!" a familiar voice called from behind Tris, it was Eric.

On impulse, Tris got up and started running in the direction that her mother was pointing. She saw soon enough what she was talking about. Her little cousin Shelby, who was now eleven, was strewn over a factionless members'' shoulders screaming. He was running off into the dark trees. Tris feeling the adrenaline spike into her heart took off as fast as she could after him. The weight of her cousin slowed him down; Tris was able to catch up soon enough and tackled him to the ground.

Shelby went flying, landing roughly a few feet away crying. The factionless kicked Tris painfully in the face while Tris attempted to get a stronghold over him. She almost had his arms pinned together as she started to grab for another cable tie, she felt a hard cold hit to the back of her head. Her head started to spin and she was seeing stars as she fell into a cool mud puddle. Her hearing became muffled as she tried to pull herself up only to slip in the muddy mess. Another hard blow came to her side, sending a wave of pain through her and soon enough it didn't stop.

Tris now knew she was surrounded; the factionless were kicking her and throwing her around in the mud puddle relentlessly. She didn't have much time if any to react of be able to pull herself up. Just as things were starting to go dark, she heard a series of gunshots and Shelby's screams. The hard, heavy bodies of the factionless fell on top of her nearly crushing her. She didn't have the energy to push them off of her, her back was soaking in the cool mud puddle that it actually felt good against her now sore body.

"Tris! Tris hang on!" Eric's voice rang from above her.

The bodies came off her one by one as the weight was being lifted. When the last man was pulled off her, Eric was standing over her. His face was a mix of relief and pain as she strung an arm under her legs and around her back picking her up.

"C'mon kid!" Eric called over to Shelby as he started sprinting back towards the Dauntless trucks.

Shelby stuck close next to Eric as they were heading towards the trucks. They almost made it until Eric grunted, and dropped Tris. She came crashing down to the ground feeling the pain shoot through her again, only now her head was getting clearer. Eric screamed loudly in pain, when Tris sat up she saw what it was. Eric had a large knife buried in his back making him squirm and growl animalistic like. From nearly fifteen feet away was a group of Factionless laughing and twirling knives in their hands.

"Shelby run! Go to the trucks!" Tris commanded, grabbing Eric's gun off his hips.

Shelby took off running as Tris began shooting at them. She managed to hit a few of them, one man threw another knife slicing open Tris's arm. She screamed out in pain and grabbed for it feeling blood quickly seep through down her jacket. Her arm began to spasm making it impossible to lift the gun once more as the group of factionless came closer to Eric an Tris.

"Tris…go," Eric growled with the knife still buried in him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Tris said throwing herself in front of Eric shielding him and trying to raise her arm to shoot one handedly.

However it didn't matter as the Dauntless truck came roaring towards them. Suddenly a whole new barrage of Dauntless soldiers came out shooting down the men quickly. Now the factionless were outnumbered and they soon realized it.

"Tris!" a familiar voice called out from behind Tris.

Snapping her head up, Tris was met with Christina and Will next to her.

"Oh my god!" Christina screamed out seeing the large knife in Eric, "We need to get him out of here."

As gently as they could Will and Tris helped pull Eric to his feet, through painful grunts from him and pulled him into the truck.


	31. Chapter 31

As the morning sunlight shone through, the Abnegation village was a disaster. Luckily it started to rain again; a few more of the houses had caught fire but were slowly extinguished by the fire. Once a head count had been done, it was a blessing to find that no Abnegation had been killed or were missing. The same couldn't be said for Dauntless. Three Dauntless were killed that night, but that was nothing compared to the many number of dead factionless. Many had been captured and were now taking prisoner. Despite the number of casualties and injuries from the night, this was a Dauntless victory.

The Abnegation were now gathered in the pit of Dauntless, all huddled together. They denied the blankets and food offered to them from Dauntless. Instead they all just stayed together thankful that they were safe. Instead the offered to help out around Dauntless, it was a sad day as the members of Dauntless remembered the three members who were killed last night.

In the hospital wing, Will was working over-time, caring for the wounded Dauntless and Abnegation all alike. Doctors and nurses from Erudite were sent over to help, using their healing serums and anything else they could.

Tris sat patiently in her bed, yawning every five minutes. An erudite nurse named Lily was carefully threading stitches through her arm closing her wound. She had never felt as exhausted as she did now. Thankfully she was given a healing serum, that took care of her sore muscles and bruises all over her body quickly but closing the wound in her arm would take longer. She felt delirious and hardly heard a word of what anyone said to her. She just needed to sleep.

From across her bed was Eric, only the curtains were drawn around his bed. The knife was eventually pulled out but from what Tris had overheard the doctors saying, the knife had hit a nerve on his spine. They had put him to sleep, knowing he was in too much pain to be awake. They were now using as much of the healing serum as they possibly could. Will had told her that the Erudite doctors have to remove his damaged nerve and replace it with an artificial one, he was going to be out for weeks.

"Alright," Lily said as she clipped the thread, "you're all set. How are you feeling now?"

"Like I need to puke," Tris responded honestly holding her woozy stomach.

"Here," Lily said grabbing for a bed pan near Tris and handing it to her, "There's also something that I feel you should know. Do you know what's causing the nausea?"

"Yeah I think I'm getting a cold and now it's just turning into the flu," Tris said laying back on her bed.

Lily sighed as took a seat in the chair next to her bed, "Ms. Prior, when you were brought back here you were unconscious. While you were unconscious I did a routine check up on every aspect of your health."

"Yeah…" Tris said beginning to feel her stomach churn quickly, "And?"

"Ms. Prior…when was your last menstrual cycle?" Lily asked slowly.

As the question sunk into Tris's mind, her mind began tracing back trying to think of when she had her last period. However the contents of her stomach quickly rose and expelled themselves. Tris held the bed pan closely to her as Lily pulled back her hair. Tris kept coughing as her throat burned, her head was now pounding and all she could think of was sleeping.

"Ms. Prior when I did the check up on you," Lily continued to speak, "I ran a blood sample and I got the results back about an hour ago…I suspect you might be pregnant but if you are you're very early in the pregnancy possibly only about three weeks or so ."

Lily's words came pouring down on her like the cold autumn rain. Her heart seemed to stop beating as she held her breath. Her first thought ran through her mind was Eric; he was going to be furious and probably leave her. The idea felt like she was being stabbed all over again.

"If you are pregnant Ms. Prior you cannot keep hunting down the factionless," Lily began to speak, "if you keep going like you are it's very possible that you might lose the baby. I also recommend…"

Tris didn't hear the rest of Lily's words, she chose not to. Instead she looked over to where Eric's bed was. She could see the shadows past the white curtains of the doctor's still working on him. Tris was going to lose him, and then she was going to have nothing. She couldn't take it anymore; she didn't want to think about it. Besides, Lily said it was only a possibility not definite. All Tris wanted to do was close her eyes and so she did…

It was eerily quiet the next time Tris came round. She awoke with a smile, remembering a sweet dream she was having about strong tattooed arms around her kissing the scar on her neck softly. When she finally came to, she felt much better. In opening her eyes and looking around, she saw a clear night sky above her, and around her many of the Dauntless beds were filled with wounded warriors still sleeping. Tris sat up in her bed stretching out her slightly sore muscles.

From across the way, the blinds to Eric's bed had been pulled back. Seeing him only brought back a wrecking ball reminder to Tris as she placed her hand over her stomach. She tried retracing her brain to the last time they had sex or the last of her birth control pill she had taken. _Fuck_ , Tris thought as she failed to recall when the last time she took a pill was. She remembered taking one maybe two, three days ago? With all this mess with the factionless her schedule was entirely thrown off and whenever she did get home most days she went straight to bed. _No_ , Tris thought to herself, _impossible I'm just sick._

The cold air evaded Tris as she pulled her covers back and got out of bed. Eric was lying on his stomach with white stained gauze covering his back. As Tris got closer to him, she noticed that his eye brow piercings were gone and he had sort of a peaceful look on his face. He even seemed to be smiling slightly. Tris took the chair next to his bed watching him thinking back to their last encounter.

Last time they saw each other they were screaming at each other of his controlling ways. This whole mess with Factionless was getting to Eric. Tris just wished that she knew where it stemmed from, if only…

Reaching her hand placing it gently on Eric's shoulder she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. He seemed to smirk sleepily as he began stirring. Slowly and sleepily he opened his blood shot tired eyes. He groaned shifting slightly.

"Just try to stay still," Tris whispered quietly in the dark rubbing his shoulder softly, "you must be in pain…just relax."

"Where…?" Eric tried to ask but his weak voice failed.

"We're back in Dauntless," Tris continued quietly, "we won Eric. No one in Abnegation was seriously hurt."

"What about us?" Eric asked groggily.

Tris's face darkened, and Eric noticed. She knew now wasn't the time to be telling him, it would only stress him out more.

"Tris…just tell me," Eric tried to demand but in his state his usual aggression was at bay.

"Three…" Tris replied chokingly, "three dauntless were killed. No one from out team though."

Eric closed his eyes gripping onto his pillow roughly as he buried his face into it.

"Hey," Tris said trying to comfort him as she wrapped her arm carefully around his neck, "It's ok though. They died bravely, it wasn't in vain. You saved me and my cousin Shelby…we saved Abnegation and now we have some of the Factionless captive. The leaders are in the leadership interrogating them now-,"

"Tris," Eric said raising his head to face her with darkened eyes, "you need to leave."

"Why?" Tris said trying to be soft, "this isn't like last time Eric you don't need to be-,"

"Dammit Tris just go!" Eric yelled loudly.

Tris sighed and swallowed a lump in her throat, determined to help him, "Eric… just try to relax ok? I want to help-,"

"Why didn't you run when I told you to?" Eric demanded pulling himself up in his bed.

"Because they would have killed you if I had left you," Tris spat back honestly.

"And now look at you," Eric responded indicating to the bloody stitches in her arm and the multiple bruises, "If you had just run when I fucking told you to-,"

"Then you'd probably be dead!" Tris yelled back at him, "Is that what you want?"

When Eric didn't immediately respond a part of Tris's heart sunk as Eric turned his face away from her.

"What I want is for you to just do what you're fucking told for once in your life," Eric replied venomously.

"I'm not some initiate that you can just boss around," Tris replied trying to speak softly but it seemed to be coming out harsher than she intended, "I know I can do this, you can to. It's like you always say, the other people in the city depend on us. If I didn't think I could handle this I wouldn't be doing it. We saved Abnegation last night; doesn't that mean anything to you? We're both still ok."

Eric just sighed and kept his muscles clenched again. Tris reached out placing her hands over his but he refused to budge.

"How am I just supposed leave you there with a knife in your back?" Tris questioned him, "When I saw you get stabbed I… I just didn't want them to hurt you any more than they already did. I just thought that-,"

"Stop!" Eric said throwing Tris's hands back to her, "Just stop! I can't do this with you anymore."

Tris felt the heat rise to her face quickly as her stomach sank, "What…? What do you-,"

"I'm serious Tris were through," Eric said looking her straight in the eye. They reminded Tris of the dark steely blue grey when she first met him, "I can't be fucking around with you with all this factionless bullshit going on. I've got more important things to focus on. Besides you're better off without me anyways."

" _Why you hanging around Blue anyways? Don't you know what happens to his girlfriends?"_

The words of Andy's came rushing back to her in that moment, but she swallowed it down and pushed it away.

"I don't understand-," Tris started to say slowly feeling her voice shake.

"God Tris just fucking go!" Eric screamed at her again, "I don't want you anymore! It's was all fun while it lasted but just leave me alone!"

"Eric…" Tris stated shakily, "How can you…why -,"

"I don't love you Tris," Eric said boldly, "I told you we're just fuck buddies and now I'm bored of you. I have more important things to worry about than whether or not you're doing as you're told anymore."

Tris felt an overwhelming anger build within her. She realized in that moment that she wasn't entirely surprised by Eric's words. She knew that this would happen, even way back when it all first started. This was the inevitable…and she was just kidding herself for thinking that they could be friends. Maybe everyone was right about Eric when it came down to the bottom line.

"Fine…" Tris growled deciding she didn't have anything left to say to him, "I just figured that you needed a friend is all…"

"Well I don't!" Eric replied lying down in the bed again, "Just fucking leave me alone."

Tris bolted up and started heading towards the exit. She was tired of sitting in the hospital bed, tired of Eric, and tired of the whole mess with the factionless. As she got to the main door of the hospital wing she ran into someone .

"Sorry-," she started to say but her eyes widened when she looked up and realized who it was, "Will…how much of that did you hear?"

Will stood there with a mixed look of shock and confusion on his face. He seemed at a loss of words.

"Tris…" Will said with a still shocked expression, "I just got don't talking with your nurse Lily."

Now Tris was beginning to really panic, she had almost forgot about what Lily had told her. She still didn't believe that she was pregnant it had to be a fluke but she still didn't need Will or Christina hearing about this.

"You and Eric?" Will asked folding his arms, "Really?"

"Look Will I really need you to not say anything to anyone alright?" Tris said lowly and seriously, "besides none of it matters now. You heard, it's over between us so just let it go ok?"

"But Tris you're pregnant-," Will started to say.

"No I'm not!" Tris shouted back perhaps a little to loudly, "I'm not ok? That blood test was wrong, I'm fine!"

Tris started to storm away before Will could respond to her. She was so mental, physically, and emotionally exhausted at this point that she just couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted to do was go be alone in her apartment and go to sleep in her own bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Max had sent Tris a note the following day that she had the rest of the week off. He wanted her to rest and recuperate. Tris was thankful she finally had some time away. Just as she wanted, right when she got back to her apartment when she left the hospital she slept for a solid ten hours. She felt amazing once she got up. She spent the rest of the day doing laundry, cleaning, dozing on the couch in front of the tv, taking hot showers. It was just what she needed, it even started snowing. Tris spent the day sitting on the window seal watching the city become engrossed in the white powder.

She specifically didn't look on her E-pad or her computer because she didn't want to see any emails or news bulletins. She was sure that Erudite was reporting on any information they could get about what was going on between the dauntless and the factionless. She just wanted to forget during what little time she had.

The one thing she couldn't forget was Eric. In fact she could hardly stop thinking about him, it was either a mix of thinking about how much she hated him now or how much she missed it. She still couldn't believe how difficult he was being only now it didn't matter. Just as Eric's walls seemed to be crumbling down on her, he turns on her turning into the cold callous person that he is. Tris had hoped that he could be better than that, that maybe she'd be the one to help him. But Eric's words had left an impression on Tris. He said that he had bigger things to worry about that fucking her right now. Maybe Tris just needed to take care of herself over taking care of him. The one thing above all that made Tris the most depressed was that she was one in any way surprised by Eric's actions, to Tris that only meant that she had to let it go.

So it was done. On that Friday the usual candle ceremony was going to be held for the three leaders that fell during the battle in Abnegation. However as Tris tried to get into her nice black jeans a very foreboding thought resurfaced. It was the one thing that Tris tried more than anything to ignore and forget about. It became a struggle to button up her jeans, in fact all her pants were getting a bit tight. She stood in front of the mirror looking into it, she was getting a bit of a gut… Maybe she should go down to the infirmary and get a test…

She decided to do so after the funeral. She didn't even want to contemplate what she would do if the results came up positive. She knew right from the start which direction she would be leaning but it went against her moral code. The only reason why she was leaning towards terminating the pregnancy, if she was pregnant, was because of Eric. He'd hate her. She didn't want Eric to hate her.

Walking solemnly and quietly down towards the pit, everyone around her shared the same glassy eyed look. Everyone in Dauntless moved liked ghost towards the pit. There were rows of tables around the entrance of the pits with white candles. Tris took one in hand and lite it was a match on the table. Walking into the pit, it was very dimly light and ghostly quiet. It was hard to find a familiar face however during candle ceremonies Tris felt as if all of Dauntless was just one sad beating heart. So she let herself become engrossed in the dark crowd with small flickering flames floating throughout the sea.

Up on the ledge above all of them was Max along with the higher up leaders. It was three of the police force leaders that had died, Mark who was the high leader of the police force, already had stray tears running down his face. Max had his head turned down, gripping onto the railing hard. When it seemed that the last of Dauntless made it into the pit, Max straightened up.

Sighing heavily, Max looked over the pit. Tris could only wonder what it must look like from his perspective in the dark pit and seeing basically nothing but hundreds of seemingly floating candles.

"You all know why we're here," Max began to say quietly. Usually Max had such a strong tone, the tone of a leader. Today he seemed to be speaking softer and despite the large number of people before him, everyone could hear him clearly.

"We're here because this is exactly what we do," Max continued to say, "we're here because of the courage from Alicia Stone, Kyle Murray, and Derrick Jameson. They died to protect Abnegation, and it was not in vain. You all know that no deaths in Dauntless are in vain. Because of them, no Abnegation were harmed of abducted that night. Not only was it because of Alicia, Kyle and Derrick but it was also because of the brave men and women who also fought."

Tris never had the chance to meet any of them, but she felt her heart prang for them. Even though they had never met, they felt like family.

"There's a war forming out on those streets right now," Max continued to say, "a war compose of cowards and outcasts. Those who want to watch us all burn, but they haven't felt the fire that comes from a Dauntless heart yet. Trust me when I say that they will and when they do, Alicia, Kyle and Derrick will be looking down on you sharing the same pride I feel when I look at each and every one of you."

A few more people who were close friends of the deceased went up on the ledge and said a few words for them. Tris ended up losing it when Derricks' brother came up and spoke of how passionate Derrick always was about Dauntless. There wasn't a single dry eye in the pit that night. When the last of those who wished to speak finished, the leaders up on the ledge all grabbed their candle. Tris knew this part well. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as everyone else around her did.

In unison everyone in the pit all spoke together their usual dictum, "The fire in our hearts burn for you as the fire in your heart extinguishes for those you protected. The flame will never fade within us as we remember how brightly yours burnt."

Tris opened her eyes slightly and blew out her candle along with everyone else engulfing the room in darkness. After a moment of silence in the dark as per usual, the large industrial lights all came on again. Everyone around Tris was all ashy faced and moist with tears. Right when Tris looked up, almost like a magnet from maybe thirty feet away and countless people between them, her eyes met Eric's. A mix of bitterness, resentment and sadness painted his face but in a way his eyes seemed to soften when he connected with hers. Tris however wasn't ready to face him just yet so she turned her back to him. As everyone slowly began leaving the pit, many hugs were exchanged; Tris even got hugs from people that she didn't even know that only reaffirmed her feeling of being a part of something bigger. It was small moments like that made everything worth it.

As Tris was walking through the halls someone grazed her right arm. Tris looked up to meet Four with Lauren standing behind him.

"Hey," Four said softly.

Almost instinctually Tris wrapped her arms around Four and he returned the gesture. The hug wasn't like their old ones. It didn't feel romantic or intimate despite Laurens slightly perplexed look. It was more of a hug of comfort between two old friends.

"Are you feeling better?" Four asked as he slowly pulled out of Tris's arms.

Tris nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Yeah…I am."

"Good, I'm glad," Four nodded and took Laurens hand, "Lauren made a big pot of hot chili back at her apartment. We're inviting some friends over to come eat, will you come?"

Tris glanced at Lauren questioningly; it felt like an awkward situation.

"You should come Tris," Lauren reaffirmed, "after everything you've done for Dauntless you deserve a good meal and me and Four and few other of our friends all agree…we don't want to be alone right now. You should come."

"Christina and Will are coming too," Four added.

Tris mulled it over in her mind, despite the slightly awkward feeling between the three of them right now; Tris kind of did miss Four. But she agreed with their sentiment, she didn't want to be alone right now.

"You know…chili does sounds amazing right now," Tris grinned and agreed to go.

With their small group of friends, Tris followed Four and Lauren to her apartment. They were met with Christina and Will along the way.

"Hey Tris," Christina said wrapping her arms around Tris tightly, "how are you feeling? Better?"

"You know I'm not gonna lie every time you guys ask me that it really just makes me feel like crying so can we just not talk about it? Not tonight…"

Four, Lauren, Christina and Will all seemed to nod in understanding. Right when Will saw Tris in that moment his eyes flashed down to her stomach while only made Tris pull her jacket closer around herself and give him a look that said 'shut the hell up'. The group once again started heading up the stairs towards Laurens apartment. Once they entered the apartment the warm smell of chili evaded them filling the whole apartment with warmness.

"So I've got two different kinds of chili I made," Lauren started to say to them, "one is really spicy and one isn't."

"I want the spicy one," Will stated flopping down on the couch.

"Me too," Christina agreed.

"I'll take the less spicy," Tris said when Lauren looked to her.

"Alright," Lauren said and looked back up at Will and Christina, "don't say that I didn't warn you two though!"

"Challenge accepted!" Will said pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone chuckled as Four made bowls of Chili and bread and started handing them out to people. The apartment was too small for so many people so they all ended up sitting around the coffee table and on the couches together. Tris sat on the floor leaning on the coffee table. Lauren also made mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows for everyone.

Once everyone was served Christina and Will sat there eyeing their chili. Everyone else was waiting on them to eat it.

"Well go ahead," Lauren said with a mischievous grin.

"Screw it, I ain't scared," Will said taking a huge spoonful of it.

Tris chuckled as she took a small bite of hers. An explosion of flavor filled her, Lauren made good chili. It might also have something to do with the fact that Tris had no motivation to cook anything that couldn't be microwaved in the last few days. The bread was nice an fluffy and went perfect with the chili and the hot cocoa warmed her up nicely as the snow fell outside.

"How you feeling bro?" Four asked eating his own chili looking up at Will.

Will was breathing heavily and his face was turning red, "Holy shit you weren't kidding when you said this was hot."

Everyone laughed.

"I told you," Lauren said nibbling on her bread, "I put like six jalapenos in there."

"It's not that hot," Christina said who ate her food casually, "this chili's perfect for cold weather too."

"You're not burning up?" Will asked squirming in his seat.

"Nope," Christina chirped playfully taking another full bite, "my parents made spicy food all the time. It's the best."

"You know back when I was in school during the winter once I had a amity boy give me a jalapeno when I was really cold," Four started to say, "and he told me that if I ate the whole thing that it would warm me up quickly. I never had a jalapeno before then but holy shit that left me burning for the rest of the whole winter."

Sharing another laugh, Tris started to think that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Maybe I should start brining jalapenos with me when I go out on my night missions," Tris stated, "I'm always freezing my ass off when I'm out late."

"Oh those jalapenos will warm you right up," Lauren nodded.

"Oh there's this home video my parents have of me," Chrisitna stated to say already laughing, "when I was like three or four they gave me a jalapeno once to try it and because I was so little I couldn't really say jalapeno so they have this video of me very boldly saying 'I don't like them Halloween-o's!'"

The apartment was once again filled with warm laughter, Tris could just picture a tiny little Christina stomping her foot and saying Halloween-o's. After dinner Christina and Will got into this ridiculous bet to see who could eat more jalapenos. They placed a bet on it since they were having trouble deciding what song they would dance to at their wedding and the winner would get to choose. Tris wasn't sure how long it had been since she laughed this much at seeing Christina and will one by one eat them and seeing Will sweat like a pig because of it.

As the night wore on Tris was getting more sleep as was everyone else. As they all got ready to leave, they all hugged and said their good byes. Tris was the last one to leave the apartment, just before she got out the door Four stopped her. Lauren was over in the kitchen washing the dishes while Four looked at Tris concerned.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it," Four began to say.

Tris shrugged and felt a sense of comfort with Four, "I just didn't want to talk about it with everyone else around."

Four nodded in understanding and placed his hand on Tris's shoulder comfortingly, "be brave Tris… I know it seems hard and bleak but I know you. I know that you're strong enough to do this. You always were."

Tris bowed her head feeling tears threatening to fall.

"Just remember," Four said still holding her shoulder, "you're not alone here. I'll always be here for you….even if you need to tell me anything."

Tris looked up at Four's warm brown eyes, "I know."

"Is Eric ok?" Four questioned.

"Um…" Tris said feeling her mind scramble slightly, "Why- why do you-,"

"You know that I work in the control room right?" Four said slowly, "watching the cameras? I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him…"

Tris felt her cheeks become warm.

"You know he's really not that bad of a guy…" Four started to say, "I mean I even knew him before the first war with the factionless. He's tough but…he's a good guy Tris."

"I don't know about that," Tris murmured shrugging.

"I know he can be a pain in the ass believe me," Four nodded, "but the one thing about Eric is that he's loyal to the end. That kind of honor is hard to find sometimes…and I really think that after everything he's been through he needs a friend."

Tris sighed and shrugged again, unsure of what to say really.

"Go get some rest," Four said releasing Tris's shoulder

"Good night Four," Tris nodded, "Lauren's chili was really good. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Four nodded, "I'm always here if you need Tris."

She nodded a small thanks again and turned her back heading towards the stairs that lead up to the leadership apartments.


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm Sorry**

 **My life has been exponentially crazy the last few months**

 **I had to sell my laptop because I needed the money so now I'm using**

 **the computers at my school to finish the story**

 **and I promise you I will finish the story!**

 **Thanks for all your loyalty and reviews**

 **:)**

Tris leaned against the bathroom sink taking deep breaths. Her face was covered in a layer of sweat and felt as if she was going to throw up again. On the counter was a pregnancy test that her nurse Lily had sent to her from Erudite. It was way more accurate than the ones that Dauntless had down in the hospital wing. Only downside to them was that it takes at least four minutes to come up with the results. She started to try to think seriously about what she was going to do. She didn't get much farther than hope that the test came back negative.

She picked up the small stick on the counter and glanced at the clock nearby, two more minutes…

She started picturing a secret fantasy she had. One that she was sure would never happen, it was just a dream really. What if Tris told Eric about the baby and he changed his mind. It was hard to not picture Tris holding a small toddler with Eric smiling at her. Living together in the Dauntless village, maybe watching a small boy with blond hair running around with the other Dauntless kids…

One more minute…

However Tris's next fantasy seemed more like the truth to Tris. She pictured that when all her friends found out about the baby and Eric, calling her a whore, accusing her of sleeping her way into leadership, turning their backs on her. Would Four do that to her? She could picture Eric leaving her and being stuck with a baby with a father that didn't care about him or her. In honesty Tris felt a stab of guilt for thinking like that. Was he really that bad, would he sink so low he'd abandon a child? His child? Tris couldn't really picture Eric leaving his child behind but so far he hadn't give Tris any other reason to believe that he would stay.

Almost done, Tris could feel her heart beat becoming shallow. Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen…

 _Maybe I should Tell Eric_ …

Twelve, eleven, ten, nine… four, three, two-

In a hurricane of conundrum, everything in Tris's bathroom began to rattle and shake. She dropped the pregnancy test in her hands and it slid away from her. Soaps and bottles on the edge of her bathrub fell loudly into it. From far away she could feel and hear three loud bangs. The velocity of the bangs rattled her bones and stung her ears. All of Dauntless seemed to be buzzing now, mere seconds after the last bang an alarm sounded. Tris recognized this one, it would be blaring over all of Dauntless.

Moving swiftly, Tris got up and ran towards the door. She threw on her jacket and headed out in the door. It was a scene of chaos, all the leaders on the floor talking and moving around aimlessly. Everyone was in a disarray of just trying to figure out what had happened.

"Did you hear that?"

"Where the hell did it come from?"

"Did you feel that rattle? It had to be something big!"

"Go to the pit! Follow the usual procedures!"

As Tris started following the general flow of people down into the pit, the halls quickly became more crowded as more people in the lower apartment were evacuating. From behind her Tris could hear someone calling for her.

"Tris!" Eric's voice called out to her, "Tris!"

Eric managed to push himself through the crowd up to Tris. She just rolled her eyes, maybe it was the hormones but Tris had an unusually short temper lately. She couldn't deal with Eric's whiplash moods right now.

Eventually he caught up with her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tris are you ok?"

Now that she was next to him, Tris looked up and saw a small cut on Eric's cheek dripping blood.

"Fine, but what do you care?" Tris asked snarky.

"You didn't reply to my email?" Eric said rushed like.

"What email?" Tris spat back and realized she still hadn't looked at her E-pad lately.

Soon the air became thick and hot, the smell of burning chemicals evaded them. Something was definitely wrong. People around Tris and Eric began questioning what the smell was and what had happened. The tension and panic began spreading quickly as the air got thicker. It burned Tris's throat and made her cough.

"Here," Eric said pulling a bandana out of his pocket, "wrap this around your mouth, it'll help you breathe better."

Tris recognized that bandana; it was the same bandana that he blindfolded her that one night. The only night that Tris ever felt truly intimate with him…

"I'm fine Eric! I don't need your help," Tris said irritated as the halls began moving more briskly.

Eventually the crowd made it into the pit, which was smoky and crowded. Most of Dauntless was all packed in standing around. There was another loud explosion coming from the left of the pit where the garage was. Now Tris knew that there must be a fire in the garage and the trucks must be exploding. Still the explosion of the trucks wasn't enough to rattle all of Dauntless.

Suddenly Max stood up on the tall ledge over look the pit, yelling over everyone.

"Dauntless! Listen up! There's been three bombs planted in the garage and now it's on fire! I want all of leadership to find buckets, and hoses get that fire out! Everyone else look for anyone who's hurt in the garage and get them the hell out of there! Now!" Max commanded and started running towards the garage.

Bombs? How the hell did they get Dauntless? Where in the world did the factionless get them from? Still there was no time to ask questions, all together everyone got into line to pass down buckets of water. Some of Dauntless were pulling buckets of water out of the chasm and others were using some water spouts here and there. Standing all together, with Eric by her side, Tris really just ended up in a line passing down buckets and buckets. A few more explosions followed suite, more tucks that caught on fire too quickly. All times Eric basically clung to Tris, she could tell he wanted her out of the way.

Along the way a bloody mess unfolded, some dauntless were pulling out the wounded. It was an ashy, bloody mess. Some were burned so terribly bad that Tris couldn't bear to look as the cried out in pain. Everyone had a fearful determined look on their face as they kept working.

"Leadership!" Max called out to everyone.

Many heads shot up to look at him.

"Factionless are on the move! The bombs a diversion! I want all teams A-J to report to the front compound! We have to go!" Max cried out desperately.

That meant Tris and Eric. Jumping out of the line, Tris and Eric started running towards the front compound as instructed. More leaders were there quickly tearing open boxes that held supplies and guns they would need.

"There's no way we can get into the garage to get the trucks!" Tris could hear Max's voice calling out in the front entrance, "we just gotta go on foot! The factionless and moving down on 18th street and Burrow! Everyone be careful!"

18th and Burrow? Tris shivered as she stepped out into the streets. This was going to be a long cold walk. It was still snowy outside and most of the roads hadn't been plowed yet. There was a foot and a half on snow on the ground making it more difficult to move in. Now Tris wished she had on a thicker jacket or more layers on. Tris kept moving briskly in the street gripping on her gun, feeling ready.

It was bitterly cold but at least there was no trace of wind or any sort of storm. The snow laid untouched on the ground. None of the other factions dared to be out on the streets for any longer than they needed to. In a way the glittering snow was a thing of beauty to Tris despite the fact that her fingers and nose were freezing. Her jeans quickly became soaked as she trudged through the snow, breathing heavily taking in the painfully cold air.

Eric was close behind her only now he wouldn't speak to her. It was then that Tris realized that a small part of her wished he would say something to her. She chastised herself internally for thinking that way. She wouldn't allow herself to think that way; she truly did have bigger things to worry about.

It wasn't far from Tris's mind as she walked through the quiet dark streets that at any moment she could be killed. All she could do was be optimistic. Within about thirty minutes of walking through the city, they made it to 23rd and Burrow. Tris leaned against a nearby wall panting. Many of the others behind her also paused to take a break tiredly. The cold air in Tris's lungs began to sting, her teeth were chattering and the fingers were becoming numb. She felt an equally cold hand on her shoulder.

She glanced up to see Eric's sad gaze. His face was pale and his teeth seemed to be chattering as much as Tris's was. She hadn't really considered the idea but she realized that he must be just as cold as she was.

"Tris…" Eric sighed as his breath froze in the air. He seemed like he wanted to say so much but didn't, "I… I just want to say-,"

"Keep moving!" another Dauntless leader yelled loudly walking past Tris taking the lead.

For what short break they got they started to move again. As they got more near 18th street things seemed to shift for Tris. Maybe it was paranoia, but the silence of the night had not bothered Tris until now. Maybe it was just because she was waiting for a barrage of bullets to fall upon her. Either way she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everyone else around her seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Keep moving," the Dauntless in the front said quietly, "just keep it steady."

A loud banging noise from off the the right made Tris's heart jump to her throat as everyone around her pointed the gun in the general direction. The loud noises continued as a pile of broken furniture and garbage blocking the ally way came crashing down. As the last piece of trash feel into the snow, the ally proved to be empty.

"There's no way that stuff just fell on its own," one person said quietly still holding his gun in the direction.

"We need to start sweeping the alley ways," the front Dauntless said, "more reinforcements are on their way. Stay in pairs of two."

With that being said, the group began to disperse as they started creeping up and down the alleys. A few older Dauntless took to the alley with the fallen garbage. As expected, Eric stayed right on Tris's heels as she tried to get away from him hoping she'd be paired with someone else but now wasn't the time for arguing that case. As she moved down and around the alley ways her nerve began to calm only because no one could find anything. They had spent a few good hours looking around the empty streets. Soon the still snow was littered with their boot prints around; they couldn't even find anyone else's foot prints in the snow. With the bombs that went off in Dauntless, their communication system had been disrupted. There was no way to connect to the control room that had access to all the cameras.

"Alright, let's start heading west," one of the Dauntless leaders ordered, "we'll sweep the city and head back to Dauntless. There's not much we can do if we can't find the bastards."

Everyone seemed relieved that they were now heading the general direction back to Dauntless. They knew that a hot meal and dry warm clothes would be waiting for them.

Tris was beginning to relax as she continued to keep her eyes up on the buildings for any sign of movement. They still wandered through some buildings and Alley ways but could find nothing. As Tris entered into a cold empty building, she could hear from off in the distance small drops of water. From above her Tris could of sworn she heard something. Something like footsteps upstairs.

As her senses jumped to high alert she pointed her gun upwards keeping her ears sharp. Glancing over at the streets a few Dauntless were hadn't seemed to notice Tris' tension. She figured it wouldn't be worth drawing attention to herself until she knew there was real threat. Still there was no remedy for the pounding of her heart.

Her heart only spiked more when a sheet of plastic off in the dark shadowy corner rustled. Tris wanted to say it was the wind but a part of her knew that it wasn't. Taking the safety off her gun and placing a gently finger on the trigger she started heading towards the sheet of plastic. She wasn't afraid, she knew she could handle anything, and her team was only a few yards away from her. All it would take would be one scream to send them to her. Her mind began wandering to wondering where Eric was but she quickly forced herself to push the thought away. She didn't need him to save her.

She would never get the opportunity to scream. Once again, in a very cat like mode, someone quickly wrapped a cold rough cloth around her eyes and a large hand covered her mouth. The gun in her hand was quickly ripped away. She tried to scream and kick and punch all she could but it felt as if more and more hands grabbed at her body keeping her immobile. Still she was determined to give them hell.

"Dammit hold still kid!" a gruff face had said.

"Hey don't fuckin' drop her! Keep her still!" another voice commanded.

If they dropped her she might have a chance to get away. So with all the effort she had she kept kicking and trying to roll out of their grips which only seemed to produce more hands on her. Soon after she felt a rope being tied around her ankles and filthy gag shoved into her mouth. They placed her onto the cold concrete floor but still had a strong grip on her ankles and were now tying her wrists together. Now Tris was beginning to panic, she knew that it would do her no good. She had to think like a dauntless, find a method to survive. However right now her chances were slim.

"C'mon let's get the fuck out of here! They'll notice she's gone pretty damn quick and I'm freezing my fuckin' ass off!" said another voice.

Tris recognized that voice…it was Andy.

A familiar voice made Tris's heart soar.

"Tris!" Eric's strong voice boomed through the empty building, "Tris…where are you?"

Soon a strong forceful hand covered Tris' already gagged mouth muffling out any sound Tris Tried to make. She could feel the tension in the cold dry air around her, it seemed as if all the people holding her hostage were holding their breath. Tris was holding hers too, however she was still focused.

"Tris," Eric called out a little more desperately, "look… I know I say this too much but I'm sorry ok? I'm fucking sorry! I don't mean to turn on you like that, I really don't. It's just that…every time I think about it I feel like I can't think straight or even speak. You don't understand."

Tris wanted desperately to call out to him. To let him know she was in here and she was listening.

"Tris, I know you're in here, I saw you go in," Eric called out again, "Let's go back to dauntless and get out of the snow…and we'll talk, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Truth is that all the bullshit that happened in the past isn't easy to talk about but it happened again Tris. I was in the hospital wing for a few days and no one came to see me. Maybe I don't have any real friends except you… you're the only friend I really have Tris and I want you to understand… I want to tell you about it."

The desperation in Eric's voice couldn't be understated. His voice was quivering it sounded almost as if he was crying. Tris's heart was breaking for him, she wanted to go run to him and tell him to talk. Retaining her focus Tris realized that with all the men around her trying not to get caught the attention was off of her, the hands holding her ankles began to loosen up. With all the swiftness and force she could muster into a single movement, Tris quickly lifted her knees to her chest and kicked her ever was nearest to her as hard as she could.

By the feel and sound of it she hit him in the face. He groaned loudly in pain while all the others around her started to make too much noise. Tris scrambled around trying to get her wrists out of her captures grips as she kicked wildly at anything she could. It sounded more chaotic as the sound of several bangs and crashes came, Tris must've kicked some old debris around, but it got Eric's attention.

"Tris!" he called out again as the sound of his heavy boots got closer to her.

The sound of Eric's grunts came following the sound of someone attacking ERic. They must've gotten him to the ground like Tris because she could hear him colliding with the ground. Tris screamed through the gag, as she heard multiple people laughing and taking kicks and swings at Eric. With each pound another grunt of pain escaped Eric.

"Fancy meeting you here dipshit!" Andys' voice rang out as the sound of a swift kick to the ribs came along with a loud growl from Eric, "you know you never did introduce us to your pretty friend over here and after all those nice things you said just now about her. How rude bro!"

"Fuck you!" Eric screamed loudly.

"Ya know when I let ol' Eddie know that you were alive he was thrilled," Andy said in his usual sadistic cheery voice, however now he dropped it down to a more dangerous and venomous tone, "he's just _dying_ to see you…"

"Let her go! I'll fucking go where ever you want!" Eric declared.

Tris whimpered and kicked in protest.

"Tris stop!" Eric commanded breathing heavily he said, "I'll go with you…just let her go. She's not a part of this. You fucking tell Edgar if he wants me he can have me. I'm just dying to see him too…"

"You see, there's something really funny about what you just said," Andy said with all his playfulness returning to his voice, "You see the way I remember it, there were a lot of people who weren't a part of what we did and they're still dead as a door nail. So the way I see it, ever if she's not a part of this she's still in it."

"Just fucking let her go! I'll do whatever the fuck you want," Eric growled.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that blue?" Andy asked toying with him.

"Get over yourself you fucking prick!" Eric spat bitterly, "I'll do whatever you want…just let her go."

"Only if you ask nicely," Andy replied raising his voice.

Eric growled, Tris could practically see him rolling his eyes but finally her muttered, "Please…"

"You know I like it when you beg," Andy said as his voice got colder by the second, "luckily for us…we don't play by your rules. You two are both coming with us, Edgar wants to see you both."

"No!" Eric screamed desperately, "She has nothing to fucking do with this! Please just let her go I'll do anything! I'll do anything!"

"Shut the fuck up," Andy said sounding bored, "Johnny, make blue shut up."

Tris heard the sound of what seemed like an air loaded gun, Eric's screams stopped. All the hands were placed on Tris's body again as the picked her up and took her and Eric away.


	34. Chapter 34

Eric had Tris handcuffed to his bed again. A small grin spread over her face. These hand cuffs were starting to grow on her. She wondered what time it was, it had to be early. They must've still had a few more minutes before they had to get up and go to another one of Max's meetings. The room was cold as it always was, Eric liked to keep it cold because when they fucked his room got ridiculously hot. The cool air was a relief to their sweaty bodies which they would usually make up for by taking a shower together.

However, as Tris started to realize that she was cold, it dawned on her she wasn't just cold. She was freezing. Also as it dawned on her she was handcuffed, she started to become aware that her wrists were more sore that usual. A creeping sensation spread all over her body of extreme soreness. But this wasn't just a post fuck sore. Her back felt as stiff as a board, her arms felt like lead and her head felt like it weighed like cinder blocks.

The memories of the previous night came crashing down on Tris. She didn't want to open her eyes that would only make it more real. Her and the other Dauntless were looking for factionless, she had wandered into a building alone. The factionless gang had found her. She also recalled Eric following her and remembered his sweet words.

" _Tris look… I know I say this too much but I'm sorry ok? I'm fucking sorry! I don't mean to turn on you like that, I really don't. It's just that…every time I think about it I feel like I can't think straight or even speak. You don't understand. Tris, I know you're in here, I saw you go in," Eric called out again, "Let's go back to dauntless and get out of the snow…and we'll talk, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Truth is that all the bullshit that happened in the past isn't easy to talk about but it happened again Tris. I was in the hospital wing for a few days and no one came to see me. Maybe I don't have any real friends except you… you're the only friend I really have Tris and I want you to understand… I want to tell you about it."_

She and Eric had been kidnapped; they were hostages to the factionless. Tris felt an overwhelming sorrow for Eric, she wasn't sure if he could take this again. What about her? If Tris really was in a 'delicate condition' what would happen to her or the 'thing' while she was here, what would Eric say or do. Depending on how long they remain hostages, surly Eric would soon find out.

Opening her eyes was fairly pointless. Whatever room she was in was in nearly all darkness except for one small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Tris was on her feet but she was handcuffed to a hook on the wall high about her head. Across the room on the other side dimly light was a figure. Tris immediately recognized who it was and she felt her heart stop. Eric was on his knees in nothing more that this dark jeans, he had a chain around each of his wrists holding them up and out, and his head hanging low.

"Eric…" Tris whimpered out pathetically, her throat was as dry as a desert.

Slowly, Eric shifted in front of her and raised his head as if his too weighed like a cinder block. Tris gasped in horror at Eric's bloodied, discolored face. One of Eric's eyes was swollen shut and a nasty shade or purple and black. It looked as though the two piercings near his eye brow were painfully ripped out as small rivers of blood ran down his face from them. The right side of his jaw also was also swollen and turning an unnatural color. He either couldn't or chose not to respond as he lowered his head down again.

"Eric," Tris' voice whimpered again, wishing he would say something to her. But what was there to be said.

Suddenly the more light bulbs illuminated around them. Now Tris could see the room they were trapped in. It was a filthy broken down room, the floor was damp giving it a moldy smell, the walls were all old weathered bricks covered in grim. The ceiling was high with wooden beam rafters, some of which had fallen to the floor or were cracking. Amongst them were spider webs decorating them hauntingly. Up high near the rafters Tris noticed a small window with a few wooden beams covering it but she could still see some of the outside world, but through the beams Tris saw nothing except a dark cloudy sky.

The only door in the room was a big iron door that swung open loudly and in stepped Andy.

"Rise and shine kids!" Andy same in talking loudly and splashing into a small puddle on the floor, "how we all feelin' today?"

Eric still refused to move, Tris could only glare at Andy sending daggers his way.

"I said how we feelin today!?" Andy asked louder looking between Eric and Tris.

"What do you want!?" Tris demanded feeling her voice slowly returning.

"Just to see if you guys are comfortable," Andy said with a sadistic grin.

Tris could almost laugh at this, her arms pinned above her head and Eric on his knees and tattered.

"Anyways Tris," Andy said turning to her and walking over to Eric, "while you were passed out last night, Eric here and Edgar finally got to catch up."

Andy grabbed onto the hair on top of Eric's head and pulled his head up forcefully, Eric looked beyond furious also sending daggers at Andy with his eyes but to exhausted and beaten to do anything about it. Tris had never seen Eric look so cold before… it almost scared her.

"As you can see their reunion was a grand ol' time," Andy said with a smile and let Eric go.

This time he kept his head up and turned to look at Tris. The Fury seemed to fade away when he looked at her and was quickly replaced with guilt.

"But now Edgar wants to talk with you," Andy said grabbing a key out of his pocket and walked towards her.

"Andy I swear to god if anything happens to her with Edgar I will cut off both of your guys' dicks and shove them up your asses," Eric growled lowly.

Tris could believe it to.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Blue we got it," Andy said and starting fiddling with the locks on the handcuffs, "I just said Edgar wanted to talk to her, don't you listen?"

Once Tris' hands slipped free she started to fall only for Andy to catch her. She'd rather fall to the floor, Andy stunk, his clothes were dirty and she hated having his arms around her.

"Careful there babe," Andy said supporting her weight.

"Shut the fuck up Andy!" Eric screamed.

"Would you like me to drop her?" Andy asked freezing in place.

Tris couldn't feel her legs or her arms, she couldn't stand but she'd still rather be dropped.

"Yes? No? No?" Andy asked again and let his arms fall.

Tris's body went crashing to the floor like a dead body, falling at an awkward angle. Tris grunted in pain, the front of her shirt quickly became soaked from the moisture on the floor. It made her shiver coldly. She looked up at Eric, he watched her unable to move. His eyes quickly began to drain with tears and his face contorted with pain. But this was a different pain; Tris could see it was a pain of the heart. She couldn't recall a time that she had ever seen Eric cry like he was now. He didn't even bother to try to hide or mask it.

"C'mon babe, we don't got all day get up," Andy said gently poking her side with his boot.

Heavily Tris hoisted herself up on her shaky arms. She still felt numb and sore and slowly got up on one foot at a time. She used the wall to balance herself as she pulled herself up. She had to starting thinking like a dauntless once more; she refused to look weak now. So with a deep breath and swallowing her tears she turned to Andy ready to follow.

Andy once again took the hand cuffs putting them on her wrists behind her back.

"Sorry babe," he said, "gotta make sure you're not gonna try to kick my ass or anything."

I couldn't even if I tried, Tris though being so tired. She glanced over to Eric.

"I'll be back Eric…" Tris tried to reassure as he looked up at her with teary eyes. She felt like she should say more but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Stop crying blue," Andy jested, "don't be such a baby. I'm gonna bring her back."

With that Andy started shoving her to the iron door hanging onto her elbow hard. Together they stepped through the door and Andy slammed it shut. There were three different locks on the door and Tris realized they were surprisingly sophisticated, where in the hell did factionless get those? One lock was a deadbolt with a simply knob to turn, another was a metal pipe that slid into the wall covering the frame and the last was a key pad.

Tris and Andy walked in silence to Edgar. There wasn't much else to see, they walked down a dark brick hallway with a light bulb that actually worked here and there. There were other iron doors along the walls. Where did Facitonless get the iron, a few of them had the same sophisticated locks on them. This wasn't making any sense; this wasn't how Tris pictured Factionless. Andy took a left down another hallway and a right down another. Tris gave up on trying to map it out, it became too complicated in her tired state.

From far off Tris started to hear the sound of pounding music and people talking. As they walked down a finally hallway the stepped onto an old rusty metal walkway into a large warehouse. Tris' mouth fell slightly open at seeing the scene before her, it was incredibly but terrible.

It was massively huge and filthy. It almost reminded Tris of the pit in dauntless, but worse. There were large glass windows, some were broken and covered with a thick layer of dust. Within the pit there was garbage all over the floor and collected in designated piles throughout. Hundreds of people gathered around it all, dirty people with mangy hair and old tattered disgusting clothes. Although some of them hardly wore any clothes all the women looked scantily clad and most of the men didn't have shirts on. They were all dancing lazily to the loud music; they were all laughing and talking hazily. Tris knew at once they all had to be drunk or stoned of both. She found the source of it all too, all along the left wall of the massive room was a line of people handing out drinks and an assortment of different drugs.

"What is all this?" Tris asked horrified to Andy.

"What do you think? This is factionless," Andy stated leaning on the rusty metal railing.

There was a metal walkway that wrapped around the walls high above the party with a stairways leading down into the chaos. Tris started praying Andy wasn't going to lead her down there.

"Wanna grab a drink real quick?" Andy asked raising an eye brow to her.

Tris's mind immediately went to the 'thing' as she placed her hand over her stomach. All to soon she realized how stupid that was as Andy noticed and glanced down at her stomach too. Tris quickly removed it.

"No," Tris said boldly trying to distract him, "just take me to Edgar so I can go back to Eric."

"A'ight," Andy said grabbing her elbow, "I was just kiddin' anyways. Edgar wants to see you now."

The two walked along the old decayed walkway through the warehouse. Tris tried not to look down at the debacle going one below them; she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. As they reached the other end of the warehouse Andy pulled her up a flight of stairs to the next level. They exited the warehouse and walked down a straight hallway where an old ugly rug hung on the wall.

"Eh Eddie!" Andy called out pulling the rug back, "Blue's girl is here."

On the other side of the rug, was a large room that was warmer than the rest of the factionless compound. Tris soon found out why, in the middle of the room was a large fire burning warmly. Next to the first was an old ugly couch with people all sprawled out on it. Tris recognized Edgar, he had all his light blonde hair buzzed off. His nose seemed to be a little crooked and his eyes were dilated to the point of almost being all black. Out of all the factionless he seemed to be the cleanest, Tris would give him that. He was sitting on the end of the couch with a blonde girl sitting on his lap in a tiny tube top looking at Edgar with a hazy grin. However Tris quickly recognized another person on the couch too.

"Amber?" Tris said loudly seeing her leaning onto some guys shoulder.

"Tris!" Amber said her eyes widening. Her eyes were dilated to, her once colorful hair had faded into an ugly color. Like the other women she wore clothes that were much to indecent for her and her mandala tattoo on her shoulder was visible.

"What are you doing here?" Tris demanded feeling a pang of guilt that this is where Amber ended up.

"I- I couldn't make it at Dauntless," Amber said getting up and walking over to Tris, "Sierra told me I was out, fucking bitch."

Tris felt like she ought to defend Sierra, she was a good friend.

"What happened?" Tris asked.

"I failed the fear simulation," Amber said shrugging in defeat, "I just wasn't good enough like always."

She had dark makeup smeared around her eyes, she looked like she had been crying. It was sad to see her this way, Tris remembered Amber when she was little in Abnegation. Her naturally brown hair pulled back in a typical bun and her clean modest clothes, Tris didn't even recognize her now.

"Wait, Tris what are you doing here?" Amber asked her eyes widening again as if she was just now recognizing that Tris was in cuffs, "Edgar please! You have to let Tris go."

Edgar was sitting on the couch patiently, now he got up, "Sit down Amber, let me handle this."

"C'mon Eddie please?" Amber begged going over to Edgar, "she's my friend."

"Baby stop, let Edgar handle it," said the guy she was sitting on earlier with long greasy black hair.

"Guys relax," Edgar said to both of them and put his hand on Amber's tattooed shoulder, "Look Am, just let me talk to her ok?"

Amber nodded solemnly and sat back down on the couch. With that Edgar walked around the fire to Tris.

"Hey kid," he said to her and now looked at her up and down, "c'mon in…Andy why is she all wet and I swear if you make a sex joke right now I'm going to punch you."

Andy snickered, "you know the cell that they're in is always wet from the snow and rain."

"Well go get the girl a dry shirt!" Edgar ordered quickly, "what the hell is the matter with you? And take her cuffs off."

All Andy's playfulness died as he hurried over to a large wooden dresser nearby as he started digging through it. Edgar took a step closer to her.

"So…you're Eric's new squeeze huh?" Edgar said eyeing her up and down, "you don't really seem like his type."

Tris only rolled her eyes, "what do you want."

"Just to talk," Edgar said simply and stepped towards the fire pit, "c'mon come warm yourself by the fire."

It would be a lie to say that Tris didn't want the opportunity to warm herself up. From where she stood she only felt a small wave of the heat, she knew if she got closer she'd feel better. She decided to do so and cautiously stepped closer to the fire. The heat crawled up her arms and warmed her face and legs. It was a sweet relief but she refused to let anyone see that.

Andy came strolling back and handed Tris a thick long sleeve sweater, "here this oughta keep ya warm enough."

Andy also grabbed the key out of his pocket and undid Tris' handcuffs. She rubbed her sore red wrists as Andy slipped the cuffs into his pocket.

"Thank you," Tris responded automatically but she wish she hadn't as she started to slip it on.

"You're going to keep your wet shirt on? You might as well take it off," Edgar pointed out.

Tris suddenly felt very self-conscience in a room with a bunch of people watching her.

"C'mon it's not like none of us have ever seen a pair of tits before," Edgar said with a small grin, "besides you'll just get that sweater wet too."

Tris just rolled her eye frustrated and cold, she turned her back to them where the rug hung covering the hole in the wall. it was only slightly better as she quickly tore off her wet shirt and threw it sloppily to the floor, luckily she had on a modest sports bra so she wasn't totally naked and threw on the sweater fast. It felt good to be in a warm dry shirt as she turned back around facing them with her arm crossed.

"You hungry or thirsty?" Edgar asked standing there, "We don't got much but if you want some…"

"What do you want from me?" Tris asked calmly even though her stomach was hurting from lack of nourishment. Once again her mind though of the…no. she had to stop thinking like that. There was still the possibility that she wasn't pregnant. If there was ever a time to not be pregnant it was now.

"Alright straight to the point huh?" Edgar said rolling his eyes, "Look…I just wanna say that I'm sorry about what happened to you. You're basically just collateral damage but you obviously mean something to Eric so I had to do it."

"Why?" Tris questioned.

Edgar's eyes darkened now, "Has he ever told you what happened a few years back? Or even before then? Back when he was in Erudite?"

Tris only grimaced at him.

"Imagine that," Edgar said rolling his eyes, "Eric clamming up. Look I don't know what you two are or what he means to you but I'm just going to tell you straight up. I have full intentions of killing Eric and I want to enjoy it."

"You're disgusting," Tris spat.

"Just listen to me," Edgar implored, "Eric is now who you think he is ok? He's going to just bring you pain, I mean look where you are now because of him."

"I'm here because of you not him," Tris replied bitterly.

"He's right Tris," Amber piped up, "just Eric's not what you think he is."

"Shut up Amber!" Tris shouted irritated. Eric was right; Amber was a stupid kid…

"I'm offering you a way out Tris," Edgar continued, "now you can either get out of the way or you can die with him."

"What do you mean a way out? You're just going to let me go?" Tris questioned.

"Not really," Edgar replied, "I'm offering you a place with us. These people, they're my crew basically the highest rank amongst factionless. If you ditch Eric, I'll make sure that you're safe with me."

"And if I just run back to Dauntless and tell everyone where you're hiding?" Tris dared him.

"About that," Edgar replied, "you see you coming into factionless isn't really official quiet yet. You're going to have a tracking device implanted in your arm so we can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't run off blabbing about us but I'll keep you alive. All you gotta do is turn your back on Eric and your stupid faction."

"You're all disgusting," Tris repeated.

"C'mon tell me the truth do you really love Eric?" Edgar questioned her desperately, "I've known him longer than you. I know he ain't an easy guy to love trust me. If you knew all the shit he's done you would look at him differently. Has he really ever made you happy before?"

Tris kept a stern face and didn't dare think about what Edgar was saying. She was too afraid to answer the questions. Regardless Eric didn't deserve this, no one did. Furthermore she didn't want to live as factionless or with a tracking device on her.

"Wait a minute where the hell are you guys getting tracking devices? And all those locks on those doors, we have those at Dauntless how did you get them? Even if you guys stole them they'd have to be broken from ripping them off other doors?" Tris asked angrily.

Edgar's face became stern as his eyes grew colder, "You either die with Eric or I can give you freedom here. Just imagine it, you don't have to live by any one factions rules. You could be amity or Dauntless or Abnegation or whatever the hell you want to do."

"Do it Tris," Amber implored, "I promise you it'll be worth it. You can find another guy here! Guys better than Eric."

Somehow Tris doubted that, she didn't want to live in this disgusting place with these people.

"No," Tris said sternly.

Everyone in the room seemed to tense.

"You sure about that," Edgar asked calmly and quietly, "I ain't gonna let you change your mind. This is a onetime offer."

"I don't want this," Tris said indicating to all the mess around her, "and you're wrong about Eric ok? You know he's changed in the last few years, maybe you just don't know him."

"Ah ignorance really is bliss," Edgar said nodding towards Andy.

Andy once again grabbed at her wrists and handcuffed her behind her back again.

Tris was so fed up with these people, "you know you are all terrible! You're what's wrong with out society. You nearly killed Eric and you killed his best friend right in front of him and-,"

"Who Jackson?" Edgar asked his anger rising, "Is that what he told you?"

"He doesn't have to tell me!" Tris shouted, "You know Jackson was one of us! A Dauntless and you killed him! You know he had a wife and a son that died by your stupid gang members!"

Edgar stepped closer to Tris' face and clenched his jaw, "Did Eric tell you that…? That we killed him…?"

Tris felt her stomach flipping inside of her, what was he getting at?

"You're questioning it aren't you? Because Eric never told you the truth huh?" Edgar asked sternly.

"What do you mean? Jackson died during the last fight with all of you," Tris stated.

"Yeah because Eric killed him," Andy scoffed with a laugh.

Tris felt her stomach drop, "Shut up! Eric loved Jackson, you're all goddamn liars."

"Hate to break it to you kid but Andy's telling the truth," Edgar said still close to her face, "I watched Eric shoot him eleven times with my own eyes. I'm not surprised he lied about it to all those dogs at Dauntless, but I'm guessing that Eric has lied to you too."

"Fuck you! I don't believe any of you! You're all trash just like the place you live in! Eric would never do that to his best friend," Tris shouted angrily. She didn't believe them, she couldn't. She had no doubt they were lying, she trusted Eric with all her heart. He wouldn't do that.

"Believe what you want kid," Edgar said going back to sit on the couch as the blonde crawled back into his lap, "in the end, I'm gonna kill you both. Enjoy the time you got with your murderous boyfriend."


	35. Chapter 35

They changed the way they had Eric and Tris chained in their cell. Andy had just finished adjusting them at Edgar's orders. They now just had long chains on their wrists and ankles that was connected to the same hook high out of their reach. At least now they could sit on the driest part of the floor they could find but they were still out of each other's reach. Tris had tried to sit with Eric but the chains were too short. Eric was now just sat leaning up against the wall with a saddened look on his face as he looked up at the tall window. It was snowing again. They didn't have much choice; they just sat up against the walls facing one another.

"Alright kids," Andy said as he stood near the iron door, "be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do oh and Eddie told me to give this to you guys."

Reaching into a small duffle bag he had, he threw a water bottle at each of them along with a very bruised apple and a loaf of bread which he tore in half and threw each of them a piece landing on the dirty floor. It wasn't a very sanitary meal but at seeing the red bruised apple she realized just how hungry she was that even it looked appealing.

She anxiously grabbed for her water bottle and food while Eric's bottle and apple rolled towards the floor. He just sat there glaring at Andy angrily.

"Have fun kids," Andy said before walking out and locking the door behind him.

Tris wasted no time; she ate her apple slowly wanting to savor it. With each bite the juice was a sweet relief to her. she tore of pieces of the bread and ate them quickly. As she opened the water bottle the stagnant Eric finally spoke up.

"Save the water as long as you can," Eric instructed, "I don't know when they'll give us more."

"Ok," Tris said wanting to oblige him. She took a single gulp of the water and even though she wanted more she stopped herself.

"Here," Eric said picking up his water bottle and apple, "you can have mine."

Tris sighed, she didn't want to argue but she couldn't take it, "Eric…you need your strength too."

"Tris just please…" Eric begged with exhaustion in his voice, "please just don't argue with me…not now."

"Eric," Tris said trying to talk gently, "if you're feeling as shitty as I am right now then I know you need this to. I don't want to fight with you either and despite everything I still care about you. I don't want you to feel as shitty as I do. Please drink your water…eat your apple."

Eric sighed and let another few tears fall freely from his face.

They sat in silence while Tris tried to slow down on eating her apple and bread even though she wanted to eat every last crumb she could get.

"What did Edgar say to you?" Eric finally asked still looking up at the window.

"Nothing that I believe," Tris confided.

Eric scoffed and laughed, "that pretty much just says it all doesn't it."

"I don't trust him Eric!" Tris implored trying to keep her words soft for him, "He's a liar and a piece of shit! I trust you Eric, I'm always going to be on your side."

"You wouldn't if you knew the truth," Eric growled.

Again silence. Tris wasn't sure how to respond.

"Will you tell me?" Tris asked, "You know I heard you back in that building. About how you wanted to talk to me and make me understand will you tell me now?"

Eric could only keep his eyes up on the window as he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry no one came to see you," Tris continued, "there has to be a reason why. Sierra, Jason and Phil were probably just all busy helping other people."

"If I tell you the truth I need you to promise me on thing Tris," Eric said now turning his angry cold stare at her.

"What?" Tris wondered.

"You can't love me," Eric stated as his eyes were getting watery again.

Tris felt her heart stop, "Eric…"

"I'm serious Tris you don't love me. Not now not ever, you can't," Eric stated.

"Eric you can't tell me how to-," Tris began to respond.

"Tris just please listen to me, the only reason why you're here is because of me," Eric started to explain, "You're here because Edgar wants to torture you to torture me. Every time you get hurt, every time you get hungry, every time you're cold or sick is because of me. I haven't done one good thing for you since you and I started this whole thing. Honestly I regret ever getting with you. I should have just left you alone."

"No," Tris said shaking her head, "you don't get to do that. I chose this like I chose you."

"Yeah because you didn't know what you were getting into," Eric pointed out.

"I don't care Eric," Tris expressed, "I don't want you to go through this alone. I'm here for you like you said…we're friends."

"Just promise me that you won't love me," Eric implored again.

Tris could only shake her head slightly unable to give him an answer. She wrapped her arms around her stomach defensively.

"Just talk to me Eric," Tris begged, "tell me…I want to know."

"Ok," Eric sighed and rubbed his head, "fuck I don't even know where to start… well I guess it all started when I was fourteen and I had just met Jackson. He was older than me and dauntless born. Actually we both hated each other when we first met. We were friends with Edgar too, but he was born factionless. I guess it all started when I really talked to Jackson in the bathroom. You see he was crying and…"

* * *

 _Eric liked Jackson. He was twice his size and a few years older than him and could grow a beard. Not even Eric could do that yet. He loved Jackson's skull and wings tattoo on his shoulder and his black tank tops. He wanted to be just like him, so it worked out well that Jackson was willing to teach Eric everything he knew. He helped him with fighting skills, defensive skills and how to handle knives. Eric's mother would have a heart attack if she knew that her baby boy was playing with knives._

 _Eric wasn't sure why Jackson let a little Erudite kid tag along with him all the time. He was much older and his choosing ceremony was coming up soon. A few years ago Jackson hazed Eric all the time like all the other Erudites. He made fun of their pristine clothes and their goofy haircuts. He one time even ended up 'accidentally' dropping his tray of food all over Eric at school once. Eric had pounced on him so fast and started beating the crap out of him. It wasn't the smartest thing that Erudite Eric could have done. Even then back then Jackson was still bigger than Eric and knew more about fighting._

 _Still Eric put up a good try and got a few good punches in. A few of the Dauntless security guards had to pull them apart to break up the fight. They both got detention for a month because of it. Eric's parents had a fit over it. For the next month Eric and Jackson both had to spend an hour after school cleaning up around school, scrubbing graffiti off the bathroom walls, picking up trash at lunch, scrapping gum off the bottom of tables. They spent most of the time arguing too as Jackson slacked off and tried to get Eric do all the work. Their bickering only got them another week of detention so they both just stopped talking after that and just did the work._

 _Months after their detention, Eric had excused himself from class to go to the restroom. While he was in there, he heard someone crying in one of the bigger stalls. He peered under and recognized Jackson's thick clunky boots. At first Eric decided not to say anything, the guy was a dick to him. But Eric could tell by his cry's that it was something…real and not dumb. He felt sorry._

 _So he lightly knocked on the stall door, "Hey…Jackson?"_

" _Go the fuck away!" Jackson screamed and kicked the door that rattled the whole stall loudly._

" _You know you're missing class," was the only thing Eric could think of to say._

" _Of fucking course," Jackson scoffed, "leave it up to a nose to complain about miss class."_

 _Eric still felt as if he should help. So he could only thing of one thing. Reaching into his blue jacket he pulled out a pack of gum and held one strip under the door, "Want one."_

 _At first Jackson didn't say anything but eventually took the piece from him he even grumbled a thank you._

" _So…what's up?" Eric asked leaning on the door._

" _Nothing," Jackson growled._

" _What? Did your girlfriend finally realize what a reckless person you are that likes to pick on noses wasn't the most attractive quality." Eric continued. He wasn't sure why he kept talking to Jackson, he really should get back to class. Mrs. Kline would surly tell his parents about his excessively long bathroom break._

 _However from the other side of the door he could hear Jackson snickering as Eric rethought his last statement._

" _You know maybe 'picking on noses' wasn't the most eloquent want to precise way to describe you," Eric said tossing it over in his mind._

 _Jackson laughed again, "you're such a dork Coutler."_

" _Yeah…" Eric agreed shrugging, "and you're a…jerk."_

" _Jerk?" Jackson asked from the other side of the stall and laughed again._

 _Now Eric could hear him shifting inside of the stall as he opened the door for him. Eric still only stood in the door way in feeling apprehensive about entering a stall with Jackson. He resumed to sitting on the back of the toilet. His eyes were all puffy and red from crying but Eric choose not to mention it._

" _Where'd you learn to throw a punch like that anyways?" Jackson asked._

 _Eric shrugged with his hands folded behind his back, "I don't know. I just watched the way some of the older Dauntless members technique and tried to replicate it."_

 _Jackson rolled his eyes, "You know for a nose…you're not half bad at punching. Could use a little work though."_

" _Would you show me how?" Eric asked his eyes lighting up._

" _Why? Gonna join Dauntless on your choosing ceremony?" Jackson questioned him._

 _Eric shrugged, he secretly dreamed of joining Dauntless but Erudite was all he had known._

" _Yeah…" Jackson said slowly, "I guess I could show you a few moves. Have you ever been to the faction fight club?"_

" _The what?" Eric asked._

" _You know, the fight club between all the faction and the factionless," Jackson explained, "a bunch of kids our age fighting other kids and all the adult fight each other it's badass."_

" _I've never been to such an event," Eric replied, "they're illegal."_

" _Well no shit Sherlock," Jackson replied, "doesn't mean people don't go."_

" _Oh," Eric replied sheepishly._

" _I'm going to one this weekend," Jackson replied, "you wanna go?"_

" _Oh no thank you," Eric replied swiftly._

 _Jackson rolled his eyes, "Figures..."_

" _But uh…" Eric started to say again, "will you teach me how to punch and fight…so that maybe one day I can go?"_

* * *

"After that we became best friends," Eric stated with a dreamy look in his eyes, "eventually he told me that the reason why he was crying was because he had a little brother that was like four or five that had died from cancer."

Tris was listening thoroughly soaking in every word he said. It was funny to picture Eric as a young Erudite that was worried about growing a beard and talking so proper.

"He showed me how to fight, how to take care of myself," Eric continued, "he took me to parties all the time and to the faction fight club. Eventually I got in the ring and started fighting with him coaching me. Edgar came along too at some point in the picture and the three of us were thick as thieves. Only problem was is that it wouldn't last very long."

 **Please Review!**

 **I know I've been gone forever but I have a few ideas in mind of**

 **where to take this**

 **Let me know how I'm doing**


	36. Chapter 36

Tris had become unbearably sick. It all started with that night that they had been sent out on that mission; the harsh winter was taking its toll on Tris. It didn't help that her and Eric's living conditions was sleeping on a cold damp floor. Over the next two weeks, it had developed from a sore throat, to a runny nose, to coughing, and headaches. Not to mention that their concrete floor was mildly uncomfortable making both of their backs sore every morning. And with her and Eric both being chained to the wall they couldn't cuddle together to try to preserve whatever body warmth they had. Tris saw it as a good thing; she figured she was far away enough from Eric not to get him sick.

Tris hadn't mentioned the 'thing' to anyone. She didn't have the heart to tell Eric; she knew that no good could come from telling him. She didn't necessarily mean to be putting it off like she was; there was just no good time to tell him. She was now fully convinced that she was pregnant. Her belly was protruding, her pants were getting tired, she was constantly nauseous, but once her cold mutated to the flu no one questioned her vomiting.

Anytime anyone came into their cell to provide their pathetic meals, Eric would berate them endlessly. His fury was consuming him. He spent most of his time apologizing to Tris and telling her that he would find a way to keep her alive and get her out. However after a particularly nasty night full of painful coughing fits and throwing up into a bucket all night Edgar began to see the need for changes.

One early cold morning, Tris lay huddled against the wall. Her lungs were immensely sore from all of the coughing and she was shivering from the cold. Eric could only look on helplessly from the opposite side of the room. The locks on the iron door clicked out of place and Edgar, Andy, Amber and her boyfriend, Jeremy, entered the cell. Tris went into another coughing fit.

"Damn," Edgar said with a disgusted look through her coughs, "you look like shit and you sound like it too."

"I cannot wait to watch the life drain out of your eyes Edgar," Eric spat at him.

"Gonna be hard to do when your chained to the wall bro," Edgar said turning to him, "You know you look like you're losing a bit of muscle there man."

That was true, despite Tris' delicate state, the sad meals that Edgar gave them wasn't enough to sustain them. It kept them alive but only barley, they were both losing weight and becoming sickly, Tris more so than Eric.

"I don't care if you kill me Edgar," Eric replied, his eyes dark as icy steel, "because one way or another I'm going to take you with me on my way to hell."

Amber came over to Tris kneeling down beside her. She tried to put a comforting hand on Tris only for Tris to shake her off. She couldn't look at Amber the same way regardless of growing up with her. Jeremy rolled his eyes over them puffing on a cigarette.

"I'd love to see you try," Edgar challenged.

"I swear to god Edgar if she dies," Eric stated grimly with a clenched hand, "I will kill all of you with my bare hands."

Tris could feel her stomach drop at Eric's words. It only made her cry more than she already was.

"You know, y'all should be a little nicer to someone coming to give you guys a gift," Andy said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"A gift?" Eric asked unamused.

"Yeah man," Andy said throwing his arms up, "it's Christmas day, Merry Christmas motherfuckers!"

Tris closed her eyes as her mind swam back to happier times. Abnegation usually rejected Christmas which only made her first Christmas in Dauntless all the more magical. She was blown away by the monstrous Christmas tree that was put into the pit of Dauntless covered with decorations and lights in fact all of Dauntless was decorated accordingly. The halls always smelled of pumpkin pie and their custom made candy cane hot chocolate. Back then, Tris had been with Four, who bought her a beautiful diamond pendant with their initials on it. The best was that on Christmas Eve all of dauntless would gather in the pit for a party for a grand feast, games and activities and gift exchanges. Tris wondered what Christina and Four were doing and if Dauntless had their Christmas party last night.

"Yup," Edgar stated, "and for once Eric…I agree with you. Tris can't stay here anymore or she'll bite the dust."

"I'm not leaving Eric!" Tris screamed out unable to move much. She didn't care how uncomfortable she was, she would not leave him.

"Tris stop!" Eric shouted back at her, "I know you Edgar; everything comes with a deal with you."

"Yes," Edgar said solemnly, "and you and I are going to be discussing that later, for now let's go."

With that being said Amber got out of the way as Jeremy forced her and began unlocking Tris's cuffs around her wrist and ankles. Andy did the same for Eric. It was hard to get up, especially for Tris. They were both weak and tired. Tris was slow going at it as her whole body was sore, eventually Jeremy got fed up with waiting and went to go pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Eric screamed out at seeing Jeremy, "Give her to me I'll carry her!"

Jeremy looked irritated over at Edgar.

"Just let it go man," Edgar shrugged, "it's Christmas, stop looking so bitchy."

"Whatever man," Jeremy said and grabbed onto Amber's arm and dragged her out.

For the first time in nearly three weeks Eric and Tris were able to get closer than five feet apart. Eric's beard was beginning to grow in thick and his two piercings above his eye brows were beginning to close up and turning into scars. If Tris hadn't been so tired she would have just melted into his arms begging him to never let her go again. He had the same look on his eyes but she could tell that he was keeping a stony face. The burning blue of his eyes told a different story. Still as gently as he could her wrapped an around her back and one underneath her legs.

Just as Tris had expected she melted into his arms, resting her head on his chest. His body was just as cold as she was but somehow being in his arms felt right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes and listened to his strong heartbeat, thinking back to all those times they had slept together in his warm bed and she'd listen to the same heartbeat. As they walked out of their cold room Tris had snuggled into his neck holding him tighter as a shiver ran through her whole body. Eric, in feeling sympathy for the freezing woman in his arms leaned down and kissed the top of her head sending a different kind of shiver through Tris causing her to smile for the first time in weeks.

"Alright, this is your place now," Edgar said stopping at one door with the same complicated locks.

The iron door opened and in they stepped into a new room. It wasn't much bigger than their other one, only difference was that the floor was dry, the walls were a bit more insulated so the air was less cold, in the center of the room was a small empty fire pit and on either side of the walls were two small cots, a pillow and a blanket on each of them. And sitting on top of their new beds was a fully made sandwich, a bright red apple and a gallon of water each.

Tris and Eric both eyed their new surrounding suspiciously.

"Why are you doing this?" Tris murmured.

"I told you it's Christmas," Andy said with his cheeky grin.

"Glad you asked," Edgar stated, "Eric let's go. We need to talk."

"Will you just give me a minute?" Eric asked walking over to a cot and set Tris down gently.

"What?" Andy asked mockingly, "wanna say bye to your honey bun?"

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Eric growled, "God, I've never fucking liked you Andy."

"Everyone just shut up," Edgar ordered, "Andy, Jer, Amber get out, you got 60 seconds."

With that being said everyone walked out of the room, leaving Tris and Eric alone. And just like a parent would do with a child, Eric pulled the blanket out from under Tris, fixed the pillow and tucked her in. The blankets were thin but offered some warmth, the relief on Tris's face must've been obvious as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Eric sat perched next to the bed, and gently cupped Tris' face rubbing his thumb on her cheek and simply starred at her and all Tris wanted to do was enjoy the feeling of Eric's strong hand holding her face.

"What do you think Edgar wants?" Tris murmured with her eyes still closed. She felt so weak.

"I don't know," Eric replied.

"You don't think he's going to kill you is he?" Tris asked with a small whimper.

"Hey don't," Eric said moving closer to her, "I'll be ok. I don't think he's going to kill me. He wouldn't have just given me a bed and food just to turn around and kill me."

Again, the silence. Tris could feel Eric's gaze on her and his thumb continued to massage her cheek.

She opened her eyes to him, "Can I ask you one thing?"

"What?" Eric responded.

"Kiss me?" Tris whispered hopefully.

Eric seemed at war with himself, Tris knew he wanted to but his words still rang in her ears.

" _You can't love me. I'm serious Tris you don't love me. Not now not ever, you can't."_

"Please?" Tris begged.

"Eric let's go!" Edgar shouted stepping back into the room, "C'mon, I got shit to do today."

Eric closed his eyes trying to hold back tears, "Fine…I'll be back later Tris. Eat my sandwich if your still hungry."

Eric swiftly stood up and followed Edgar and Andy out the door and went down the hall.

"Get some sleep kid," Edgar ordered and closed the iron door shut and locked it.

Tris turned over in the bed pulling the blanket closer to herself and cried herself into a slightly more comfortable sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Tris and Eric sat straight up against the cold steel wall of the train. They were both blindfolded and knew nothing except the sound of the train on the tracks. On their wrists and ankles were handcuffs and chains keeping them closely bound to the wall. Edgar and Andy were taking them to fight club; they didn't know where, that's why they were blindfolded. Eric was due to fight that night in the death pits. Tris' stomach was in knots. They sat close together and despite a small protest for Eric, they both kept their fingers laced together. The comfort of being close made up for not being able to see.

"Do you know who you're fighting tonight?" Tris questioned.

"No," Eric mumbled, "it's all random, either someone from a faction or someone factionless; whoever is stupid enough to step into the pit."

"Please don't worry about me," Eric asked rubbing Tris' knuckles comfortingly, "I promise I'll be fine. I can take anyone of them, I've had more training in fighting and techniques than anyone that goes to fight club. I'll be ok…I promise."

Tris knew there was no arguing this case, Edgar would do something terrible to Eric or both of them if he didn't do this. Still, something else was bothering Tris.

"So why do you think he's keeping us alive?" Tris wondered, "I mean he feeds us, gives us medicine, a bed…although this isn't where I want to be and he's making you fight, this doesn't exactly seem like torture."

"I don't think it's that simple," Eric said glumly, "you've never been to fight club, you've never seen the death pits. It's not like fighting back at Dauntless with one another or fighting some common criminals on the streets that we deal with. With these people there's no rules here, anything goes. This is my torture…and Edgar trying to torture you."

"What about all the stuff that these people have?" Tris asked thinking it all over, "The locks on the doors, they medicine, the clean beds and sheets and-,"

"They just steal it all Tris," Eric exasperated, "that's what these people do they steal."

"What about the locks? How would they get those off the doors of wherever they took-," Tris started to say.

"I don't know Tris!" Eric shouted out, "I don't know how they get those things or why but-, I just don't… I don't think that's what we should be worrying about."

"You aren't the least bit curious about how they got it?" Tris continued.

"No…" Eric replied flatly, "I'm more concerned about you and the fights I'm going to have to go through tonight. I just need to focus…we need to focus on what's really important."

Tris figured there ought to be some truth to that, however something inside of her was telling her that something was wrong.

"I know you're scared and nervous," Eric said and started to rub her knuckles again, "but… we have bigger things than that to worry about."

The funny thing was that Tris and Eric hardly ever argued anymore. In this situation, Tris could easily see the two of them getting into some huge argument and debating this to no end. Except now it seemed like it wasn't worth putting up the fight anymore.

"So…when did things start changing?" Tris questioned changing the subject, "After you and Jackson were friends for a year or something? When did it change?"

Eric sighed next to her and his grip on her hand tightened, "I actually remember the exact day. It was March eighteenth in my junior year of high school. I was two months away from seventeenth birthday and Andy and Edgar were giving me shit because…"

* * *

" _C'mon Eric," Andy tried for the hundredth time, "I'm serious if you don't lose your virginity by the time you're seventeen you can't hang out with us anymore."_

" _He's right man," Edgar added in sipping his beer, "it's like a basic rule of manhood here at fight club."_

 _Jackson stood next to Eric rolling his eyes. Somehow Eric doubted that Jackson would agree with them. Edgar was a factionless born boy and Andy was one of the most obnoxious Candor he'd ever met. The four boys stood around in an abandoned train station surrounded by other half drunken teenagers and young adults. There were three fighting pits going on at the moment, one pit was for minors, the next were for those eighteen and older, the ones Jackson just got promoted to, and the last one which none of the four boys dared to tread: the death pit._

 _Eric stood there shuffling uncomfortably. He hated when these guys talked about his personal life. He was also in bad mood, Jackson's choosing ceremony was in two and a half months. He was losing his best friend and he was still a virgin. He didn't want his first time to be with some easy chick that meant nothing to him. He always dreamt that his first time would be special…not that he told anyone that. Not even Jackson._

" _C'mon man," Andy slurred out, "just pick a chick and go over to the empty train cart."_

 _The boys glanced over at the slowly rocking empty train carts where couples and hook ups all alike took place. Eric would feel embarrassed spending the first time in a rocking train when everyone around knew what was happening._

" _Trust me dude after the first time it's not as awkward," Edgar tried to reassure, "just get it over with."_

" _You guys idiots," Jackson said taking the whiskey to his lips._

" _Easy for you to say," Andy replied punching him playfully in the arm, "You've been with Wendy for like two years now."_

" _Yeah and I love her," Jackson replied with a small smile._

" _Aw, you wuv her," Edgar mocked him fluttering his eyes stupidly._

" _Hey you guys can take your fight club trash all you want and pass these girls around like your cheap beer," Jackson said finishing off his drink, "but at the end of the night I have the same girl to go home to and take care of me."_

" _Whatever man," Edgar said throwing up her hands, "she got you whipped."_

" _Fuck off guys," Jackson stated and grabbed Eric's shoulders, "C'mon Blue, let's go."_

 _Blue was a nickname that Eric had earned in the pit, at first it was because he lost most of his first fights and was left with blue bruises. Eventually he learned just the amount of force that it took to left a blue bruise on them for days. Even days after a fight with Blue the bruises remained._

 _Eric and Jackson walked away from Edgar and Andy who continued to laugh at them._

" _They're so fucking annoying," Eric growled as they walked away._

" _Eh fuck em' they're losers," Jackson replied, "You and me, we got a bright future in Dauntless. Andy won't choose a faction because Edgar tells him to and they'll both be factionless forever."_

" _Do you really think that it's a bad thing?" Erick asked him, "That you know I'm still…?"_

" _No don't listen to those guys," Jackson reinforced, "We'll find you a girl, a girl that will be worth your time, let's go."_

" _Wait you mean now?" Eric asked feeling his stomach drop._

" _Yeah time for you to find a girl," Jackson said after putting a fair distance between Edgar and Andy and started scanning the crowd._

" _But why now? I mean shouldn't we- l don't know talk about it?" Eric asked feeling nervous, "Shouldn't I think about what kind of girl I want or what I want her to look like or-,"_

" _Don't worry about looks man, all girls are pretty," Jackson responded, "you just gotta find the beauty."_

 _Eric ran his hand through his loose hair and took a deep breath, "Look Jack…I don't know if I can-,"_

" _What about her?" Jackson asked pointing through the crowd._

 _Eric followed his gesture and felt like…well he wasn't really sure what he felt when he saw her. his heart started beating a little faster and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach but in a good way oddly. The girl he was pointing at was dressed in a long orange skirt and a white t-shirt with a necklace made of wooden beads around her neck. She was leaning against a non-rocking train cart watching to where the fighting pits were with a miserable look on her face. Despite her sadden straight Eric thought she was…pretty. She had a warm blond hair that glowed in the moonlight and fell smoothly down her shoulders and falling into her rounded face. Her deep brown eyes were full of sadness at watching the fighting pits, and her lips full and pouty were fashioned into a quiver. Eric was wrong…she was beautiful._

" _Why does she look so sad?" Eric asked noting her reserved body language._

 _She was gripping onto a red solo cup with a fierce grip and had her other arm wrapped around her._

" _I don't know," Jackson shrugged, "but I see her here at fight club all the time."_

" _Really?" Eric questioned trying to place her face, he didn't recognize her from anywhere._

" _Yeah I've seen her around," Jackson continued, "she's always here but she never talks to anyone and is usually always staring at the moon."_

 _Eric now felt incredibly sheepish and like his feet were nailed to the rail road tracks._

" _Just go say hi," Jackson prompted, "introduce yourself…give her a piece of gum."_

" _I'm out of gum," Eric replied feeling his palms sweat._

" _Just go be yourself man," Jackson said putting his large hand on his shoulder, "if she ends up not digging you…it's her loss man."_

" _What do I say?" Eric wondered._

" _Ask her why she always stares at the moon," Jackson said quickly and shoved Eric square in the back towards her._

 _Eric tripped over the tracks but managed to keep from falling. Taking a deep breath and swallowing a lump in his throat he made his way over to this beautiful girl. She turned her gaze away from the fighting pit and looked down at the ground swirling around her cup which she had yet to take a drink from. It didn't take long for her to notice the strange Erudite boy walking towards her. Eric wiped his sweaty hand on his pants._

 _Finally after what felt like a life time, he was in front of her. Her wide brown eyes were staring at him and her full pink lips were pursed._

" _Hi," Eric stated briskly._

" _Hi," she replied melodically._

" _Do you want some gum?" Eric said quickly._

" _Um, ok," she agreed._

 _Eric dug his hand into his pocket and found nothing as Jackson's words replayed in his head 'give her a piece of gum.'_

" _Oh I uh… forgot," Eric said feeling his face become warm with embarrassment, "I actually just gave- well actually what happened was this stupid kid that I'm friends with, well he's not really my friend he just follows around my actual friend around a lot but he uh…. He took my last gum like…four days ago."_

" _Oh," she nodded as a small smile broke out over her face._

 _Her deep eyes were glowing in the moonlight and seemed to light up more even with a small smile, it made Eric's heart skip a beat._

" _So I'm Eric," he stated sticking his hand out to her._

" _Melody," she said softly with a polite smile and met his hand but only barely touched it._

 _Eric's hand was unnaturally sweaty and she seemed to notice too as she gently wiped her hand on her skirt while Eric, once again embarrassed, returned his hands to his pocket._

" _So uh why do you watch- or stare at the moon?" Eric asked trying to rack his brain of what Jackson had said._

" _How do you know I stare at the moon?" Melody asked growing worried, "you been watching me?"_

" _Oh no, no, no, it's not like that," Eric said blurting anything that came out, "I wasn't watching you, I don't even know you. I don't think I've ever seen you before but my friend, the real one, he has. He's here all the time, his names Jackson he's really popular around here. He's in dauntless and notices everything and he noticed you and he told me about you. But he doesn't like you or anything he's got a girlfriend, Wendy."_

 _Melody seemed unamused, "do you always talk this much? Even noses don't drone on like that without at least putting in a word or two I don't know."_

" _Oh yeah well I mean we're not all that bad," Eric said trying to calm down, "and you seem pretty- like pretty smart I mean."_

" _How would you know if I'm smart or not, we just met," Melody pointed out raising her eye brow._

" _Well…every time you look at the fighting pits you look upset… disquieted, disconcerted, timorous-," Eric said speaking slower._

 _"Then why do you come here?" Melody asked with a surprising harshness to her voice._

 _At first Eric was thrown off by her coldness; but even with her cold stare drilling into him, her lips were more pouty than ever and Eric thought it was cute._

 _"I don't know..." Eric shrugged, "because I want to be Dauntless."_

 _"This is not what Dauntless is like," Melody replied sharply._

 _"How would you know?" Eric questioned her._

 _"Because Dauntless doesn't promote mindless violence," Melody replied sternly, "that's all this is...it's not really my thing."_

" _Right, the Amity thing," Eric said not really knowing what to say in fear of setting her off again.  
_

" _It's not that," Melody said getting sterner; "I don't really fit in with Amity."_

 _Eric nodded, "I know how you feel, I don't think I really fit in with Erudite. What grade are you in?"_

" _I'm a junior," Melody replied._

" _Me too," Eric pointed out, "maybe we'll both end up at the same choosing ceremony."_

" _Maybe," she replied with another shrug._

" _So why do you always stare at the moon?" Eric asked glancing up at the half full moon._

 _Melody sighed and turned her gaze upward. Her skin was so smooth and beautifully pale under its glow, her eyes shone brightly and her lips formed a smile._

" _Because it seems like the best place to run away to," she replied dreamily._

" _Why do you want to run away?" Eric asked her with genuine curiosity._

 _Melody turned back to face Eric with the same timorous face and only shrugged. Now they were at a dead end and Eric began to panic again._

 _Melody reached down to a small leather purse on her hip and pulled out a small pack and asked, "Do you want a piece of gum?"_


	38. Chapter 38

**Please review!**

 **I'd love to hear what you all think!**

 **:)**

Tris woke up the next morning freezing. However she felt much better, her flu was finally gone. She nuzzled under her pathetic blanket trying to preserve heat. Her flu was gone but she had a familiar sense of nausea and an unshakable craving for…pickles, and a donut. She still hadn't told him. She was avoiding it, she was a coward but she kept weighing it in her mind of whether or not to tell him. She hated herself for it, but it seemed as if every time she tried she couldn't get the words to come out. How could she tell Eric about her baby…their baby when they were stuck here like this?

The only bright side of today was that it was her shower day that they were permitted to once a week. Eric was sleeping soundly next to her in the opposite bed; Tris listened to him secretly crying for the first hour before he finally fell asleep. He had won all three of his fights last night and as he puts it he murdered three people last night… Tris tried not to think too much into it. She could only think about it as being a life or death situation for her and Eric. Either he kills the other person in the pit or he dies.

Way to quickly the iron door began to open.

"Hey Tris, ready for a hot shower?" Amber said rolling in talking loudly with a duffle bag strung over her shoulder.

Tris sat up in her bed stretching and glanced over at Eric. He was turned away from her facing the wall breathing steadily. Tris got up and threw off her blanket and got out of bed shivering.

"Edgar told me to handcuff you while we walk to the showers but I know you wont hurt me so I won't ok?" Amber said through dark make up with a smile.

Tris internally was rolling her eyes but gave a small fake smile. She walked over to the sleeping Eric and kissed his shoulder gently as Amber opened up the iron door.

It wasn't the greatest showers, there was mold on the floor and walls and always smelled kind of funny. The pipes and shower heads were rusty and leaky and if you collected the water in your hands you would see that it was kind of discolored which Tris tried really hard to not pay attention to. There was also a limit on how much hot water there was, sometimes you could end up in a hot shower for fifteen minutes or two minutes. At least they weren't like the Dauntless showers back in her training days. There were separate stalls with old rugs or sheets of plastic as a shower curtain. There were a few other women in a few stalls, which sort of surprised Tris, the factionless always seemed smelly and dirty no matter what.

"Here, I got you some extra stuff too," Amber said holding out the bag to her.

Tris took it and dug through it, a bar of soap that has clearly been used before, a wash cloth, half empty bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a towel and a change of clothes. Of course, the towel and clothes had a few unknown stains on them that Tris didn't want to question but Shampoo and conditioner was rare.

"The shampoo and Conditioner is color safe, I grabbed it when I left Dauntless even though I haven't be able to get my hair touched up lately," Amber explained.

Tris thought Amber's hair looked awful now. Her once vibrant cherry red hair was fading to a dingy orange color and her ends split and even more faded. Tris' hair wasn't so great either, her naturally blond hair was growing out but her once purple/magenta ombre was fading and looked dingy too. That's why she wasn't a huge fan of crazy hair colors.

"Do you have an scissors?" Tris asked, thinking of cutting it.

"Uh no," Amber said shifting in place, "Edgar won't let you have them."

Figures, Tris thought as she began taking her clothes off. She was used to changing in front of other women before, it was like being in the locker room at Dauntless, she just focused on the hot water. The air was thin and cold, she tried to keep her arms wrapped around herself trying to preserve any heat she could.

"Wow, look at you," Amber said playfully behind Tris.

Tris felt a slight embarrassment at her words, the factionless were so immodest.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Tris asked with an irritated tone but kept her back to her.

"Looks like someone's finally getting a body," Ambers' voice came from behind Tris, "Which…is really kind of weird because Eddie doesn't feed you much…"

Tris quickly pulled back the dark blanket her stall had and jumped in before Amber had more time to examine her, only downside was the blanket exposed her feet.

"Your feet look kinda swollen," Amber called from behind the blanket, "Did Edgar make you walk around a lot last night at the fight club or something?"

"Can you please give me some privacy?" Tris asked harshly as she turned the hot knob as far as it could go. Hardly anyone ever bothered with the cold knob.

"Edgar told me not to," Amber whined.

"Isn't being a part of factionless mean that you get to do whatever you want?" Tris challenged as the water fell into her face. Lucky for her the water was hot and a sweet relief to her. She stood under the spout letting the warm water engulf her, heating her frigid bones.

"Well yeah…but I mean Jeremy will beat the shit out of me if he finds out that I didn't listen to Edgar."

Tris felt her stomach twinge, "Jeremy hits you?"

Amber sighed and didn't answer right away, "Only sometimes…I mean it's not worse than all those bullshit fights they made us do in Dauntless. He only really hits me when he's really mad at me."

Tris tried to imagine Eric hitting her, she couldn't even get the idea into her mind. She hated being here; she hated Amber and Edgar and Andy and the dirty beds and showers and half rotten food. She hated seeing Eric loose himself again and having to be in the death pits. She hated everything. She wished that Amber would leave her alone and that Eric could be in this shower with her. God she missed Eric so much, he was so reserved and distant with her now. She just wanted to be back home and sleep in his bed smelling his cologne and playing with is hair.

He didn't want her to love him…but she did. She couldn't help it; she loved him more than she ever loved anyone. All she could think about in that moment was how desperately her heart wanted Eric wrapped around it. She wanted every part of him, body, mind, heart and soul. It killed her seeing Eric like he was; Now Tris replayed all their moments together in her mind. Back when they went to camp together, he changed her and put her to bed and even got her water and pain killers the next day. They stood outside their cabin laughing together at Edwards' prank of hanging all the bras in the trees while she prayed that he wouldn't notice that pink one was hers. He saved her life and took care of her after she got shot in the neck and the way he looked at her with those striking blue eyes when he thought she was dying…

She choked out a sob as the tears erupted for her eyes; she placed a hand over her mouth trying to stop it.

"Oh Tris please don't cry," Amber said from the other side.

Except she couldn't stop it, she suddenly felt so overwhelmed with a stir of emotions that felt like a horde on angry bees in her chest. She felt like she was drowning and all she wanted to do was scream. In that moment when all the while all she could keep thinking in her mind was, _'Eric I love you, I know you don't want me to but I do. I love you. I love you. I love you. I wish I could take you pain away, kiss away the tears. I don't care if you think you can't love me, I'll love you until you can. I just want to be with you.'_

"C'mon Tris," Amber said her voice getting closer, "It's not- it's not that bad here if you just give it a chance…I promise you'll like it. I know that if you and I both talk to Edgar that he'll let you be one of us all you have to do is leave Eric."

Amber's words seemed to trigger something within Tris. Suddenly the overwhelming sadness it Tris turned to anger. Just as before, she still felt an unshakable feeling in her core that was driving her crazy. She wanted to strangle Amber…actually she was going to. She wasn't Dauntless, she never would be. They were not friends.

She quickly grabbed the towel near her feet and wrapped it around her tightly and threw back the towel angrily.

"Tris?" Amber asked stepping back nervously.

Tris wasted no time, clenching her fist she punched Amber so hard in the face that she fell backwards into the wall. She cried out in pain as Tris grabbed her by her measly shirt and pulled her up to face her.

"I am never going to leave Eric to be a part of this filthy, disgusting life you live with the pathetic excuse of guys that you call men! Eric would never hit me or treat me the way you guys treat each other! You know what I'm glad you're not in Dauntless; you don't have what it takes! You just don't get it you whore!" Tris screamed loudly letting the pressure out and punched her again letting her fall to the floor.

She fall hard and smacked her head on the ground. Instead of getting up or retaliating she started crying and holding her face like a child. Just as Tris was thinking about kicking her, someone talked her from behind grabbing at her wrist.

"Knock it off you fucking bitch!" a red headed woman called out, "We might not be a faction but we watch out for our kind."

The red head had a pathetic grip on her; she was skinnier than Tris and looked like a drug addict. Tris easily threw her head back colliding with hers and connected her elbow with her face. She fell to the floor knocked out just as Amber was who now had a bloody nose. There were two other women in the showers who looked at Tris terrified and ran out once Tris made eye contact with them. She turned her gaze down at Amber who looked up at her as if begging for mercy.

"You're pathetic," Tris murmured as she climbed back into the shower.

That was the thing about these factionless women. They all acted like rough tough bitches but when it came down to it, for someone like Tris who had proper training for combating someone and could exert dominance over these women, they all turned into cowards.

Tris managed to finish her shower and wash her hair. She dried herself off quickly as the water began to get colder. Dressing quickly she stepped out of the shower to find Amber with toilet paper around her bloodied nose and her dark make up smeared from crying.

"Go!" Amber stated pointing to the door trying to sound authoritative, "You're going back to your cell right now!"

"Shut up," Tris said rolling her eyes and walked briskly ahead.

Amber jogged to keep up with Tris clutching the bloodied paper. Tris stopped outside the iron door to her cell as Amber pulled some keys from out of her bra and punched in a few codes on one of the locks. The door opened and Tris walked past Amber into the cell who slammed the door shut.

Eric was awake, sitting up in his bed scratching his growing beard. Tris fell onto the bed sitting up against the wall crossing her arms. Amber threw the iron door shut and Tris was pretty sure that she could hear Amber sobbing as she walked away. Tris rolled her eyes.

"Everything ok?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, just putting Amber in her place," Tris said calmly.

Eric smirked, it made Tris' heat skip a beat.

"Good, she needed it," he said to her with a small grin.

"I can't believe you were right about her," Tris started to say.

"I knew she would never make it," Eric stated plainly.

"I just really hoped she could," Tris replied glumly thinking back to the Abnegation days when her and Amber used to do their charity work together and when they would fashion each other's hairs into their typical buns when their mothers were busy.

In thinking about Abnegation another wave of painful thoughts came to Tris. Her parents; she wondered if they knew she was missing. They had to of known, Dauntless would be on high alert looking for Tris and Eric and she knew they wouldn't give up until they found them. As her pain overwhelmed her she felt the tears spring to her eyes in imagining what grief her parents must be going through in learning of Tris' abduction.

"What's wrong Tris?" Eric asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm just thinking about my parents," Tris said wiping away a few tears, "I can't imagine what I'm putting them through because of this."

"Hey stop," Eric said sternly, "this isn't your fault it's mine-,"

"No it's not!" Tris yelled back, "its there's! You don't deserve this Eric, neither of us do."

Eric bowed his head at this statement and avoided looking at her as guilt consumed his face once more.

Tris sighed as her heart hurt for Eric. She got up and went to sit next to him closely. Eric looked away at the far wall from her, but Tris wasn't going to take it. She reached out taking the side of his face in her hand and forcing him to look at her.

"Eric…" Tris said softly, "tell me the truth. You can't honestly believe that you deserve this. There's nothing that you could have done to deserve this…."

"You don't know me," Eric replied shaking his head.

"Yes I do," Tris retorted and ran her thumb along his cheek.

Eric leaned into her hand and closed his eyes as if soaking in the affection.

 _Tell him_ , a part of Tris' mind prodded.

"Tell me then," Tris begged, "so this girl…Melody. You loved her huh?"

"I still do," Eric said opening his eyes.

Tris felt her heart drop like a cold stone.

"I'm always going to love her…in a way," Eric continued to explain.

"Is she…?" Tris asked swallowing a lump in her throat, "Still at Amity?"

"No," Eric shook his head, "She's dead."

"Oh," Tris replied feeling her heart sink even more, "So then…tell me about her."

Eric turned away from Tris' gaze and seemed to faze out, "Melody was just…just amazing in every way. She was so light and fun and calm. Usually all the people I hung out with at fight club were loud, rowdy partiers but Melody was just so much more…reserved and kinda quiet that made me want to know her more. Once I got to know her it was just like lightening, I fell quick and hard for her. She was so beautiful and she had this smile that just seemed to light up everything."

Jealousy over took Tris as she felt a hot burning sensation in her chest, now she was kind of thankful that Eric wasn't looking directly at her as she tried hard to hide her emotions. Was it wrong to be jealous of Eric's dead girlfriend? Eventually, Eric looked over at her and seemed to notice.

"Hey…don't be like that," Eric tried to say and reached out and took Tris' hand.

"Like what?" Tris shot back.

"Don't be jealous," Eric tried to say, "It was a long time ago."

"But you still love her," Tris said through gritted teeth. Now it was her turn to avoid his gaze.

"There's always going to be a part of me that does," Eric said calmly, "but she's gone and you're still here."

"What difference does it make?" Tris shot back crossing her arms, "I'm not supposed to love you, remember?"

Eric sighed and looked defeated. Tris had nothing much to say, she hated that jealousy was engulfing her and that she was so angry but she couldn't control it. Eric buried his face in her hands and just stayed quiet. Tris was determined to stick to her guns, but as her and Eric sat there in their lonely cell and a chocked sob that escaped from Eric Tris felt her heart soften. In fact now she just felt guilty.

She reached out an arm and wrapped it around him, "I'm sorry…"

"Me too…" Eric said still buried in his hands.

"Hey," Tris said pulling lightly at his shoulder, "c'mon…I'm sorry. Talk to me…tell me what happened. I want to know you."

Eric sat back up and Tris kept her arm wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was tear soaked which he wiped away embarrassed.

"I know I need to let her go…" Eric whispered with a shaky voice, "it's just so fucking hard. She was my everything back then. I think that after Jackson left to be an independent in Dauntless I didn't see him as much so I just spent all my time with her. I missed the first time I tried to kiss her and she laughed and smiled at me…then she kissed me. We lost our virginity to each other, went out on dates all the time, I snuck out to the gardens in Amity almost every night to go see her even though it took me like an hour to get there. She helped me with controlling some of my anger issues and I tutored her in math when we were in school together. We both kinda stopped going to fight club after that."

"She sounds really…nice," Tris said trying to be supportive to Eric.

"You are too Tris," Eric said trying to reassure her.

"So then what happened?" Tris asked.

Before Eric could reply the iron door began to whirl as the locks began to move. The door swung open quickly and violently and Jeremy stormed in with his long greasy black hair. He looked at Tris angrily.

"What the hell did you do to my girl?!" Jeremy screamed at her and started heading towards her.

"Jeremy stop! Please!" Amber cried from behind him.

Andy wasn't too far behind either but he seemed too really only come to see some action. Eric was quick to react and grabbed at Jeremy before he even had the chance to reach Tris. He grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back and shoved him into the dirty brick wall.

"If you fucking touch her I will cut your throat so that you get to bleed out slowly!" Eric threatened harshly.

"I can kick your fucking ass Blue! I've seen how you are in the ring!" Jeremy shouted back.

"Then you know that I'm a natural killer!" Eric spat back loudly.

"Jeremy stop! Eric please don't hurt him!" Amber cried out begging.

"Yeah man Blue's fuckin' crazy man!" Andy shouted getting excited at all the drama.

"Shut the fuck up Andy!" Jeremy shouted at him, "That fucking bitch beat the shit out of my girlfriend!"

"Well I figured she'd be used to it being with you," Tris said sitting on the bed calmly with her arms crossed.

"What'd you say ho?" Jeremy questioned loudly.

Eric grabbed at his greasy black mane and shoved his face into the wall painfully.

"There no you and your girl have matching noses," Eric stated still holding onto his wrists.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Edgar's voice came ringing out as he strolled into their cell with two other of his followers, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Tris was beatin' up on Am in the showers and Jeremy was coming to put her as in place," Andy reported.

 _Eric was right_ , Tris thought, _he is like a little lap dog._

"She can't fucking do that to my girl!" Jeremy called out.

"Why? It's not like she isn't used to it!" Tris shouted back.

"Tris just stay out of this!" Eric ordered.

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" Amber called out, "Jeremy let's go!"

"Look all of you shut the fuck up," Edgar said pulling out a silver gin on his hip and pointed it at Eric, "Look bitches fight ok? If there's anything I've learned about Dauntless girls especially is you do not break up their fights. Alright? It's done, now Eric let Jeremy go now!"

Eric growled as Edgar's two other men pulled out their guns and pointed it at him. Now Tris felt like she couldn't breathe at seeing three guns pointed at Eric.

"Eric…" Tris whimpered getting up and grabbed at his arm.

With a hard sigh, Eric let go of Jeremy and wrapped his arm defensively around Tris and blocked her from the guns.

"Just get the fuck out," Eric ordered all of them.

Edgar lowered his gun as did the others and indicated for Jeremy and Amber to leave. Jeremy gave Eric a death stare as he stalked out with Amber close behind calling after him.

"Look you're fighting tonight man," Edgar told Eric, "I'll be back later today to get you so you can warm up and work out but we're leaving a little after midnight."

With nothing else to say, Edgar, Andy and everyone else left the cell and locked the iron door once more.


	39. Chapter 39

**Please Review! I know I take forever to update**

 **but I love getting feedback :)**

Tris was sitting in an uncomfortable chair handcuffed to the rusty metal railing. From all around her the air was thick with the smell of drugs, sweat and blood. There was loud pounding music and the sound of people talking and shouting. Tris was stuck at Fight club again; Edgar was next to her along with a few of his other henchmen. Down below her in a new small empty warehouse was total chaos. There were people spread out everywhere, Andy was smoking a joint off in the corner, Amber and Jeremy were making out in the corner, and Eric was sitting on the side lines of the death pit.

There were two fighters in the death pit, sweaty, bloody, dirty and exhausted. It didn't seem like the fight would last much longer. Eric would be fighting the winner. He had already been in one fight with a factionless. Luckily since everyone still considered him Dauntless, as part of the rules, only a person from a faction and a factionless were permitted to enter the death pits. To Eric, it made it easier to kill them as opposed to killing someone that Eric was supposed to protect. He had gotten out of the fight quickly and without much more than a scratch. He sat there grimly with his large arms crossed observing the two fighters. Tris knew he was plotting something within his mind in watching the two fighters.

"Eric might meet his match with this next fight," Edgar said with a devious grin on his face.

"No he won't," Tris replied not taking his eyes off of Eric.

"What makes you so sure that he's such a great guy?" Edgar asked turning to her.

"What makes you so sure that he's such a terrible guy?" Tris challenged him.

"Because I know him," Edgar replied, "I know the real him."

"Don't you think that he might have changed at some point in the last couple of years that you've been hiding here in your hovel and he's been at Dauntless?" Tris spat back.

"Once a killer always a killer," Edgar said grimly gripping the railing.

"Because you're making him a killer," Tris pointed out.

"You don't know what he's done," Edgar said through gritted teeth, "You know…there was a time when I liked him. When I thought we were friends, but once everything started going into motion everything began falling apart."

"A motion that you started," Tris pointed out.

"No I didn't!" Edgar shouted back, "If I had known what was going to happen I never would have…"

Edgar stopped, and Tris' curiosity peaked.

"What do you mean? Who set this all into motion? How did it all start?" Tris questioned him.

Andy just glowered and gripped onto the rail as the crowd below howled. A factionless had just finished off a young man from Candor. His face was swollen and bloodied badly as his limp body laid there. The look on the survivor factionless was one of pride and agony, for now he had to face Eric who was starring him down like a hawk out for the kill.

"You wouldn't understand," Edgar replied and looked to Tris with a sadness in his eyes, "you're not like us."

* * *

 _The moment couldn't have been more perfect. The outside world was frozen; the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. The trees and ground around them was covered in a smooth sheet of pure white snow. Despite that, Eric was perfectly warm wrapped around Melody in the green house. They had just finished making love and Eric wasn't ready for it to be over. The sun would be rising soon; Eric had to get back to Erudite. Back to reality, and their reality was coming sooner than he had hoped. High school was coming to an end, their choosing ceremony was only six months away but to Eric it felt like it was too soon._

" _Have you thought about us?" Eric whispered keeping his arms wrapped around her waist._

 _Melody sighed next to him, "Yes…but I haven't made up my mind. It's a lot to consider."_

" _I know," Eric said trying to sympathize, "but we can help each other through it."_

" _Eric I don't think I can make it in Dauntless," Melody said with her soft brown eyes watching him, "I'd be like being stuck in fight club all the time."_

" _It's not like that," Eric tried to explain for the hundredth time, "Dauntless actually stands for something, the factionless is just a bunch of stupid kids rallying around."_

" _But it's all violence," Melody replied._

" _That's just because you're looking at it through an Amity mind," Eric explained, "it's about protection. It's about making yourself strong. Besides you even said so yourself, you don't feel like you don't fit in with Amity."_

" _That doesn't mean that I fit in with with Dauntless either," Melody retorted._

" _Well…we have to choose soon," Eric said running his hand through her hair, "I know you're scared, I am too. But…who do you think you're going to choose?"_

" _I don't know," Melody shrugged, "What about your choice? Are you sure Dauntless is what you want? Have you considered anything else?"_

" _No," Eric replied honestly, "I've wanted to be Dauntless since I was thirteen."_

 _Melody sighed and snuggled up against Eric's warm chest, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to enjoy this…there's no telling how much more we're going to have together."_

" _What do you mean?" Eric asked feeling his heat beet pick up, "You're not really thinking about…separating are you?"_

" _I don't know Eric," Melody replied getting frustrated, "can we just…let it go for now?"_

 _But Eric didn't want to let it go, his biggest fear in his seventeen years of life was the idea of losing Melody. What if she really did leave him, it would destroy his heart. He needed to know now._

" _Why can't you just stay with me?" Eric asked, being a glutton for punishment._

" _I do want to stay with you," Melody replied angrily, "But… I just don't think that I can make it at Dauntless, what if I end up factionless?"_

" _Then I'll leave Dauntless with you," Eric blurted out, "I'll always stay with you."_

" _You can't just leave your own life behind for me Eric," Melody stated firmly._

" _Yes I can, Melody I love you," Eric pressed on, "I want to be with you forever. I'll be factionless with you if I have to."_

" _I can't just let you throw your life away for me," Melody reaffirmed._

 _Eric sighed frustrated. He wanted to keep pushing it but he didn't think that it would get anything out of it but more arguments. Before Eric could think of anything else to say there was a light tapping on the glass walls of the green house._

" _Is that Jackson?" Melody asked sitting up._

" _Yeah…" Eric replied glumly sitting up and reaching for his shirt, "he's going to drive me back to Erudite."_

" _Ok…" Melody said and cupped Eric's face in her hand, "I love you."_

" _I love you too," Eric replied and gave her a small sweet kiss._

 _The two of them got up and put on all their winter clothes trying to preserve what heat they could before going out to face the cold harsh realities. Together they opened up the door as the cold air overcame them. Jackson was standing a few feet away puffing on a cigarette leaning against his truck with the typical Dauntless symbol. Eric pulled his jacket closer around him as he approached him._

" _Hey you want me to drive you back to your house Melody?" Jackson offered politly._

" _No it's ok," Melody replied crossing her arms, "if my parents hear your truck they'll get suspicious."_

" _Are you sure?" Eric said looking to her, "I don't want you to be cold."_

" _It's only a few fields away," Melody said with her typical warm smile, "I'll be alright. Drive safely guys."_

" _I'll see you at school tomorrow," Eric called out as Melody turned to wave him off._

 _Jackson nodded and went around to the other side and started up the truck. Melody began walking through the snow towards the Amity village and with every step she took in the snow Eric felt like he was losing her. He wanted to chase after her but he knew deep down it wouldn't do him any good. So he climbed into the nice warm truck where Jackson sat there turning the radio down low to some rock station._

" _Thanks for driving me around," Eric said quietly as her yawned._

" _Yeah no problem man," Jackson said as he began driving through the snow, "I take it you two still haven't decided."_

" _How do you know?" Eric said defensively_

" _Well the way you were watching her walk away made it kind of obvious," Jackson pointed out._

" _Well I have…I think," Eric replied, "I just need to convince her to give Dauntless a chance."_

" _I hate to tell you this Eric but Melody won't make it at Dauntless," Jackson said honestly, "I've lived through it, it's not like being at fight club. Melody's too soft and gentle for it."_

" _But I can help her, we can do it together," Eric stated, "I can teach her like you taught me and-,"_

" _No you can't man," Jackson interrupted, "Look when you're in training you can't help anyone except yourself. It's going to be the hardest thing you ever do."_

" _Well then maybe I should pick something else," Eric said exasperated by everyone._

 _Jackson now stopped the car and turned to face Eric._

" _Look man, I've gotta be Candor for a second," Jackson said calmly, "the only reason why I'm going to tell you this is because you're my best friend. I'm happy that you found someone that you think you love but-,"_

" _I do love her!" Eric replied urgently._

" _I think you just think you love her," Jackson explained, "I mean she's the only girl that you've ever really been with. I think it's just…infatuation. Look if you want to be Dauntless, then be Dauntless. Part of being one of us is not letting anything or anyone hold you back…even Melody. I know how much you care for her and want to be with her but you gotta think about yourself too. You need to do what's best for you and what's going to make you happy. I know how you are; you're going to be Dauntless."_

 _Eric knew there was truth in this. He wanted to be Dauntless more than anything…but he wanted to be with Melody too._

" _Well…what do you think I should do?" Eric asked but already knowing his answer._

" _I think you need to do what's best for you," Jackson said putting his hand on Eric's shoulder, "and I can't make that decision for you or Melody. Whatever choice you make will define your life but once you get into Dauntless you won't be alone. I'll be there and you'll make lots of friends and there are plenty of hot girls in Dauntless."_

 _Eric couldn't picture himself with any other girl, but Jackson's words were just making him more depressed. Now he was actually picturing a life without Melody._

" _Not only that but you need to think about her too," Jackson pointed out, "Melody's not Dauntless, she needs to make up her mind for herself too to decide who she is and who she wants to be. If you really love her you need to let go…and if you're lucky she'll come back to you."_

* * *

"Tris," Eric whispered in the dark from across their small room, "are you awake?"

"Yeah," Tris replied facing the brick wall turned away from him.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Tris said turning over and sitting on her bed.

"Will you rub my back?" Eric asked now sitting up in his bed as well stretching, "I'm sorry to ask but I can't even lay down it hurts so fucking bad."

"It's ok Eric," Tris said getting up quickly and walking over to him, "lie down on your stomach, let me take care of you."

Eric turned over laying down as Tris carefully climbed up on top of him. It made a part of Tris flare with desire at seeing his bare back and all his muscles and being back in his bed with him. She hated herself now for taking him for granted now. She reached down for his shoulders and started kneading the muscles hard. She went slowly and tried to pay attention hit all the major muscles she knew of. Eric's sigh of reliefs only made the flare in Tris fire more… she missed him. Here he was laying right underneath her and she missed him.

"Eric?" Tris asked quietly still kneading his spine after about twenty minutes of silence and massaging.

Tris sighed trying to think of what to say, she felt like she had so much and yet nothing would come out, "Are you feeling better."

"Much," Eric replied with a small chuckle, "Thank you Tris…I really appreciate it.

"No problem," Tris nodded and was at a dead end again.

She kept on working on his back, now mostly rubbing his whole back up and down. Feeling each of the curves of his muscles and relishing the warmth beneath her hand.

"Eric," Tris said again feeling her stomach tightening terribly.

"Yeah?" Eric whispered back.

He was getting tired, Tris could hear it in his voice.

"I need to tell you something," Tris as her voice began to quiver, "and…you're not going to like it."

Now Eric was getting tense again. Still he turned himself over and let Tris sit on top of him. He rested his hands on her legs rubbing them gently. His bright blue eyes bore into hers sleepily and his beard was becoming coarse and thick, Tris wished he could shave it off.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

Tris swallowed a lump in her throat, "I… I uh- this is really hard to say…"

"It's ok Tris just tell me," Eric said in between a yawn.

"I…" Tris started again and closed her eyes not wanting to see his face, "I think… I think I'm…pregnant."

Tris kept her eyes closed, she was a coward but right now she didn't care. Eric's hand tensed on her thighs and stopped rubbing them. She knew he was holding his breath while Tris was beginning to hate herself. Her eyes started to erupt with tears; she tried to squeeze them closed tighter to keep them from falling.

She expected him to yell at her, or be angry at her but he didn't. He didn't say anything at all, he didn't even make a sound. However his next action surprised Tris and nearly made her jump. Eric moved his hand from her thigh towards her core. Tris's eyes flew open and noticed that Eric was just staring at her slightly protruding stomach. He pushed her shirt up slightly and placed his large hand over the small bump.

"I thought you were on the pill?" Eric said still keeping his hand on her stomach.

Tris sniffled and brushed some of the hair out of her face, "I know- I mean I was it's just that…with everything going on and all the missions and being out all night…I swear Eric I didn't mean for this to happen I'm so sorry."

"I know," Eric replied quietly and now looked up at Tris, "I didn't mean for you to get caught because of me."

"Are you mad?" Tris questioned.

"Yes," Eric replied.

Tris felt her like her stomach was sinking quickly.

"Just not at you," Eric sighed and yawned again.

"Eric…" Tris said breathlessly and leaned placing her hand alongside his face and brushed some of the tears away, "Can I lay in this bed with you tonight?"

All Eric did as more tears fell was just nod. So he pulled back the covers from his bed and let Tris climb in next to him. She placed her hand and head to rest on her shoulder while his arm snaked around her holding her close. Reaching up for the hand on his chest, Eric entwined his fingers with hers and rubbed her knuckles with her thumb lightly.

"Do you think that…" Tris started to whisper now feeling more comfortable and as if sleep was not too far off, "that if… we weren't here stuck like this, that if we were just back home like normal and I wasn't pregnant that…you could ever love me?"

"Of course I could…" Eric whispered back to her.

And for the first time in weeks, Tris couldn't stop the smile across her face as she closed her eyes letting sleep take her.


	40. Authors Note

**A/N** In the spirit of Candor and _may the truth set you free_ I feel obligated to say…that I have no **good** excuse for not updating for almost a year. But I am no determined to try to finish up this story because I know how annoying it is to get into a good story on FanFic and it's not done however I'm going to try to write all the chapters and finish the story then upload them all at once so I can be done with this story. I have more stories that I want to write but I'm committed to finishing this one before I take on more projects. Also in my honesty I have to say that I'm really unhappy with how I wrote the last few chapters, I wish I would have done them differently but what's done is done, I can only move forward from here on out. All I ask is to be patient and know that next time I'm upload to this story the story will be completed. Thanks for all your loyalty and love and sorry for being so behind and late.


End file.
